La vie n'est pas un jeu
by malilite
Summary: Des amourettes compliquées aux solides amitiés, des moeurs changeants à la terreur, des coups-bas aux meurtres... Tiens ? Et un rapprochement entre deux Gryffondors ? - La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter - On n'a que 15 ans, Evans. On a le temps d'y penser.
1. Amitié surdéveloppée et égo surmalmené

Résumé incomplet. Le monde va mal. Voldemort, secrets et meurtres chez les Evans, ragots et coups bas à Poudlard, Maraudeurs et Sainte-Mangouste. Et dans leur coin, Lily et James philosophent. -La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter -Mais on a que 15 ans,Evans !

Bonjour à tous ! Je change cette note que j'avais fait - je voulais la changer - pour une plus courte, qui révèle moins de trucs, et qui laisse directement voir le premier chapitre !

Donc ceci est la suite de 'Entre amis', mais la lire n'est pas obligatoire pour suivre et comprendre 'La vie n'est pas un jeu'.

_Rapide résumé de 'Entre amis'_ : Lily a découvert la magie grâce à Severus Rogue, mais les deux meilleurs amis ont été séparés à leur Répartition à Poudlard. Sirius est envoyé à Gryffondor et se dresse peu à peu contre ses parents, notamment grâce à sa cousine Andromeda et d'autres que l'on reverra dans cette fic. Remus a récélé 'accidentellement' à ses amis qu'il était un loup-garou, mais ceux-ci l'ont accepté et essayent de devenir des Animagus grâce à lui. Lord Voldemort a frappé un grand coup, son premier, en ravageant un orphelinat londonnien - le sien étant jeune - mais la population sorcière ne sait pas encore que c'est lui.

Pas grand chose à dire en réalité, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira, et aussi que vous me le ferez savoir avec des reviews :)...

* * *

**Titre : ** _La vie n'est pas un jeu_

**Résumé COMPLET : **'The world is upside down - Le monde tourne mal'. Avec au programme les débuts de Voldemort, secrets et meurtre chez les Evans, ragots et coups bas à Poudlard, des moeurs changeants chez les Gryffondors... Et dans leur coin, Lily et James discutent, de tout, de rien, de leurs amis, de leurs rires, de leurs amours. Ils philosophent, refont le monde. - La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter. - On n'a que 15 ans, Evans, on a le temps d'y penser. Drôle de 4e année... Deux adolescents vont peu à peu se trouver, pas encore pour toujours, pas encore en amour, mais au moins pour se soutenir et apprendre à se connaître...

**Disclaimer : ** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, sauf quelques OC et quelques évènements.

**Note** **: **Le première chapitre arrive immédiatement après, et je vous conseille de lire ce qui suit, ça peut éventuellement vous être utiles.

**IMPORTANT **(23/11/08) **: Le truc comme quoi James et Lily se racontent leur vie, leur drôle de relation, c'est pas pour tout de suite : Cacommencera dans le 5e chapitre, et ça se mettra en place progressivement. **

* * *

Faites place au premier chapitre !

J'essairai d'être la plus régulière possible, et je pense que vous pouvez compter déjà deux autres chapitres pendant ces vacances-là. Dans ce chapitre-là, présentation de Lily et ses amies, du Maraudeur également... Le passage en italique au début s'applique surtout aux filles, pas vraiment aux garçons. A chaque début de chapitre, il y aura un passage en italique comme ça, des paroles qui ont été prononcées ou pensées.

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE** **: la rentrée à Poudlard**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, seuls quelques OC.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**1. Amitié surdéveloppée et égo surmalmené

* * *

**

_On était... très proches. On se disait presque tout, on s'amusait comme des folles, on s'entendait super bien, on se soutenait. Il y avait des disputes, bien sûr. Mais c'était comme si nous nous étions, en quelques sortes, trouvées... On se comprenait, vraiment, on se complétait. Et puis... il y avait, des fois, ce petit "truc", entre nous. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, je n'en sais rien, mais ce petit quelque chose, et bien... Il faisait toute la différence. En vérité, c'était comme magique. _

Il y avait une rue. Sombre et froide, étroite. Il y avait des pavés noirs, glissants. Du froid, de la brume, un peu partout. Et ses pas qui résonnaient sur la pierre. Ces bruits réguliers qui lui martelaient peu à peu le cerveau, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait que cela qui brisait ce silence oppressant...

Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards autour d'elle, se retournant parfois, craignant qu'on la suive autant que d'être paranoïaque. Le froid qui lui mordait les joues, la nervosité qui faisait trembler ses mains, l'angoisse qui lui serrait sa gorge, la peur lui dévorant le ventre...

Et soudain, ce bruit, ce cri, ce quelque chose qui fend l'air, ce murmure effrayant, cette douleur, partout, dans tout son corps... Le noir. Complet. Le néant. Plus rien.

Rien.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le dos trempé de sueur, les mains tremblantes. Affolée, je scrutai l'obscurité autour de moi, mais ma vue s'habitua peu à peu, je pus me détendre en reconnaissant ma propre chambre. Je respirai plusieurs fois profondément, et me calmai enfin.

Soupirant, je me laissai retomber sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd, me demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve étrange. Pas que moi, Lily Evans, n'avais jamais fait de rêves complètement fous, comme tout le monde, je vous rassure, mais... jamais de si réel ni de si terrifiant. Je tentai de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était « qu'un rêve comme les autres », une nouvelle façon de cauchemarder que je n'avais juste jamais expérimenté avant.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, et vit la lune brillante dans un ciel d'un bleu un peu clair : le soleil allait se lever dans une ou deux heures, l'aube n'était pas loin. Regardant autour de moi, j'eus un sourire en contemplant les deux formes allongées sur des matelas à même le sol.

Sur le premier, Lyra dormait paisiblement sur le dos, ses cheveux noirs et ondulés éparpillés, sa joue reposait contre l'oreiller, sa main repliée devant son visage. Sur le deuxième, on ne pouvait voir le visage de Liana ; elle s'était endormie sur le ventre, ses bras croisés sous sa tête, seuls ses cheveux blonds dépassant. Je m'assis complètement et contemplai mes deux meilleures amies.

Ça faisait quoi, trois ans que nous nous connaissions ? Un petit peu moins que nous étions amies, deux ans qu'elles étaient de plus en plus chères à mon coeur... Trois ans qu'on apprenenait peu à peu à se connaître, qu'on se supportait, qu'on vivait ensembles. Trois ans que Liana apprenait tant bien que mal le russe avec Lyra ; que je désespèrait de faire réviser aux deux autres leurs cours dans les règles de l'arts. Deux ans qu'on passait une partie des vacances chez l'une ou chez l'autre. Un an qu'on se rendait à Pré-au-Lard ensembles.

Bien sûr, tout avait commencé en première année, à Poudlard. Enfin, les débuts avaient été difficiles. Une vieille dispute entre Eileen Rogue et Tristan Harper - la première, ex-apothicaire, avait vendu plusieurs années plus tôt une potion aux parents du deuxième, qui les avait involontairement tués. Sauf qu'Eileen était la mère de mon meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, et Liana Harper avait soutenu son père. Sans même chercher à me connaître, Liana m'avait méprisé dès le premier jour. Quant à Lyra, elle était si secrète, regrettant tellement sa Russie quasi-natale...

Malencontrueusement, à Poudlard, Severus et moi, on s'était éloigné peu à peu. L'un Serpentard, l'autre Gryffondor ; l'un désireux de faire bonne figure dans une maison intransigeante, l'autre plutôt naïve, ne se doutant de rien ; l'un qui essayait, à contre-coeur, de s'éloigner un peu de l'autre, et l'autre pour qui l'un était son seul point de repère dans un monde si étrange ; l'un qui n'avait pas bougé lorsque Mulciber avait fait tomber l'autre pour prendre la place à ses côtés, et, sur le sol, l'autre qui avait essayé de retenir ses larmes...

Oh, tout avait fini par s'arranger. J'avais pardonné la "trahison" de mon meilleur ami, qui s'était fait respecter au fil des années par ses camarades verts et argents sans me laisser tomber pour de bon. Mais pendant que les choses allaient progressivement mieux entre lui et moi, d'autres situations avaient changé. Même si elle avait fait ça plus par pitié qu'autre chose, Liana s'était peu à peu rapprochée de moi, pour me consoler - et aussi me montrer à quel point _tous_ les Rogues étaient des pourris, je pense. Elle était devenue ma confidente en ce qui concernait le "serpent aux cheveux gras", comme elle l'appelait affectueusement.

On s'était découvert toutes les deux des points communs, on commençait à réellement s'apprécier, et on se rapprochait même des autres filles de notre chambre. Et un beau jour, Liana avait découvert qu'une de ses colocataires parlait courramment russe ; elle avait alors supplié Lyra pendant de longues semaines, lui demandant de lui donner des cours particuliers.

Voilà comment avait commencé une amitié qui allait, j'en étais sûre, durer looongtemps : une dispute, une langue étrangère, un dortoir commun, et accéssoirement un hibou enragé - mais ceci est une autre histoire... Les années passèrent, et on pouvait sans problème se décrire comme "meilleures amies". Enfin, et ça je ne le savais pas encore, cette amitié sera le témoin de pas mal de choses étranges qui allaient arriver, cette année...

Retombant sur mon matelas en soupirant, je savais que j'étais incapable de me rendormir. J'attrapais alors un livre au pied de mon lit - ma chambre restait un vrai foutoir, pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation - et je commençai de le lire. C'était la fameuse _Histoire de Poudlard_. Je ne la connaissais pas par coeur, mais j'aimais bien la relire parfois, une façon de me replonger dans l'univers de mon école, la rentrée à Poudlard étant dans deux semaines.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je m'activais aux fourneaux. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à dormir, et avais décidé de succomber à ma nouvelle passion : la pâtisserie. Pour le petit-déjeuner, gauffres, crêpes, muffins, brioches, viennoiseries... Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui était comestible ou pas, je lisais à peine ce qui était marqué dans le livre de cuisine... À priori, c'était pas si mauvais que ça, mes meilleures amies s'étaient jetées sur la nourriture.

On bavardait de nos projets pour la journée, quand un son retentit dans le salon. « C'est nous ! » chantonna une voix féminine. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de Susan Harper, la mère de Liana, et me penchait immédiatement vers mon amie.

- 20 mornilles qu'elle est avec Solène avec elle.

- 20 que c'est mon père, répondit-elle en souriant.

On n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, et je perdis mon pari. Susan n'était pas accompagnée par la mère de Lyra, mais bien par son mari, Tristan Harper. Liana reprit la manie de sa mère et chantonna « J'attends ton fric, euh » avant de plonger dans son chocolat chaud.

- Salut ma chérie, sourit Susan en se penchant vers sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle tout de suite, avant de se reprendre devant le regard sévère de son père. Bonjour.

- Il faut que je parle à Sarah, répondit sa mère. Tristan m'accompagnait juste, Valery lui tape sur les nerfs depuis que tu es partie.

J'échangeais un regard avec Lyra. On savait très bien toutes les deux à quel point la soeur de notre amie pouvait être chiante, quand elle s'y mettait.

- Maman s'est levée y'a pas longtemps, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle de bain, dis-je à Susan, qui hocha la tête. Servez-vous, j'ai fait ça de bon coeur.

- Sans demander à être payée, en plus, rigola Lyra.

- C'est très bon, ma chérie. Quoi, Tristan, tu ne- Sarah, enfin, je te cherchais !

Ma mère venait d'entrer, encore un peu endormie, mais sourit à la vue de son amie. Amie qui s'empara d'une tasse, la remplit de café bien noir tout en grimaçant - elle détestait le café -, la fourra dans la main droite de Mrs Evans, se saisit de sa gauche et la kidnappa dans le salon.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de la mère de ma meilleure amie. Je jetais un oeil à son père, qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui venait d'arriver avec une mine inquiète.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? » Il regarda sa fille en tentant de sourire, peine perdue.

- Rien d'alarmant, le Ministère ne donne toujours aucune info à la _Gazette_ en ce qui concerne l'orphelinat ravagé d'avant les vacances.

- C'est classé Secret Défense, ou quoi ?

- Exactement. Seules deux équipes d'Aurors et quelques Langues-de-plomb s'en chargent. Je n'en fais pas partie, Liana, si c'est ce qui t'intéresses. Je ne sais pas plus ce qu'il se passe que vous.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, s'énerva Lyra. On s'est tous inquiétés, l'année dernière, même à Poudlard, quand il y a eu tous ces enlèvements. On a tous été traumatisés par cette histoire d'orphelinat. On se pose autant de questions que les autres.

- Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais en même temps, ça se comprend, continua Tristan Harper. On en parlait avec les Bones, hier. Si le journal décrivait vraiment la façon dont avance cette enquête, peut-être que les coupables pourraient s'en servir, mieux se cacher et faire disparaître encore d'autres traces. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne lise pas le journal comme vous et moi.

- Vous êtes déprimants à parler de ça dès le matin, ronchonnais-je.

J'étais tellement contente que cette matinée commençait si bien. J'avais appliqué le proverbe « Le jour est à ceux qui se lèvent tôt », fait des gâteaux mangeables, Susan était toujours aussi rigolote...

Heureusement, des éclats de rire qu'on entendait depuis le salon me remontèrent quand même le moral, ma mère et ma marraine semblaient bien s'amuser.

Et oui, ma marraine... Pour tout vous dire, Sarah Evans est aussi la marraine de Lyra, et Solène Carlson celle de Liana, nos trois mères sont meilleures amies. Aussi liées que le sont leurs filles. C'est une longue histoire...

Notre amitié, à Liana, Lyra et moi, n'a pas vraiment commencé à Poudlard, mais il y a quatorze ans de cela. Nos parents étaient déjà amis, on habitait à quelques maisons de différences. Oui, même si mes parents étaient moldus. D'ailleurs, Susan et Solène étaient moldues également, seuls leurs maris, Tristan et George, étaient sorciers.

Mais un jour, nos parents apprirent par le Ministère de la Magie qu'ils étaient en danger, pour une raison qu'on ignorait encore, un groupe de sorciers voulaient notre mort. L'affaire fut heureusement vite réglée par les Aurors, et notre mémoire effacée, ordre du Ministère. Enfin, celle de nos parents et de Pétunia, ma soeur, alors âgée de quatre ans. Nous lancer le sortilège d'Amnésie alors que nous n'avions que deux ans n'aurait servi à rien, vu que nos pouvoirs et notre cerveau n'étaient pas assez formés.

Mes parents déménagèrent à Surrey, nous y habitons encore aujourd'hui, et les Carlson s'exilèrent en Russie, un rêve du chef de la famille. Les Evans avaient « oublié » l'existence de la magie, ce fut donc une vraie surprise lorsque je reçus ma lettre. Je me liai d'amitié avec Lyra et Liana à Poudlard, croyant vraiment les avoir rencontré pour la première fois là-bas.

Nous nous sommes vus pendant les vacances d'été qui suivait notre première année, avec Nicole, une amie de notre dortoir, Lyra et sa mère, Liana et ses parents, ma mère et moi. Sauf que Tristan eut un curieux air de déjà-vu en rencontrant ses anciennes amies et leurs filles, et ne crut pas à une coïncidence lorsque, discutant entre adultes, ils découvrirent tous qu'ils habitaient au même endroit des années plus tôt, et avaient même été à peu de choses près de se rencontrer.

Poussé également par le fait que ses souvenirs de l'époque des premières années de sa fille étaient toujours un peu troubles dans son esprit, Tristan Harper fit une enquête et découvrit la vérité. Les six adultes redemandèrent à ce qu'on leur rende la mémoire - Pétunia refusa, ayant prit en grippe tout ce qui était magique depuis mon départ à Poudlard -, se relièrent d'amitié, et passèrent même plusieurs fois dans leur ancien quartier, histoire de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs.

Depuis ce jour, Liana, Lyra et moi profitions du plaisir d'avoir retrouvé nos marraines, et de voir que nos familles entretenaient d'excellents rapports.

Comme tous les ans depuis sa première année à Poudlard, James Potter invitait ses amis à passer quelques jours chez lui, pour les grandes vacances d'été. Grâce à un fameux stratagème qu'avaient mis en place Charlus et Dorea Potter, des cousins à son père, Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, y passait même quelques semaines (1). Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, ses deux autres amis proches, avaient bien sûr étaient invités pour la troisième année consécutive.

* * *

Comme toujours depuis sa naissance, les Potter, les McKinnon et les Londubat étaient voisins et s'entendaient très bien. Les enfants, Marlene McKinnon, Franck Londubat et James Potter avaient presque été élevés ensembles, et leurs parents étaient de très bons amis. Par conséquent, si les amis de James voulaient passer du temps avec ce dernier, ils devaient aussi quelquefois supporter sa presque soeur et son presque frère.

Et comme tous les étés depuis donc trois ans, les six adolescents avaient décidés de jouer au Quidditch. Mais ils avaient énormément de mal à constituer les équipes, sans arriver à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année précédente. Deux des six envenimaient particulièrement les choses.

Sirius soupira en regardant la jeune fille de treize ans en face de lui qui le défiait du regard. « Marlene, j'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que quite à choisir entre James et toi pour être dans _mon_ équipe de Quidditch, je préfère prendre James ! C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Et faire connaissance avec d'autres, ça t'as pas effleuré ? cracha-t-elle.

- On se connaît depuis deux ans ! Et il est super fort en Quidditch, je fais aussi ça pour gagner !

- Merlin, ce n'est qu'un jeu, Sirius ! Et t'es sûr » elle le coupa dès qu'il eut ouvert la bouche « que tu fais pas ça plus tôt parce que je suis _trop jeune_ ?

Etrangement, Sirius vira cramoisi, mais James ne sut jamais pourquoi, il préférait prendre les choses en mains. « Arrêtez de vous bagarrer, c'est bon, j'ai eu une idée. Franck, Marlene et moi contre Remus, Sirius et Peter. Ceux qui habitent ici contre les Maraudeurs, et comme on doit faire des équipes équilibrées, je vais dans la première équipe.

- Merci James, enfin _quelqu'un _qui a une bonne idée, soupira Remus en fixant Marlene et Sirius.

Il avait un regard dur, mais curieux, se demandant ce qui leur prenait, à tous deux, pour s'entendre aussi mal. Habituellement, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment meilleurs amis, leur relation restait tout à fait cordiale.

- Très bien, et l'arbitre ? intervint enfin Franck, le plus âgé de la bande, qui n'avait pour l'instant rien dit.

- Euh... On pourrait demander à ta cousine, Marlene ? demanda James.

- Mélissande est occupée, répondit sa quasi-soeur d'une voix toujours énervée, elle reçoit quelqu'un.

- Ah ? demandèrent en même temps James et Franck.

- Un garçon, Josh ou Todd, j'sais plus. Toute façon, c'est principalement pour ça qu'elle est venue chez moi, fit Marlene en haussant les épaules, pour pouvoir ramener des mecs sans se faire surveiller par ses parents.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, d'un air amusé, un chouïa jaloux, et... maniganceur de mauvais coup. Marlene leva les yeux au ciel : il était bien connu des trois enfants McKinnon, Londubat et Potter, que ces deux derniers trouvaient la fameuse cousine particulièrement séduisante.

- Bon, on commence ? On arbitrera nous-mêmes, fit Peter, un peu nerveux.

Il savait qu'il ne valait presque rien en Quidditch. La note tremblante d'anxiété dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Remus - super-ouïe de lycanthrope, sûrement - et il lui fit un clin d'oeil en guise d'encouragement. Il fit une légère grimace d'impuissance qui fit rire son ami, et prit un balai qu'on lui proposait, un des nombreux que possédait le père Londubat.

- On n'a pas oublié quelque chose ? nota Sirius, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'au même moment, une autre voix retentit.

- MARLY ! criait-elle. Une jeune fille apparut alors dans leurs champs de vision, avec une grosse boîte dans les bras.

- Mél, répondit sa cousine en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vous avez oublié de prendre les balles, bande de débiles, s'esclaffa-t-elle en jetant un clin d'oeil aux autres garçons.

Elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans, était très belle et le savait. Et l'état négligé dans lequel elle était - joues rosies, lèvres gonflées et rouges, chevelure sauvage, yeux pétillants, t-shirt mal-ajusté - la rendait encore plus sexy et attirante.

- Merci, marmonna Marlene. Josh est déjà parti ?

- _Kevin_ est parti, oui. Je vous laisse, j'ai un rencard aux Trois Balais. Amusez-vous bien !

Mélissande parti avec un sourire éblouissant, elle s'amusait beaucoup des regards des deux amis exceptionnellement proches de sa cousine qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Marlene se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et donna une légère taloche à Franck qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Hé !

- Arrêtez de la fixer comme des pervers.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et le match commença enfin. James retrouva tout de suite son élément, et s'amusa à parer les attaques de ses meilleurs amis en compagnie des ses presque frères et soeurs. À Poudlard, il jouait en tant que poursuiveur et Marlene comme batteur. Franck et Remus se débrouillaient, l'un pour jouer avec eux tous les étés, l'autre adorant le balai et ayant une vivacité ainsi que des sens plus développées.

Sirius n'avait pas voulu se présenter dans l'équipe, mais il jouait quand même très bien : son père avait exigé qu'il prenne des cours avec un professionnel, à ses neuf ans, prétextant qu'un « Black ne devait se faire dépasser par personne en aucun domaine ». Peter, même s'il aimait bien voler et regarder des matchs, était complètement nul à ce jeu. On l'avait mit au poste de gardien.

Ils se contentaient du souaffle comme balle, par manque d'effectif, à trois par équipe. Le match se déroulait plutôt bien, ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup, rigolant énormément.

À part James, parce que c'était dans sa nature quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, et Peter, par crainte d'être ridicule, qui prenaient ça plutôt au sérieux. Et quand Marlene et Sirus se croisaient, ils essayaient plutôt de se faire des mauvais coups, des vols de souaffle aux coups de pieds bien placés, ce qui laissaient les autres perplexes.

Cependant, principalement à cause de leur gardien, l'équipe de Remus, Sirius et Peter perdait largement face à l'équipe adverse. Sirius devenait de plus en plus sur les nerfs - Marlene en était grandement responsable - et parlait parfois sèchement à Peter. Cependant, après une heure de jeu où seuls James, Franck et Remus en profitaient vraiment, Pettigrew finit par hurler sur Sirius.

- C'est bon, je sais que je suis nul, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche ! Personne ne peut être aussi parfait que Mr Black, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Et sur un « Lâche-moi, maintenant ! », Peter descendit de son balai et rentra à pas rageur vers la demeure des Potter. Le reste des Maraudeurs, même Sirius qui affichait une mine coupable, pensèrent à cesser le match et courir derrière leur ami. Ils savaient pourtant que le mieux pour Peter, c'était qu'il reste seul un moment.

Depuis trois ans qu'ils le fréquentaient, Remus, James et Sirius savaient que Peter n'était pas tout à fait l'aise. Premièrement, il manquait de confiance en lui et n'était pas aussi bon élève que ses amis. Deuxièmement, il s'effaçait souvent, et se sentait parfois dans l'ombre des autres. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était moins bon qu'eux, comme le Quidditch, le rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait leur annoncer qui arrangerait les choses.

Le match se termina rapidement, et une demi-heure après la fin de celui-ci, le temps d'appaiser le cri de leurs estomacs affamés, les trois Maraudeurs se rendirent dans la chambre de James, où les quatre amis dormaient habituellement. Le quatrième était allongé sur son lit, regard fixé vers le plafond, les doigts entrelacés sur son abdomen, le faisant ressembler à un vampire.

Ses camarades n'osèrent d'abord pas le déranger, et au moment où ils allaient briser le silence, celui-ci ferma les yeux, et lança dans un souffle.

- Je suis un rat.

Une autre forme de silence apparut, surpris, et ses amis se lançaient des regards confus en attendant des explications. Peter se tourna vers eux, un air abattu au visage, et continua.

- Je suis rentré ici, et je me suis exercé pour ma forme d'Animagus. Après tout, c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire sans me sentir minable, vu que c'est difficile. Je me suis beaucoup concentré, et... » Avec un gémissement de désespoir, il tomba en arrière, son dos rebondissant sur le matelas.

Les trois autres comprirent enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir. Remus se retenait de sourire et s'empêchait de se dire que la situation les aurait bien fait rire en d'autres circonstances, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de réconforter Peter. Après avoir échangé un coup d'oeil, James et Sirius évitaient de se croiser du regard pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je, hum, je vais chercher du chocolat, parvint à dire James avec une voix étranglée. Ça te fera du bien, Pet'.

- Je t'accompagne, murmura Sirius avec un sourire.

Tous deux fermirent la porte, marchèrent quelques secondes, puis ils cédèrent à la tentation. Seuls dans la chambre, Remus et Peter sourirent légèrement en entandant leur rire presque hystérique.

- Au moins, ils ont eu assez de décence pour ne pas le faire devant moi, chuchota Peter.

- Allez, Peter, c'est pas grave. Y'a des choses que tu sais faire et d'autres pas.

Il regarda Remus avec un air dubitatif. « L'harmonica. Tu es le seul à jouer d'un instrument.

- T'es presque un virtuose de la batterie, Rem', fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je fais qu'agiter les bras.

- Je fais que souffler dans un petit tube en métal.

- Sirius et James ne font rien.

- Trop paresseux. Ils feraient des merveilles s'ils s'y mettaient.

- On a le choc' !

De très bonne humeur, les deux autres garçons ouvrirent brutalement la porte, et lancèrent à leur ami déprimé l'objet de son salut.

- Tu sais, commença timidement James, c'est pas si grave...

- Un rat. UN RAT, James ! Toi, tu peux parler, tu vas être un cerf, Sirius un chien, et Remus un loup-garou sanguinaire !

Remus grimaça au « sanguinaire », terme qu'il n'aimait pas trop employer. « Arrête, euh...

- Tu peux te défendre avec tes bois, Sirius avec ses pattes, et l'autre j'en parle même pas ! Vous me boufferiez en moins de deux.

- T'as des dents et des griffes pointues !

- Et puis, le « rat-goût », c'est pas vraiment mon plat préféré, sourit Black.

Potter ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, alors que les deux autres secouaient la tête, affligés.

- Oh, c'est bon. Je m'en remettrais.

Peter avait un air gêné : il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ses complexes avec ses amis, ils n'étaient pas des garçons pour rien... « D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, au lieu de plaisanter, toi, tu ferais mieux de nous expliquer pour quoi c'est devenu la guerre, entre McKinnon et toi ? »

Remus et James lui lancèrent un regard intéressé, alors que Sirius semblait le fusiller du regard. Pettigrew lui tira la langue, semblant répondre "Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites."

Sirius soupira. La veille au soir, Marlene lui avait avoué avoir un petit faible pour lui, et avait même essayé de l'embrasser. Il avait été surpris, il n'avait que peu d'expérience avec les filles. Il l'avait repoussé, avec l'excuse qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui - excuse bidon, il le savait, elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui. Comment allait-il l'avouer à ses amis, qui se moqueraient de lui, et surtout à James, surprotrecteur envers la jeune fille ?

* * *

(1) : Cf chapitre 2 de "Entre amis". Ou alors l'avant-propos, mais ça raconte ou éclaire pas grand chose...

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Un petit mot ? N'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent toujours... je vous rappelle que si vous avez pas compris quelque chose, dites le moi, posez moi des questions, je vous répondrais promis juré craché !  
_

_A très vite, je ferais mon possible !_

_malilite_


	2. Source de problème n1 : Sirius Black

Hey !

Le deuxième chapitre de cette fic est là ! J'ai fait mon possible pour le poster avant lundi, même si on sera lundi dans trois quarts d'heure ^^.

Je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews : **Eliane62** et **nini** (j'espère que la suite va te plaire). Je remercie également ceux qui ont lu, et je les encourage bien sûr à mettre des reviews !

Je pense pouvoir publier un autre chapitre mercredi, j'ai déjà le plan et tout. Peut-être qu'il y en aura un autre le week-end prochain. Cependant, vu que j'ai pas mal de travails, je ne sais pas si je peux vous garantir un chapitre par semaine...

Bon, je vous laisse lire. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, 9 pages à peu près, et je l'aime bien, même s'il ne sert pas à grand chose. Il raconte la rentrée et le premier jour, même si c'est particulièrement tourné autour de Sirius... Vous verrez.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

**IMPORTANT **(23/11/08) **: Le truc comme quoi James et Lily se racontent leur vie, leur drôle de relation, c'est pas pour tout de suite : Cacommencera dans le 5e chapitre, et ça se mettra en place progressivement. **

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**2. Sources de problèmes n°1 : Sirius Black**

* * *

_C'est toujours étrange, étrange et amusant, de remarquer à quel point trois personnes, qui s'entendent et se comprènent pourtant merveilleusement bien, peuvent avoir trois avis et trois relations extrêmement différentes avec une quatrième personne. _

_Prenez Sirius Black, par exemple. De nous trois, l'une était son amie et « l'aimait bien », l'autre le détestait et il lui rendait bien, et puis moi... il m'était presque complètement indifférent. Juste un camarade de Gryffondor._

À peine arrivé dans le train, sa valise à peine posée dans un compartiment, Sirius était partie à la recherche du chariot aux friandises. Après être resté trois semaines chez ses parents, à la diète, il rê-vait d'une chocogrenouille. Remus lui disait souvent qu'à vouloir toujours mangé des bonbons, il ressemblait encore à un vrai gamin, et Sirius lui répondait souvent qu'à 14 ans, c'était sûr qu'on devrait déjà penser à sa retraite...

Dégustant enfin sa fameuse chocogrenouille, un bruit attira son attention, et le fit se retourner. Une jeune fille, camarade de son année et de sa maison, s'était brutalement adossée à une vitre, sa valise devant ses pieds. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du garçon.

Lily Evans. Parfait.

- Salut Evans, fit-il d'une voix traînante, en passant devant elle sans lever les yeux. J'espère que tu as passé de très mauvaises vacances. Au fait » il s'arrêta et lui fit enfin voir son visage « tu as reçu la Bombabouse à retardement ?

- Ma soeur a adoré, ricana Lily. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me pièger, essayes d'être plus discret et aussi plus habile dans tes sorts de conservation, j'ai deviné rien qu'à l'odeur.

- Tu peux parler, répliqua-t-il, tes lettres débordantes de Pus de Bulbobulb ne ressemblaient pas tellement à des lettres, j'ai tout de suite remarqué. Oh, bien sûr, l'odeur était masquée, je n'y serais pas arrivé... si j'avais été aveugle ! finit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Elle lui fit une grimace et le fusilla du regard. Au même moment, les deux adolescents se redressèrent, essayant de paraître le plus imposant possible pour impressionner l'autre. « Dégages de là, Black.

- Crève, ma vielle.

- Pauvr' tâche.

- Imbécile.

- Abruti.

Il prit un air affligé, porta la main à son coeur, et gémit de douleur. « Ooooh... Tu me blesses, là, Linouch' ! » Il porta ses poings à ses yeux, fit mine de les essuyer en imitant un gamin de trois ans, tout en reculant vers le fond du train.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il revint dans son compartiment. Il adorait toujours autant embêter Evans, parce que, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester ! C'était un peu comme James avec Rogue, en gros. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus bien du moment où leur haine mutuelle, habituelle maintenant pour les autres Gryffondors, avait commencé.

Peut-être à cause de Rogue, d'ailleurs. À chaque fois que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à Servilus, elle leur tirait la tronche en les grondant un peu - elle n'était pas leur mère, après tout -, mais se débrouillait toujours pour le faire payer à Sirius après. Oui, ça avait dû commencer comme ça, en première année : il avait dû insulter les Serpentards, et elle avait défendu son ami, il l'avait alors tout de suite prise en grippe. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort avec elle, et que leurs « accrochages » venait de là.

Il savait aussi, de toute façon, qu'il l'aurait sûrement détesté. Cette fille était sans doute la plus insupportable de toute. Il se demandait souvent comment faisait les autres pour être amis avec elle.

Pensivement, Sirius finit quand même par rejoindre son compartiment, où les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient installés. Il y avait aussi deux première année, qui venaient de se rencontrer et faisaient connaissance dans leur coin, et qui étaient déjà là quand les quatres amis étaient arrivés. Quelqu'un d'autre les avait rejoint, une jeune fille blonde.

Liana Harper était plus ou moins proche des Maraudeurs. Surtout de James et Sirius. Ils s'étaient tous trois rencontrés dans le train, en première année, comme les deux jeunes de onze ans aujourd'hui, et étaient devenus amis. Ils avaient formé un groupe assez fermé pendant plusieurs mois, cette année-là, jusqu'à ce que Liana se rapproche vraiment des filles de son dortoir, et James et Sirius de Remus et Peter.

Ils gardaient toujours cette relation privilégiée, qui ressemblait un peu à trois amis d'enfance qui se seraient côtoyé pendant plusieurs années avant d'entrer à Poudlard - pour vous donner une idée.

- Sirius, s'exclama la blonde, enjouée, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les joues, avant qu'elle ne le prenne par le bras et ne le fasse s'assoir d'autorité à côté d'elle. Ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances.

La porte se rouvrit, et Nicole Wheeler et Mei Zhao arrivèrent avec un grand sourire, deux Gryffondors de quatrième année, soit de leur maison et de leur année. Avec un « Bonjour tout le monde », elle saluèrent leurs camarades.

- Devinez qui est le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor ? commença Mei.

- Sturgis Podmore, répondit Nicole avec un soupir.

- Je voulais qu'elle devine, lui reprocha son amie, alors que tous les autres avaient gémis de désespoir.

- Pas lui, on va mourir cette année !

- Il est tellement mal dans sa peau, qu'il va nous faire regretter d'avoir une vie sociale, dit James.

- Peut-être qu'il est gentil, tenta Remus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'il faisait une petite grimace, avant d'éclater de rire de la bêtise qu'il allait sortir. « L'espoir fait vivre, non ?

- Et avec qui il est préfet ?

- Gail Howks.

- Et merde, gémirent James et Liana en choeur.

Les autres leur jetèrent un regard étonné. Ils étaient plutôt soulagés, Gail était sympa. Elle n'était pas du tout sérieuse ou raisonnable, au contraire de son partenaire, ce qui équilibrait la balance, mais aussi amenait à cette question : où était passée la conscience de Dumbledore en la nommant elle, préfète ?

- On a fait quelque chose l'année dernière, qui lui a pas plu du tout, expliqua Liana.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sirius.

- Si on vous le dit, on sera obligé de vous tuer, fit James, faussement sérieux - surtout qu'il souriait aussi, et Sirius éclata de rire ; bravo la crédibilité.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et le sujet de leur conversation apparut.

- Gail, salut ! Bravo pour ton poste, sourit Mei. » Elle sourit encore plus en regardant du coin de l'oeil Potter et Harper, qui se faisaient tout petits en fixant le paysage.

Howks fronça les sourcils « Désolée, c'est Alma, annonça la jumelle de la nouvelle préfète, mais j'en conclus que vous n'avez pas vu ma soeur...

Ses camarades Gryffondors secouèrent la tête. « Au fait, tant que j'y suis, autant vous dire ce qu'elle a prévut de vous dire » Ce fut au tour des autres de ne pas comprendre « Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de prendre à coeur son rôle de préfète. Elle ne voulait pas l'être, se demande tout comme vous » elle leur fit un clin d'oeil « ce qu'a trafiqué Dumbledore, et a décidé de le laisser dans sa merde. Elle ne fera rien.

- Rien ? Pas de rondes, pas de prise en charges, s'étonna Remus.

- Rien, sauf si on l'oblige. Par contre, elle va bien sûr abuser des privilèges, sourit Alma, en utilisant la salle de bains ou en pouvant faire sa méchante auprès des nouveaux. Aussi, si Podmore exagère, elle prendra votre défense. Voilà, bonne journée !

Mei et Nicole lui firent un signe de la main, avant de paraître soulagée : ils n'allaient peut-être pas souffrir autant que ça ! La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et ce fut au tour de Lily Evans. Qui se figea immédiatement en rencontrant son ennemi dans le compartiment.

- Au revoir, fit-elle immédiatement en tournant les talons.

- Lil, attends ! Tu ne dis plus bonjour à tes amies !

Elle fixa Liana comme si elle allait la tuer, mais soupira et entra quand même, à contre coeur, bien sûr. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde, sauf à Black bien sûr, qui lui fit un croche-pied. Elle tomba sur un des deux premières années, et sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle fusilla Sirius.

- Je me casse, fit-elle, sans risquer d'envenimer la situation.

- T'as peur, Evans ?

- J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de toi, c'est tout. » Et elle disparut par la porte. Liana se leva tranquillement, fixant Sirius.

- Tu exagères, elle t'avait rien fait.

Il haussa les épaules en fuyant son regard dont il n'aimait pas la lueur accusatrice.

- C'est plus fort que lui, tu sais bien, ça fait deux mois qu'il l'a pas vu, ironisa James.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment son petit jeu avec Evans. Enfin, il n'avait rien contre, c'était leurs affaires après tout, mais des fois, ça l'énervait vraiment.

Liana leva les yeux au ciel, et courut pour rattraper sa meilleure amie. En voilà, une bonne rentrée.

* * *

_Ça commence bien, _pensa Lily, essoufflée, _en retard au premier cours._ À peine avait-elle pensé ceci qu'elle courut encore plus vite en remettant sur son épaule la bretelle de son sac en place. Elle tourna dans un couloir et de loin, près d'une porte, elle aperçut une foule d'élèves ainsi qu'un curieux éclat vert vif. Elle sourit et ralentit. Pas question de _lui_ faire voir que son plan avait marché !

- Hey, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama Mei. On pensait que tu étais dans la salle de bain...

- C'est Black qui a jeté un sort à mon réveil pour qu'il ne marche pas, expliqua Lily.

- N'importe quoi, fit Mary MacDonald, en levant les yeux au ciel, tu deviens complètement parano !

Lily haussa les épaules, elle savait ce qu'elle disait, peu importe que ses amies ne la croient ou pas « Comme vous voudrez. N'empêche qu'hier, quand on est allées aux toilettes, il était dans _notre_ compartiment, et il regardait nos valises, et c'est obligé qu'il a fait quelque chose. De toute façon, que ce soit lui ou pas, je me suis vengée, continua-t-elle après une petite pause.

Lyra Carlson éclata de rire, en pointant Sirius et ses splendides cheveux vert crapaud du pouce. « C'est toi, ça ? Chapeau bas, c'est bien réussi ! » Lily lui répondit avec une réverrence, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle sentit les yeux de son ennemi qui la fixait et lui jeta un regard noir.

Le professeur Binns fit enfin entrer ses élèves dans sa classe, et Lily se retrouva entre Mary et James Potter, ce qu'elle regretta très vite, Sirius Black étant à côté de son meilleur ami.

Comme toujours, au premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie du trimestre, Lily faisait toujours un effort pour suivre. Elle essayait d'écouter attentivement, de prendre des notes, de s'intéresser... Mais la voix de son professeur était toujours si soporifique, et ce qu'il enseignait, la manière dont il le racontait, si ennuyeuse, qu'elle ne tardait pas à décrocher. Elle s'étala alors sur sa table, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, et examina ses amies.

Comme toujours dans ce cours, Mary lisait quelque chose sans rapport avec l'Histoire. À côté d'elle, Liana suivait avec sérieux et écrivait sur son parchemin une bonne partie de ce que disait Mr Binns - elle était une des seules à être capable de résister aux endormants du prof, et était aussi une véritable passionnée d'Histoire. À côté encore, Lyra était dans la même position que Lily, et devait somnoler. Elle ne voyait ni Mei, ni Nicole.

Elle reçut quelque chose sur le crâne et se retourna tout de suite, même si elle connaissait déjà le coupable. Black, qui d'autre ?

En soupirant, elle se mit à penser avec bonheur à la fin de la semaine. Après deux mois de vacances d'été, il leur fallait toujours une semaine pour se retrouver, où les deux ennemis se faisaient des crasses à longueur de journées. C'était toujours amusant et « défoulateur », mais parfois lassant.

Lily se remit dans ses bras, de l'autre côté cette fois, et tomba sur le regard amusé de Potter, dans la même position qu'elle.

- T'as pas tenu longtemps, cette année, lui murmura-t-il.

- Et toi, à peine arrivé, tu dormais déjà, s'amusa Lily.

Ils se sourirent, et fermèrent un moment les yeux. Lily pensa à ses vacances terminées, et James à sa famille, avec qui il avait un peu de mal à couper le cordon. Heureusement, Franck Londubat et Marlene McKinnon étaient à Poudlard, lui en sixième année et elle en troisième, donc il ne se sentait plus si nostalgique de l'été en les sachant au même endroit que lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de coude de Lily.

- Hé, chuchota-t-elle, tu fais un pendu avec moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, lui demandant tacitement de quoi il s'agissait, et elle rit légèrement, prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume, et lui expliqua brièvement. Ils n'eurent cependant pas longtemps le temps de jouer. Une voix faible s'était élevé dans le silence de la pièce, seulement dérangé par la voix monocorde de Binns.

- Monsieur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

C'était Remus, qui était extrêmement pâle. James échangea un regard avec Sirius. La pleine lune avait eu lieu l'avant veille, et avec le départ et les valises à faire, Lupin leur avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer. James se leva aussitôt.

- Je peux l'accompagner, monsieur.

Binns hocha à peine la tête, et les deux amis quittèrent la classe ensemble. Potter lança un regard à Evans, haussa les épaules en un geste d'impuissance, et elle fit un geste de sa main, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout de l'abandonner ainsi.

Dans le couloir, James s'inquiétait toujours pour son ami, et essayait de lui changer les idées. Il lui racontait la dispute de Marlene avec sa mère, sur Mélissande, la cousine de Marlene qui venait de repartir chez elle.

- Marlene voulait juste dire à sa mère que, dès sa majorité, elle voulait travailler pendant les vacances pour pouvoir être indépendante, et tout de suite Violette est montée sur ses grands hippogriffes, elle lui a fait la liste de ce qu'elle autorisait à sa fille de faire, et en gros c'était soit travailler dans une boutique chic du Chemin de Traverse, soit au Ministère.

- J'imagine que ça lui a pas plu, s'amusa Remus.

- Tu parles, rigola James, Marlene a fait une crise, elle était vraiment super surprise, et elle a commencé à parlé de Mél, qui travaille dans un fast food sorcier. Du coup, sa mère a commencé à l'insulter, à dire que « de toute façon, cette fille n'ira jamais loin », imita-t-il avec une voix criarde.

Remus éclata de rire, et Potter eut un sourire satisfait. Quand son ami allait à l'infirmerie, il préférait toujours être celui qui l'accompagnait. Sirius s'inquiétait toujours trop pour lui, se renseignant tout le temps sur son état, et Peter était trop mal à l'aise pour faire la conversation. Quant aux autres, ils lui poseraient des questions embarassantes. Au moins, James était sûr que Remus n'allait pas déprimer tout le long du trajet.

* * *

Liana descendit les marches de son dortoir, les sourcils froncés, une lettre à la main. Elle venait de recevoir un hibou de sa mère (le lendemain de son départ !) qui lui demandait si elle savait quand se déroulerait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour qu'elle puisse envoyer des chocogrenouilles à sa famille. Etrange, car seule sa petite soeur aimait ça, et sa mère n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle en mange - et Valery avait été infecte avant son départ, ce serait une étrange punition, non ?

Susan Harper disait qu'elle était tellement étourdie qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander la veille. Liana sourit, ça, c'était normal. Elle leva les yeux sur la salle commune qu'elle connaissait si bien, depuis trois ans, et son sourire s'aggrandit.

Elle était de retour chez elle. Son deuxième chez-elle, qu'elle aimait tout autant que le premier. Elle chercha des yeux ses amis, et trouva Lyra sur un canapé, écrivant une lettre.

- À qui tu écris ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de lire par dessus son épaule

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Lyra alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers son amie. « À Piotr. Tu sais, le seul ami que je ne fais pas semblant d'apprécier. » Liana fit mine de réflechir quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu veux dire, celui que tu payes pour être ton ami ? J'espère bien que tu l'aimes bien, avec le salaire qu'il a... Heureusement que nous sommes assez charitables pour ne pas demander d'argent !

Piotr était un des amis très proches de Lyra. Du temps qu'elle et ses parents habitaient encore en Russie, il avait été son seul meilleur ami, mais à sa rentrée à Poudlard, la famille Carlson revint habiter au Royaume-Uni. Les deux amis n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, mais gardaient le contact, se confiaient toujours presque tout - Piotr étant un moldu, cela était parfois plus difficile - et se voyaient régulièrement pendant les vacances.

Lyra avait éclaté de rire, puis elle donna sa lettre à son amie. « Lis-la » lui somma-t-elle. La blonde prit un air perplexe, mais s'assit sur le canapé et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

Depuis le milieu de leur première année, Liana apprenait le russe avec son amie, qui s'avérait être en fait une bonne prof. Liana maîtrisait beaucoup de règles de grammaire, pas mal de vocabulaire, et parlait assez fluidement sur des sujets faciles. Elle était pourtant loin d'être bilingue, car elle lisait peu de russe, écrivait encore moins, et avait également un accent « pourri », comme le disait amicalement Lyra.

Ce fut donc un exercice un peu difficile pour Liana de lire le début de la lettre, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle réussit à déchiffrer et comprendre globalement les quatres lignes écrites (en enlevant celle du « Cher Piotr », bien sûr).

- Pour me récompenser, dit Liana avec un sourire, fière d'elle, est-ce que tu sais si y'a une sortie de prévue à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Deuxième semaine d'Octobre, répondit Lyra en pointant un tableau de liège, où étaient punaisés quelques parchemins. C'est écrit là-bas.

- C'est super tôt ! On avait dû attendre Halloween, l'année dernière.

- Hé, on va pas s'en plaindre ! fit Lyra en haussant les épaules et en retournant à sa lettre.

Liana resta plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant quel chantage sa petite soeur Valery avait bien pu mettre en oeuvre pour à la fois se faire pardonner de son comportement horrible pendant ces vacances, et pour remettre à neuf sa provision de friandises, AVEC l'accord de leurs parents. Soupirant, elle jeta un regard au reste de la Salle commune, animée, comme toujours à cette heure de la journée.

Première journée d'ailleurs qui s'était plutôt bien passée. Bon, Lupin était allée à l'infirmerie - mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et il n'était pas vraiment son ami - et ils avaient fait connaissance avec la nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui ressemblait, selon Mary, à « une vieille peau frustrée qui va nous pourrir la vie ». Effectivement, elle n'avait paru agréable à personne.

Mais le cours avait été marrant. Lyra avait appris à cette prof la fameuse rumeur, cette malédiction qui reposait sur les enseignant de cette matière. Chaque année, il y en avait un nouveau, car chaque année il arrivait une tuile à ce prof.

Liana avait vu trois de ses professeurs quitter l'école. Le premier à cause d'un accident qui lui avait paralysé les deux jambes et le bras droit, le deuxième avait été renvoyé pour traffic d'une quelconque drogue (paraîtrait qu'il avait été influencé par des septièmes années). Et l'année dernière, l'épouse de son prof était une des deux victimes sorcières tuées lors de l'attentat de l'Orphelinat.

Lyra avait raconté cela, tout en exagérant sur les « détails gores » de la malédiction, ce qui avait aussitôt fait blanchir leur prof. La jeune Carlson avait également effrayé ses anciens professeurs de Défense en deuxième et troisième année en parlant de la malédiction dès le premier cours. C'était un rituel que tous attendaient à présent, personne ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre lui piquer ce rôle, et cela amusait bien les élèves.

Et sans compter le cours de Sortilèges, où - Stop. Sirius était assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle, et elle venait de le remarquer. Toujours aussi beau, ce con. Liana soupira longuement, ce qui alerta Lyra. La brune suivit le regard de son amie, et soupira elle aussi, de résignation.

- Faudra que tu m'expliques, un jour, lui avoua-t-elle en retournant au roman qu'elle écrivait.

- Faudrait que je comprennes, d'abord, gémit Liana.

Son coeur se serra quand elle remarqua qu'il discutait avec une fille. Qu'il souriait à cette fille. Qu'il faisait rire cette fille. Qu'il lui remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'or- Grrrr, désespoir, désespoir...

Sirius et Liana étaient amis depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, et le courant était très bien passé dès le premier jour. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de leur première année que Liana se rendit compte qu'elle... « l'aimait bien ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela s'était fait, mais c'était arrivé. Au fur et à mesure des mois, des années, son petit béguin s'était transformé, et elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Complètement.

Elle n'était pas non plus folle de lui, ne pensait pas qu'à lui, etc, elle était d'ailleurs déjà sorties avec d'autres garçons. Pour autant, dès qu'il était là... Elle n'avait jamais su y remédier. Liana Harper, toujours enjouée et optimiste, désespérait de se dire qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse d'un type qui ne la verrait que comme une amie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle avait essayait de changer ça, sans succès. Son entourage lui conseillait d'attendre, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Surtout quand une brunasse insipide posait sa main sur sa cuisse, comme ça...

- Où est Lily ? » demanda Liana. Lyra tourna son regard vers elle, un peu triste pour son amie. Amie qui paraissait tendue et raide, qui avait les bras croisés et plaqués contre elle, les doigts de la main gauche qui tremblaient, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fixant Sirius et l'autre fille, une expression hostile sur le visage.

- Je suis là, soupira la nouvelle venue en s'étalant sur le fauteuil en face de ses amies.

- Tu as vu Troy (1), alors ? questionna doucement Lyra.

- Oui. Malgré tout ce que Majdoline m'a raconté sur lui, il me plaisait toujours, même après l'été... Sauf que cet idiot, qui ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il rate, est super protecteur avec sa soeur et - d'ailleurs, c'est la faute de Black ! » Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle « Où il est ! Je veux le voir !

Avant qu'elle ne saute sur son ennemi, Lyra la prit par l'épaule et la fit assoir à côté d'elle. « Explique nous d'abord, Lil, en quoi c'est sa faute ?

- Troy m'a dit que sa soeur, en cinquième, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, s'était fait draguée dans le train par Black. Il savait que sa soeur devait sortir de leur salle commune vers 21h ce soir, il pense que c'était pour le voir, et du coup il m'a lâchée pour pouvoir la surveiller.

- Oh, arrêtes un peu Lily, gronda Liana. C'est de la vraie paranoïa, là. Sirius ne peut pas _physiquement_ être responsable de tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta vie (2). Même si son nom est cité, rajouta-t-elle devant le regard noir de son amie. Surtout qu'il a l'air de s'en foutre, de la soeur en question, regarde, c'est ton copain qui a déliré.

Elle pointa Black et la jeune fille du doigt, qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée, tous deux en train de rire. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie, en même temps toujours en colère et un peu chagrinée pour elle. Evans soupira, et continua son histoire. « Bref, Troy est parti et ne m'a rien dit, ni « au revoir » ou a « à la prochaine ». Il a rien fait !

Elle leva vers ses amies un regard triste. « Mais il a vu que j'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, alors il est revenu sur ses pas, m'a dit que j'étais une fille géniale, maugréa-t-elle, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour avoir une relation en ce moment.

- Oh, Lils, je suis désolée » Lyra passa un bras autour des épaules de la rouqine, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Tu as raison, il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il rate, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Il me plaisait vraiment beaucoup, souffla Lily, abattue.

Elle essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, puis annonça à voix basse qu'elle allait se coucher, son regard fixé sur le sol. Lyra la suivait du regard, pensive, et Liana, impassible, ajouta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

- Sirius déteste tout ce qui a un point commun avec la fraise. La couleur, l'odeur, le jus, le mot, les connotations... Il n'aime pas vraiment en manger. Par contre, ça ne le dérange pas d'observer une fille qui en mange devant lui, avec de la crème, du chocolat, ou quelconque façon provocante et sensuelle, et d'en fantasmer, gromela-t-elle. Il me l'a dit.

Lyra lui tapota l'épaule en signe de courage, tandis que la blonde prenait un air de héroïne-bien-brave-qui-souffre-en-silence. Lily s'était tournée vers elle et lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle monta se coucher, tandis que Lyra reprenait sa lettre et Liana son observation malsaine. Ses amies avaient leur manière à elle de la réconforter, Lily en était heureuse.

N'empêche que le sujet « Sirius Black » était la plupart du temps à éviter entre elles.

* * *

(1) : Parce que j'ai vu High School Musical 3 aujourd'hui ^^. On ne se moque pas, c'était pas mal : le début m'a fait pleurer de rire, et la suite était bien. Ils ont évolué par rapport aux deux premiers ^^.

(2) : Clin d'oeil à la série Veronica Mars, que j'aime énormément. C'est une phrase dite par Logan à Veronica pendant la première saison, les premiers épisodes.

**Petit jeu :** Je vous demande là un énooorme effort d'imagination. Qu'ont bien pu donc faire Liana et James pour que la nouvelle préfète, Gail Howks, leur en veuille ? Ca vous aidera à cerner les personnages, j'en suis sûre ;).

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous me laissiez une petite review, hm ? Et si je fais mon regard de chien battu :'( ? Et surtout, si y'a des trucs que vous comprenez pas sur cette fic, demandez-le moi ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir._

_Les phrases en italiques du début sont dites par Lyra, mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez deviné... Bon, à très vite, mercredi je pense, pour le chapitre 3 ! _

_**Prochain chapitre : Des secrets, des cachotteries, des révélations... Tout ça pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année.**_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! malilite._

EDIT du 9/11 : juste changer la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.


	3. Parfois les mensonges

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée de mon retard, j'avais prévu de poster samedi... Pour me rattraper et ne pas être trop en retard sur mes plans, vous aurez sans doute un autre chapitre soit samedi, soit dimanche, soit lundi, et le 5e arrivera le week-end d'après.

**Dans ce chapitre : **Première révélation importante, mais qui ne sera expliquée que dans quelques années (dans l'histoire). Et des cachotteries au niveau des maraudeurs aussi mwahaha.

Je remercie grandement pour leurs reviews **AellaBlack**, **Likyboy's** et **Elian62** (si tu veux reviewer ce chapitre, je te conseille de m'envoyer un message privé, je ne pense pas que ça marche là, vu que tu est sensée avoir déjà reviewé ce chap... Je t'expliquerais dans ma RAR si tu vois pas ce que je veux dire, ou alors ça marchera ^^ !).

**RAPPEL :** Pour ceux qui auraient eu du mal à comprendre pour le premier chapitre, les relations entre Lily, Liana et Lyra.

Lily est la fille de Gregory et Sarah Evans. Liana est celle de Tristan et Susan Harper. Lyra, celle de George et Solène Clarson. Lily, Liana et Lyra sont meilleures amies au même titre que Sarah, Susan et Solène.

Susan est la marraine de Lily, Sarah est celle de Lyra, Solène est celle de Liana.

**IMPORTANT **(23/11/08) **: Le truc comme quoi James et Lily se racontent leur vie, leur drôle de relation, c'est pas pour tout de suite : Cacommencera dans le 5e chapitre, et ça se mettra en place progressivement. **

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR... excepté mes merveilleuses OC et les merveilleuses chansons de U2 _(Wild, you grow wild  
You grow wild in my heart) _sur lesquelles j'écris, même s'il n'y en a (pas encore) la trace héhéhé.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**3.**** Parfois, les mensonges, les cachotteries, les secrets...**

**

* * *

**

_Vous savez ce que c'est. On commence par vous enjoliver la réalité, puis on vous la change encore plus, et petits secrets deviennent mensonges conséquents. Et un jour, PAF ! On décide de tout vous dire, de ne plus rien vous cacher, de crever cette foutue bulle d'illusion. Alors, on est soit déçu par cette vérité, soit heureux de la connaître enfin. _

_Mais quand on vous en balance une, de vérité énorme, une aussi grande révélation, que faire ? Etre content d'avoir percer le mystère, soulagé de ne plus baigner dans les cachotteries ? Ou bien perdu, parce qu'on aurait préféré y rester, dans l'illusion ? Ha ha ha, that is the question !_

Remus marchait vite, il était presque en retard. Pour une interro qui plus est, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il marchait vite _et_ relisait ses feuilles de cours de Sortilèges. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de « marauder » la nuit dernière, avec ses amis, au lieu de réviser ! De plus, quelqu'un était près à l'empêcher de réussir cette interrogation...

Il prit quelqu'un, une personne plutôt petite, de plein fouet.

- Oups !

- AH, désolé !

Et il remercia à ce moment - pour une fois - sa lycanthropie, qui lui donnait une force plus importante que la normale, et lui épargnait une chute douloureuse sur le sol. Ramassant à la fois ses feuilles et le bras du jeune homme qui l'avait percuté, il s'enquit alors de celui-ci.

- Tu n'as rien, ça va ?

Le Serdaigle, d'après son écharpe, leva enfin les yeux vers lui et sembla le reconnaître. Pas très étonnant, il était un Maraudeur. Mais soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire se serra, et une expression... d'horreur, de terreur, prit place sur le visage de ce jeune que Remus ne connaissait pas. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Remus, et se recula de quelques pas, le fixant toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Remus, décontenancé, les sourcils froncés.

- Je... rien, je, euhm... » Sa voix était faible et tremblante, il reculait encore, et il lançait quelques coups d'oeil autour de lui, espérant voir apparaître quelqu'un. Il regarda une dernière fois Remus, qui était toujours immobile, la bras à moitié tendu vers le garçon, puis il se retourna et partit en courant. Lupin ne bougeait pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. _Mais quelle Doxy l'avait donc piqué !_ s'était-il dit.

'DRIIIIIING'

Remus sortit de sa torpeur et grimaça. « Merde ! » Il se sauva à son tour.

* * *

Bleus, rouges, verts, violets ; Ronds, carrés, brillants, pailletés ; À la fraise, à la citrouille, au chocolat, au caramel... Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants et fixés sur l'étalage de bonbons devant elle.

Honeydukes, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse. Octobre, première sortie de l'année. Lily venait toujours là en premier quand elle visitait le village sorcier. Se poster devant l'étalage de bonbons, toutes ses sucreries si appétissantes... C'était presque aussi délicieux que de les manger. Elle s'émerveillait devant leurs formes, leurs couleurs, une sorte d'amuse-gueule... Et pourtant, elle ne s'en gavait jamais vraiment. Juste à Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas diabétique.

Un énorme sachet de bonbons dans les bras, elle sortit enfin du magasin, rejoignant ses amies à l'extérieur, qui l'attendaient en discutant joyeusement. Nicole et Mei faisaient attention à leur ligne, Mary n'aimait pas trop les sucreries, Liana avait les dents trop fragiles pour se permettre de manger autant de bonbons en peu de temps, et Lyra détestait la foule de gamins qu'il y avait toujours dans cette boutique.

- Alors, l'ogresse, commença Liana avec un sourire, tu-

- Lily ! s'écria alors Nicole, les yeux ronds, alors que la rouquine plongeait déjà sa main pour attraper une Plumes en Sucre, ses préférées.

La bouche occupée, Evans haussa les sourcils pour demander silencieusement à son amie ce qui lui prenait.

- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la quantité de calories qu'il y a là dedans ?

- Tais-toi, je ne veux même pas y penser, soupira Mei en fermant les yeux et posant son pouce et son index sur l'arrête de son nez, l'air désespéré.

Lily eut un sourire et haussa les épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Mary et Lyra, qui semblaient plongées dans une discussion sérieuse et passionnante.

- De quoi elles parlent ? demanda-t-elle à son autre meilleure amie.

- Politique, répondit Liana en contemplant pensivement le morceau de la Cabane Hurlante qu'on pouvait voir de là où elles étaient.

- Oh naaan, c'est sensé être un jour de détente aujourd'hui ! Pas de Lord Voldemort ou de meurtre... gémit Lily.

Pour elle, il y avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas parler des temps sombres qui se profilaient. Peu de jours plus tôt, la _Gazette_ avait annoncé dans un de ses articles que l'enquête des Aurors sur le massacre de l'orphelinat, en juin dernier, avait enfin abouti. Pas vraiment grâce à eux par contre, disons que le coupable qui s'était lui-même dévoilé. La veille, une famille « sang-mêlée » - le père moldu, la mère sorcière, deux enfants sorciers et un moldus - avait été assassiné.

Des mots avaient été inscris sur l'un des murs de leur maison. _« Craignez Lord Voldemort »_. Un ratissage de la maison avait permi aux Aurors de déduire que certains sorts qu'ils avaient détectés dans la demeure, de magie noire, pour la pluparts peu utilisés et presque inconnus, étaient également ceux qui avaient intrigué les enquêteurs, lorsqu'ils les avaient découverts à l'orphelinat. Seulement, ce Lord Voldemort était toujours introuvable, on ne savait s'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule personne ou d'un groupe de sorciers, et les gens commençaient à avoir peur, même s'il - ou ils - n'avaient que très peu fait parler d'eux.

Et ça déprimait Lily.

Un 'CRAC' parfaitement reconnaissable attira son attention alors qu'elle s'enfilait une nouvelle poignée de bonbons (consolatrice), et elle tourna les yeux vers la source du bruit de transplanage. Elle faillit cependant s'étouffer quand elle reconnut qui avaient transplané.

Elle sentit une main qiu frappait son dos. « Hé, Lil, respire, t'étrangles pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La jeune fille aux yeux verts put enfin reprendre son souffle.

- Ton père, dit-elle.

- Hein ? » Liana suivit le regard de son amie, et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Effectivement, Tristan Harper, accompagné de Sarah Evans, avaient transplanés ensemble en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ils échangaient quelques paroles tout en jetant des coups d'oeils autour d'eux. Tristan sourit et attrapa le bras de Sarah en apercevant enfin sa fille et son groupe d'amies, et ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Les filles, je vous laisse, Hans m'attend. » Lily fit un signe de la tête à Nicole qui partait rejoindre son petit-ami, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa mère. Qui, sans prévenir, la serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

- Lily, je suis si contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi, Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aussitôt, Liana et son père parlèrent avec animation des cours - de la prof de Runes de Liana, semblait-il, une ancienne camarade de Tristan -, tandis que Sarah fit un sourire plein de mystère à sa fille.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un... un café, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Hochant la tête, je pointait du menton l'auberge des Trois Balais. Mei, Mary et Lyra avait disparu - certainement pour aller à la Cabane Hurlante, comme toujours - Liana semblait occupée avec son père. « Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'enlève ? » Non, ça ne l'embêtait pas. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était d'ignorer pourquoi... Lily était de nature pessimiste, donc l'inquiétude pointait déjà.

* * *

James soupira, il s'ennuyait et maudissait silencieusement Sirius et Peter jusqu'à la quatorzième génération. Et dire qu'au début, il était venu passer une journée tranquille à Pré-au-Lard avec ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de rester avec Remus dans une librairie.

Ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était que... Ses amis étaient des traîtres, qu'ils avaient préféré passer leur temps avec des filles plutôt qu'avec lui. Excepté Remus, lui, c'était les personnages de papier, son truc. En tout cas, au début de leur sortie, Tisha Barton, très jolie Gryffondor de cinquième année, était venue les voir dans la rue principale du village sorcier. Elle lui avait proposé d'aller boire une bierreaubeurre ensembles, et lui avait refusé. Il était là pour être avec ses amis.

Les dits amis qui l'avaient ensuite regardé d'un air gêné. Tout simplement parce que Lupin avait prévu d'aller à la librairie, que Pettigrew devait retrouver son amie Bertha Jorkins, que Black avait rendez-vous avec une fille. Et entre tenir la chandelle, se retenir d'insulter Jorkins-je-suis-débile-et-je-profite-de-la-popularité-d'un-Maraudeur-naïf, et les vieux bouquins poussiéreux, James avait choisi les vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Même si librairie voulait dire quelques bouquins neufs et jeunes, mais ne boulversez pas la vision du monde de Son-Altesse-le-décoiffé.

N'empêche. James Potter - Librairie. Cherchez l'erreur. Ou alors, rajoutez 'c'est incroyable ce qu'on peut s'emmerder'.

- James arrête de râler-

- J'ai rien fait, coupa immédiatement le brun décoiffé.

- Ou alors, arrête de penser tout haut. » Pour toute réponse, James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dis quelque chose alors ! Après tout, c'est pas une bibliothèque... Tu fais que lire les résumés de bouquins en silence !

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard - gamin capricieux et futur préfet trop ennuyeux - puis Remus soupira à son tour.

- Ok. Y'a un truc étrange qui s'est passé, y'a deux jours » Il prit un livre au passage, parcourut des yeux la couverture, et le posa immédiatement devant cette énorme langue rouge qui sortait d'une énorme bouche rouge « Juste avant l'interro de Sorts, tu te souviens ? T'as copié sur moi, comme d'hab » Après tout, rien a foutre des Rolling Stones et leur hypothétique magie, qui ne leur aidait apparemment pas à faire de la bonne musique...

- Normal, Rem', j'aime pas cette matière. Même si je suis anormalement doué, je le sais.

- Et les chevilles ? » Le brun à lunettes éclata de rire.

- Faudrait vraiment que je prenne un carnet » Il sourit devant le regard interrogateur de son ami « pour noter le nombre de fois où on me dit ça dans la journée. Continues ton histoire.

- Bah, juste un gamin qui m'est rentré dedans alors que j'allais en cours. Je l'ai aidé à se relever, il m'a reconnu je pense, et il a fait une drôle de tête.

- Comment ?

- Il avait l'air de crever de peur, il s'est sauvé en courant, et avant ça il regardait partout autour de nous, comme s'il voulait être secouru par quelqu'un.

James stoppa, et le regarda avec un air impassible. Ses mains devenaient moites, il allait devoir mentir, et il ne savait pas mentir à Remus, mais il devait savoir, pour savoir quoi faire...

- Il ressemblait à quoi ?

- Un Serdaigle, de deuxième année. Petit, black, les cheveux très courts, des yeux bruns clairs... » Son ami souffla d'agacement, aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Des sorciers de couleur à Poudlard, il n'y en avait pas des masses, malheureusement.

- Tous les deuxième année sont petits, Remus, plaisanta-t-il nerveusement.

Le lycanthrope tourna un regard étonné vers lui, puis sembla se figer, se concentrer, et plissa les yeux. « Tu le connais, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

- Je...

- Encore un gamin qui t'avait rien fait et que t'as embêté quand même ?

James grimaça. Il ne savait pas mentir, et il allait donc dire la vérité à Remus.

* * *

Lily Evans n'était pas toujours une gentille-petite-Gryffondor-bien-brave. Preuve : arrivées aux Trois Balais, sa mère et elle virent qu'il n'y avait aucune place de libre, pas même au bar, et certains s'étaient même assis par terre. Lily avait alors pris sa mine la plus menaçante, s'était approché d'une table de troisième année, les avait fusillés du regard et exigé qu'ils quittent la table. Ou alors, elle parlerait à Dumbledore de tout ce qu'ils faisaient d'illégal dans le château - bien sûr, elle n'en savait rien. Les élèves avaient aussitôt mis les voiles.

Sarah Evans, quant à elle, pouvait s'avérer être une mère un peu barjo. En effet, quelle mère digne de ce nom féliciterait sa fille en la contemplant avec un regard fier d'avoir fait peur et dégager de pauvres élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne ? Bonne question.

Lily était partie commander deux bierreaubeurres, et fut surprise en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa mère de la voir piocher dans son immense paquet de bonbons, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Sa mère ne mangeait de sucreries que lorsqu'elle était stressée. Elle revint enfin vers elle avec un sourire, les deux chopes à la main.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer la bierreaubeurre. C'est pas alcoolisé, anticipa-t-elle.

Comme chaque fois que Lily voyait quelqu'un goûter la boisson sorcière pour la première fois, sa mère se figea en buvant et soupira de délice. « C'est délicieux » Lily sourit d'un air entendu « Mais pas aussi bon que la bierre moldue, je trouve.

- C'est vrai ? On ne m'a jamais dit ça...

- Et j'espère que tu ne les as jamais comparé, jeune fille, lança Sarah d'un air sévère.

Lily rougit légèrement et plongea dans sa chope. Sa mère n'avait absolument aucun besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait - ou plutôt buvait - quand elle était avec ses meilleures amies, pendant leurs soirées un peu débridées _(ndla : pas de sous-entendus pervers, bande de dévergondés ^^!)_...

- Alors, tu vas me dire enfin, pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » Un signal d'alerte se déclencha dans la tête de l'adolescente quand elle vit le sourire de sa mère se fâner. Etait-ce si grave que cela ?

- Non, Lily, t'inquiètes pas tant que ça... Oui, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire devant l'air perplexe de sa fille, tu as pensé tout haut !

- Explique moi tout, Maman, exigea la rouquine avec un regard grave.

Sarah Evans contempla sa fille un moment. Elle lui ressemblait tellement... Elles étaient presque des copies conformes. La même longue chevelure cuivrée, les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes petites dents. Mais Lily avait les cheveux beaucoup plus épais et volumineux que sa mère, des fossettes sur les joues en souriant et un nez plus petit. Mrs Evans était pulpeuse, sa fille très mince. Les yeux de Sarah étaient ronds et bleus foncés, ceux de Lily en amande et d'un beau vert émeraude. Comme son père... Sarah soupira.

- C'est quelque chose que peu savent, Lil. Seuls Susan, Solène et Tristan sont au courant. Ni ton père, ni ta soeur ne s'en doutent. » Elle laissa son regard errer dans le vague, et Lily se posait encore plus de questions - l'air las et triste de sa mère ne la rassurait toujours pas.

« On t'a raconté, Greg et moi, qu'on s'était rencontrés quand on venait de sortir de la fac, grâce à un ami » Sa fille hôcha la tête « J'étais allée à l'université de langue de Londres, et j'y étudiais le français, l'allemand, l'italien, et le russe. Deux ans après mon entrée, j'y ai rencontré un type, Joshua, qui avait les mêmes options que moi. On est rapidement sortis ensembles, et tombés amoureux. » Elle eut un sourire mélancolique rien que d'en parler - pauvre Josh.

« On est resté un an et demi ensemble, à peu près. Six mois avant notre rencontre, j'ai rencontré un de ses amis - ton père, qui faisait encore des études d'herboriste. On est devenu plutôt proches, tous les trois, et Greg et moi nous sommes très bien entendus. Je te passe les détails » premier vrai sourire amusé qu'elle lui dédia « mais on s'est rendus compte au bout d'un moment qu'on se plaisait. »

« Lily, dit-elle avec un malaise, je ne suis pas du genre à tromper ceux avec qui je partage ma vie - je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, et papa n'a rien à craindre. Mais avec Greg, on a cherché à résoudre ce problème d'attirance, lui ne voulait pas perdre son ami et moi mon petit-ami. C'était quand même trop tard, et une chose en entraîna une autre, on a fait l'amour tous les deux, conclut-elle avec un sourire béat.

- Maman, s'exclama Lily, faussement outrée !

- Enfin, Lily, ne soit pas si prude, se moqua Sarah, avant de se figer. En fait, si, soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus prude.

Lily éclata de rire, puis fit un geste à l'adresse de sa mère pour la faire continuer son histoire. Elle ne la jugeait pas, surtout que c'était grâce à ça qu'elle était là. « Je me suis donc mise à sortir avec les deux, pour un peu plus d'un mois. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Josh. »

« Mais un jour, Josh découvrit tout, me plaqua et renia à jamais son amitié avec Greg. Je fus choquée pendant un moment, mais je savais que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Le plus dur, ce fut pour papa » elle eut un sourire triste « ils étaient tous deux amis d'enfance, et pendant longtemps, Josh lui a manqué. »

C'était tellement étrange de parler des sentiments de ses parents, un peu moins de vingt ans plus tôt, songea Lily.

« Quelques semaines plus tard, je découvris que j'étais enceinte. Ton père fut tout de suite comblé, annonça à tous ses nouveaux collègues, dans la serre où il travaille encore, l'heureux évènement » Sarah rit à ce souvenir, cela avait dû être mémorable « m'épousa sur le champ, nous acheta une maison, et notre nouvelle vie commença. J'étais heureuse, moi aussi, je savais que j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Enfin, il y avait juste un truc qui clochait. »

Lily se redressa sur sa chaise, la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle allait enfin lâcher la « bombe ».

« Je ne savais pas vraiment qui était le père de l'enfant » Elle laissa une minute de suspens, pendant laquelle elle observa sa fille.

Qui elle restait bouche bée. Se dire que peut-être Pétunia n'était que sa demi-soeur, c'était tellement étrange... Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça, et puis, c'était impossible, non ?

- Maman, c'est une blague, hein ? » Sarah lui fit un petit sourire triste, et Lily se prit le visage dans ses mains.

- J'aimerais, mon coeur, j'aimerais... » Elle reprit son souffle et continua « J'avais assuré à Greg que Pétunia était réellement sa fille, mais à l'époque on avait aucun moyen de vérifier. Je n'avais pas dit à ton père que je doutais de sa paternité, seul lui s'était posé la question, tout du moins, le croit-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne le sait pas, s'exclama Lily en relevant la tête.

- Je te l'ai dit, Lil. Enfin, tu es arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai retrouvé mes anciennes meilleures amies, leurs maris, ma filleule et ma presque-nièce... J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le demander, se rappela-t-elle, songeuse, mais il y a six mois, je l'ai fait. J'ai demandé à Tristan s'il y avait un moyen pour que les sorciers sachent si un enfant était le leur ou non. Lui et Susan m'ont emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, j'y ai laissé un cheveux de ton père et un de ta soeur, et ils ont vérifié leur parenté par magie.

- Et alors ?

Même si Lily ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, même si elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces que sa mère crit un énorme « POISSON D'AVRIL ! », elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Pétunia est la fille de Joshua. » Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa deuxième fille enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, l'air complètement perdue. « D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai pu en douter. Elle a sa blondeur, sa mâchoire carrée, son long cou-

- Maman, tais-toi, grogna l'unique fille de Gregory Evans. Laisse moi digérer tout ça.

Sarah laissa un ange passer. « Je peux toujours rester à ta table ?

- Bien sûr, souffla Lily.

Sa mère parut soulagée, et plongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Poudlard, deux semaines plus tôt. _

Jackson Robards avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se frottant les yeux et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, et Merlin savait à quel point dormir était important pour un jeune de douze ans. Mais il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil, restant dans son lit, à imaginer toute sortes de scénarios horribles... En y repensant, le Serdaigle eut un frisson.

Vers onze heures, il venait de boucler une rédaction sur une quelconque révolte des Gobelins au XVe siècle. Pour s'aérer un peu, il avait ouvert la fenêtre de la salle commune vide, sortit sa tête, profita de l'air frais de la nuit sur son visage, contemplant avec émerveillement la lune, pleine et bien ronde.

Et Jackson avait entendu quelque chose qui lui avait glacé le sang, l'avait rendu figé comme une statue de marbre, avait fait couler une sueur froide le long de son dos, avait hérissé tous les poils de sa peau, avait fait battre le sang à ses temps... Un hurlement. Sauvage, bestial, terrifiant. Comme un chien qui hurle à la mort, mais en plus... sanguinaire. Entre le rugissement du monstre et le loup qui hurle devant la lune.

Un autre coup d'oeil à la pleine lune, différent, non plus émerveillé mais peureux, lui fit comprendre. Un loup-garou.

Il y avait un _loup-garou_ dans le parc de Poudlard, certainement dans la forêt interdite - c'était la rumeur, non ? Comme les centaures, les licornes, les géants... Mais, nom d'un Veracrasse, qu'est-ce que ça foutait la trouille...

Le garçon avait alors courut jusqu'à son lit, s'y jetant sans se déshabiller, espérant être protégé dans sa « forteresse ». Et ses pires cauchemars se formèrent devant ses yeux : un monstre immonde se jetant sur lui, pour lui déchiqueter la peau, briser ses os, sucer son sang... Bourré de préjugés ? Il l'était, oui, mais n'était pas encore assez âgé, assez mature, pour s'en rendre compte. À ce moment, il n'était qu'un petit garçon terrifié.

Il parcourait donc le chemin qui le séparait de l'infirmerie, espérant que Mrs Pomfresh aurait un remède contre les insomnies, qu'il sentait arrivé pour les nuits prochaines, et une puissante potion qui l'empêcherait de s'endormir pendant ses cours. Il s'étira une dernière fois, franchit la porte du sanctuaire de l'infirmière, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Il n'y avait qu'un lit d'occupé, avec des rideaux blancs tirés autour. Jackson, beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien, avança vers ce lit au propriétaire caché, et écarta les rideaux, en faisant attention à rester silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils de surprise devant sa découverte.

Remus Lupin, quatrième année de Gryffondor, l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs, dormait paisiblement dans les draps blancs. Il avait était blanc comme un linge, lui habituellement légèrement mate, l'air exténué avec ses grands cernes violets, et il respirait trop légèrement pour un endormi, le rendant encore plus faible aux yeux de l'enfant.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était la lèvre couverte de sang séché de l'adolescent, signe qu'il se l'était presque entièrement ouverte, et les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage. Certaines paraissaient récentes, d'autres plus anciennes. Certaines étaient sans conséquences, d'autres plus sérieuses. On ne voyait pas ces cicatrices, habituellement, sur le visage de l'élève. Le Serdaigle pensa aussitôt à un sortilège de camouflage qu'il avait un jour lu dans le _Livres des sorts et enchantements_ niveau 5, quand il faisait des recherches.

Soudain, Lupin eut un spasme et agrippa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : celle de Jackson. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, une grimace indescriptible sur le visage, entre douleur et démense. Cependant, ce qui avait attiré le regard de Robards et l'avait abasourdit, c'était son regard.

Des pupilles fines et longues, comme celle d'un chat, qui s'étaient arrondis à sa vue. Une couleur inhabituelle, comme de l'or pur. Et Jackson avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois le regard de son camarade, il n'était pas comme ça : plutôt brun clair nuancé. Et il les avait alors vu teintés de douceur et d'intelligence, et non pas de cette colère démentielle et démoniaque.

Le malade avait une force hors du commun, Jackson était sûr d'avoir une marque autour du poignet. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il était choqué, inquiet, surpris, mais après la trouille bleue qu'il avait eu cette nuit, ce n'était presque rien. Et puis, son cerveau de bleu et argent le forçait à tout analyser.

Tout d'un coup, il réalisa quelque chose, qui le fit écarquiller les yeux tellement fort qu'ils allaient peut-être tombés, et hausser si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Lupin avait enfin lâché son bras, et était reparti au pays des songes.

Tandis que Jackson reculait doucement, son expression horrifiée et ébahie toujours au visage, ne quittant pas des yeux le Maraudeur. Oui, tout s'expliquait...

La présence d'un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite. Lupin qui était souvent malade, se rappelait-il, au moins _une fois par mois_. La pleine lune la veille, et lui ici le lendemain matin. Des blessures qu'il voulait garder secrètes, des yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un _animal_, d'un _monstre_, d'un... d'un... d'un _loup-garou_.

Jackson en était sûr, même s'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ce genre de créatures. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sa découverte l'avait totalement réveillé, et il sortit en courant le plus vite possible de l'infirmerie. Il fut pourtant arrêté à sa sortie par deux bras enlaçant ses épaules.

- Eh, ho, s'écria une voix masculine, du calme, minus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Jackson se figea, une nouvelle fois. Les trois meilleurs amis du... monstre devant lui : Pettigrew, Black et Potter. _Savaient-ils ?_, se demanda aussitôt Robards. _Pensaient-ils que leur ami était vraiment malade tous les mois pour une autre raison que sa lycanthropie ? Après tout, ils n'étaient que des Gryffondors, donc pas aussi intelligents que des Serdaigles_...

Enfin, Jackson avait quand même oublié qu'il se tenait devant au moins deux des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Et des plus malins, aussi.

Cependant, n'écoutant que son rare courage, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Ce qui sauverait certainement ces trois jeunes hommes naïfs d'une mort certaine. _Mais que fichait donc Dumbledore, et Pomfresh, et les professeurs ?_

- Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda doucement Pettigrew. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet enfant paraissait si choqué - et Merlin sait que, s'il l'avait su, il ne lui aurait pas parler aussi gentiment - mais il avait décidé de ne pas le brusquer.

- Jackson Robards.

- Et bien, Jackson, que se passent-ils ?

Tous trois observèrent avec curiosité le jeune garçon mordiller sa lèvre avec hésitation, puis il prit une grande inspiration et murmura « Vous êtes au courant ?

- De quoi ? s'exclamèrent Black et Potter.

- Chut, leur intima Robards en regardant aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Pour votre ami, Lupin » il fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, sans qu'il ne le remarquât, les trois amis se raidirent « Il est très mal en point, et...

Il ne nota pas non plus les coups d'oeil affolés que s'échangeaient James, Peter et Sirius. C'était pas possible, non, tout mais pas _ça _!

- M'est avis, continua Jackson, que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec la _pleine lune_.

Il avait prononcé ses mots en baissant encore plus la voix, mais en insistant encore plus et en détachant bien les syllabes, leur lançant un regard appuyé. Tout à coup, James éclata de rire, et prit le jeune garçon par les épaules.

- Mon ami, tu sembles avoir une imagination débordante. » L'« ami » fronça les sourcils. Imagination ? Mais, il disait la vérité, non mais !

Sirius se posta de son autre côté et lui prit l'autre épaule, lui parlant de la même manière que son meilleur ami. « Remus, un loup-garou, n'importe quoi ! plaisanta-t-il.

En dernier recours, le deuxième année regarda Pettigrew. Celui-ci, souriant aimablement - quoique de façon plus figé que tantôt -, il lui tapota affectueusement la tête, comme à un petit chien, et dit d'une voix doucereuse « On va discuter gentiment, tous les quatres. »

Jackson Robards disparut alors dans une salle désaffectée, entourés de trois Maraudeurs, trois des élèves les plus imaginatifs et les plus baratineurs de l'école.

* * *

_Alors alors ? Perso, j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre. Je le trouve plus vivant... Vous devez savoir que je n'exploiterais pas vraiment les 2 OC principales, Lyra et Liana, avant quelques chapitres, trop de choses à dire avant ^^._

_**La phrase en italique : **__Bah... vous pouvez imaginer que celui ou celle qui parle, c'est qui vous voulez. Même si à mon avis c'est plus Lily, elle est plus directement concernée je trouve._

_Prochain chapitre :__ La suite de cette fameuse sortie, soit la réaction de Remus face à l'histoire avec Jackson - vu qu'il est pas au courant -, la suite de la discute Sarah-Lily et puis... bah, vous verrez ^^ !_

_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiark enfin trouver le moyen de souligner mes titres !  
_

_A bientôt, passez une bonne soirée ! malilite_


	4. Ne valent pas mieux que la vérité

Hey, tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais je poste quand même mon chapitre cette semaine. J'ai un chapitre de retard aussi, donc j'en posterais deux en une semaine dans quelques temps, avant les vacances en tout cas, sûr. La semaine prochaine, j'ai moins de boulot que d'habitude, donc plus de temps pour écrire, yay !

J'ai été vachement déçue de **pas avoir eu une seule review**. C'est en partie ça qui m'a fait mettre longtemps à écrire. Que vous le croyez ou non, à chaque fois que j'ai une review, que des remarques me sont faite, ça m'inspire, et **je passe au moins une heure et demie à écrire **à ce moment-là.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il y a un début d'intrigue... Vous verrez ^^. **Pour être honnête**, ce chap ne me plait pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression que ça manque de vie, que c'est ennuyant et lassant... Argh ^^ !

Prochain chapitre : L'évènement avec un grand E, et l'explication à ce rêve mystérieux...

**IMPORTANT **(23/11/08) **: Le truc comme quoi James et Lily se racontent leur vie, leur drôle de relation, c'est pas pour tout de suite : Cacommencera dans le 5e chapitre, donc le chapitre prochain, et ça se mettra en place progressivement. **

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire et les OC. D'ailleurs :

**Rappel des OC :**

Liana Harper : meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor, même année, secrètement amoureuse de Sirius. Susan et Tristan Harper sont ses parents, Solène Carlson est sa marraine.

Lyra Carlson : autre meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor, même année, est bilingue russe car a vécu en Russie. Ses parents sont Solène et George Carlson, sa marraine est Sarah Evans.

Sarah et Gergory Evans : parents de Lily.

Nicole Wheeler, Mei Ming Yue (c'est son prénom en entier, mais elle préfère être appelée Mei) Zhao : amies et camarades de dortoir de Lily et ses amies, Gryffondor, même année. Mary MacDonald également, mais elle a été créée par Rowling.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**4. Parfois les mensonges, les cachotteries, les secrets... ne valent pas mieux que la vérité**

**

* * *

**

_Au moment où je m'étais presque remise de cette surprenante nouvelle..._

_Au moment où tout recommençait à redevenir comme avant... Au moment où les Maraudeurs recommençaient leurs stupidités, au moment où Nicole, toujours si naïve, recommençait à se faire briser le coeur... Au moment où Severus et moi, on retrouvait cette stabilité..._

_À ce moment-là..._

- Lily ?

Un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front, Sarah se penchait vers sa fille. _Au moins, elle respire_, pensa-t-elle. C'était elle qui avait boulversé sa petite fille, elle qui boulverserait un jour celle de son autre enfant. Parce qu'il fallait bien que Pétunia le sache un jour.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, et Lily releva enfin la tête de ses bras. Elle avait pleuré, son visage gardait les traces de ses quelques larmes, mais elle avait un faible sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, Lil, souffla sa mère, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine.

- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante, mais sa mère reçut un coup en pleine poitrine. Ravalant ses larmes, elle posa sa main sur celle de Lily, qui entrelaça leurs doigts et les serra.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? » Sa mère secoua la tête. C'était une excellente question. Premièrement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le garder pour elle, mais elle avait eu ses amis pour ça...

Seulement, un jour, elle s'était réveillée, avec un sentiment étrange. Ce sentiment l'avait persuadée qu'un membre de sa famille devait savoir. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui - elle le pensait sans en être pourtant complètement sûre - ne la haïrait pas dès la fin de sa confession.

- J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, durant l'été, chuchota la moldue.

Lily observa sa mère. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile. Elle était pâle, et ses rides peu apparentes quelques mois plus tôt se faisaient plus présentes. Elle évitait son regard, refusant de croiser le même émeraude que celui qu'elle avait trahi pendant toutes ces années... Comme un enfant pris en faute. Sauf que ça lui était tombée dessus, comme ça, après avoir eu des soupçons des années plus tôt.

_Quand même, _pensa Sarah, _j'aurais dû deviner. Pétunia est aussi blonde que lui. Même Greg aurait pu la reconnaître, il avait connu Josh pendant des années, bien avant moi. _

La jeune Evans regardait toujours sa mère, attendant toujours des explications. « Je me suis dit que, si... s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, quelqu'un devrait savoir.

- Tu m'as dit... » Lily essaya de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge aux mots de sa mère « Tu m'as dit que Solène, Susan et Tristan savaient, non ?

- Ce ne sera pas eux qui leur annonceront, dit Sarah à voix baisse, en plantant son regard dans celui de Lily pour la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- QUOI ?

La sorcière s'était levée, lâchant la main de sa mère, la regardant avec colère et indignation. « Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ?

- Lil... gémit sa mère.

- Maman, c'est pas possible ! Si jamais tu crèves » toutes deux touchèrent la table en bois sans s'en rendre compte « Je ne serais pas celle qui leur diront non plus.

- Tu feras ce que tu veux. Ce que tu jugeras juste. Mais je leur ai interdit de dire quoi que ce soit, à part si à toi, il t'arrivait quelque chose. » re-touchage de bois.

- Dis-leur toi-même, si t'as le courage, cracha Lily en regardant une dernière fois sa mère. Je ne veux pas être celle qui ruinera leur vie alors que la coupable ne sera pas là pour en payer les conséquences.

Celle-ci soutint ses yeux accusateurs, mais baissa immédiatement la tête, de honte et de tristesse, lorsque sa fille sortit d'un pas rageur. Mais ce drôle de pressentiment revint en force, alors elle se leva immédiatement. Elle sortit avec précipitation à son tour, regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut une chevelure semblable à la sienne.

- LILY ! cria-t-elle.

Elle devait lui dire au-revoir, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça... Heureusement que Lily ne fut pas trop dure avec elle.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Lily avait appris que Pétunia n'était que sa demi-soeur. Elle avait plus ou moins avalé la nouvelle, mais partait parfois dans ses pensées, en se posant tant de question sur le sujet : _est-ce que c'est bien réel, ou alors c'est une grosse blague ? Comment réagiront Papa et Tunie ? Maman le leur dira-t-elle un jour ?_ Et la plus effrayante : _est-ce que je devrais le leur dire moi-même ?_

À ce moment, dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Liana et de Mary qui faisaient leur devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain, Lily révâssait encore une fois à ces questions. Cette dernière lui avait donné un frisson dans le dos, car si cette tâche lui était un jour confiée, cela voudrait dire que sa mère... _Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser_, grinça Lily en serrant les dents, _ma mère est parano, c'est tout_.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées lugubres, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas au début ce qui faisaient rire une bonne partie des Gryffondors.

Les quatres Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer, et sous un aspect... comment dire, bizarre et très marrant ? Lupin et Pettigrew étaient les moins endommagés : le premier avait un peu de suie sur les joues, et le deuxième avait les cheveux étrangements plus courts et qui semblaient avoir roussi.

Une explosion avait eu lieu, ou quoi ? Effectivement, vu la tête de Potter et Black, on pensait à cette solution ! Le brun décoiffé avait ses lunettes complètement tordues, marchait bizarrement car ses jambes se tendaient et se pliaient d'une façon très exagérée, un peu comme un accordéon dans les dessins-animés. Il avait les cheveux châtains, un nez rétréci, qui faisait penser à un petit nez de bébé sur un visage d'adolescent.

Quant à Sirius Black... Son visage, d'habitude plutôt fin, était aussi rond qu'un souaffle. Sa peau, ni trop blanche ni trop mate, était aussi foncée que le chocolat. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ces nombreux centimètres de plus ressemblaient plus à des cordelettes qu'a des cheveux. Son nez avait été métamorphosé en une sorte de grosse vérue couleur chaire qui avait fait hurler de peur une cinquième année.

Personne ne savait pourquoi les Maraudeurs étaient en retard pour les déguisements d'Halloween, mais tout le monde se moquait bien d'eux, même les plus petits, qui avaient plutôt peur d'eux d'habitude. Après tout, les quatres célèbres Gryffondors avaient de la fierté à revendre - surtout Potter et Black, il fallait le dire - et n'aimaient que peu que l'on se moque d'eux. Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils avaient l'air ridicule, alors ils ne dirent rien, et passèrent en un éclair dans leur dortoir.

Sirius et James étaient les plus honteux, car même leurs deux autres meilleurs amis évitaient de les regarder, ou de se regarder entre eux, et se mordaient les lèvres, pour ne pas éclater de rire. Personne ne savait que cette transformation, c'était en fait pour Remus Lupin. Et à cause de son problème avec Jackson Robards, le petit Serdaigle qui mençait de dévoiler à toutes et à tous la lycanthropie de Lupin.

Les quatres amis s'étaient mis d'accord sur un plan. 1) Remus devait aller plus souvent à l'infirmerie, pas qu'à la pleine lune, il faisait croire qu'il avait une réelle santé fragile, même si en réalité elle était de fer. 2) Lors de quelques pleines lunes, les trois autres Maraudeurs s'exclameraient qu'ils allaient rejoindre Remus à la bibliothèque, ou en cuisines, ou quelque part dans le château, pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne dans la Cabane Hurlante ou à l'infimerie.

Mais la troisième partie du plan était sans aucun doute la plus compliquée. Robards devait, quelques fois, rencontrer Remus un soir de ces fameux soirs, pour qu'il pense que ce n'est en fait pas un loup-garou. Ils avaient décidés que soit Sirius, soit James, soit Peter jouerait le rôle de Remus - il suffirait de l'ensorceler pour qu'il lui ressemble, et de jeter un sort de Confusion à Robards pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse.

Et soyons honnêtes, ils auront besoin de ce soir de Confusion, car les meilleurs amis de Remus, aussi dévoués soient-ils, étaient loin de lui ressembler. Et ils avaient beau être les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ils ne faisaient pas de miracles.

Ce soir-là, les quatres Gryffondors s'étaient entraînés à la métamorphose. Le pauvre Sirius avait été choisi, car Peter était plus petit, James avait des lunettes et des cheveux impossibles, ce serait donc plus facile. Mais il fallait quand même bronzer légèrement la peau de Sirius, arrondir un peu son visage, agrandir son nez, rallonger et éclaircir ses cheveux. C'était plutôt mauvais dès le début, alors ils essayèrent sur James, qui avait une taille et un nez un peu trop grand.

Voyez les résultats. C'était pas gagné.

Enfin ça, bien sûr, personne ne le savait. Et les Maraudeurs étant souvent le centre des conversations chez les Maraudeurs, beaucoup se lancèrent dans des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Liana secouait l'épaule de son amie, pour tenter de la réveiller et de la faire partiticiper, son antipathie envers Black aurait sûrement rendu les choses plus amusantes.

- Ouhou, Lily, tu rêves ?

Du côté des fameux quatres amis, ceux-ci avaient enfin retrouver leur aspect normal dans leur dortoir et venait de le quitter, traversant la salle commune dans le sens inverse. Sirius regardait autour de lui, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'étonna Peter.

- Je sais pas, y'a un truc qui manque... C'est trop silencieux...

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Remus. Pratiquement tout Poudlard est ici !

- Evans était là, non ? Je l'ai vue en passant tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça, je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique.

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, ça tournait vraiment à l'obsession ! Sirius avait repérée sa camarade sur un canapé et se dirigeait vers elle, qui n'était toujours pas sortie de ses pensées. « Bah alors, le champ', rien à dire ? »

« Champ' » était un nouveau surnom que Black avait trouvé à Lily. C'était un raccourci de champignon, en fait. Il l'avait comparé à ces champignons vénéneux rouges à pois blancs - d'une part parce qu'elle était comme un poison pour lui, et son physique ressemblait à celui du champignon - c'était ce qu'il avait dit. En gros, les pois blancs serraient les quelques tâches de rousseur que Lily avait, et la chaire rouge, c'était ses cheveux... Enfin, c'était Sirius, tordu quoi, fallait vraiment chercher !

La jeune sorcière leva un regard vague sur son ennemi de toujours. « On est en démocratie, non ? Liberté d'expression, tu connais ? Si j'ai envie de rien dire, bah, je dis rien, dit-elle d'un ton sans animosité, ce qui surprit Sirius. T'étais ridicule, c'est vrai, mais je suis capable de faire bien mieux en te jetant un simple sort...

- C'est un défi, ou quoi ? s'amusa le Black, content de retrouver « son » Evans.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspérée. « Sérieux, s'énerva-t-elle, t'en as pas marre, des fois ? Je pensais que cette phase d'obsession serait finie depuis longtemps, moi ! Vis ta vie, et fous moi la paix !

Et, sans même sortir sa baguette, elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers son dortoir. « C'est quoi, son problème ? se demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Remus, Peter et James s'exaspèrèrent à leur tour. Ils pensaient tous les trois que le brun aux yeux gris était simplement trop égocentrique et trop fixé sur la relation inhabituelle qu'il entretenait avec Evans.

Pourtant, Sirius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lily, il commençait à vraiment bien la connaître. _« Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis »_, voilà ce que disait le fameux dicton. Et en croisant le regard de Liana, qui lisait presque en sa meilleure amie comme dans un livre ouvert, il sut qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort.

* * *

_Une rue. Sombre et froide, étroite. Des pavés noirs, glissants. Du froid, de la brume, un peu partout. Et ses pas qui résonnent sur la pierre. Ces bruits réguliers qui lui martèlent peu à peu le cerveau, qui lui rappelle qu'il n'y a que cela qui brise ce silence oppressant..._

_Elle ne cesse de jeter des regards autour d'elle, se retournant parfois, craignant qu'on la suive autant que d'être paranoïaque. Le froid qui lui mord les joues, la nervosité qui fait trembler ses mains, l'angoisse qui lui serre sa gorge, la peur qui lui dévore le ventre..._

_Et ce bruit, ce cri, ce quelque chose qui fend l'air, ce murmure effrayant, cette douleur, partout, dans tout son corps... Le noir. Complet. Le néant. Plus rien._

_Rien._

Lily se réveillai en sursaut. Ses mains tremblaient, son dos était trempé de sueur. Sa respiration était accélérée, beaucoup trop. Elle avait énormément de mal à la reprendre, ce qui la faisait encore plus trembler. Son souffle sifflait presque. Elle décida de la bloquer un moment, puis de la relâcher d'un coup, ce qui lui permit de respirer un peu plus normalement. Elle cessa de trembler.

La rouquine avait été réveillée par un bruit sourd, elle l'avait entendu dans son rêve, il s'était mélangé à ce cri effrayant. Elle sortit d'un bond de son lit, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, et elle reconnut chaque meuble de son dortoir. Elle entendit un bruit de sanglot, vers la porte. Quelqu'un l'avait claqué, c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil mouvementé.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte, même si elle avait reconnu le bruit des pleurs. Nicole était appuyée contre la porte du dortoir, les jambes repliés contre elle, sa tête reposant au creux de ses genoux, ses mains affalées par terre. Elle pleurait abondamment, et le coeur de Lily se serra, elle était sûre d'avoir deviner la cause de la souffrance de son amie.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule, et la jeune fille tourna sa tête vers elle, sans sursaut car elle l'avait entendue. Lily passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue, en regardant les yeux de Nicole qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Lily la prit dans ses bras et son amie s'accrocha à elle comme si elle était son seul refuge, fondant son corps dans le sien, en pleurant dans son cou.

- Chuuut, Nicky... chuchota Lily en lui caressant le dos et en jurant silencieusement d'arracher la tête de Hans Backman pour avoir brisé le coeur de son amie - car elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de ça.

- Raconte-moi, la pria-t-elle.

Nicole renifla une dernière fois, et commença d'une voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots. « Y'a... y'a rien à dire, c'est un salop... un salop » Nouvelle crise de larmes « Il a... Bordel, j'arrive m-même pas à... y croire... » Elle reprit son souffle en tentant de se calmer. « Il a juste couché avec moi, et m'a lâché après »

Lily était estomaquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Nicole Wheeler finit par un murmure « Il a dit qu'il avait enfin eu ce qu'il attendait de moi. »

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue alors que les yeux de Lily s'humidifiaient légérément, à la fois de fatigue, de tristesse, de colère et d'indignation. Ce sale connard, qui ne méritait même pas qu'une fille comme Nicole ne l'approche, avait osé faire ça ? Quelque chose d'aussi con, d'aussi ignoble, d'aussi macho, d'aussi... Raaaah !

Lily resserra son emprise autour du dos de son amie, et lui chuchota que si elle voulait, elle pouvait dormir dans son lit bien chaud, avec elle. Nicole acquiesça, lui murmura un petit « merci », et se releva en se tenant à la porte.

- Je reviens, fit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Elle alluma la lumière qui agressa ses yeux, et se regarda dans la glace. Le teint blanc, les yeux rouges, des cernes violets, les yeux cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés - elle avait l'impression d'être un vampire. Lily se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, tout en réfléchissant à cette nuit qui n'était pas encore terminée.

Tout d'abord, ce rêve. En plus d'être perturbant, effrayant, traumatisant, et fondateur de nombreuses questions - sur sa signification par exemple -, il lui était aussi familier. Lily était sûre de l'avoir déjà fait avant, peut-être en début d'année, cet été, l'année dernière, ou même encore avant. Et elle l'avait refait cette nuit... Elle trouvait ça bizarre.

Puis, son problème de respiration à son réveil l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle savait qu'on pouvait se réveiller essouflé. Quand on a fait un rêve particulièrement mouvementé ; ou encore, quand on rêve qu'on court super vite, comme par exemple quand on fait le marathon, ou alors quand des créatures mi-licornes mi-acromantulas vous poursuivent.

Mais là, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça, d'avoir couru comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, pas seulement qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Le fait qu'elle ait mit tant de temps à retrouvé une respiration normale l'inquiétait un peu.

Et puis, Nicole et Hans... Ah, elle jurait de se venger, foi de Lily Evans ! On ne s'attaque pas à ses amis impunément. En même temps, Lily pensait que la petite Wheeler avait toujours eu un côté masochiste dans ses relations amoureuses. Elle était très émotive dans ce domaine et tombait facilement amoureuse, alors quand on rompait avec elle, elle était comme détruite. Pour après guérir de son chagrin d'amour, et se remettre sur le marché, et ça en quelques jours, maximum quelques semaines. En même temps, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

N'empêche, se faire jeter de la sorte alors qu'on vient de perdre sa virginité... C'était dur quand même. Hans n'était pas celui qui avait le plus compté dans le coeur de Nicole, mais il était son premier amant, sa première fois, ça changeait tout... SALOP ! eut-elle envie de crier. Lily passa ses nerfs sur le pauvre robinet qui n'avait rien demandé.

Lily soupira, éteint la lumière, et se prépara pour les quatre-cinq heures qui lui restait avant de se lever pour aller en cours. Elle rejoignit Nicole dans son propre lit, qui faisait semblant de dormir alors que des perles d'eau salée dévalaient ses joues. Lily s'allongea à ses côtés, face au dos de son amie, passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui demanda si elle voulait en parler, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, lui chuchota « bonne nuit », et essaya de dormir, sa main se réchauffant au contact de la peau brûlante de Nicole.

* * *

Lily, le regard vague, avait les yeux fixés sur la table de Serpentard, en train de regarder une blondasse décolorée aux mèches rouges rouler une galoche monumentale à un type châtain. Dégoûtant, surtout au petit-dej. En plus, la blondasse en question était une vile Serpentarde idiote, et le mec s'appelait Hans Backman. Celui à cause duquel la rouquine avait passé une si mauvaise nuit, une semaine plus tôt.

Nicole lui avait ordonné de déprimer avec elle, ce matin-là. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de les fixer, ne touchant pas à leurs assiettes, l'une avec une expression d'ennui rêveur sur le visage, le menton appuyé sur sa paume, et l'autre avec les poings serrés, les yeux envoyant des éclairs de rages.

Nicole marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des choses qu'elle adorerait faire à son ex, mais malheureusement punies par la loi. Lily les regardait sans vraiment les voir, elle avait bien d'autres idées en tête.

Son regard dérapa sur quelques places plus loin, et elle posa les yeux sur quelqu'un qui se tourna immédiatement vers elle. Visage fin, peau pâle, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, l'air peu sympathique, cravate verte... Severus Rogue, accessoirement son meilleur ami. Mais ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours plus tôt, et Lily avait envie de faire la paix.

Ils avaient discutés du nouvel évènement lugubre du mois : le mystérieux enlèvement d'une famille moldue, avec une lettre d'insultes et de menaces au frère de la mère cette famille, parce qu'il en était le seul sorcier.

Beaucoup pensaient que c'était l'oeuvre de Lord Voldemort, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve - le bougre était sacrément doué ! Vu qu'il était clair que celui-ci détestait les moldus, et les « Sangs-de-bourbes », la discution avait dérivé sur ce point. Rogue avait très maladroitement avoué qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Il n'y avait eu ni de cris, ni de sang, ça ne marchait pas comme ça entre eux, mais la Gryffondor refusait de l'approcher depuis. Et ce n'était pas Rogue, avec sa fierté de serpent, qui allait faire le premier pas vers elle !

Pourtant, il lut dans son regard qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle était encore fâchée, mais... Ils se levèrent exactement en même temps, et se rejoignirent dans le couloir. Il la fixait avec un visage fermé, mais elle semblait un peu gênée et évitait son regard.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, seulement tu dois promettre de ne jamais le dire à personne, le prévint-elle à voix basse. » Une ébauche de sourire passa sur ses lèvres, et il lui fit un signe de tête.

- Marchons.

- Mais avant, reprit-elle, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec toi. Je suis fille de moldus, Sev, et ton propre père et moldu, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ecoutes, fit-il en cherchant ses mots, j'y connais presque rien en moldus, et le peu que j'en connais n'est absolument pas... tu vois ? Mon père est parti de chez moi cet été, nous laissant dans une grosse merde financière ma mère et moi, et elle a dut se battre pendant _toutes les vacances_ pour récupérer un local au Chemin de Traverse et le transformer en un début de commerce d'apothicaire.

- Ton père est horrible, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde, dit Lily avec un air peiné, alors que son ami avait débité ça d'un air aussi détaché que s'il lui avait appris quel temps il allait faire le lendemain.

- Ta soeur s'est toujours très mal conduit envers moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Donc tu ne peux pas la défendre, pas vrai ? » Elle pinça les lèvres, prise à son propre jeu. « Au Moyen-Âge, continua-t-il, les moldus brûlaient les sorciers sur un bûcher, comme des animaux.

- Ça ne leur faisait rien, fit Lily. » Elle savait pertinemment que son argument était bidon, ce que s'empressa de lui démontrer Severus.

- Et alors, c'est une raison ? C'était juste cruel, Lily, admet-le.

Elle fit la moue, et jeta un regard insitant aux dalles du sol. « C'est ce que je pensais.

- À l'époque, certains sorciers faisaient des expériences immondes avec les licornes. Les mentalités ont évolué depuis.

Severus baissa la tête à son tour, et son silence obligea Lily à le fixer. Il serrait ses mâchoires, et elle, par intuition ou parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien, devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est ces conneries serpentardesques qui te montent à la tête ? s'écria-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Hé ! s'énerva-t-il. Un peu de respect, tu veux ? Est-ce que je dis que tes Gryffondors sont cons ?

- Oui, tu le fais, cracha-t-elle. Bordel, je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça. Même Black me dégoûte moins que toi.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif. « Non, j'exagère, admit-elle, mais tu me déçois énormément.

- Ecoutes, certains de ma maison insultent les moldus et s'en prennent à leurs enfants sorciers. Moi, je ne fais que resasser de vieille rancoeurs envers eux, en me vengeant comme je peux, c'est à dire en les insultant comme je peux, même si c'est bête. Mais je ne fais rien aux nés-moldus, je ne te crois pas inférieure à moi, pour moi ce sont des sorciers avant tout. Leur partie moldue n'est pas importante, comme je considère la mienne inexistante. Je ne les appelle même pas « Sangs-de-bourbe », rajouta-t-il après une petite pause.

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux, essayant de sonder son âme par ses prunelles, et lâcha d'une voix sèche « Ça ne saurait tarder » Et elle tourna les talons, pour la deuxième fois en cinq jours, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Rogue d'une voix froide.

- C'est ça, ton nouveau truc, Lily ? Me juger, me blesser, me _fuir_, comme une lâche Serpentard ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que nous, parce que tes couleurs sont différentes ? » Il fit une pause alors qu'elle continuait de marcher loin de lui, et enfin s'écria « Tu crois que me juger comme ça, c'est _exemplaire_, que c'est bien ? »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'y attendirent, mais elle revint brusquement sur ses pas et leva sa main, prête à le gifler. Elle n'était comme ça qu'avec Black - mais elle avait un étrange comportement ces derniers jours.

Les yeux à demi-fermés, elle avait stoppé son geste, et avait serré son poing encore en l'air, puis l'avait abaissé doucement. « Il fallait que je te parle » mais elle ne continua pas de parler.

- Je suis contre une telle cruauté, Lily, dit Severus presque douloureusement. Je ne pensais pas que tu me considérais presque comme un mec comme Malfoy, qui t'avait jeté ce sort à son dernier jour à Poudlard, en première. Ou comme un gars horrible du genre de Voldemort.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, murmura la jeune fille.

- Je serais incapable de faire _autant _de mal volontairement à quelqu'un, surtout s'il ne m'a rien fait, juste pour une histoire de sang. Tu me crois ? » Leurs yeux se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, et Lily finit par acquiescer.

_Elle n'avait alors aucune idée d'à quel point son meilleur ami allait changer, dans les années, les mois, à venir ; lui non plus. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je fais des rêves - non, en fait un seul rêve -, dit-elle précipitemment, j'arrive pas à respirer à la fin, ça fait peur, et il y a ce truc avec ma mère...

- Hein ?

- Pétunia n'est pas la fille de mon père.

Si Rogue avait compris tout ce que cette phrase impliquait, il ne le montra aucunement et resta de marbre. Lily fixait une nouvelle fois le bout de ses chaussures, mais Severus se pencha et apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avait reprit cette expression douce sur son visage, et avait une voix un peu plus rassurante.

- On va voir cette histoire de rêve, d'accord ? Tu m'en dis plus, et à la bibliothèque !

Elle acquiesça, et passa devant son ami pour se rendre dans le sanctuaire de Mrs Pince. Rogue, plus léger, leva son bras vers son amie. Mais, tout comme elle avait stoppé son geste de le gifler, il avait arrêté le sien de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça, entre eux.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Un petit mot, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, on voit enfin Rogue apparaître..._

_Prochain chapitre :__ L'évènement avec un grand E, et l'explication à ce rêve mystérieux..._

_Passez une bonne journée, à la semaine prochaine !_

_malilite._


	5. Annonce

Salut !

Bon, désolée, mais y'a eu un léger petit problème d'updatation... En désespoir de cause, je fais un 6e chapitre ^^ j'y comprends riiiiiiiien !

Bref, le 5e VRAI chapitre est juste à côté ^^

A tout de suite ! malilite


	6. Wouldn't it be great if we were dead

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de cette énorme retard. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduira. D'autant que je suis super en retard sur mes publications que j'avais prévu au début (normalement, je devais avoir fini cette fic dans la première semaine de janvier, c'est _très_ mal parti).

J'ai toujours autant de travail, mais les bonnes résolutions du premier de l'an arrivent, donc je vais essayer de les tenir, et normalement j'aurais assez de temps pour publier une fois par semaine, ou en tout cas plus régulièrement. Et allez, soyons fous, j'ai prévu un challenge pour ces vacances : deux, voire trois, chapitre avant la rentrée.

Je n'aime toujours pas ce chapitre, mais en fait si, un petit peu. J'en suis un peu fière, parce que bon, il était quand même chiant à écrire... Chiant, mais j'ai bien aimé, parce qu'enfin on se rapproche de mon idée de départ, on se rapproche du but, c'est la lutt-euh final-euh... Hum, bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Sinon, c'est les vacannnnnnnnnnnnces ! Je suis trop contente, je les ai tellement attendu, elles sont là enfin ! Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Je remercie grandement pour leurs reviews : **Eliane62**, **nini**, **LilyPetiteFleurdeLys**, **angie **et **namille**. Merci aussi pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je le dis encore une fois, mais les reviews inspirent vraiment beaucoup. Bon là, j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à updater, mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Mais les reviews me donnent à chaque fois plus envie d'écrire :).

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling. Le titre du chapitre est un extrait des paroles de "Dead" de My Chemical Romance. C'est une chanson à connotation humouristique, donc pas trop adaptée au chapitre, mais cette phrase colle pas mal je trouve.

**Rappel des OC :**

Liana Harper : meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor, même année, secrètement amoureuse de Sirius. Susan et Tristan Harper sont ses parents, Solène Carlson est sa marraine.

Lyra Carlson : autre meilleure amie de Lily, Gryffondor, même année, est bilingue russe car a vécu en Russie. Ses parents sont Solène et George Carlson, sa marraine est Sarah Evans.

Sarah et Gergory Evans : parents de Lily.

Nicole Wheeler, Mei Ming Yue (c'est son prénom en entier, mais elle préfère être appelée Mei) Zhao : amies et camarades de dortoir de Lily et ses amies, Gryffondor, même année. Mary MacDonald également, mais elle a été créée par Rowling.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**5. Wouldn't it be great If we were dead**

* * *

_La rue, toujours la même. Mêmes pavés, même froid, même brume. Comme d'habitude, mes pas résonnant et me martèlant le cerveau. Même silence oppressant..._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, de me retourner, de jouer à la parano, même si je l'ai déjà tellement rêvé. Nervosité, angoisse, peur..._

_LE cri. Effrayante douleu- _Secousses.

- Lily ? Lily, réveilles-toi, par Merlin !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et en plus, je vois trouble. Cette fois, il n'y a ni sursauts, ni sueur, ni tremblement ; juste un mal de gorge quand j'ouvre la bouche, et une grande douleur dans ma poitrine.

- Bordel, Lily, RESPIRE !

La douleur se fait plus grande quand je tente d'aspirer un peu d'air, toussant en même temps, et m'étouffant avec l'oxygène - ça serait marrant, si ma vie n'était pas en danger. Je ferme les yeux, et sens de l'air qui glisse dans ma gorge. Quelqu'un me fait du bouche à bouche, Lyra je crois, je pense avoir reconnu sa voix. Et tout de suite, je me détends, ça va mieux.

Mon souffle se fait plus normal, Lyra me masse légèrement le haut de la poitrine, et sa main fraîche me fait du bien. Elle se lève, murmure « Je reviens » et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Wow, cette fois j'ai fait fort. Je ne me suis pas simplement réveillée essoufflée, j'ai carrément retenu ma respiration dans mon sommeil. Avant, je ne l'avais jamais fait involontairement, de façon inconsciente. Mon rêve commence vraiment à être dangereux...

Je peux enfin voir clairement, et je remarque ma meilleure amie qui me sourit faiblement en me ramenant un verre d'eau. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, et avale le liquide froid qui me brûle la gorge.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle froidement.

Je la reconnais immédiatement. Quand elle est angoissée à cause de ceux auxquels elle tient, elle préfère faire comme si elle leur en voulait. Jamais compris pourquoi, une partie de cette fille a toujours été un mystère, pour moi comme pour tout le monde.

- Pas grand chose, je réponds en évitant son regard. » Je ne lui ai pas raconté cette histoire de rêve, ni à Liana. Elles ne savent pas non plus pour Pétunia et mon père. Seul Severus sait pour les deux. C'est ça qui est étrange quand on a plusieurs meilleurs amis séparés en deux groupes, certains savent certaines choses que les autres ne savent pas.

« J'ai fait un rêve particulièrement prenant » Elle me regarde, mi-curieuse mi-soucieuse, signe qu'elle veut en savoir plus « Un cauchemar horrible, je veux pas en parler » elle semble déçue, mais acquiesce « il paraissait très réel et... Vu ce que j'ai rêvé, ça ne m'étonne pas si j'ai inconsciemment bloqué mon souffle »

Elle allait croire que je rêvais d'affreux naufrages et d'horribles noyades - ce que j'aurais préféré. Parce que là, avec le rêve que j'ai fait - que je fais _très _fréquemment depuis deux-trois semaines et dont je cherche toujours la signification - je vois pas vraiment le rapport avec une respiration bloquée. Peut-être que la douleur à la fin, c'est un coup de poing en plein ventre, et ça me couperait le souffle. C'est ce qu'a suggéré Severus quand on essayait de traduire mon rêve, la semaine dernière.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je la rassure, je vais bien. Grâce à toi, je lui souris.

- De rien, tu as une dette envers moi, rigole-t-elle. Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse quand même. » Elle se lève encore de mon lit, prête à rejoindre son lit, mais je l'arrête.

- Mais, et toi ? J'ai crié et je t'ai réveillé, pour que tu m'entendes ?

- Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle a une moue d'agacement - elle a toujours détesté ma curiosité maladive. Une fois, elle m'a même prise entre quatres yeux et m'a débité froidement que « Certaines choses devaient ne pas être sues », et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu très peur en la voyant ainsi.

- Je... hésite-t-elle. Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un médicament contre le stress que Pomfresh m'a donné, mais...

- Tu stresses ? » Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi ne nous en avait-elle pas parlé ?

- Bah, grimace-t-elle, rien de grave. Tu me connais, je suis du genre à dresser des tas de scénarios catastrophiques, et depuis cette histoire avec Voldemort, j'ai un peu de mal à rester tranquille.

Je pourrais croire à son histoire, si elle n'avait pas évité mon regard à ce moment là. C'est simple, quand Lyra vous parle, elle vous regarde. Pas forcément dans les yeux, mais souvent quand même. C'est donc très facile, pour ses amies en tout cas, de savoir quand elle nous ment ou pas. Et Lyra me ment, même si son histoire est plausible, et sûrement en partie vraie.

Pourquoi nous cacherait-elle des choses ? Peut-être que Liana, ou même Piotr, le meilleur ami moldu russe de Lyra, le savent ? Mais pourquoi _me _les cacherait-elle ?

_Hum hum Lily_ _?_ me réveille ma conscience. _Tu peux parler, toi, en matière de cachotteries !_

_

* * *

_

Quand Liana Harper traînait avec Sirius, c'est à dire juste eux tous les deux, avec personne d'autre autour à plus de cinq mètres qui pourraient interférer dans leur discussion, elle retrouvait tous ses instincts d'adolescente. Soit, ses instincts de séductrice débutante.

Elle ressemblait à un chat prête à sauter sur sa proie. Ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, elle était un peu penchée en avant, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se mordait parfois la lèvre inférieure quand elle se perdait dans la contemplation de son ami, elle tournait souvent une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt, elle faisait involontairement attention à ses gestes pour ne pas qu'ils lui fassent préjudices.

Quand quelqu'un d'autre était avec Sirius et elle, elle redevenait la bonne copine, une simple amie de Black et Potter, riant et plaisantant comme eux. Et quand, de manière presque inconsciente, seule avec Sirius, elle retrouvait _ces_ instincts-là, elle faisait ça avec discrétion et classe, ce à quoi son ami n'était absolument pas habitué. Lui, c'était plutôt les filles un peu provocantes, rentre-dedans ; et puis, à 14 ans on est jamais très perspicace par inexpérience, alors il n'allait certainement pas être le premier à remarquer que son amie le draguer...

Lui, en grand benêt qu'il était, ne voyait rien, et il se conduisait avec elle comme il le faisait avec ses meilleurs amis.

Il se pencha vers elle, avec une mine curieuse, et en regardant derrière son épaule. « Dis-moi, je peux savoir pourquoi ta copine nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? » Liana fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard, avant de comprendre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, câlée dans un fauteuil, croisant les bras autour de son ventre, un regard quelque peu inquiétant, Lyra Carlson parraissait aussi concentrée que pensive. Liana sourit légèrement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et se retourna vers son ami. Il regardait la brune avec la même expression et le même regard et c'était étrange.

Harper haussa les épaules, ce qui rapporta l'attention du jeune homme vers elle.

- J'sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle pense juste à quelque chose de particulier...

Elle avait en vérité sa petite idée sur ce que son amie faisait. Depuis plusieurs semaines - mois en réalité - Lyra se posait des questions sur l'amour que Liana portait à Sirius Black. Elle se demandait pourquoi, quand, comment... Et depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu - par ennui - un « hobby ». Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire connaissance avec Black ; non Lyra était plus compliquée que ça. Elle se contentait de les observer quand ils étaient seuls, sans les autres.

Comme aujourd'hui. Liana ne savait pas vraiment où en était cette « enquête », mais bon, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle n'avait pas non plus réponses à ces questions, et ça ne changerait de toute façon rien.

- J'avais jamais remarqué, continua Sirius en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté et en plissant les yeux, mais Carlson a un peu un air d'Andromeda.

- Ta cousine ? s'étonna Liana en haussant les sourcils.

- Hum hum, fit-il en hochant la tête. Elle a un peu les mêmes cheveux, mais sans reflets... La même expression quand elle se concentre... Elle a les yeux de quelle couleur ?

- Gris-bleu clair, murmura la blonde.

Sirius opina du chef de nouveau, toujours pensif. Liana tentait de se représenter sa meilleure amie dans sa tête, pour ne pas avoir à la regarder ; trois personnes qui se fixent, c'est carrément plus bizarre que deux. De longs cheveux, jusqu'au milieu du dos, d'un noir profond, faisant la paire avec Black et Potter, un peu ondulés-emmêlés, avec une frange discrète, droite et ondulée elle aussi.

Des yeux gris assez clairs, avec des reflets argentés à la lumière, et des nuances accentuées de bleu. Une peau plutôt blanche, des traits fins, des lèvres pleines. Elle était assez jolie, mais n'attirait pas le regard.

- Elle est belle, ta cousine ? » Liana n'osait croire à la nuance de jalousie qui avait altéré sa voix. Que Sirius craque sur des cruches passent encore ; que ce soit sa meilleure amie, elle avait du mal à le supporter.

- Elle est très belle. Mais Carlson ne lui ressemble pas au point d'être aussi belle, il y a juste un petit air... Comme une pâle imitation... » Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire suffisant « Pourquoi, jalouse ?

- Tu rigoles ? Soulagée pour Lyra, plutôt, rigola Liana, l'air plus léger, plus contente pour elle-même que pour son amie.

* * *

_La rue, les pavés glissants, mes talons, le froid, la brume..._

Je commence vraiment à le connaître par coeur, j'arrive même à retenir quelques trucs ici et là, comme cette tâche noire sur ce pavé-là, ou ce réverbère qui clignote...

_Je regarde autour de moi, je deviens nerveuse encore..._

Mais cette fois, mes regards n'étaient plus dûs à de la paranoïa, juste à une curiosité immense. La nervosité, c'était parce qu'il y avait autre chose, cette fois-là...

_Quelque chose qui glaçait mes entrailles, sans me dire pourquoi. Qu'est-ce c'était ? Un signal d'alerte, un coup de froid, une phobie inconnue ? La peur du noir, du froid, que sais-je..._

Tiens, j'ai déjà du mal à respirer. Alors que d'habitude, je ne m'en rend compte qu'à la fin du rêve...

_Le cri, comme toujours, mais il semble être plus proche que d'habitude. Plus précis, plus amplifié, et je distingue alors plusieurs voix._

_Plusieurs douleurs. Une à la gorge et aux poumons, qui glace et démange, et une autre dans le reste du corps, qui brûle si fort..._

Tellement que je me mets à hurler.

Lily se réveilla, une fois de plus, en sursaut, et mit deux bonnes minutes à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle avait le cerveau embrumé, et par automatisme, elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Elle trempa ses mains dans l'eau fraîche, les passa sur son visage, et s'examina, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son lit. Comme d'habitude, elle regardait ses yeux rouges, sa pâleur inhabituelle, ses traits fatigués, ses cernes violacées... Elle détestait son visage quand elle n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lily tenta de réfléchir à son rêve. C'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en criant, qu'elle respirait mal pendant le rêve, et le hurlement à plusieurs voix... Son rêve était différent. Mais en même temps, pas de quoi s'alarmer, pensa-t-elle, chaque rêve est à chaque fois différent, et plus précis.

Soupirante et prête à rejoindre son lit, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle posa un regard sur ses camarades, qui avaient un sommeil tranquille, elles. De petits gémissements la troublèrent quand même, et elle s'approcha du lit de Lyra d'où les sons provenaient. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur son front, mais la retira immédiatement : elle était comme en feu !

Elle promena ses mains sur ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains - mêmes ses cheveux semblaient brûler. Elle se consumait entièrement sur elle-même, et Lily n'arrivait pas à la réveiller. Pourtant, bizarrement, elle ne transpirait pas... une légère sueur se formait sur son front, cependant, Lily ne pensait pas que c'était dû à sa chaleur corporelle, car c'était une sueur froide.

Affolée, elle essaya de la réveiller. Elle la gifla, lui cria dans l'oreille - après avoir lancer un _Silencio_ pour ne pas réveiller les autres - la chatouilla, lui tira les cheveux, rien n'y fit. Elle partit précipitamment dans la salle de bain, mouilla un gant de toilette, et revint sur ses pas en allumant la lampe de chevet. C'est alors qu'elle put examiner le visage de son amie.

Il était déformé par une expression de douleur, une véritable douleur physique... Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lily, elle devait appeler l'infirmière, elle ne comprenait pas... Sanglotant, elle posa le gant de toilette sur le front, mais Lyra grimaça et gémit plus fort, et son visage se détendit un peu quand elle retira le gant...

Elle semblait se relaxer un peu, comme si la douleur était moins forte... Tout à coup, elle ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri muet, et eut un léger spasme lui traversant tout le corps. La douleur sur son visage s'était accentuée, puis avait diminué une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche était close à nouveau, mais son corps était parfois agité. Parfois ses mains se serraient, ses jambes tremblaient de façon compulsive, ses épaules tressautaient, ou alors sa mâchoire se serrait...

Lily était de plus en plus déboussolée, et elle décida de réveiller Liana. Seulement, celle-ci avait également un sommeil étrange. Ce n'était pas de la douleur que Lily lisait sur son visage, mais une profonde tristesse : ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes tremblaient, ses sourcils étaient froncés vers le haut, ses joues étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle pleurait.

Elle ne sanglotait pas, mais des larmes coulaient allégremment sur ses joues. Elle frissonnait un peu parfois, sa peau était aussi glacée que celle de Lyra était brûlante. La rouquine essaya par tous les moyens de la réveiller, sans succès. Elle lui lança alors un sortilège de réchauffement, renonça à réveiller ses trois autres amies, et se précipita hors du dortoir.

Epuisée, elle courait pourtant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était rassurée de l'heure qu'il était, cinq heures et demie, ce qui voulait dire que l'infirmière était peut-être déjà réveillée. En même temps, cela voulait aussi peut-être dire que ses deux meilleures amies étaient dans cet état depuis plusieurs heures... Lily sauta les marches quatre à quatre pour être encore plus rapide.

Elle ne freina même pas devant la porte, et se la prit en pleine poitrine. Ralentir lui aurait donné un trop gros poing de côté qui lui aurait fait trop mal. Elle essaya de respirer normalement, ce qui était encore plus difficile vu qu'elle sanglotait en même temps. Elle entendit des pas précipités, et Mrs Pomfresh se présenta devant elle.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Miss Evans, que vous arrive-t-il ?

En robe de chambre, les cheveux lâchés, les yeux bouffis, elle lui faisait face. À peine avait-elle posé sa question qu'elle était repartie, et revenue. Elle se pencha vers l'adolescente, à genoux par terre, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer - si elle ne devenait pas asmathique d'ici la fin de l'année, elle aurait de la chance - et posa une petite balle bleue au creux de sa gorge.

Le contact frais de la boule, avec sûrement d'autres vertus magiques, calma Lily, et elle reprit rapidement sa respiration.

- Lyra est brûlante, a des spasmes, elle a l'air d'avoir mal, murmura-t-elle d'une voix raque en reniflant. Liana est gelée, pleure, frissonne. » Elle releva un regard larmoyant de détresse vers Pomfresh « Je n'arrive pas à les réveiller. »

L'infirmière de Poudlard n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose qu'un oiseau sortit de nulle part et fonça vers elle. Oiseau particulier d'ailleurs : il avait la forme d'un phénix, semblait-il, d'une couleur argentée. Lily n'en avait jamais vu, et s'attendait encore moins à l'entendre parler de cette voix grave et calme de vieil homme, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Chargez-vous des jeunes filles, Pompom, ce n'est rien de grave, elles se réveilleront bientôt et sans dommages. Envoyez-moi Evans. »

La jeune fille acquiesça à cet ordre produit par une voix imaginaire qui venait d'un animal étrange, et se leva sans difficulté. Savoir que ses amies s'en tireraient - et sans dommages - la soulageait énormément, même si ça venait de cet étrange animal.

Son cerveau était encore plus embrumé qu'à la sortie de son rêve, et elle se rendit vers le bureau de Dumbledore, comme le lui avait indiqué Pomfresh, comme par automatisme alors qu'elle ne s'y était rendue qu'une seule fois. La gargouille devant elle s'ouvrit sans demander de mot de passe, alors qu'elle en demandait _toujours_ un, et pendant que vous cherchez, elle vous regarde avec ce petit sourire, là...

Elle monta les escaliers, sans prendre conscience qu'ils tournaient tout seul. Mais dès qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, tout s'éclaircit pour elle. Le fait que ses amies allaient bientôt aller mieux était dérisoire à présent.

Sa main sur le métal froid avait tremblé, et un malaise s'était insinué en elle, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux devant la subite clarté des choses : elle ne voulait - ne pouvait - ne devait **pas** rentrer dans ce bureau.

Parce qu'en se réveillant une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, elle aurait dû se rendre compte que tout n'était pas pareil, pas _comme avant_. En voyant Liana et Lyra, elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose avait changé par rapport aux autres fois où elle avait fait _ce_ rêve. Et c'était maintenant que tout était clair.

Quelque chose était aujourd'hui différent, et elle ne voulait pas savoir quoi, parce qu'alors tout serait définitif.

La poignée s'inclina d'elle même, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, devant un Dumbledore assis comme d'habitude à son bureau. Cela ressemblait presque à un vieux film policier et mystérieux en même temps. Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore, d'ordinaire si entraînant et bienveillant, avait un visage grave et plein de... compassion ?

Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. NON. Elle ne devait _pas_ rester ici.

- Oh non, je ne resterais pas là, s'entendit-elle penser à voix haute.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Miss Evans, commença le directeur.

Sa voix était infiniment plus morne que d'habitude... _Courir à toutes jambes, s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible_, pensa Lily.

- Veuillez-vous assoir, Lily, dit-il avec un ton plus doux, qui détendit la Gryffondor. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

La porte se referma, et Lily se crispa davantage. _Oh, Merlin..._

_

* * *

_

Deux heures plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, l'histoire du « malaise » de Lyra Carlson et de Liana Harper pendant leurs sommeils avait fait le tour des Gryffondors. Beaucoup en discutait d'ailleurs, en émettant différentes théories qui pouvait l'expliquer. Elles, qui semblaient nerveuses, qui tentaient de comprendre, qui posaient des questions, qui demandaient où était passée leur meilleure amie...

- Tu crois que c'est un mauvais sort des Serpentards ?

- Ou alors, c'est Voldemort, ce nouveau mage ?

- Ou c'est Sirius qui nous a ensorcelé alors qu'il voulait viser Lily.

- Hé ! J'ai rien fait moi !

- Eh, où est Lily ?

Le regarde bleu-vert de l'une avait rencontré le gris de l'autre. L'absence de leur amie étaient sûrement dûe à leur nuit étrange. Quelque chose de grave était peut-être arrivé ?

Les portes s'étaient alors ouvertes, et une figure pâle et fragile était apparue. Des cheveux roux foncés qui avaient perdu leur éclat, tout comme les prunelles vertes émeraudes, habituellement brillantes.

L'aspect de Lily semblait avoir empiré depuis le moment où elle s'était contemplée dans le miroir : les yeux encore plus rouges et gonflées, les traits encore plus tirés... Elle haletait. Toujours ce problème de respiration, mais cette fois pour une autre raison que son rêve ou que la course au petit matin.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sinon elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait tomber. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Elle croisa enfin celui de Severus à la table des Serpentards. Puis elle se tourna vers celle des Gryffondors, et vit ses deux amies qui avaient relevé le visage vers elle. Tous les trois se posaient des questions, ça se voyait sur leur visage.

Elle soupira et déglutit difficilement, son dos et ses épaules s'affaissèrent et eurent du mal à se redresser, restant en position semi voûtées. Elle baissa le regard par terre, et vit une goutte d'eau s'échouer sur les dalles. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses larmes, elle avait tellement l'impression que son cerveau marchait à deux à l'heure...

Lily se recula et les portes se refermèrent d'elle-même. Elle resta plantée dans le hall, sans rien faire, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol, dans un équilibre précaire. Les portes se rouvrirent et se refermèrent, et elle entendit des pas qui venaient vers elle. Le noir inquiet croisa l'émeraude dévasté.

Pour la première fois, Lily Evans se jeta dans les bras de Severus Rogue.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'agrippant à ses épaules, sanglotant bruyamment, pleurant à chaudes larmes, haletant encore plus. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus, Rogue dût passer ses bras autour de son dos pour la soutenir, avec une force que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soupçonnait jusqu'à présent.

- Lily... Chut, calme-toi, raconte-moi, tu sais que je suis pas à l'aise dans cette situation...

Les pleurs de la Gryffondor redoublèrent, elle serra son ami encore plus fort contre elle, et Severus se tut.

D'autres personnes étaient là, deux pour être exactes. Liana et Lyra se penchèrent vers les deux adolescents enlacés en posant des tas de questions qui insupportèrent le Serpentard.

« Lily, dis-nous, il se passe quoi ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » « Quoi ? » « T'es malade ? » « C'est quoi, dis-nous... »

Elle se détacha légèrement de son meilleur ami, planta son regard dans celui de l'une, puis de l'autre, ce qui les fit taire. Et alors, d'une voix aussi faible qu'elles durent se pencher pour la comprendre, elle dit juste « Allez chez Dumbledore, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher » Elle les rassura d'un mouvement de tête « Je vais rester ici »

Lyra lui demanda une dernière fois du regard de tout lui dire, puis haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Liana embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie et lui serra les épaules en signe de réconfort, et toutes deux lui sourirent faiblement avant de disparaître rapidement derrière un couloir.

Severus ressera l'étreinte autour de son amie, cherchant un moyen pour l'aider à aller mieux - bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi elle était si malheureuse. « Prend soin d'elle », lui avait ordonné Carlson sans que Lily ne l'entende.

* * *

Ni Lyra, ni Liana, ni Lily ne purent jamais vraiment se rappeler de cette journée dans les moindres détails. Parce qu'après leur entrevue avec Dumbledore, tout restait un peu flou. Nicole, Mary et Mei leur avaient raconté qu'elles étaient rester toute une journée à l'infirmerie. Sans un mot, sans manger, juste en pleurant ou en restant immoblies. Parfois, l'une avait rejoint le lit d'une autre, pour se sentir mieux, sentir un corps chaud contre le sien, sentir qu'elles n'étaient - malheureusement - pas seules.

L'après-midi, l'infirmière les avaient endormis grâce à un sortilège. Ce que leur avait avoué Dumbledore les avaient plongés dans un état quasi végétatif, et elles ne s'étaient du coup pas remises de leur nuit éprouvante.

À présent, il était vers les neuf heures du soir, et les trois jeunes filles avaient quitté l'infirmerie contre l'avis de Pomfresh. Elles n'avaient toujours rien dans le ventre, et se tenaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, assises les unes à côtés des autres, Lyra au milieu.

Celle-ci avait enroulé son bras droit autour du gauche de Liana et avait entrelacé leurs doigts, la blonde s'était pelotonnée contre le côté droit de la brune. Lily avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Carlson, ses doigts se perdant dans le cou de Liana, et elle avait posé sa tête contre le haut du crâne de Lyra.

Une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, trouvée aux cuisines, tournait entre elles, alors qu'elles se rabâchaient sans fin ce que leur avait annoncé ce matin leur directeur.

Sarah Evans, Solène Carlson et Susan Harper - leurs mères, leurs marraines, leurs tantes - avaient été assassinées pendant la nuit, par un sorcier. Elles s'étaient rendues sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller boire un verre, et se promenaient tranquillement dans l'avenue marchande, peu remplie à ce moment-là. Puis, des sorciers encagoulés en noir avaient transplanés, avaient jetés des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait, et peu avaient réussi à s'en tirer sans blessure.

Un sorcier encagoulé avait coincé les trois femmes dans un coin, et les avait stupéfixées. Ensuite, avec un sadisme digne des plus grands dans ce domaine, il les avait tué, une à une. Selon l'analyse magique (1), Sarah Evans avait été la première, avec un maléfice d'asphyxie particulièrement puissant, ce qui n'avait pas rendu pas les choses plus rapides, non, cela avait été _lent_ et _plus douloureux_. Elle avait aussi eu quelques blessures données par des coups de poings, de pieds, ou des griffures.

Solène Carlson avait enduré plusieurs Doloris, entre six et neuf, et l'Avada Kedavra avait été salutaire pour elle, parce qu'elle avait tellement souffert que la folie avait pointé le bout de son nez. Le sorcier malfaisant avait dès le début jeté un sortilège à Susan Harper, qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, même de ciller. Il l'avait en effet obligée à assister à ce spectacle terrible, puis l'avait frappée, et lui avait lancée le sortilège de Mort.

Le sorcier, toujours inconnu, restait introuvable. Les pères de Lyra, Liana et Lily étaient à Sainte-Mangouste, où l'analyse magique avait été faite, pour identifer les corps, même s'il n'y avait sûrement aucun doute, et pour remplir quelques papiers.

C'était presque impossible de décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait les trois amies. La présence des deux autres les réconfortait à peine, car elles enduraient la même chose. Elles avaient un poids sur la poitrine, quelque chose de glacé qui les empêchait de parler, quelque chose qui les bouffait de l'intérieur... Leurs yeux secs les piquaient, leurs bouches et leurs gorges étaient en feu à cause de l'alcool, qui n'avait quasiment pas soulagé leur douleur...

Elles n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot, en ce jour. Premièrement parce qu'elles en étaient incapables, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elles s'étaient juste raconter ce qu'il leur été arrivé, cette nuit.

C'était assez étrange, en réalité, parce qu'elles avaient toutes les trois vécu cette nuit d'une manière qui ne laissait pas place à la coïncidence. Solène avait enduré le Doloris, Lyra avait souffert physiquement dans son sommeil et avait eu des spasmes. Susan avait assisté à la douleur de ses amies, Liana avait été aussi accablée que si elle avait été à sa place. Sarah était morte en s'asphyxiant, Lily avait cessé de respirer à la fin de son rêve, en plus d'avoir eu tous ses problèmes de respiration pendant les autres fois où elle rêvait.

Même pendant les dernières semaines, elles avaient comme _anticipé_ cet évènement. Lily avec son rêve, qui prenait maintenant tout son sens : la rue dans laquelle elle marchait était celle où leurs mères avaient été retrouvées, elles avaient sans doute crier... Lyra était très angoissée, ce qui avait dérangé son sommeil, et Liana avait écrit beaucoup plus souvent à ses parents, en leur répétant encore plus qu'elle tenait à eux.

C'était étrange, mais pas inhabituel. Il arrivait parfois que certains sorciers aient comme des pressentiments, voire des prémonitions, deux ou trois fois dans leur vie.

Justement, ça rendait malade les trois désormais orphelines de mère. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elles auraient pu prévoir cet... cet _évènement_, cette chose horrible qui avait comme détruit leur vie. Elles ne s'en remettraient jamais. Elles auraient pu prévoir, et peut-être l'empêcher, mais non ! Toutes les trois s'en voulaient tellement...

Lyra se leva et, avec précipitation, elle appuya ses mains sur la rambarde de la tour, se hissa, et se retrouva debout dessus. Elle vacilla légèrement, mais reprit vite l'équilibre. Liana la regardait faire avec un oeil vitreux - elle était celle qui tenait le moins bien l'alcool - et Lily, si elle avait les idées plus claires, ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises.

Puis, de toute manière, l'école était équipée, les tours s'étaient révélées dangereuses par le passé, et aujourd'hui, un suicide était quasiment impossible à réaliser si on voulait sauter de l'une de ces tours.

Lyra « s'amusa » à marcher sur cette rambarde, les bras levés pour garder l'équilibre. Elle tournait, sautait, faisait des pas chassés ou des entrechats - elle avait fait de la danse classique étant plus jeune. Pendant ce temps, ces deux amies continuaient de se partager la bouteille, chacune avait ainsi un moyen de se changer les idées, et à eux trois, elles formaient un des tableaux les plus pathétiques jamais vu à Poudlard.

C'était exactement ce que s'était dit Mary MacDonald lorsqu'elle les avait rejoint. Enfin, d'abord elle avait cru mourir de peur en voyant son amie faire des acrobaties :

- LYRA ! Mais t'es complètement malade, ma pauvre fille ! » Elle s'était précipitée vers elle, avait tenté d'attraper sa main, mais la brune lui avait échappé avec un grand jeté - avec une réception plus que douteuse, mais heureusement elle n'était pas tombée - et un regard noir.

Mary s'était tournée vers Lily, elle savait déjà que Liana n'était plus en état, mais celle-ci avait juste dit d'une voix traînante « T'as déjà oublié le sortilège Scio... Saxo... le sort, quoi ! s'était-elle énervée.

Elle avait beau ne pas être complètement ivre, elle ne tenait pas le Whisky aussi bien que Carlson. Elle avait donc du mal à prononcer « Scozzo », le fameux sortilège qu'avait mis en place le célèbre enchanteur italien du XVe siècle, Alfonso, qui rendait les suicides grâce aux tours impossibles. Pour faire court, il s'agissait d'une sorte de ligne imaginaire, tracée à trois mètres du sol. Si quelqu'un sautait d'une fenêtre ou d'une tour, dès qu'il franchissait cette ligne, le sort le faisait s'évanouir dans les airs pour réapparaître à l'endroit exact où il était avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Ça reprenait le principe du transplanage.

Peu de gens étaient au courant de ça, sinon les élèves en profiteraient trop souvent, mais certains avaient pu le découvrir - à leurs dépends, à ceux des autres, ou parce qu'ils étaient assez intelligents pour le trouver. En tout cas, Mary avait été énormément soulagée de se souvenir de ça, et elle s'était mise à examiner les trois Gryffondor.

Elle était très triste pour elle. Elle avait rencontré une fois leurs mères, un été, et les avaient trouvées souriantes et aimables.

Mary s'empara de la bouteille et la cacha derrière son dos, ce qui fit râler Lily et Liana. « Allez, remuez-vous ! les supplia-t-elle. J'sais pas, allez écouter de la musique, ou descendez avec nous, on pourra en parler ! » Aucune réaction. Lyra sauta à terre, prit la bouteille, en but une longue gorgée au goulot, la reposa par terre « Je vais aller prendre un bain chez les préfets, annonça-t-elle.

Sous l'oeil attentif et compatissant de MacDonald, Harper avait fermé les yeux, prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, et s'était difficilement relevée en se tenant au mur et à Lily. Elle murmura qu'elle allait voir Sirius, et repartit en titubant.

Evans regardait à terre, en évitant le regard de son amie qui l'apostropha. « Et toi, Lils, tu vas faire quoi ?

La rouquine consentit enfin à rencontrer les yeux de Mary. Elles s'affrontèrent un moment, tout en partageant de nombreuses choses - tristesse, compassion, réconfort, confusion, colère... Elle avait l'impression que Mary pouvait lire dans son esprit.

- J'vais faire dans l'original, marmonna Lily en passant une main sur son visage. Je vais faire dodo.

Mary eut un petit sourire, enfin une des trois filles qui voulait une activité _normale_. Lily passa, son amie la serra brièvement dans ses bras, et elle sortit. Mary vida la bouteille, la lança par-dessus la rambarde, et décida de trouver Liana, car dans l'état où elle était, il ne valait mieux pas la laisser seule.

* * *

Difficilement, Liana atteint enfin la salle commune. Elle n'eut même pas à prononcer le mot de passe, la Grosse Dame lui ouvrit sans rien lui demander. Elle serra les poings quand la salle commune devint « étrangement » silencieuse, ignora superbement les regards posés sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, grimpa aussi rapidement qu'elle put compte tenu du degré d'alcool présent dans son sang, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas.

À demi-allongé sur son lit, Sirius était en train d'embrasser furieusement Gail Howks, préfète de cinquième année. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur ses cuisses, la Gryffondor avait le bout de ses doigts sous sa chemise d'uniforme. Les mains féminines disparurent entièrement sous le tissu blanc quand Sirius passa ses pouces sous la jupe noire réglementaire. Gail se colla encore plus à lui en gémissant doucement et lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

Liana les observait sans émotion. Elle avait beau être amoureuse du beau brun aux yeux gris, elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de savoir ou non s'ils avaient déjà couchés ensembles ou non, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que Sirius était avec Howks. Elle se fichait de savoir s'ils étaient amoureux ou pas. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne cherchait ni son ami, ni son béguin d'adolescente en la personne de Sirius. Juste un support.

Des bras puissants et tendres qui l'encercleraient, une épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer sans retenue, un cou dans lequel elle pourrait enfouir son visage, des mains qui lui caresseraient les cheveux, une voix grave et douce qui la réconforterait avec les mots justes. C'était tout ce qu' elle attendait de lui.

Bien sûr, elle l'idéalisait complètement. Tout comme c'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans le dortoir des garçons, il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras. Ils ne se touchaient que rarement - bourrade amicale à l'épaule, tapes dans le dos, ou une bise quasi-annuelle sur la joue. Sirius, comme tous les gamins maladroits de 14 ans, n'était pas vraiment pour les relations amicales physiques. Déjà qu'avec les filles, il avait eu du mal...

Bref. Bizarrement, ils n'avaient pas réagi au grand « BOUM ! » de la blonde quand elle était entrée. Ils l'entendirent cependant, quand elle se posta devant eux et gémit « Sirius... ». Elle vait une voix rauque, de désespérée suicidaire, qui lui faisait peur ; ça ne fit que remplir à nouveau ses yeux de larmes.

Les lèvres des deux Gryffondors se détachèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Nullement gênée de déranger ainsi, Liana baissa les yeux. Une perle d'eau salée tomba sur le parquet, et sa main droite s'agita nerveusement. Elle ne vit pas Sirius chuchoter quelque chose à Gail, puis l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se leva, réajusta ses vêtements tandis que lui remettait en ordre sa chemise.

Liana releva la tête quand Gail lui fit un petit sourire gêné, qu'elle sortit du dortoir en lui serrant légèrement l'épaule. La préfète ne lui en voulait plus du tout pour avoir, l'année dernière, failli tuer accidentellement son petit chat (2)... Liana attendit que la porte se ferma, puis elle leva le regard vers Sirius, qui dut affronter ses yeux bleus-vert, remplis de détresse.

Quelque chose se passa chez lui, il ne sut quoi, mais... Un temblement invisible dans tout le corps, une sueur froide inexistante coulant le long de son dos, des larmes juste imaginées qui inondèrent ses joues... Une bouffée de rage, de peine, de comprehénsion... Il venait de se rendre compte, à quel point Liana pouvait compter pour lui. Et, mû par un instinct inconnu, il tendit la main vers elle, lui attrapa le poignet, et la logea dans ses bras.

Elle s'y câla immédiatement, comme si elle retrouvait ses marques, comme si elle s'y blotissait tous les jours. Sirius posa son menton dans le creux de son cou, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, sembla s'apaiser, une douce chaleur s'insinuant en elle... Chaleur qui, par une quelconque obscure magie, se mit à la brûler, puis à la geler sur place.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était calmée, elle se mit à trembler, et les larmes, les larmes, ces perles amères qui assèchent les joues comme le chagrin assèche le coeur, coulèrent sans retenue.

Sirius la veilla une bonne partie de la nuit, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Dans ses bras.

* * *

Lily avait fait un tour dans le château, avant de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Comme Liana quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, elle arriva enfin devant le portait de la Grosse Dame. Elle fut légèrement bousculée par un élève qui sortait de la salle commune. Potter.

- Hey, s'exclama-t-il. Je- oh, désolé, je... Tu, ça va ?

Il semblait nerveux, ce qui fit intérieurement sourire Lily. « Désolé, répéta-t-il, c'est une question idiote... Hum, je descend du dortoir, là, Liana est avec Sirius si tu la cherches.

Lily acquiesça, puis baissa la tête, la gorge nouée. James soupira, préférant se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il prit tout de même sûr lui, posa sa main sur le bras de sa camarade, et lui parla aussi doucement qu'il put.

- Lily... Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux, bientôt. Les Aurors ne laisseront pas faire ça sans punition, tu verras, ils retrouveront celui qui a fait ça, et tu te sentiras plus légère et... ça va aller mieux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête à nouveau. Ne sachant que faire, James se mit à marcher, mais il fut arrêter par une voix rauque. « Tu veux aller faire un tour, avec moi ? » Lily s'étonnait de pouvoir encore parler, elle avait presque cru devenir muette.

Potter, qui restait mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, hésita. Enfin, il voulait aider cette fille, sympa, qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine, mais _Hé_, pensa-t-il, _entre Gryffondors, on s'entraide !_ Il hocha la tête à son tour, et ils marchèrent pendant quelques secondes, côte à côte.

- On va aux cuisines ?

- Tu sais où sont les cuisines ? demanda le brun, surpris.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et reporta son regard sur ses pieds. Elle avait besoin de boire, encore. Pour faire passer le feu du Whisky qui lui dévorait la gorge. De l'hydromel, ça serait bien.

* * *

(1) : correspond à l'autopsie chez nous.

(2) : (Cf chapitre 2) James et Liana seraient un jour entrés dans la salle commune, surexcités, et ils auraient voulu faire peur à Gail, assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Ils l'ont presque fait hurler de peur, mais problème : son chat se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il a eu peur, à sursauté et... est tombé de la fenêtre, dans le vide. James a put le sauver avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol avec ses réflexes et un _Wingardium Leviosa_, heureusement pour lui. Gail ne leur a jamais pardonné, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Anecdote inspirée par .

_Alors, verdict ? Vous aimez, vous détestez, vous adorez ? Déjà, merci pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^, c'est un peu un monstre de chapitre, 13 pages..._

_Franchement, j'ai un peu peur de ce que vous pourriez penser de ce chapitre, mais je tiens vraiment à le savoir..._

_Je vous rassure, dans le prochain chap, les trois filles ne seront pas aussi apathiques. Je suis assez triste quand même, mais bon... C'est quelque chose qui a toujours été prévu. Même avant que Liana et Lyra n'existent dans ma tête, la mère de Lily devait mourir (et puis après, Liana et Lyra sont apparues, comme leurs mères, comme leur histoire... Bref)_

_J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances, et pour ceux qui travaillent demain, profitez bien de votre dimanche après-midi !_

_Et aussi, si on se voit pas avant, JOYEUX NOËL !_

_Bises, à bientôt ! malilite._


	7. A new day has begun

Hey !

Hum, je suis _encore_ en retard, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre dimanche. Je suis partie assez longtemps en vacances en fait, donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, désolée.

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, surtout la fin. Je le trouve bâclé, et il y a pas vraiment ce que je veux exprimer dedans. Mais il change vachement de celui d'avant (et du prochain), on est plus dans le tragico-dramatique, plutôt dans le mélancolique.

Au fait, voilà de quoi vous rassurer. Ce matin, j'ai écris la totalité du plan détaillé de la fin de cette fic. J'avais bien des idées avant, mais pas définies comme ça, limite vagues. Et, au moins pour les 4 prochains chapitres, je suis hyper-inspirée. Donc, _à priori_, les MAJ _risqueraient_ d'être plus fréquentes.

Je remercie énormément **Eliane62** (désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps) et **namille **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs. Je remercie également ceux qui ne font que lire, et je vous encourage vraiment à reviewer aussi. Un petit mot, une petite opinion : un petit effort pour le lecteur, un grand encouragement et de l'inspiration pour l'auteur.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. Le titre et les paroles citées dans le chapitres sont extraites de la chanson "Welcome to the Universe" de 30 Seconds to Mars.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Dans le prochain, un peu plus de réjouissances (même si assez relatives) : **NOËL**.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**6. ****A new day has begun**

**

* * *

**

_L'esprit de la maison Gryffondor l'avait souvent intrigué. Il pensait avoir percé son secret, la veille au soir. C'était comme au Quidditch ; dans son équipe, on ne jouait jamais en solo, il fallait faire attention aux autres joueurs. __À vrai dire, il pensait même qu'_elle_ aurait fait la même chose, si ça avait été lui. _

_C'était ça alors, Gryffondor ? L'esprit d'équipe, « un pour tous, tous pour un » ?_

_N'était-ce pas plutôt écraser les autres quand on en avait l'occasion, parce qu'on avait le cran, l'audace de le faire ? Raconter des mensonges sur eux ? Comme allait faire cette fille de sa propre maison, et qui allait faire souffrir ses amis ?_

_Qu'était-ce donc ? _

Tout était silencieux. On n'entendait que le gazouillement de rares oiseaux, ou le bruit des sabots, d'une licorne ou d'un centaure, qui venait de la Forêt interdite. La rosée sur l'herbe était devenu un gel glacé, à cause de l'hiver qui s'installait peu à peu. Le ciel était parcouru d'une myriade de couleurs nuancées : bleu, violet, mauve, pourpre, rose, rouge, orange, vermillon, jaune, ocre... Une unique petite étoile scintillait, solitaire ; plus loin, on devinait le reflet d'un croissant de lune.

Beaucoup reposaient encore dans les bras de Morphée, au château de Poudlard. Le soleil, jouant de ses rayons, en éveillait quelques uns. C'est ainsi qu'une jeune fille, tranquillement endormie dans les bras de son bien-aimé, fut dérangée par une douce chaleur sur sa joue. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la soudaine luminosité, et en prenant son courage à deux mains tout en soupirant de paresse, elle décida de se réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux, se câla un peu plus dans la tiédeur du lit et dans les bras du bel inconnu qui l'enlaçait.

Les yeux de la demoiselle étaient totalement ouverts, elle essaya de déplacer sa tête aussi doucement qu'elle le put. Pas si inconnu que ça, en fait. Qu'elle ne fut la surprise de Liana Harper lorsqu'elle découvrit Sirius Black, son ami et amour secret, qui avait entouré ses bras autour d'elle. Elle eut un énorme sourire, rosit légèrement, et se reblottit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse.

Posée, calme, détendue, tranquille, Liana était bien. Elle se sentait bien. Elle...

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. Chaleur, tranquilité et douceur se muèrent en un froid glacé, une brûlure dévorante, une tristesse envahissante. En se mordant la lèvres inférieure jusqu'au sang, Liana se rappela de la veille. Avec peine, elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et ravala ses larmes. Elle se détacha de Sirius, le contempla une dernière fois en souriant faiblement, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Intentionnellement, elle frôla ses lèvres quand elle se retira.

Liana avala d'un coup la potion anti-gueule de bois posée sur la table de nuit du Black, sans faire attention à son goût infect, prit une grande inspiration, et partit. En titubant de sommeil et d'étourdissement, elle descendit les escaliers et remonta ceux qui menaient à son propre dortoir. Elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de savoir si la salle commune était vide ou non, elle s'était frottée les yeux à la place.

Son dortoir était aussi silencieux que le reste de la tour de Gryffondor. Sans faire attention à ses colocataires endormies, elle fila directement à la douche. Liana évita son reflet dans le miroir et posa une serviette dessus pour le masquer, se déshabilla et se plaça sous le jet d'eau. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ses larmes qui se mélangeaient à l'eau chaude, ni du temps qu'elle passa sous la douche, ni des bruits extérieurs.

C'est pourquoi elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en écartant le rideau de douche et qu'elle vit une forme mince posée sur les toilettes, le visage caché par une masse de cheveux à la fois auburns et roux foncés.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Liana en sèchant sa tignasse avec une serviette.

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête. Elle se releva, remis son pantalon de pyjama, tira la chasse d'eau, et fit un mince sourire à son amie. L'une avait l'air détendue, l'autre encore endormie ; elles avaient pourtant les yeux aussi rouges l'une que l'autre.

- Mal à la tête, gémit Lily.

Elle peinait à se rappeler de la fin de la soirée précédente, un de ses derniers souvenirs étant elle et James Potter s'échangeant une bouteille d'hydromel en riant aux éclats. Elle détestait avoir la gueule de bois. « Potion dans la commode » lui indiqua Liana.

Lily l'avala cul-sec, puis retira son pyjama et réactiva la douche pour s'y glisser dedans. Les six filles de la chambre n'étaient pas vraiment du genre exhibitionnistes, mais se voir nues de temps en temps ne les gênait pas trop.

Liana retourna dans la chambre et vit Mei qui s'était assise dans son lit, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Elle la releva, encore toute somnolente, lui fit un faible sourire, et balança ses jambes en dehors de son lit. La blonde lui rendit son sourire, s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux d'un sort, et sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- On se retrouve toutes dans la Grande Salle ? » Mei acquiesça et Liana ferma la porte.

* * *

James jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la _Gazette_, vit que la première page racontait ce que les Aurors avaient découvert de plus sur la nuit de l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il laissa le journal sur la table, et mordit dans un toast. Il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne restait plus aucune potion anti-gueule de bois - ça l'arrangeait bien, ça !

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Nicole Wheeler, Mei-Ming-Yue Zhao et Mary MacDonald s'approcher d'eux, les Maraudeurs. Ils se saluèrent, les filles s'installèrent, et commencèrent à manger en silence. James cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

- Elles sont pas là, les autres ? finit-il par demander.

- Elles sont rentrées chez elles, répondit Mary.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'intéressèrent à leur discussion, tout regardant avec intérêt Mary.

- Liana, Lily et Lyra ont utilisé la cheminée de Dumbledore pour rentrer chez elles, régler toute cette histoire je pense » Elle haussa les épaules, c'était normal après tout.

- Comment elles vont ?

Mary jeta un regard noir et glacé à Sirius, et il baissa la tête. Elle avait raison, c'était une question idiote. Voir Liana dans cet état cette nuit, l'avoir veillée pas mal de temps avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, avoir lui-même dormi en la gardant dans ses bras... Tout ça l'avait pas mal boulversé. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Au moins lui dire un simple au revoir.

L'attention de James fut attiré par un élève particulier, qu'il connaissait bien, et qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il se leva, lança « À plus tard » à ses amis, et se dépêcha de suivre cet élève. Quand ils ne furent que tous les deux dans le Grand hall, sa voix s'éleva.

- Alors Servilus, comment ça va ?

Immédiatement, Severus Rogue se retourna et dégaina sa baguette par réflexe. James Potter, un habituel petit sourire arrogant au visage, avait juste les mains dans ses poches - tâtant tout de même sa baguette du bout des doigts, par prudence.

- T'es bien content, je suppose ?

- De quoi tu parles ? cracha le Serpentard.

- Tu crois en tout ces trucs de supériorité du sang pur, non ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles » répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

- Lord Machinchose et ses petits amis, ils ont massacrés des moldus, des sangs-mêlés, des... Sangs-de-bourbe » il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant ce mot si horrible et si dépourvu de sens « Ils ont recommencé avant hier soir. Alors ? Satisfait de te voir un peu plus débarassé de la racaille de ce monde ?

James ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui en particulier. S'il voulait s'engueuler avec quelqu'un sur les histoires de sang, il aurait mieux fait de choisir Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Potter ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que son meilleur ami lui avait raconté toutes les horreurs que les Black racontaient sur ladite « racaille ».

Rogue était un Serpentard. Les Serpentards étaient tous des pourris. Bercés dans l'obscure depuis leur plus tendre enfance, dans la Magie noire, la haine des Moldus. Rogue en était forcément. James Christian Potter, fermé d'esprit ? Bah, de toute façon, c'était son ennemi juré.

Bref. « C'était la mère de Lily, connard, grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

- Quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, abruti ? fit Rogue d'une voix plus forte.

James eut un sourire mauvais « C'est juste pour prendre le temps d'inventer de nouvelles insultes, du genre.. Pauv' con d'intolérant, tu vois ?

- Ouais, c'est bon, je vois, coupa Rogue. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses.

Il baissa sa baguette et tourna les talons, tandis que le visage de James s'était fermé. Il n'avait pas vraiment la réponse à sa question. Il regarda l'armure juste en face de lui d'un air pensif. Grave erreur, car il ressentit une douloureuse chaleur sur le bras gauche. Il porta sa main à son bras, et sentit sa peau boursouflée - une brûlure. Il releva la tête vers le Serpentard, qui le fixait d'un air narquois, sa baguette de nouveau en l'air.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries. Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, c'est moi qui l'ait consolée » Il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois « Réfléchis avant de parler »

James haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait quand même mérité ce sort. « James ! » entendit-il. Il se tourna et vit Sirius venir vers lui.

- Remus a oublié son devoir de Méta, ils sont là-haut, lui apprit son meilleur ami juste avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que t'as au bras ?

James enleva immédiatement sa main. « Rien » Tort ou pas, hors de question de rendre public qu'il ait laissé Rogue s'en tirer après lui avoir lancé un sort.

- Alors, ta tête ?

- Ça s'est calmé, mais j'ai trop envie d'aller à l'infirmerie !

- Et avouer à Pomfresh que tu t'es bourrée la gueule dans les cuisines ? sourit Sirius d'un air amusé.

Black allait demander à son ami avec qui justement avait-il passé sa soirée de beuverie, mais... « Sirius ?

- À tout à l'heure, mec » fit James en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci acquiesça et se tourna vers sa petite amie du moment. « Gail ! Comment tu vas ? » La jeune fille métis haussa les épaules, puis prit une profonde inspiration, alors que Sirius fronçait les sourcils devant son attitude réservée, inhabituelle.

* * *

Nicole s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Elle maudit son attitude typiquement Gryffondorienne qui l'obligeait à attendre la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers elle au lieu de l'ignorer. _Elle pourrait s'activer_, pensa-t-elle avec hargne. Elle reconnut Majdoline Peakes, une fille de sa maison de l'année au-dessus.

- Quoi ? » Bon, elle aurait pu être polie, mais McGonagall ne le serait sûrement pas quand elle lui donnerait une retenue pour être en retard.

- Je voulais juste te demander, commença Peakes timidement, si tu pouvais dire à Lily que je suis sincèrement désolée pour sa mère.

Nicole haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle ne connaissait la jeune fille que de vue, et elle pensait que c'était à peu près la même chose pour Lily, mais peut-être que Peakes était quelqu'un de particulier pour son amie...

- Enfin, reprit Majdoline, dis-le aussi à Carlson et à Harper, mais surtout à Lily, je la connais un peu mieux que ses amies...

Nicole acquiesça distraitement, son interlocutrice lui répondit avec un petit « merci », puis partit. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était Majdoline Peakes qui avait renseigné Lily sur un garçon au début de l'année, Troy ou Bob, vu que c'était son ex et que Lily s'y intéressait... L'histoire avait duré quelques heures à peine. Si après ça, Peakes se considérait comme la nouvelle grande amie de Lily Evans...

- Faut que j'arrêtes d'être méchante, marmonna-t-elle, elle voulait sûrement juste être gentille.

- Tu parles toute seule, Wheeler ? » Nicole se retourna et vit une autre Gryffondor de l'âge de Peakes, qui lui souriait d'un air mauvais.

- En quoi ça te regarde, Stevenson ? soupira-t-elle.

Sa camarade s'avançait vers elle. Avec sa démarche assurée, son déhanché parfaitement étudié, elle était perchée sur des talons aiguilles de cuirs noirs, qui rendaient ses jambes interminables - enfin, la jupe très raccourcie de l'uniforme aidait un peu. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés ondulaient sur ses épaules, et Nicole se demandait quel sort de coiffure elle avait utilisé. Elle se rappelait très bien de ces actuelles anglaises flamboyantes qui étaient blondes platine et parfaitement lisses au début de l'année.

Kay Stevenson était une des filles de sa maison qu'elle aimait le moins. Superficielle, emmerdeuse de première, totalement imbue d'elle même, dépourvue de tact et de sentiments, une des commères les mieux renseignées et les plus curieuses de Poudlard. Nicole n'avait jamais été l'un des sujets de ses ragots - heureusement d'ailleurs - et n'avait jamais voulu entrer en contact avec elle, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Oh, pour rien » Un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux se dessina sur son visage peinturluré « Dis, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter, au sujet de Harper...

- Tu veux lui transmettre tes condoléances ? demanda Nicole avec espoir, sachant que Kay était beaucoup trop égocentrique pour se soucier du malheur des autres.

- Nan, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je m'en fiche de ça.

Nicole, qui était donc amie avec les trois récentes orphelines de mère, écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant sa désinvolture. Cette fille était-elle aussi horrible que ça ? Elle affichait d'ailleurs un air qui se voulait mystérieux, mais qui ressemblait plus à une mimique perverse - la métis eut soudain peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Une rumeur circule depuis... quelques temps.

- Eclaire-moi, fit Nicole avec prudence.

- Il paraît que Harper a couché avec Sirius Black, cette nuit.

Cette fois, les yeux de Nicole Wheeler faillirent complètement sortir de leurs orbites. Liana ? Faire l'amour avec Black ? Enfin, elle était certaine que ça ne la dérangerait pas, vu qu'elle craquait sur lui, mais aux dernières nouvelles, lui pensait toujours que leur relation était tout à fait platonique !

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

- Certaine. _Quelqu'un _l'a vu descendre les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Et ce _quelqu'un _a vu que seule la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs était mal fermée.

Nicole leva les yeux au ciel. C'était faux, alors. Il aurait fallu que _quelqu'un_ les ait directement pris en pleine action pour qu'elle avale un truc pareil.

Mary avait vu Liana, Lily et Lyra quitter une à une la tour d'Astronomie. Liana cherchait Sirius, d'accord. Elle était totalement bourrée, d'accord. Mais même avec ça, elle était sûre que _jamais_, à quatorze ans, Liana n'aurait perdu sa virginité juste parce qu'elle avait un coup dans le nez, même si c'était pour se consoler, et même si c'était avec Sirius.

Liana était une rêveuse. Oui, elle rêvait de faire l'amour pour sa toute première fois avec Sirius Black, son amour de collège - et Nicole ne disait pas que ça n'allait rester qu'un rêve, que c'était irréalisable, c'était possible pour elle. Mais elle était sûre et certaine que Liana voudrait faire les choses bien. Elle attendrait d'avoir une vraie relation sérieuse avec Sirius, ou du moins de rester avec lui quelques mois, avant de lui donner sa virginité.

Ce genre de chose mettrait du temps à arriver, car Sirius n'était pour l'instant qu'un gamin capricieux qui découvrait son pouvoir de séduction et qui n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de son amie. Et puis, pour Nicole, de telles erreurs de beuverie, ça se faisaient plutôt à seize/dix-sept ans, pas à quatorze. De plus, Liana était anéantie par la mort de sa mère. Et pour elle, pour une vierge qui n'avait aucune idée des plaisirs réconfortants de la chaire, coucher ne la consolerait pas assez, voire pas du tout.

Quatre raisons pour que cette rumeur ne soit qu'un simple mensonge. Et puis, pour ce que ce _quelqu'un_ avait vu, Liana avait sans doute passé la nuit avec Sirius - pour dormir, seulement. Elle voulait du réconfort près de l'ami qu'elle aimait en secret, c'était tout.

- Et c'est toi qui fait courir le bruit que Liana et Black ont... » Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire tellement elle trouvait ça absurde « T'as vraiment que ça à faire, ma pauv' fille ! »

Kay Stevenson perdit immédiatement son sourire et la fusilla du regard « Je vois pas comment tu pourrais prouver qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, cracha-t-elle.

- Et toi, j'arrive pas à comprendre comment t'as pu penser à ça. Ils ne ressentent _rien_ l'un pour l'autre, ils sont justes amis ! » Ok, là, c'était elle qui mentait, mais Liana voulait garder ses sentiments secrets.

« Merlin, reprit-elle, Liana vient de perdre sa mère ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? Tu penses qu'elle aurait que ça à faire, coucher avec un garçon, le lendemain de la mort de sa propre mère !

Comme pour montrer son total désintérêt pour un évènement aussi tragique, Stevenson regarda ses ongles vernis. Nicole eut envie de la gifler et de pleurer en même temps.

- T'es complètement insensible, Kay » Elle voulait la toucher, la faire réagir, lui faire dire que oui, la mort d'un parent c'est _quand même_ quelque chose, mais pas... pas qu'elle lui adresse ce misérable petit clin d'oeil !

- Je sais, mon chou.

- Liana n'est pas comme toi. Toi, tu ferais peut-être un truc comme ça, mais elle, elle vaut mieux que ça. Elle ne se conduirait pas comme toi, comme une... une...

Stevenson la regardait, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. « _Dis-le_, qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ! »

Mais la quatrième année ne _le _dit pas. Kay eut un rire cristallin en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Nicole détestait son rire. Il pouvait paraître charmant aux premiers abords, mais rien qu'en l'entendant, ses cheveux se hérissèrent à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait l'air faux, comme tout ce qui caractérisait Stevenson. Il avait un « arrière-ton », comme un goût amer sur la langue. _Un rire de pouf_, pensa-t-elle.

Nicole essuya le coin de ses yeux brillants de larmes. « Tu me dégoûtes » Elle voulut tourner les talons, décidant de sécher le cours déjà bien avancé de la brave McGo', mais Kay l'arrêta.

- Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, fit-elle avec une voix froide chargée de colère.

Les derniers mots de Wheeler avait quand même dû la toucher. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers ceux bleus pâles de la cinquième année. « Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, abattue. Elle en avait marre de cette fille. Cette fille qui s'approchait d'elle, avec un air qu'elle aurait voulu menaçant.

- Je sais des choses sur toi aussi, tu sais.

- Ah oui ?

- Comme par exemple, que toi aussi tu as couché avec un garçon. Hans Backman.

Nicole éclata d'un rire amer, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas avalée la trahison de son ex petit-ami. « Tu penses être la seule au courant de ça ?

- Tu n'as pas compris » Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur les lèvres brillantes de gloss de Kay « Je _sais_ ce que vous avez fait. Comment vous l'avez fait.

La métis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas. « Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du fouet, des menottes, de son masque en cuir, de ton uniforme de soubrette, du lubrifiant qu'il a utilisé pour te sodomiser... énuméra-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- QUOI ! rugit Nicole. C'est n'importe quoi ! On n'a jamais fait ça, sale mytho !

Cette fille était complètement folle. Le visage de Nicole s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure des paroles de Stevenson, d'abord par surprise puis par désespoir. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller chercher des bêtises pareilles ?

Kay ne releva pas l'insulte de Nicole, son air était redevenu malicieux. « Tu sais, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Enfin, t'es déjà au courant que je suis la reine des ragots, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pompeux. Mais tu ignores sûrement que, de toutes les rumeurs que je racontes, il y en a environ... la moitié qui sont fausses. L'autre est vraie.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu racontes des trucs faux ? demanda Nicole, toujours aussi ahurie.

- Parce que c'est drôle » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et puis, comme la plupart des gens qui m'écoutent croient ce qui est vrai, ils pensent que _tout _ce que je raconte est vrai, même les mensonges.

Les sourcils froncés, Nicole posa ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, en pleine réflexion. Elle essayait de retenir toutes ces informations. Premièrement, ne jamais croire une des rumeurs made in Kay Stevenson si on a pas vérifié qu'elle est vraie. Deuxièmement, cette fille avait une imagination débordante pour inventer des mensonges. Troisièmement, cette fille était vraiment folle.

- J'en peux plus, soupira-t-elle.

- Pardon ? » demanda Kay. Elle n'avait juste pas entendue ce que Nicole venait de dire, elle voulait juste qu'elle se répète - elle n'avait alors jamais paru plus _normale_ aux yeux de sa camarade de maison.

- Tu me soûles ! cria presque Nicole. J'en ai marre de toi, ça fait quoi, dix minutes qu'on parle et déjà, j'en ai plus qu'assez jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! T'es complètement timbrée, tu emmerdes les gens pour rien. Ecris un livre, si tu t'ennuies, avec toute l'imagination que t'as, ça sera pas compliqué !

Elle laissait tout déborder. Son bouleversement quant à la souffrance de ses amies, et sa rage de découvrir un des mauvais côtés de l'humanité. Elle parlait assez vite pour que Stevenson perde le fil, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû.

- Enfin, continua-t-elle, t'as sans doute pas assez de neurones pour ça... En tout cas, écoute moi bien, petite conne. Liana n'a _absolument _pas besoin d'une rumeur aussi idiote. T'as intérêt à la démentir vite fait. Je sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle rentre à l'école, mais voir des Poudlardiens qui viendraient vers elle pour lui demender si Sirius Black est un bon coup, _plutôt _que de lui demander comment elle va... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, parce qu'elle est mon amie, et je veux qu'elle finisse par aller bien, et c'est sûrement pas toi qui l'aidera !

Elle avait une voix totalement hystérique à la fin de son discours, et dut reprendre son souffle. Pendant tout son monologue, Kay avait plissé les yeux, et ses prunelles ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux feintes, mises en valeurs par de lourdes couches d'ombre mauve sur les paupières.

- _Toi_, tu m'écoutes maintenant. Tu veux, tu veux, tu veux... Tu ne veux sûrement pas que je raconte des bêtises sur toi, non ? Je suis sûre que t'as _absolument_ pas envie, ou _besoin_, comme tu dis, crachait-elle, que je dise que tu criais de plaisir quand Backman te sodomisait, ou que vous faisiez dans le sado-maso (1), ou que tu es du genre, toi - puisqu'apparemment ta _chère_ Liana ne l'est pas - à coucher quand t'as bu un coup de trop !

La rouquine fit un pas en avant et appuya fortement sur le torse de Nicole de l'index, la bousculant un peu.

- Est-ce que j'ai tort ? Tu préfères que ça soit ta réputation, ou celle de ton amie, qui soit démolie ? Et bien voilà comment ça marche, ma petite : à part si t'as le moyen de prouver que Black ne s'est pas fait Harper, ou que toi tu n'as pas fait tout ce que je viens de dire avec ton ex, tu te la fermes, termina-t-elle en détachant soigneusement les quatres derniers mots.

Sans rien faire de plus, Stevenson tourna les talons laissa Nicole, seule de nouveau. Celle-ci resta immobile, mais des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle n'avait jamais été le sujet des rumeurs - sauf quand tout le monde savait qu'elle avait couché avec Hans, mais c'était la vérité, les gens n'avaient presque rien dit et ça n'avait duré que quelques jours - mais pour un truc comme des pratiques sexuelles bizarres... C'était quand même énorme. Ça pouvait rester longtemps dans les esprits, surtout à Poudlard.

La Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui était comme devenue une sorte d'ennemie pour elle, avait prouvé qu'elle disait vrai : ses rumeurs n'étaient pas que des mensonges. Enfin, pour le SM (1) ou la sodomie, elle n'avait jamais fait ça, mais... La nuit où elle avait couché avec Hans, elle était effectivement soûle. Il n'avait pas mis de GHB, la drogue du violeur, dans son verre, mais il l'avait fait boire, plus que de raison. Avec certainement pour but de « la sauter ».

Elle n'avait pas été complètement inconsciente non plus, elle avait pris part à leurs ébats comme n'importe qui de consentant - enfin, elle avait _été _consentante, mais avant, elle avait toujours eu des réserves sur le sexe. Elle était amoureuse de Hans - d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle pu ? - mais elle n'était pas prête encore. Enfin, de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'ils avaient trop bu, et lui non plus. Kay Stevenson avait vraiment des manières redoutables d'avoir des infos aussi exactes. Peut-être avait-elle des « camélias », comme les moldus ? Des espèces de petits appareils qu'ils mettent dans les coins des pièces pour surveiller ce qu'il s'y passe ? Non, c'était absurde...

Nicole n'avait aucune envie d'être la victime des ragots de Stevenson. Hans n'était pas du genre à se défendre quand on médisait derrière son dos, et d'ailleurs, il se fichait de l'avis des autres ; il ne dirait donc rien si _cette véritable garce_ lançait ces rumeurs débiles, autant les vraies que les fausses. Les collégiens ne croiraient certainement pas ces rumeurs - pas tous tout du moins - mais ils se moqueraient d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Elle savait se défendre, elle avait de la répartie, mais... à répétition... Elle s'imaginait déjà faire une crise de nerfs devant les taquineries innocentes, mais permanentes, des Maraudeurs, alors pour ce qui était des vacheries que lui lanceraient les Serpentards ou d'autres comme Stevenson...

Elle aimait être aimée, choyée. Nicole était une enfant pourrie gâtée, une fille jolie et sympa, bonne élève mais pas miss-je-sais-tout, séduisante mais pas provocante. Tout le monde l'aimait bien, à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas que ça change. C'était une de ses faiblesses.

Et puis, Kay avait raison. Elle ne pourrait pas prouver que Liana et Sirius n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Seules leurs paroles à eux importaient. C'était leur problème, pas le sien.

_Liana, pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir te défendre_.

* * *

Remus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il soupira, il en avait marre que le monde sorcier, le monde de Poudlard, de Gryffondor, _son_ monde, aille si mal en ce moment. Il en avait marre d'être un loup-garou, que la pleine lune soit dans deux jours, et que donc tous ses sens, même son intuition, soient décuplés à ce point.

Et par dessus tout, il en avait marre de cette chanson qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé ; de son titre et de ses paroles dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ; de ce rythme qui essayait avec désespoir de prendre possession de son corps. Ses doigts, ses poignets le démangeaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à tapoter légèrement la table à rythme régulier, mais il stoppa immédiatement.

Il reprit une grande respiration, parce qu'il voulait être prêt, il voulait ne pas être distrait _tout à l'heure_, lorsque la catastrophe qui causait ce mauvais pressentiment en lui allait arriver. Enfin, peut-être que c'était le drame qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt qui lui faisait croire que ça allait être une catastrophe. Si ça se trouve, ce ne serait qu'un devoir raté. Pas forcément un horrible attentat.

Et puis zut, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, sa tête allait exploser à force d'entendre toujours la même musique ou d'imaginer ces mêmes scénarios horribles et sanglants. Tant pis pour Binns, pour James à côté de lui, tant pis s'il allait avoir l'air absent _tout à l'heure_.

Remus se cala bien au fond sur sa chaise, ferma les yeux, respira une nouvelle fois profondément, fit craquer ses cervicales et les muscles de ses doigts - Peter détestait, il adorait l'agacer avec ça - et posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table de chêne. Heureusement qu'il était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il allait pouvoir passer inaperçu.

La chanson sembla doubler de volume dans sa tête, parce qu'il lui avait permis de l'envahir entièrement. Ses doigts recommencèrent à remuer, il tapa doucement la mesure avec son pied. Il se mit à frapper la table de petits coups secs du bout des doigts, en alternant main droite et main gauche. D'abord de manière régulière, puis irrégulière ; il voulait trouver le bon rythme, celui qui caractérisait la musique.

Bingo, trouvé. Il le répéta plusieurs fois, puis ses mains perdirent leur synchronisation. L'une gardait le rythme qu'il venait de découvrir, en alternant cette fois bout des doigts et les différents bords de sa paume.

L'autre, du plat de la main, suivait la musique dans sa tête, il l'accompagnait, la suivait ; il prenait tel ou tel chemin, celui qui correspondait le mieux à ce qu'il entendait, qui pourrait la redéfinir.

Il se permettait parfois des petites libertés, des petits extras, des solos, ce qui ne rendait la chanson, son esprit, que plus vivante pour lui : il y prenait part, il n'était qu'un avec elle, il _était_ ce qu'il jouait.

Plus jeune, Remus avait fait de la batterie. Il adorait ça, mais au bout d'un moment, ses parents ne purent plus supporter. Avant d'être mordu, Remus était un petit garçon très capricieux, il s'était donc battu, comme le pourri-gâté qu'il n'était pas vraiment, pour garder son instrument. Mais, après cette sinistre pleine lune où Fenrir Greyback s'était vengé de Noé Lupin en s'attaquant à son fils, ça avait changé, comme tout le reste dans sa vie. Remus s'était rendu compte que le fait que ses parents n'abandonnent pas le monstre qu'il était devenu était quelque chose d'incroyable, et il leur avait témoigné sa gratitude en abandonnant la batterie.

Bien sûr, ça lui manquait énormément. Il avait réussi à trouver une maigre compensation, en se servant simplement de ses mains. Il ressemblait ainsi à un joueur de djembé qui se prenait pour un batteur. Enfin, c'était déjà ça. Parce qu'après tout, ce qu'aimait vraiment Remus, c'était pouvoir façonner le rythme selon ce qu'il ressentait, une manière de s'exprimer.

Il continuait de taper sur sa table, de moins en moins discrètement, et les paroles revirent en flèche dans son esprit. _And so the time has come, It's here, The silence ends, Change is near... Welcome to the universe, Welcome to the universe, Welcome to the universe... A new day has begun._

Il remarqua à peine l'ironie de la situation. Justement, à l'aube d'un changement politique radical dans le monde sorcier britannique - car il était désormais certain que les soupçons des journalistes et des Aurors de juin dernier étaient fondés, une nouvelle terreur allait avoir lieu (2) - c'était une chanson sur « _un nouveau jour qui commence_ ». « _Le temps est venu, Le changement est proche_ » disait-elle...

Quand, inconsciemment, il commença à fredonner la mélodie, il sentit un coude s'enfoncer profondément dans ses côtes. Il tourna la tête et vit deux prunelles noisettes le fixer avec agacement. Remus fronça les sourcils de la même manière que lui pour lui répondre, puis il se rapprocha doucement de lui, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts s'effleurent.

James sursauta, comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu, et resta perplexe devant l'air rieur et la langue puérilement tirée de son ami lunatique. Remus se sentait mieux, mais lui, James, avait failli perdre son sang-froid face à son petit jeu. C'était parfois très cool, voire impressionnant, ce qu'était capable de faire son meilleur ami avec ses mains. Cependant, en cours, alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence troublé par la voix monocorde de Binns, y'avait moins stressant quand même.

D'autant que James était très occupé. Oui, très occupé à _s'ennuyer_. Il repensa brusquement à leur premier cours de l'année. Il était assis avec Evans, et s'était très vite assoupi. Elle l'avait réveillé en tentant elle aussi de piquer un petit somme, puis lui avait proposé de faire un jeu moldu sur papier, « le piégé » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il aurait pu proposer ça à Sirius pour passer le temps - ou à Remus, parce qu'il commençait _vraiment_ à le rendre dingue avec ses doigts. En plus, il était sûr que son petit loulou ne s'en rendait même pas compte qu'il continuait à le faire.

En tout cas, il aurait pu jouer à ce jeu avec ses amis, mais il avait oublié les règles. _Dommage E-liane_, chantonnait son père dans ce genre de situation. Avec un soupir plein de lassitude, son menton retomba lourdement sur sa paume, son coude sur la table. Ses pensées vagabondèrent une nouvelle fois.

Il pensa du coup à Evans. Cette fille qu'il connaissait depuis environ trois ans et demi, qui ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses amis mais de son entourage, de son quotidien. Imaginer Poudlard sans elle ? Impossible.

Cette fille bonne en classe, qui trainaît toujours avec les mêmes filles depuis la première et qui entretenait avec elles cette relation bizarre typique de fille ; qui avait la malchance, l'aveuglement ou le mauvais goût d'avoir un cafard gluant comme meilleur ami ; qui aimait bien lire, et s'amuser comme n'importe quelle ado. Qui venait de perdre sa mère, et James eut une boule dans la gorge rien qu'à y penser. Qui s'était bourrée la gueule avec lui le la veille au soir.

James n'avait plus mal à la tête, mais il ressentait toujours la même sensation étrange. Le fait que c'était inhabituel. Les seules personnes avec qui il avait bu plus que de raison étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ou Franck et Marlene, ses amis d'enfance. Jamais avec une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Parce qu'en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable discussion avec elle, n'avait jamais appris à la connaître.

Et d'un coup, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, comme deux poivrauds, sur le sol de la cuisine, explosés de rire, en faisant rouler jusqu'à l'autre la bouteille qu'il venait de finir à deux. Si l'autre, plein d'espoir, regardait à l'intérieur, au cas où il y aurait encore une petite goutte, on retrouvait ensuite un aphone avec des côtes fêlés à la place de l'un. Rigoler est bon pour votre santé, mais oui bien sûr.

Etrangement, James Potter était assez fier de lui. Il avait réussi à détourner l'esprit de sa camarade de ses sombres pensées, il lui avait remonté le moral. Même si, à la fin, ce n'était plus vraiment grâce à lui, mais leur vieil ami le Whisky. Il sourit lorsque la voix stridente et hystérique d'une Lily Evans bourrée lui revint en mémoire.

« Jaaaaaames, regarde ! J'suis un p'tit pois ! » Elle s'était roulée en boule, et était restée parfaitement immobile. James avait alors roulé jusqu'à elle - comme s'ils n'étaient devenus que deux êtres incapables d'utiliser leurs jambes et condamnés à ramper -, avait pris son bras et l'avait traînée derrière lui.

En chantant il ne savait plus quelle comptine enfantine sur des légumes d'un potager qui étaient devenus fous, il avait ouvert une autre bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la lui avait donné, comme pour la consoler d'être soudainement devenu un petit pois. Autour d'eux, collés aux murs, les elfes de maisons les avaient contemplé, terrifiés, également prêts à intervenir au cas où ils casseraient quelque chose.

Bref, c'était pas très reluisant, tout ça. Mais au début, alors qu'ils ressemblaient encore à des êtres civilisés, assis sur des chaises devant des bouteilles de bierreaubeurre, il lui avait raconté sa vie. Comme quoi deux jours plus tôt, il avait reçu une lettre d'amour plus que pathétique - du jamais-vu. Il avait tourné ça en plaisanterie. Elle avait éclaté de rire. Au début de son anectode, ça n'avait été qu'un sourire pâle. Puis après, elle avait vraiment rigolé. Ses épaules s'étaient secoués, ses yeux s'étaient illuminées, et lui se délectait d'écouter son rire. Il en était fier, comme une mère qui contemple son tout jeune nourrisson - oui, bon, ça va, il était ridicule, il le savait. Lily avait ensuite but une gorgée de bierre, alors que ses yeux continuaient de lui sourire.

Sirius, quant à lui, paraissait soucieux, et ne faisaient pas attention aux pensées plus agréables de son ami. Un pli d'inquiétude barrait son front, tourmenté qu'il était par pas mal de questions. Ce matin, Gail l'avait abordé avec un sujet bien précis en tête. Elle venait d'entendre quelque part quelque chose d'absolument insensé, et surtout de faux. Selon la toute nouvelle rumeur, Liana et lui auraient couché ensemble.

Il avait tout d'abord trouvé ça tellement ridicule, qu'il avait rigolé. Puis il s'était aperçu, devant l'air gêné, presque blessé de sa petite amie, que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle avait réllement entendu quelqu'un dire ça avec sérieux.

Sirius avait réussi à la rassurer et à démentir cette rumeur. Non, il ne l'avait pas trompée. D'ailleurs, il était encore puceau, ce qui en soit n'était pas inhabituel pour un adolescent de son âge. Il lui avait fait un sourire charmeur, et l'avait embrassée tendrement. La préfète n'avait pas posé plus de problèmes que ça.

Maintenant, Sirius se demandait qui avait pu faire circuler aussi vite cette stupide rumeur. Qui pouvait donc savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit à dormir avec lui ? Bien sûr, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, il connaissait Kay Stevenson, la Miss Ragots numéro 1. Mais comment avait-elle pu savoir, et pourquoi avait-elle pensé tout de suite au sexe ?

Bon, pour leurs jeunes corps bourrés d'homones, le sexe était immédiatement la solution évidente. Mais pensait-elle qu'il était un garçon si horrible, au point de profiter d'une de ses amies, en pleine détresse ? Le pensaient-il tous ?

Ce furent donc une remise en question et le début d'une enquête qui tourmentaient Sirius, tellement qu'il oublia même de s'ennuyer pendant un cours d'Histoire, ou encore de dormir. Ce que Peter n'avait par contre aucun problème à faire.

Soudain, toute la classe sursauta, tirant les Maraudeurs de leurs pensées, ou de leur sommeil. La fenêtre s'était ouverte dans un bruit sourd, un hiboux voletait maintenant dans la salle. Il déposa un papier sur le bureau de Binns, et repartit. Une élève se leva pour refermer la fenêtre, et le professeur fantôme examina le parchemin devant lui.

C'était une édition spéciale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Remus ferma les yeux en pensant « _Je le savais_ », et une nouvelle boule d'angoisse se forma dans l'estomac de James.

Un autre attentat avait eu lieu. Cette fois signé, pas comme celui au Chemin de Traverse. Toujours la même signature, Lord Voldemort.

Les mêmes sorciers en cagoule noirs étaient apparus dans un centre de transplanage à Edimbourg. Soit pas très loin d'ici, ce que remarqua un élève et qui plomba encore plus l'ambiance. Sur la vingtaine de sorcier qui était présent, trois réussirent à s'échapper avant que les inconnus n'enferment les autres en posant un sortilège anti-transplanage. Une dizaine avait subit le Doloris ; deux s'étaient transformées en marionnette par l'Imperium et s'étaient mutilés eux-même. Huit avaient été tués, sept autres avaient été épargnés, quoique gravement blessés.

Les deux derniers, deux jeunes enfants, s'étaient cachés et avaient réussi à échapper aux terroristes. Ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette du « spectacle ».

Avec un soupir à fendre n'importe quel coeur, Remus enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, ses idées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. La vie, c'était comme une chanson, toujours la même, mise à répétition. Elle finissait toujours par s'arrêter, comme ça, toute seule. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de l'interrompre.

* * *

_Potter,_

_En fait, je sais pas trop pourquoi je t'écris. Enfin, si. Liana a la flemme de le faire, mais j'ai pensé que toi et Black _(l'encre était plus noire pour ce mot-ci, signe qu'on avait encore plus appuyé sur la plume) _aimeriez avoir de ses nouvelles. Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle._

_Comme tu peux l'imaginer, c'est pas la joie, mais on fait avec. J'ai déjà commencé de m'occuper de la musique pour l'enterrement, et les filles me supplient d'arrêter parce que ça les déprime. En même temps, quand on voit que Lyra ne fait rien d'autre que de parler par cheminée avec Piotr (son meilleur ami moldu quand elle habitait en Russie avant Poudlard), ou que Liana ne quitte presque jamais son piano (elle te l'avait dit ?), qui est la plus déprimante, hein ?_

_Le but de cette lettre est très précis. James... Je veux vraiment te remercier. On n'est pas vraiment amis, et pourtant tu as été là quand je te l'ai demandé, et j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas du tout à l'aise, au début du moins. J'ai presque honte de le dire, mais vu les circonstances, je n'aurais pas pu passer une meilleure soirée._

_Hum, boire comme des trous, ce que nous avons accompli avec dignité, c'était quand même pas très glorieux. Et pourtant, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Voilà, merci de m'avoir montré la réserve d'alcool de la cuisine, je ne l'oublierais jamais._

_Peut-être à bientôt, sinon on se verra après les vacances. Tu n'as pas besoin de donner de nos nouvelles à Mary, Mei et Nicole, je leur ai déjà envoyé une lettre._

_Amicalement,_

_Lily Evans

* * *

  
_

(1) : Le sadomasochisme (ou SM) est une pratique sexuelle consistant à utiliser la douleur, la domination ou l'humiliation dans la recherche de plaisir. (Wikipedia) pour ceux qui l'ignoraient ^^, oui c'est... particulier.

_Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :)..._

_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ^^, à très vite pour la suite ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._

_Bises, malilite._


	8. We wish you a merry Christmas

Hello les gens !

Encore une fois, je suis trop désolée du retard. Vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point je suis énervée contre moi-même d'écrire si peu. En plus, j'ai trop de boulot, pour changer. La 1ere S dans un lycée élitiste, c'était pas une super idée argh ! Bref, ce qui me soule c'est d'être vraiment en retard pour mes chapitres. Parce que bon, c'est la suite le plus intéressante :D :D :D, je suis pressée de l'écrire !

En même temps, les deux chapitres d'après sont assez... croustillants, du moins pour moi, donc à priori j'écrirai plus rapidement. J'espère pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine.

HUM, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs j'oublie l'essentiel. **BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE ! **Meilleurs voeux et tout et tout, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël, une bon réveillon, de bonnes vacances, et que la rentrée a pas été trop dure (en même temps, c'est la définition même d'une rentrée : pourrie).

Vala vala... Ce chapitre-là raconte le Noël des trois filles, celui d'après racontera ce qu'il se passera le jour du 28 décembre héhéhéhéhé trop pressée de l'écriiiiiiiiiiire (mais là je suis crevée, j'ai encore du taf, donc c'est mort pour ce soir, bouuuh, bordel ça me réussit pas le manque de sommeil).

Je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews : **Eliane62**, **namille** (ma soeur qui s'est trompée de compte et a pris le mien pour reviewer, non mais quelle conne ^^), et **Audrey** (oh ! une nouvelle ! merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouve ça originale :D). Et merci aussi pour ceux qui lisent. J'espère que vous trouverez le courage de me laisser un pitit mot :D.

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre. C'est un **chapitre de transition**, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que j'avais pas d'inspiration. Je sais, ça donne envie de lire, je sais vraiment bien me faire de la pub, mwa héhéhé.

Petit coup de gueule : mais putain, pourquoi j'arrive pas à souligner ce connard de titre de chapitre ! POUKOAAAAA ! Comme je disais, la fatigue ne me réussit pas du tout :'(.

Hum sinon, bah que dire d'autre... J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**7.**** We wish you a merry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

_Abattement, chagrin, découragement, accablement, détresse, souffrance, tourment, douleur, tristesse, désespoir, ennui, désolation... C'est fou comme on peut trouver pleins de synonymes de la déprime quand on est vraiment déprimé... _

- Lyra, laisses tomber, ça ne changera rien !

- C'est injuste.

- Nous avons tous déjà pris cette décision !

- Tous ? C'est ça, oui, et les petits hippogriffes naissent dans les choux !

- « Tous », ça veut dire Greg, Tristan et moi, les adultes responsables.

- George, tu peux-

- Non, cette jeune fille a besoin de se calmer. Lyra, tu te tais, maintenant, ce sujet est clos !

- Mais papa !

George Carlson lui offrit un regard noir et rugit « La ferme ! » avant de tourner les talons. Sa fille serra les poings, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et sortit précipitemment de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit une porte claquer bruyamment.

Une petite voix s'éleva dans le silence tendu « Alors, on va pas fêter Noël ? » Tristan Harper se retourna vers sa fille cadette, Valery. Elle était assise sur le canapé, ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux, et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

- Ma puce » dit-il d'une voix douce en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais un bras passa autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Liana ramena sa petite soeur contre elle et l'enlaça, en fusillant du regard son père.

Celui-ci soupira, puis sortit de la pièce. Lily, quant à elle, soupira et murmura « Heureusement que mon père est pas là, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, tu le sais, dit Liana d'une voix tranquille. Oui, Val', on n'aura pas de Noël cette année.

Avec une moue boudeuse, la jeune fille de douze ans croisa les bras, mais les deux autres filles pouvaient deviner les yeux fermés qu'elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots. En vain, car elle avait à peine fermé les yeux que des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Sa grande soeur la serra tout contre elle, mais la benjamine commença à s'agiter, à vouloir se détacher d'elle. Quand elle la frappa, involontairement, Liana la lâcha à contre-coeur. Valery se leva d'un bond, tellement vite qu'elle faillit tomber par terre. Elle quitta la pièce en courant.

- Non, gémit Liana d'une voix tremblante, elle va faire une crise, non...

Lily posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant « Je m'en occupe, si tu veux.

- Non, elle a besoin de moi, tu suffiras pas cette fois, Lil.

La blonde pleurait à son tour ; pourtant, elle voulut se montrer forte. Elle respira un grand coup, et se leva pour suivre sa soeur jusqu'à sa chambre.

Valery Harper était sujette à des crises de panique. Un médicomage avait découvert cela quand elle avait trois ans, lors d'une simple visite de routine, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de crise à ce moment-là - la magie, en médecine, peut parfois prévoir ces maladies qu'on a dès la naissance, avant que les symptômes n'agissent. Sa première crise de panique, elle l'avait eu à sept ans, juste après sa première manifestation magique.

Elle n'avait eu que très peu de crises par la suite. À neuf ans, environ au moment où elle avait réalisé que sa soeur allait la quitter pour Poudlard, les crises étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et incontrôlables - Liana s'était sentie infiniment coupable, pensant que c'était de sa faute. Valery avait fini deux fois à Sainte-Mangouste, parce qu'elle hyperventilait trop, ou que ses vomissements avaient été trop importants pour son petit corps de fillette.

C'était à cause de ça que Valery, à douze ans, n'était toujours pas à Poudlard, alors qu'elle aurait dû être en deuxième année. Elle avait reçu la lettre en septembre de l'année précédente, pour sa première année, mais les médicomages et ses parents avaient jugés que ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Si, dans un cadre familier, où elle se sentait en confiance, elle faisait une crise relativement forte au moins tous les deux jours, qu'en serait-il à Poudlard, un endroit où elle ne connaitraît personne, avec la pression des profs, et les élèves qui pouvaient être si cruels parfois ?

Ses parents avaient toujours prévu de l'envoyer à Poudlard un jour. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de l'année, Valery semblait plus sereine. Le nombre de ses crises s'était étrangement raccourci, alors qu'elle ne prenait pas de nouvelles potions et n'expérimentait pas de nouvelle thérapie. La famille était presque sûre que leur benjamine entrerait à Poudlard pour sa troisième année.

Mais sa mère fut assassinée. Son père avait raconté cette nuit-là à sa fille aînée. Quand elle avait su, Valery était entrée dans une crise effroyable, la pire qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle avait vomit plusieurs fois, avait été incapable de tenir debout et de respirer. Tristan Harper l'avait emmenée d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, et là-bas, elle avait fait un début d'attaque cardiaque.

En une nuit, le père de Liana avait perdu sa femme et avait failli voir sa fille mourir devant ses yeux. Liana ne lui avait pas raconté combien cette nuit avait été éprouvante pour elle également.

Lily se leva du canapé, se sentant complètement inutile, et monta les escaliers de la maison Harper. Elle allait taper à la porte de la chambre de son amie, quand une autre porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir. Liana sortit de la chambre de sa soeur et fit un maigre sourire à Lily.

- Ça va mieux, papa est avec elle, chuchota-t-elle.

Lily la prit dans ses bras, Liana craqua. Un immense sentiment d'impuissance envahit la blonde : elle ne pourrait rien faire pour Val', n'avait rien pu faire pour sa mère, et là tout de suite, à quoi servait-elle, à part inonder sa meilleure amie de larmes ?

- J'en peux plus.

- Chut, ça va passer, t'inquiète pas.

Après un moment, les deux meilleures amies se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et s'assirent contre le mur.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? finit par demander Lily.

- Pas trop différent des autres fois. Elle transpirait beaucoup, elle avait mal au coeur. Je lui ai fait faire des exercices de respiration, et puis, elle répétait des choses, je comprenais pas tout parfois. Qu'elle avait du mal à y croire, surtout.

Liana essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient ses yeux, alors que son amie avait passé son bras sous le sien pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait eu tellement d'espoir au début de l'année, puis après, avec les lettres qu'elle recevait de ses parents. Valery allait mieux, elle se réjouissait de plus en plus de peut-être aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine... Et tout ça avait été ruiné. En plus, elle savait que son père aurait du mal, lorsque tous seraient partis. Les trois familles - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait - passaient les vacances tous ensembles, mais une fois les filles retournées à Poudlard, Tristan devrait se débrouiller seul avec sa cadette, et cela ne serait évidemment pas simple.

Elle aussi avait mal au coeur, un poids lourd dans la poitrine. Liana referma ses paupières et, comme pour vider son esprit, elle tapa plusieurs fois l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. Elle stoppa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.

- Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer, soupira-t-il.

Liana regardait le sol, ne voulant pas voir son visage. Après tout, c'était sa faute si Val' avait fait une crise - la sienne, et celle de Greg et George aussi. Quelle idée de ne pas fêter Noël ! Surtout dans un moment dur comme celui-là !

Elle ne vit pas Tristan jeter un regard nerveux à la filleule de sa défunte femme, mais elle le sentit la fixer à nouveau. « Liana, écoute- » Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car un gémissement rauque, grave, terrifiant, se fit entendre de la chambre - Valery s'était réveillée. Aussitôt son père courut à son chevet, et Liana et Lily se remirent à parler comme s'il ne les avait pas interrompues.

- Ils pensent vraiment que ça nous ferait souffrir, de fêter Noël ? demanda Lily, incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme quoi... En gros, le fait que... qu'_elles_ ne soient pas là pour le premier Noël, ça serait trop dur et-

- Mais ça, c'est évident ! Pour autant, il faudra bien qu'on - je trouve pas d'autres mots - qu'on refasse notre vie. » Toutes les deux eurent un demi-sourire.

- Je crois que c'est aussi comme la minute de silence » Lily voulut l'interrompre « Attends, tu vas voir. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit hier soir - il m'en avait déjà parlé, mais avait dit que c'était pas sûr. Une sorte de respect des morts, de ne pas les effacer tout de suite, de leur faire comprendre qu'elles seront toujours là, toujours inoubliables, qu'elles seront toujours une part entière de notre vie.

- Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de ne pas fêter Noël pour ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... Sans doute parce que... Non, aucune idée. C'est peut-être leur deuil à eux. Après, c'est injuste de nous punir comme ça, mais peut-être que ça nous fera faire notre deuil à nous aussi...

Lily n'était pas d'accord, mais ne dit plus rien. Elle pensa soudainement à sa soeur, qui devait revenir le lendemain, dans la matinée. Elle avait passé le début des vacances chez une amie, refusant de se retrouver avec sa famille pour son deuil.

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Pétunia, ne comprenant pas son comportement : le surlendemain de la mort de leur mère, lorsque Lily s'était approchée pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle avait refuser de la toucher, l'avait appelée « monstre » comme elle l'avait fait juste avant sa première année. Après sa première rentrée à Poudlard, lors de chaque été leurs rapports s'étaient un peu améliorés. Mais là, avec ce qu'il s'était passé...

Elle avait peur que sa soeur aînée ne la tienne pour responsable de l'assassinat. Après tout, elle était sorcière, ceux qui l'avaient tué aussi. En plus, elle n'aimait pas trop la magie, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'efforts pour s'y faire. Lily avait déjà demandé conseil à Lyra, mais celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment pu l'aider, étant fille unique. Elle lui avait dit de demander à Liana, mais la rouquine n'avait pas encore pu ; sa meilleure amie avait déjà tant de problèmes avec sa propre soeur...

Comme c'était prévu, le surlendemain, le 25 décembre, ne fut absolument pas un jour particulier. Pas de dîner spécial, pas d'huîtres, de saumon fumé ou de mousse au chocolat. Personne n'avait couru aux pieds sapin, le matin, pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Pas de chants de Noël, pas de promenade de Noël, rien du tout. Pas de cadeaux.

Enfin, ce jour fut quand même différent pour certaines...

- Allez, c'est quoi la nouvelle que tu veux nous annoncer ? » Lily baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté en prononçant cette phrase, un sourire aux lèvres. Voir Lyra avec les joues rosies, les yeux qui brillent, se mordant les lèvres d'excitation, ça n'arrivait déjà pas tous les jours en temps normal, ça lui faisait donc drôlement plaisir, un peu de joie lors de ce Noël raté.

- La « grande nouvelle », renchérit Liana.

La rouquine et la blonde échangèrent un regard, puis dirent simultanément « Tu vas te marier ? » « Tu es enceinte ! » À leur plus grande surprise mutuelle, Liana et Lily éclatèrent de rire, rapidement rejointes par Lyra. C'était d'abord un rire nerveux, qui devint légèrement hystérique, et qui finit par être un vrai rire, franc et détendu, un de ceux qui faisaient mal aux côtes. Pour Liana et Lyra, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis l'assassinat ; quant à Lily, elle n'avait plus rigoler une seule fois depuis sa beuverie avec James.

À l'étage en-dessous, dans le salon des Harper, George Carlson et Gergory Evans pouvaient entendre les rires des trois adolescentes. Ils se regardèrent, tous deux affichant le même air étonné. Ils haussèrent les épaules, avec un sourire content, puis l'un retourna à sa _Gazette_, l'autre à son journal moldu.

- Arrêtez vos bêtises, sourit béatement Lyra. C'est juste Piotr qui m'a envoyé une lettre » Elle montra le parchemin dans sa main « Il dit qu'il peut venir en Angleterre après-demain. C'est génial, non ?

Liana, aussi hystérique qu'elle, se jeta dans ses bras. Comme si, cette petite dose de bonheur à laquelle elles avaient le droit, était éphèmère et qu'elles voulaient en profiter à fond. « Il sera là pour l'enterrement ? demanda Lily.

Liana lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Lyra hochait de la tête et murmura « Oui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai invité, je voulais qu'il soit là » Malheureusement, leur petite bulle de bonheur - si éphèmère - avait déjà éclaté.

Leur porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant le père de Liana, furieux. « Ça vous arrive jamais de répondre qaund on vous appelle, bordel ! » Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en claquant la porte. Les trois filles étaient tellement surprises qu'elles mirent du temps à comprendre pourquoi il était venu les voir.

Il leur avait lancé un paquet rond, qui avait plus ou moins la taille d'un grand plat, en beaucoup plus épais. Il était emballé dans un papier cadeaux rouge avec un lion d'or qui rugissait fièrement et silencieusement. Lily se mit à le déballer, et Lyra se tourna vers la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton père ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ça lui fera les pieds, fit-elle avec un air féroce.

- Une pensine, s'exclama Lily, l'air ébahi et les yeux écarquillés !

Elle contemplait avec fascination l'objet magique, très rare. Lyra s'empara de la lettre qui était tombée du paquet et lut silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Liana en la regardant sourire avec tendresse.

- C'est de Mei, Nicole et Mary, elles sont adorables. Elles espèrent qu'on va mieux. Leurs vacances se passent plutôt bien, elles traînent pas mal avec les Maraudeurs » L'intérêt de Liana sembla redoubler à ce nom « Nicole s'est déjà trouvée un nouveau mec » Lily gémit de désespoir, se rappelant les deux dernières fois où elle avait dû consoler son amie visiblement masochiste.

- Elles espèrent que leur cadeau nous plaise. Tiens, c'est marrant ça, fit Lyra en fronçant les sourcils. Les Maraudeurs les ont aidé à payer la pensine.

- Tu m'étonnes, vu le prix que ça doit coûter !

- Mais pourquoi nous feraient-ils un cadeau ? On leur en a jamais offert.

- Ça doit principalement être de Sirius et James, pour Liana, fit Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Et peut-être de James pour toi, non ?

Lily éclata de rire en la frappant amicalement à l'épaule « Mais oui, c'est ça, rit-elle.

- On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'un mec a dans la tête, Nicole te l'a assez répété, non ?

- C'est pour ça que c'est peut-être un piège, constata Lily.

Elle expliqua devant l'air perdu des deux autres. « _Black_ qui nous offre un cadeau, donc à _moi_ ? » Lyra leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa lecture.

- Elles disent qu'elles sont à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi » Elle releva le regard vers ses amies « On devrait y aller, non ? Ça sera un truc un peu festif pour Noël !

- Je suis d'accord, ça nous changera les idées. On devrait leur faire un cadeau.

- En moins de... trois, quatre heures ?

Elles restèrent toutes silencieuses quelques minutes, en quête d'une idée de cadeau. Lily passait en revue tous les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait offert, et se souvint de ce ravissant bracelet pour sa mère, que celle-ci avait porté jusqu'à... sa mort... La gorge de la rouquine se noua encore plus, ses yeux picotèrent.

L'idée même de chercher des cadeaux pour les autres leur rappelaient à toutes les trois la magie de Noël. Le bonheur de Noël. Qu'elles ne partageaient pas, et ne partageront plus jamais, avec leurs mères. C'était une idée déprimante. George, Greg et Tristant n'avaient pas totalement torts dans leur idée de ne pas célebrer cette fête...

- On peut leur faire des gâteaux, proposa Liana d'une voix tremblante. Vous savez, ceux qu'_elles_ faisaient toujours, par tradition ? Les damiers, les minis _strudels _(1), etc...

- Tu sais les faire ?

- Lily les cuisinait avec sa mère.

Lyra se tourna vers son l'interpellée qui hocha la tête. « Et puis, avec la magie et la recette, ça ira plus vite. On prend la baguette des adultes, et hop, c'est parti ! »

* * *

- Les filles, youhou ! » Nicole gesticulait dans tous les sens, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Liana lui fit un maigre sourire, tira Lyra par la manche, et alla rejoindre son amie.

Les Trois balais étaient bondés, en plein milieu de l'après-midid, même le jour de Noël. Parce que, comme c'était Noël, c'était Bierreaubeurre à volonté, du coup les clients en profitaient sans se retenir.

Liana et Lyra embrassèrent chacune leur tour Mei, Nicole et Mary ; elles étaient toutes contentes, et rassurées, de se voir après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité.

- Lily est parti faire le plein de bierreaubeurre, dit Lyra en s'asseyant.

Etrangement, un petit silence gêné s'installa. D'un côté, trois des cinq Gryffondors hésitaient à demander à leurs amies si elles allaient bien, la réponse étant évidente. Pareil pour les deux autres : que dirent à celles qui les avaient vu complètement anéanties ? Heureusement, un bruit de bouteilles qui tintaient interrompit leurs pensées.

- Salut à toutes ! » Elles les serra toutes une à une dans ses bras, manquant d'ailleurs de renverser plusieurs fois les boissons. « Merci beaucoup pour votre cadeau, c'était super. » Contente que son amie ait trouvé un moyen de bien débuter la conversation, Nicole s'anima.

- Ça ne marche même pas comme une pensine normale. Pour les normales, tu mets une pensée dedans, et tu ne l'as plus dans l'esprit après, c'est pour te vider la tête. Celle-là, tu y mets un souvenir, pour autant tu peux toujours te les remémorer quand tu veux. C'est pour les revivre plus intensément, et si jamais tu as peur de les oublier.

- Encore mieux, alors ! s'exclama Lily.

Liana et Lyra, à l'air beaucoup plus morose que leur meilleure amie, restait surprise et prudente : Lily Evans pouvait se révéler _très_ lunatique, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Je veux pas vous fausser compagnie, sourit légèrement Liana, mais vous saurez pas où est Sirius ? Et James, bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en rougissant.

Mei eut une moue à la fois moqueuse et compréhensive. « À Zonko, où veux-tu qu'ils soient, sinon ! Ou peut-être Honeydukes. Vas-y, ne les fait pas attendre » rit-elle. Et sans se faire prier, Liana se leva, et sortit du bar presque en courant, sans avoir toucher à sa bierreaubeurre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les cinq filles papotaient tranquillement, la sixième revint, en pleine discussion avec Sirius et James, Remus et Peter étaient absents. En apercevant Potter, Lyra eut un regard mutin vers Lily, haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils, et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Joyeux Noël ! » lancèrent en coeur les deux Maraudeurs. Ils firent la bises aux deux autres revenantes.

Enfin... James et Lily avaient l'air un peu gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter - étaient-ils plus que de simples camarades, des amis ? Ou alors la nuit baignée d'alcool qu'ils avaient partagés n'avait rien signifié ? - et puis, la haine que se vouaient Evans et Black n'avait pas disparu, au contraire. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, sans s'adresser un mot. Quand Sirius voulut s'assoir, Lily lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais Nicole, le relevant, l'en empêcha.

- Vous voulez pas faire la trêve, plutôt ? dit-elle, souriante, en passant un bras autour de leurs épaules. Lil, n'oublie pas qu'il est celui qui a pris soin de Liana le soir où...

La métis s'était intérieurement maudit : quel besoin avait-elle de leur rappeler, avec autant de désinvolture, leur perte tragique ? Et puis, elle n'oubliait pas que, cette fameuse nuit où Sirius avait été là pour son amie, Kay-miss-ragots-Stevenson s'en était régalée... Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Mei, qui pensait aux mêmes choses qu'elles. Sirius s'était en plus raidi à ses paroles.

- Où tu t'es bourrée la gueule avec James !

Allez, gaffe sur gaffe.. Mais James détendit l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire. Lily jeta un regard hautain à Sirius.

- Black, salua-t-elle.

- Evans.

Ils s'assirent, sans rien d'autre. « Je pense pas que tu puisses tirer autre chose d'eux, sourit James, ils ont déjà fait l'effort de ne pas s'insulter, c'est beaucoup » Tout le monde rit, sauf Lily et Sirius, dont le visage était toujours inexpressif.

- Sinon, commença Liana, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? » De nouveau, l'ambiance redevint pesante, et ceux qui étaient resté à l'école s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sens.

Devait-elle savoir que pas mal d'étudiants, surtout des filles jalouses, disaient des choses horribles derrière son dos ? Entre autre, qu'elle aurait utilisé la Magie noire pour attirer Sirius dans son lit - ridicule, quoi.

Sans compter que tout le monde pensait que Sirius n'était plus vierge. Du coup, soit c'était les garçons qui venaient le voir pour le féliciter - ça ne lui aurait rien fait en temps normal, mais il fallait croire que Sirius avait une conscience, et ça le dérangeait vis à vis de son amie. Soit les filles venaient l'ennuyer, des filles plus vieilles que les autres, qui le prenaient moins pour un gamin mignon et plus pour un jeune homme séduisant, ce que, à quatorze ans, il n'était pas vraiment...

- Pas grand chose...

- Il va y avoir le bal de Noël ! s'exclama Mary, soulagée d'avoir trouver quelque chose quand même. Et comme on est en quatrième année, on pourra_ enfin_ y aller.

- C'est quand ? demanda Lily en buvant sa dernière gorgée de bierre.

- Le 28 décembre.

À la surprise générale, elle recracha sa bierre sur la pauvre Lyra. « Mais t'es malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Lily la regarda avec un air suppliant, mais pas pour se faire pardonner...

- Le 28 décembre, prononça-t-elle avec fatalité.

- Oh non, gémit Lyra, sans plus penser au liquide poisseux qui coulait encore sur ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que nos pères ont décidés de nous gâcher la vie, s'écria rageusement Liana qui était restée figée en entendant la date.

- Déjà qu'on a pas fêté Noël...

- Hein ?

- Sérieux ?

- Le 28, c'est l'enterrement...

Un ange passa. Trois, en réalité. Avec un sanglot dans la voix, Lyra expliqua aux autres pourquoi leur famille n'avait pas fêté Noël. En plus, la date de l'enterrement était définitive.

- On a vraiment la poisse, se lamentèrent-elles.

- On est désolés...

- En parlant de poisse, reprit James, sur un ton enfantin qui donnait le sourire, tu ferais mieux d'enlever tout ça » Il désigna la bierre sur Lyra, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré « Ou alors même Remus pourra le sentir ! (2)

Aucun autour de la table ne comprit ses paroles, sauf Sirius bien sûr. Ainsi que la concernée, dont les joues tressaillirent, comme si elle allait sourire. Elle se jeta un sort de nettoyage.

Lyra était au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus. Depuis le mois d'octobre de sa troisième année. C'était une histoire étrange, assez effrayante, pas vraiment joyeuse, dont elle n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir (3). L'infirmière et Dumbledore lui avaient fait promettre de ne rien dire. Personne ne savait qu'elle était au courant. Pas même ses amies, pas même les Maraudeurs, pas même Remus. C'était pourquoi elle s'était empêchée de sourire, pour que James ou Sirius ne se posent pas de questions.

- Vous avez déjà invité quelqu'un? » Sans plus attendre, Nicole se mit à monologuer sur un Serdaigle trop-cra-quant, à qui elle avait fait du gringue la veille. Le garçon dont elle parlait dans la lettre. Elle aimerait bien qu'il l'invite mais...

- Il a une copine, avoua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- T'as dragué un mec maqué ?

Nicole leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Lily la regardait, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Nicole, qui s'était déjà faite larguée sans aucun tact de la part d'un mec, ou alors qui avait déjà rompu avec un gars alors qu'il l'avait trahie ou monstrueusement déçue, elle pour qui ces choses étaient si importantes, elle... Lily soupira de désespoir.

- Et vous ? demanda Liana en regardant ses amis garçons.

Enfin, elle fixait un certain brun aux yeux gris avec insistance. « J'aurais invité Gail, mais elle est partie en vacances, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas trop alors...

À la fois déçue, parce qu'elle avait oublié l'existence de Gail Howks, et soulagée, car Sirius n'irait sans doute pas accompagné à ce bal, Liana se traita d'idiote. _Accompagné ou pas, il a toujours une copine !_ s'était-elle rabrouée. Elle croisa le regard insondable de Lyra, et elle se rappela d'un truc : où en était la fameuse enquête sur Sirius et elle ? L'avait-elle seulement continuée ?

Une bonne heure de bavardage plus tard, les cinq adolescents qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances durent y retourner, Rusard les attendait de pied ferme. Les six filles s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, Lyra et Lily embrassèrent les Maraudeurs sur les deux joues, en les remerciant avec chaleur pour leur cadeau. James et Sirius prirent l'un après l'autre Liana dans leur bras, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait auparavant.

Tenir son amour dans ses bras, contre elle, en sentant son parfum, la peau de son cou, ses cheveux, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'elle à part lui... C'était indescriptible. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Puis il s'était légèrement reculé, l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Là, son coeur avait raté un battement quand elle était tombée à pied joints dans ses iris gris.

Elle aurait voulu... Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aime aussi. Ou tout du moins, qu'il ne l'enlace pas parce que sa mère était morte. Pas par pitié, ou par solicitude ; parce qu'il tenait à elle, parce qu'elle était importante à ses yeux. Même pas par amour, mais par simple tendresse amicale, ça lui aurait déjà fait vachement plaisir. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas, et elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle fuya le regard qu'elle aimait tant, baissant la tête et cillant plusieurs fois pour éviter de laisser couler ses larmes. Lyra, Lily et elle firent un signe de la main à leurs amis, et ceux-ci quittèrent l'auberge. Ses amies n'avaient pas remarqué que Liana était bouleversée. Elle pouvait parfois se révéler excellente actrice, même pour les personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux.

Elles restèrent en silence quelques minutes, devant leurs nouvelles bierreaubeurres que Mrs Rosmerta venaient de leur apporter. Les trois filles se laissaient bercées par la chaleur confortable de la pièce, la légère euphorie qui était resté dans leur esprit à la vue de leurs amis, et leurs souvenirs, liés à cet endroit.

La première bierreaubeurre. Les premières rencontres. La première fois qu'elles y avaient emmené un garçon - le premier baiser dans cet endroit, etc...

Lyra repensa à la première fois où elles avaient rencontré Jim. En troisième année, donc l'année précédente, les trois filles étaient venues seules à l'auberge et, une chose en amenant une autre, elles avaient sortis une des partitions de piano de Liana - elles étaient toutes trois musiciennes et parfois, quand l'une avait un problème de doigté ou de rythme, elle demandait conseil aux autres.

Jim était un jeune homme de vingt ans, qui avait été serveur pendant deux ans aux Trois Balais, dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il était venu prendre leur commande et avait surpris leur conversation. Il adorait la musique, jouaient de plusieurs instruments, et l'avait étudié en parallèle avec ses études sorcières. Il avait donné des conseils à la pianiste amateur ce jour-là, et depuis, ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte amis.

À la fin de le leur troisième année, les trois adolescentes l'avait poussé à se vouer à sa vraie passion. Motivé, et par nature très débrouillard, Jim pensait avoir atteint son objectif - ou tout du moins, la première étape qui lui permettrait de suivre son amour pour la musique. Il était toujours serveur dans un autre bar de Pré-au-lard, mais à mi-temps seulement.

Le bar n'ouvrait que le soir. La journée, Jim y donnait parfois des cours de solfège, de piano, de guitare, de violoncelle, ou d'harmonica - les autres jours, il prenait des cours de musicologie dans une université moldue. Le soir, soit il servait les clients, soit il jouait d'un instrument pour animer la soirée, soit il était lui-même chargé d'organiser des soirées-karaokée.

Pendant que les pensées de Lyra dérivèrent donc sur leur ami Jim, Lily pensait à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Pré-au-Lard. Ou sa mère lui avait avouée que Pétunia n'était pas la fille de Greg, son père à elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire à propos de cette histoire - c'était à elle que Sarah avait confié la tâche de révéler ou non ce secret aux principaux concernés. Et du coup, Lily pensait à sa soeur, au fait qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle...

Et pour changer, Liana réfléchissait sur le sujet « Sirius ». Allait-elle encore rester « coincée » longtemps dans ses sentiments pour lui ? Il ne lui témoignait que de l'amitié depuis des années, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Y avait-il encore un espoir ?

- On y va ? demanda soudain Lyra, en faisant bruyamment retomber sa bouteille en verre sur la table.

Ses meilleures amies acquiesçèrent et, sans un mot, commencèrent à se diriger vers la pièce par laquelle elles étaient arrivés, celle avec une Cheminée spécialement pour les clients de l'auberge. « Vous voulez pas faire un tour dehors ? proposa Lily.

Elles hôchèrent la tête encore une fois, et sortirent dehors, affronter le froid. Elles firent quelque pas, toujours sans bruit, hormis celui de leurs pas crissant dans la neige. Elles examinèrent un moment les décorations de Noël de Pré-au-Lard.

Des guirlandes multicolores qui étaient enroulées un peu partout. Des sapins de Noël à tous les coins de rues, décorés avec de la nouvelle marchandise, le produit de l'année : des petites fées de couleurs différentes, qui se baladaient entre les branches, en scintillant ici et là dans l'arbre, comme des éclairs de lumière.

Et puis, parfois, des espèces de nuages de lucioles surgissait dans un coin. Elles se baladaient très rapidement, en formant plusieurs figures : parfois un simple get de lumière, ou des arabesques, ou encore des flèches, des étoiles, une lune, un soleil... Lily se rappelait encore de son émerveillement, la première fois qu'elle les avait vu, lors du Noël de sa troisième année.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont aimé nos gâteaux ? demanda Liana.

- J'espère que oui, s'exclama Lyra. On s'est assez démenées pour ça.

- J'espère surtout qu'il les ont reçus, ricana la blonde, avec l'hiboux de mon père, c'est pas gagné !

Un ange passa. « Je suis pressée que Piotr vienne » chuchota Lyra. Le regard perdu dans la grand rue festive de Pré-au-Lard, elle reprit « C'est vraiment Noël, ici. »

Ses amies hôchèrent la tête, et une larme coula sur la joue de Lily Evans.

* * *

(1) : _Strudels_ se prononce "chtroudel". Ces petites gâteaux de Noël, ainsi que les damiers, sont de tradition en allemand. Il y en a d'autres, mais j'ai oublié leur nom. C'est vraiment trop bon, ma grand-mère en faisait tous les ans :D.

(2) : je sais que c'est une blague vraiment pourrie, et j'explique au cas où : Lyra pue la bierre, Remus est en ce moment à Poudlard, et il a un odorat très aguisé cart il est loup-garou. Lyra pue tellement que Remus serait capable de la sentir, dixit James

(3) : désolée, l'histoire, ce sera pour une autre fois !

_Alors alors ? J'espère que vous trouverez le courage de me laisser un petit mot (comment ça, j'me répète ^^ ?) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Hum, je sais que le passage en italique est assez déprimant, mais bon... Avouez que c'est pas facile pour Lyra, Liana et Lily quoi !  
_

_Bonne nuit à tous, et bon week-end !_

_Bises, malilite._


	9. Let me take a ride

Hey !

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir presque une semaine de retard (à un jour près, deux ^^). Je répéterais les mêmes excuses, pour faire dans l'original : les cours, les cours, et les **cours**. Et aussi, les cours.

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. La dernière partie (n'y courez pas tout de suite) a été une des premières choses que j'étais sûre d'écrire. Elle a même été imaginée avant l'existance de Liana et de Lyra, pour vous dire !

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **Eliane62**, **Audrey** (hé hé, effectivement, il y a une raison à tout cela ^^) et **namille**. Merci aussi pour ceux qui me lisent, et je vous invite tous à laisser un petit mot de temps en temps ;).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je suis infiniment pressée d'écrire le suivant, je m'y mets dès ce soir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également, héhé. Ca parlera du jour du **nouvel an**, il s'appellera Lily wants a cracker.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR. Enfin, à part une partie du scénario et les OC. Le titre et les paroles de chansons sont tirées de "Polly" de Nirvana.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**8. ****Let me take a ride, Don't cut yourself, I want some help, To please myself**

* * *

'Clic'. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et Liana put s'y engouffrer. Elle tendit à Valery avec prudence une des deux tasses de chocolat qu'elle venait de rapporter, posa la sienne sur le tableau de bord, referma la porte, et soupira en se câlant contre le siège.

- Merde, ça fait du bien, gémit sa petite soeur en avalant une gorgée du breuvage chocolaté.

- T'as pas honte de dire des gros mots ? lui reprocha la blonde, en souriant quand même.

Valery une moue boudeuse et reporta la tasse à ses lèvres tout en examinant sa soeur du regard. « Tu es très belle » Liana était en effet beaucoup plus féminine qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle portait une jupe en laine noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un chemisier en satin mauve avec de jolis boutons nacrés, des talons hauts bleu marine.

Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur - ses boucles d'oreilles en opale et son rouge à lèvres rouge discret relevaient la blancheur de son teint, son fard à paupières violet pâle et son mascara avaient transformé ses banales yeux bleus-verts en beaux iris envoûtants. Ses cheveux, soigneusement bouclés, étaient relevés sur sa nuque. Elle fit un sourire sincère à sa petite soeur.

- Merci. Tu es superbe » Elle disait vrai. Valery était adorable.

La jeune fille de douze ans portait une robe noire de la même longueur que la jupe de sa soeur, à manches courtes, avec un décolleté rond qui soulignait légèrement sa poitrine naissante. Une ceinture de satin rouge assorti à ses ballerines cramoisies soulignait sa taille, et un bandeau semblable à cette ceinture se perdait dans ses mèches dorées et délicatement frisées.

Elles échangèrent un regard, qui signifiait plus de choses que tous les mots imaginables, et replongèrent dans leur chocolat chaud. Oui, si ça avait été pour une autre occasion, elles auraient toutes deux été ravies d'être si charmantes.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En ce 28 décembre 1970, elles enterraient leur mère et leurs tantes de coeur.

Outre le noir, les deux couleurs que portaient les deux soeurs, le mauve et le rouge cramoisi, étaient les préférées de Susan Harper, leur défunte mère. C'était un hommage qu'elles leur rendaient. Lyra avait acheté un tailleur pantalon brun caramel, la couleur fétiche de Solène Carlson. Le blanc était celle de Sarah Evans, ses deux filles avaient ainsi revêtu de fines robes d'été d'une blancheur immaculée, et elles devaient d'ailleurs trembler de froid à l'heure qu'il était.

Liana posa sa tasse vide à côté du frein à main et sortit un trousseau de clés dans sa poche. Imitant ce que ses parents avaient fait des centaines de fois devant ses yeux, elle inséra une des clés dans un petit trou près du volant et mit le contact.

- Papa te tuerait, s'il savait, désapprouva sa jeune soeur.

- Papa n'est pas là, répliqua Liana en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette, et on ne vas quand même pas mourir de froid ! Il suffit de mettre le chauffage.

Elles attendirent quelques instants, puis la voiture se réchauffa effectivement. « Ils ne sont pas près d'avoir terminé de toute façon, murmura Liana.

Les deux filles Harper avaient très vite déguerpi le cimetière qui abriteraient ces trois femmes si chères à leur coeur jusqu'à la fin des temps. Liana avait peur que, devant ce spectacle triste à faire pleurer des pierres, sa soeur ne fasse une crise d'angoisse. Et puis, elle aurait préféré se trouver dans la salle commune des Serpentards que de rester dans ce cimetière glauque. Elles avaient soufflés à Lyra de les retrouver plus tard sur le parking.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une baguette, moi aussi, souffla Valery avec envie.

Elle avait énormément de mal à digérer de ne toujours pas être entrée à Poudlard. Enfin, elle parlait de ça surtout pour se changer les idées. « Tu pourrais faire en sorte d'aller à l'école l'année prochaine, dit sa soeur. D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié... » Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide vert foncé.

- Bois, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Avec une grimace, Valery avala sa potion. C'était une des trois qu'elle devait prendre quotidiennement. Deux étaient homéopathiques et le troisième agissait réellement sur une partie précise de son cerveau - tout était bon pour lui éviter le plus de crises possibles.

- Cette année ne va vraiment pas être facile, Val, tu le sais déjà.

Ses paroles autant que son ton lugubre et solennel commencèrent à l'angoisser. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, planta ses ongles dans le cuir rapé de l'accoudoir, s'obligea à respirer calmement et à intervalles réguliers. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, la serrer brièvement, puis la lâcher. Un bras se posa autour de ses épaules et sa soeur la serra contre elle.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça.

Les légers tremblements de Valery s'estompèrent rapidement. La poitrine de sa grande soeur, assez imposante pour son âge, sa douceur et sa volupté lui rappelait les étreintes de leur mère. Cette idée la rendait encore plus triste mais la détendait également.

- C'est juste que... Tu devrais trouver un échappatoire, continua Liana. Moi j'ai le piano, mais tu as toujours refuser de faire de la musique... Tu devrais te plonger encore plus dans la magie. Je sais que tu as peur de l'échec, qui arrive quand même de temps en temps, et que ça te fait angoisser, mais... Je crois - je suis pas sûre - que si tu le fais plus souvent, déjà tu t'habitueras un peu plus à la difficulté et tu stresseras moins, et en plus tu aura plus de facilités à pratiquer la magie. Rien que ça, ça pourrait vraiment t'aider pour venir à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

Valery haussa les épaules, soudainement lasse. Sa mère venait de mourir, alors Poudlard, tout compte fait - ça n'avait presque aucune importance. Elle n'avait cependant plus aucune envie de pleurer, comme sa soeur, elle en avait assez. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir assez pleurer pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par le vrombissement du moteur, rassurée dans les bras de Liana.

* * *

- Où est Peter ? demanda James à Remus.

- Il est parti voir Ophélia, je crois, répondit celui-ci avec hésitation.

James sourit avec amusement. Ce soir était celui du bal, leur premier - le grand soir. Et il y avait cette fille, Ophélia, une petite brune de Serdaigle, qui plaisait beaucoup à Peter depuis une semaine ou deux. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'inviter à être sa cavalière, mais il était déterminé à vaincre sa timidité et à la séduire ce soir, même si elle avait déjà un cavalier. Entreprise hardue, donc.

Pour ce qui était des trois autres Maraudeurs, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre avec leurs camarades de Gryffondors.

Sirius n'avait pas trop eu envie de s'y rendre avec une autre fille que Gail, sa petite-amie, et qui croirait qu'elle aurait une chance avec lui. Déjà que pour lui, les filles restaient des idiotes sans grand intérêt - si ce n'était leur silhouette, leurs mains, et leur bouche merveilleuses -, il n'y avait que quelques exceptions. Gail était sa première vraie petite-amie, et elle était plus âgée, donc en toute logique un peu moins stupide, et Liana était sa seule amie fille. Heureusement que tous les garçons ne pensaient pas comme Sirius Black, sinon l'avenir de la planète serait assez mal-barrée. En plus, Nicole Wheeler était une fille sympa et marrante, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

James n'avait pas vraiment su qui inviter. Il refusait de s'y rendre sans cavalière, et s'était dit que si, pendant le bal, il flashait sur une fille, qu'il voulait inviter à sortir, il valait mieux s'y rendre avec une fille qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'une soirée entre potes. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mei Ming Yue Zhao, mais bon, au pire ils avaient leurs amis respectifs. Remus, lui, était assez content de s'y rendre avec Mary MacDonald, ils ne s'entendait pas trop mal et ils avaient pas mal de choses en communs.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi elles nous ont demandés d'attendre devant la Grande Salle. La tradition, c'est pas en bas des escaliers du dortoir, normalement ? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

- Les filles sont des créatures bizarres, Siri', sourit James, et son ami éclata de rire.

- C'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça, murmura Remus d'une voix blanche.

Les deux maraudeurs le regardèrent avec curiosité et suivirent le regard du loup-garou. Les trois filles s'avançaient vers eux, vêtus toutes trois de robes classes assez semblables, qui leur allaient à ravir. Seule la couleur était différente : bleue marine pour Zhao, rouge pâle pour MacDonald et noire pour Wheeler.

Les deux premières leur firent des sourires et des signes de la main, et la troisième fut arrêtée par un Serpentard de sixième année que Sirius ne connaissait que de vue. Pendant que ses deux amis complimentaient leurs cavalières sur leur tenue, il surveillait la sienne, prêt à intervenir si ça tournait mal. Il était sûrement un de ceux qui comprenaient le plus la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor, et puis, il fallait dire que les verts et argents gardaient toujours en travers de la gorge la « trahison » de l'hériter Black, l'une des plus puissantes familles britanniques de sang-pur.

Nicole paraissait également méfiante, elle salua avec réticence le jeune homme. Sirius ne pouvait pas voir le visage du garçon vu qu'il était dos à lui, mais elle sembla se détendre, et lui offrit même un superbe sourire. Elle hôcha la tête en disant quelque chose et le quitta avec un petit signe de la main. Elle tourna son regard vers son cavalier et pressa le pas vers lui. Devant son expression amusée et surprise, celui-ci devina tout de suite.

- Tu t'es faite draguée par un serpent ? fit-il en l'accueillant d'une bise spontanée sur la joue.

- Je sais, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est la première fois qu'un Serpentard était gentil avec moi !

- Regarde-toi aussi, et tu comprendras ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, la complimenta le brun avec sincérité.

- Merci, le tombeur » Elle rougissait de plaisir, même si ça faisait un peu trop en l'espace de trois minutes.

- Il te dirait pas des choses aussi gentilles s'il savait ce que je savais, fit une voix sournoise derrière l'épaule de la métis.

Nicole se retourna d'un bond et lança un regard noir à Kay Stevenson, resplendissante dans sa robe rouge sang. « On t'a sonné ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

La cinquième année lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres en s'éloignant, pendue au bras de son cavalier. Nicole lui fit un énorme bras d'honneur, cassant l'image de la belle jeune fille classe, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle détestait _vraiment_ cette fille. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui fixait la rousse décolorée avec une expression de rage terrifiante.

- Si jamais elle est près de nous quand on danse, rappelle-moi de lui faire un croche-pattes qui la fera s'étaler par terre, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, grinça-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration.

Nicole éclata d'un rire joyeux en prenant son bras, et Black se détendit immédiatement.

* * *

Lily retint un profond soupir d'ennui. Quand est-ce que cette vieille pie allait s'arrêter de parler, bon sang !

- Elle était vraiment adorable, jacassait la dame d'un certain âge - ou plutôt d'un âge certain. Toujours prête à me prêter un peu de farine pour mes gâteaux, à m'inviter prendre le thé chez elle, à me proposer d'aller faire une promenade dans le centre-ville...

Lyra se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les sourcils froncés et les yeux écarquillés. Lily fit une petite moue et un petit « non » de la tête, et la brune eut un petit sourire en riant intérieurement. Cette femme était complètement sénile, ou alors elle avait dû connaitre une Sarah Evans tout à fait différente, sinon, elle ne parlerait pas d'elle comme ça, c'était sûr !

- Excusez-moi, madame, l'interrompit Lily, mais nous devrions aller rejoindre... Le... » Elle jeta un regard d'appel à l'aide à son amie.

- Le traiteur ! Au revoir, à bientôt !

Elle tira Lily par la manche et s'éloigna rapidement.

- Le traiteur, sourit Lily.

- J'allais pas lui parler de nos deux elfes de maisons, rigola Lyra.

- Au moins, ça l'aurait fait taire.

Etrangement, car ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu ou le moment, Lyra rigola légèrement. « Rassure-moi, elle racontait que des conneries sur ta mère, hein ?

- Comme si maman était aussi... gentille, grimaça Lily. Elle était loin d'être aussi coulante et mièvre, même toi tu le sais !

Sarah Evans était en réalité une vraie chieuse. Têtue et pourvue d'un humour douteux, elle était parfois volontairement sans-gêne pour rire. Elle refusait souvent de rendre service aux gens, surtout à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de son entourage proche. Alors, prêter de la farine à une vieille peau trop bavarde pour son bien, ou lui proposer de faire un tour en ville, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Ça avait été son côté original, même si elle restait quelqu'un de bien, qui pouvait se révéler exceptionnellement douce et attentionnée. Ça avait été son côté gamin, ce qui la rendait vivante, le principal caractère qu'elle avait légué à ses deux filles - pour l'aînée, qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, c'était très souvent du sérieux, mais pour Lily, ça faisait partie de son humour... et bien, son humour de merde.

L'originalité de Susan avait été son pouvoir de rendre chaque choses marrantes, ou bien de les tourner en ridicule pour en rire. Elle avait toujours été joyeuse au possible, ce qui avait pu se voir dans l'éducation de ses filles, et avait également été essentiel pour tenir le coup avec les crises de Valery. Celle de Solène, c'était sa bienveillance, sa tendresse, son ton toujours maternel et protecteur, dont Lyra n'avait pas du tout hérité.

Celle-ci parcourut la salle de ses yeux, en cherchant ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Avec une grande surprise - elle aurait plutôt cru Liana avec sa soeur et Piotr avec les amis russes de ses parents - elle les avait tous les deux trouvés en pleine conversation. Elle donna un léger coup dans les côtes de Lily et attira son regard vers eux.

Si on se basait sur la vitesse à laquelle remuaient leurs lèvres, ils parlaient très lentement. Piotr avait l'air de faire de gros efforts pour parler simplement dans sa langue natale, et Lyra pouvait voir à quel point Liana avait du mal à parler russe. Elle connaissait l'accent déplorable et le vocabulaire pauvre de l'anglaise, mais bon, ils avaient l'air de se débrouiller. Ils bougeaient souvent leurs mains pour s'aider.

La conversation avait l'air intéressante, et quand Piotr mima un coup de fouet de son poignet, Liana eut un large sourire.

- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était sur elle ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers elle.

- Si, mais bon, je lui ai dit que c'était mort d'avance. Ils se voyent jamais, habitent à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, se comprennent à peine... Et puis, c'est pas comme si Liana avait la tête à ça en ce moment.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Lily avec un pincement au coeur. Elle le sait ou pas ?

Lyra eut un petit rire froid, que son amie ne comprit pas. « Tu crois qu'elle s'en rend compte ? Elle, à part son Sirius... » Lily ne réagit même pas à l'entente du prénom honni, elle continuait de regarder la brune, incertaine.

- Me dis pas que t'es amoureuse de Piotr ? Pas de Black, quand même !

- Non, non.

- Pourquoi t'es énervée alors ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien, soupira Lyra. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Lily passa son bras autour de celui de son amie et chercha son père des yeux. Il parlait avec une femme d'une vingtaine d'année qu'elle ne connaissait pas et leur conversation semblait très émouvante, elle pouvait l'entendre bégayer d'ici. Le pincement au coeur de tantôt se transforma en... Elle n'arrivait même pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

C'était comme un vide. Un cratère glacé, impossible à guérir. Sa gorge la brûlait tout le temps, ses yeux la piquaient, les sanglots restaient bloqués en elle et l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle vivait un véritable enfer, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire de ses journées, c'était dormir.

- Je suis crevée, moi aussi.

- On se taille, on va roupiller ? plaisanta Lyra.

- Si seulement...

* * *

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe... » Mei avançait à cloche-pied, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Elle s'était tordu la cheville, après une polka endiablée avec James, et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal !

- Oh, ça va, arrêtes de faire le bébé ! » James la soutenait par la taille, l'amenant vers une table à côté de la piste de danse, et éclata de rire malgré lui.

- Et toi, arrêtes de rire, espèce de sadique ! s'exclama la chinoise.

Elle s'assit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir, se coupa en deux pour atteindre ses pieds, et enleva sa chaussure droite.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, ne put-elle s'empêcher de geindre.

- Tu connais pas un sort ?

- Si, fais-le, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Pointe juste ta baguette sur ma cheville, sans la toucher, et dit _Curo_.

Dès qu'il s'exécuta, elle sentit une douce chaleur bienfaitrice dans toute sa jambe, et elle soupira de bonheur en s'écroulant sur sa table. Elle se câla plus confortablement dans ses bras, en levant le regard vers son cavalier.

- C'est plus confortable que les tables des cours.

- Demande à Dumbledore de les changer, au moins pour les cours d'histoire, fit James, hilare.

Mei éclata de rire. Ils passaient tous deux une excellente soirée. Pendant les slows, ils étaient occupés à rire avec leurs amis, s'empiffrer ou boire. Quand la musique bougeait, ils allaient sur la piste et essayait telle ou telle type de danse : le rock acrobatique - James s'était bloqué le dos, chacun son tour - ; les claquettes ; ce qui ressemblait de très loin à du flamenco ; le tango - hum, ils étaient plus souvent morts de rire qu'autre chose - ; le charleston.

La dernière en date était la polka. Enfin, ils avaient appelé ça comme ça sans savoir ce que c'était réellement. Ils s'étaient en réalité tenu par les mains et la taille, avait tourné autour de la Grande Salle en courant et en faisant toutes sortes de pas compliqués.

- Coucou ! » Mary avait presque crié en se jetant sur la chaise à côté de celle de la chinoise, qui avait à son tour hurler de surprise. James n'avait pu retenir le fou-rire qui l'avait pris, son visage était déformé par une sorte de grimace étrange, et sa gorge ne faisait que des petits bruits bizarres. Mei se retint de rigoler et se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Remus est sorti avec Nicole et Black. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes par Cheminée avec Lily, va falloir que j'y aille.

Le rire de James s'évanouit aussitôt. « Embrasse-la fort de ma part » Mary acquiesça, puis se leva et parti.

- J'espère que ça se passe pas trop mal pour elles, murmura Mei.

* * *

La tête plongée dans la cheminée, Mary MacDonald chercha Lily Evans des yeux. Avec surprise, elle la retrouva juste devant ses yeux. Sauf que la jeune fille aux cheveux auburns étaient étalée par terre de tout son long, ses mains portées à son visage. La pièce était plongée dans un silence assez angoissant.

- Hey, Lil !

Mary essayait d'adopter un ton joyeux et détaché, même si c'était assez dur. Son amie se redressa en l'entendant, et Mary fut obligée retenir ses larmes devant l'air de Lily. Elle avait dû être superbe, quelques heures plus tôt. On aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient été bouclés avec soin. La façon dont elle s'était maquillée avait dû lui aller à merveille. Sa robe restait magnifique.

Son mascara avait totalement coulé, son rouge à lèvre s'était étalé un peu partout autour de sa bouche, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Ses yeux étaient tellement rougis que ses iris verts étincelaient dix fois plus que d'habitude. Elle était tellement pâle qu'elle ne semblait même pas vivre réellement.

C'était comme si Mary se trouvait en face d'un vrai fantôme. Un comme dans les livres fantastiques moldus que sa mère lisait quand elle était jeune. Un fantôme mélancolique, triste, qui n'avait aucune envie de mourir. C'était comme si Lily avait dix ans de plus. Elle avait l'air de faire des efforts insurmontables pour ne pas pleurer.

- Désolée si je fais un peu peur, plaisanta-t-elle avec une voix blanche en s'essuyant les yeux. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je-

- T'en fais pas, sourit tendrement Mary en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- T'es trop belle ! Mets-toi debout, pour voir !

Mary s'exécuta avec joie, tournant plusieurs fois sur elle même. « Wouah, j'adore ! » s'exclama Lily. Mary se tourna vers elle avec curiosité et sourit devant les yeux émerveillés de son ami. Elle pointait de son index le bas de la robe rouge. Du coup, elle avait l'air de faire plus jeune - l'air de faire son âge, en fait.

Au bas de la robe, Mei avait cousu, grâce à la magie, une petite fleur d'hibiscus avec du fil rouge foncé. « Regarde, je me le suis fait au henné aussi, sur le poignet » Elle montra son poignet, et Lily siffla d'admiration.

- T'as jamais pensé à te le faire tatouer ? Tu adores ce motif.

- Marquer ma peau, très peu pour moi (1), répondit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Au henné, comme ça, ça me dérange pas, mais je ferais jamais plus. Ni comme Mei, qui veut se faire percer, rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieux ? rit Lily.

- Oui, à la langue. Cette fille est folle. » Elle observa attentivement son amie « C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être lunatique. Tu passes vraiment d'une émotion à l'autre. Excuse-moi, dit-elle précipitemment devant l'air fermé de Lily, j'aurais encore mieux fait de me taire.

- C'est rien.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

Lily tourna ses yeux vers le ciel, pour empêcher ses larmes de venir trop rapidement. « 'Pourrait aller mieux, croassa-t-elle, mais ça va. Des fois, ça peut même être... drôle, grimaça-t-elle, ne croyant pas à ses paroles.

- Genre ? s'étonna Mary.

- Des gens qui pensaient connaître Solène, maman ou Susan, et qui racontent que de la merde. Un type a décrit la mère de Lyra comme quelqu'un de coincé, mais de tolérant quand même. Elle était absolument pas comme ça ! Tolérante, comme pour les moldus moyens, mais pas coincée du tout, elle était juste un peu discrète, et aimante, tendre, douce, protectrice...

En vain, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sa tante lui manquait en cet instant, elle aurait pu...

- Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement son amie.

Lily lui fit un petit sourire triste, puis reprit un air enjoué - qui cette fois ne trompa personne. « Raconte-moi plutôt ton premier bal ! » Mary se lança immédiatement.

Elle raconta les pitreries de Potter et Mei - « J'espère que t'es pas trop jalouse, Lil ! - Merlin, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, imprimez-le, quoi ! » (2) -, la nourriture exceptionnellement bonne selon elle, qui n'avait jamais passé de Noël à Poudlard, la musique qu'elle détestait...

- J'ai rien bu, comme d'habitude, mais les autres ont déjà pas mal abusé de l'hydromel, dit-elle, amusée. Ils tiennent debout, mais bon...

- Je vois, sourit Lily. Et Remus, il est comment ?

- On a pas trop dansé, mais il est super gentil. Il m'a parlé d'un nouveau bouquin, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu le lises ! Il a l'air trop gé-nial ! » Lily sourit devant sa manie de toujours détacher les syllables quand elle était enthousiaste. « Je suis vite partie, j'avais vu qu'une fille, Ely je sais plus quoi, lui avait tapé dans l'oeil...

- C'est pas génial ça, de la part d'un cavalier, reprocha la rouquine.

- Bah, c'est pas comme s'il me plaisait ou quoi ! Par contre, fit Mary en fronçant les sourcils, je sais pas si j'ai bien vu ou pas, mais quand j'étais avec Nicole et Sirius, c'était comme s'ils... flirtaient...

- T'es sûre ? s'écria la rouquine.

- Je sais pas trop...

- Tu dois te tromper, Nicole ne ferait jamais ça à Liana, répondit-elle avec un air assuré.

- Ouais, sûrement » Mary n'en était pas si sûre. « Va falloir que j'y aille, je devrais les avoir retrouver dans le parc depuis dix minutes déjà.

- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, se moqua Lily.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu as prévu quelque chose de précis ?

- J'en ai un peu marre d'être là-bas, fit Lily en se grattant le front, perplexe. Je pense que je vais me changer, ces fringues me soûlent, et puis, sûrement boire un petit peu...

Mary hocha la tête, puis se leva, coupant la communication. Les sourcils froncés, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'inquiétait pour Lily, bien sûr.

* * *

Lily sortit de la salle de bain, relaxée. Elle venait de se démaquiller, d'enlever ses escarpins douloureux, de prendre une longue et chaude douche. Elle avait mis son jean préféré, un peu large, lâche à la taille, traînant par terre, déchiré à quelques endroits, et une chemise en flanelle jaune vanille, un peu large également. Elle s'était séchée les cheveux à la manière moldue, en ralant de ne pouvoir toujours pas utiliser la magie.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses tongs d'été et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle principale, où se déroulait la réception en l'honneur des défuntes. Habillée ainsi, elle espérait ne pas être remarquée ou reconnue, ce qui allait être dur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et puis, ses vêtements allaient forcément faire tâches parmis les robes de soirée ou autres costumes.

Elle arriva dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible et chercha ses meilleures amies du regard. Elle regretta que Severus n'eut pas pu venir, il aurait été le premier à la forcer à partir pour se changer les idées. Son attention fut détournée par un garçon, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors et qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'adressait à une jeune fille très pâle que Lily reconnut. Elle s'approcha du « couple », un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-... ici pour accompagner ma tante, une ancienne bonne amie de Mrs Carlson, disait-il d'une voix douce, je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une fille aussi jolie que toi.

Lily retint son rire devint cette technique de drague à deux noises, et s'approcha du garçon qui était dos à elle. En face de lui, la jeune fille, qui avait reconnu Lily, la regardait avec soulagement, elle avait semblé un peu effrayée jusque là. Lily tapota l'épaule du garçon, qui se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Elle ne te comprend pas » C'était idiot, mais Lily jubilait presque « Elle est russe et ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. Toi qui viens en tant que relation de Solène Carlson, tu devrais savoir qu'elle a vécu une bonne dizaine d'année en Russie, non ?

- Je- » Le garçon contemplait Lily, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage « Je ne parle pas russe.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit malicieusement la rouquine.

Elle se tourna vers l'étrangère russe, la fille d'un des amis des Carlson, lui sourit et prononça un des seuls mots russe qu'elle connaissait, qui voulait dire qu'elle était désolée. Elle grimaça, certaine de son accent horrible. La fille rit légèrement, dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis partit un tapotant amicalement l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il regardait Lily avec un air amusé.

Celle-ci ne lui témoigna plus la moindre attention et partit précipitemment, pressée de raconter ça à ses amies. Le garçon la rattrapa par l'épaule.

- Hey, attends ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle David (3). » Il sourit de la même façon qu'avec la fille russe, lui tendit la main, mais Lily le regarda d'un air méfiant.

- Lily, dit-elle du bout des lèvres en ignorant sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, Lily, demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

La sorcière eut une boule dans la gorge. Comment osait-il lui poser une telle question ? Il ne devait certainement pas savoir qu'elle était la fille de Sarah Evans. En plus, sa tenue pouvait porter à confusion... Lui-même était habillé assez décontracté.

- Rien qui ne te regarde » Elle tourna les talons.

- Mais attends, s'exclama de nouveau David en courant pour se placer devant elle. Tu veux pas... je sais pas, prendre l'air un peu ?

- J'hallucine, tu me dragues là ! s'énerva Lily.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses dont elle avait besoin ce jour-là. Devant son brusque accès de colère, David se figea et ne dit rien.

- Tu peux pas avoir la jolie parce qu'elle parle pas ta langue, alors tu veux sa copine anglaise et moche ?

David se mit à sourire comme un imbécile. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de se dérober, se pencha et plaça sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

Il lui murmura alors toute sortes de choses. Des choses... qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Roulant les 'r', avec un accent gutural érotique à en crever... Jamais Lily n'aurait cru que cette langue puisse être si sexy. Belle, mystérieuse, oui, mais pas... excitante.

Ecouter David parler russe, le murmurer, tout près de son oreille, lui procurant des frissons et des sensations indescriptibles, était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'elle ait jamais vécu.

Il se recula enfin d'elle, les yeux brillants. Il gardait sa main sur son bras et n'avait séparé leur corps que de quelques centimètres. Lily ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle dévorait le garçon de ses yeux à demi-fermés, avant qu'il n'ait un sourire amusé - et légèrement pervers. Le visage de la Gryffondor se ferma alors.

- Tchao, fit-elle d'une voix tranchante » Avec toute la force qu'elle avait - ce type était presque adulte - elle dégagea son bras.

Après réflexion, il était plutôt pas mal. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

* * *

Un éclat de rire, féminin, cristallin, résonna dans le couloir sombre de Poudlard. « Vous êtes vraiment des salops ! rigolait Nicole.

- Tu me blesses là, Nikky, plaisanta Sirius avec une fausse moue triste.

Nicole rit de plus belle. Il lui avait trouvé ce surnom quelques heures plus tôt et ne la lâchait plus avec ça, même si elle s'était énervée plusieurs fois déjà.

Tout comme Mei et James, elle passait une merveilleuse soirée. Pour un premier bal, c'était vraiment réussi. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Sirius, et regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt - de leur groupe de six filles, seule Liana fréquentait réellement les garçons.

Sirius était content aussi. Nicole était une fille sympa, amusante, rafraîchissante, enjouée. Souriante et jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

- Je comprends pourquoi Lily vous tombe toujours dessus après ! Vous vous acharnez tellement sur ce pauvre Rogue !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle _me _tombe dessus, rit Sirius. On fait que s'amuser, c'est pas comme si c'était un crime !

- C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses !

Nicole sourit en baissant son regard sur leurs mains liées. Elle ne se rappelait plus trop depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient pris la main. Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait ça plusieurs fois dans la soirée, qu'elle l'avait une fois pris par la taille et lui par les épaules, et puis ils avaient dansé ensembles, l'un contre l'autre... Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup bu, aussi. L'alcool leur faisait tourner la tête.

- Les autres sont dans la salle commune, non ? demanda-t-elle pour penser à autre chose.

- Je pense, acquiesça Sirius. Qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud !

- À ton avis, c'est le Whisky pur feu ou la bouteille d'hydromel que tu t'es enfilé à toi tout seul ? demanda malicieusement la métis, l'air radieux.

Le brun éclata d'un rire bruyant, qui se répercuta en écho. De loin, il aperçut le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et se tourna vers son amie pour sortir une blague vaseuse sur le fait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il la trouvait simplement belle, avec sa peau foncée, ses joues rouges, ses yeux de biches, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens...

Sans plus réfléchir, il la poussa doucement, elle se retrouva dos contre le mur, il se colla à elle. Il leva leurs doigts entrelacés pour les placer entre leur torse et se pencha vers elle. Leurs yeux se fermèrent à demi en même temps, malgré l'air confus et surpris de la jeune fille. Sirius ne réfléchit pas, frôla la bouche de Nicole, et l'embrassa délicatement.

Il recula légèrement, puis il l'embrassa plus profondément, elle répondit immédiatement. Il se détacha d'elle à nouveau, voulut recommencer, mais elle tourna la tête de côté pour l'éviter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec une réelle surprise. « Désolée » « Désolé » dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils détachèrent leurs mains et leurs corps, Sirius vint se placer à côté d'elle contre le mur.

- Je peux pas, murmura Nicole.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. T'as pas aimé ?

- J'ai adoré, gémit-elle de désespoir.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle osé se laisser embrasser par Sirius Black ? Et répondre à son baiser ! C'était impardonnable. Dire qu'elle l'avait vu, encore une fois, à Pré-au-Lard, quelques jours plus tôt... Elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Liana était amoureuse de ce type ! Une de ses plus proches amies, bordel !

Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle la trahissait, depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle avait joué les égoïstes devant Kay Stevenson, avait préféré que ce soit son amie qui souffre des rumeurs plutôt qu'elle. Et maintenant, elle embrassait l'amour de sa vie ! Et elle avait aimé ! Alors que Liana aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, pour recevoir juste un baiser de Sirius...

Poussant un autre gémissement, Nicole glissa le long du mur et s'assit, dos contre lui. « Quoi ? » Sirius la rejoignit.

- Pas le droit de le dire.

- Ok.

- Et puis, tu as Howks en plus !

- Zut ! Gail ! » Il s'était frappé le front de la main. Nicole éclata de rire. Il avait oublié sa propre petite-amie : ri-di-cu-le.

- Je vois que c'est super sérieux, entre vous, le taquina-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait voulu embrasser Nicole Wheeler. La magie du moment, sans doute : ils s'entendaient assez bien, elle était magnifique... Ils étaient un peu pareils, tous les deux. Il savait qu'il était très beau, lui aussi. Il était en passe de devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de ses demoiselles de Poudlard, et elle, à quatorze ans, avaient déjà un tableau de chasse plus que raisonnable. Quand on y réfléchissait, ça semblait presque évident.

- C'est sérieux, en fait ? se renseigna Nicole.

- Intéressée, alors ? répondit Sirius en rigolant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attendit une réponse digne de ce nom. « J'en sais rien. C'est super récent, tu comprends.

Avant Gail, Sirius avait eu deux flirts pendant des fêtes, et l'année dernière, il était sorti avec une fille de Serdaigle pendant une semaine, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment appris à se connaître, ils s'étaient embrassés une fois.

Alors qu'avec elle, il découvrait vraiment ce qu'était être en couple avec une fille. Il l'appréciait beaucoup.

- Donc, continua Nicole, vous n'avez pas encore... » Elle eut un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- Hein ?

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Nicole secoua la tête en souriant « Désolée. C'est juste que, une fois qu'on _l_'as fait, notre point de vue sur les relations amoureuses changent pas mal » Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes.

- De quoi- Oh... » Il piqua un fard. Elle éclata de rire, nullement gênée.

- Désolée. J'ai tendance à trop parler quand j'ai trop bu.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant que Sirius cherchait quoi dire. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, sûrement dans ses souvenirs de la _fameuse_ nuit. C'était étrange, mais elle l'intimidait, dans la demie obscurité.

- C'est comment ? » Il avait sorti le premier truc qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit, et s'en maudit intérieurement. Elle allait le prendre pour un gros obsédé. Nicole le regardait juste avec surprise.

- Je... » Elle chercha ses mots « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de sexe, là ! » Ils rigolèrent tous deux.

Elle l'examina un moment. « C'est super facile, en fait, de parler avec toi.

- Pareil, lui sourit-il.

Il tendit la main vers elle, elle la reprit. Cette fois, c'était sans aucune ambiguité. Comme pour sceller leur toute nouvelle amitié. L'incident datant d'à peine quelques minutes avait été oublié.

- Je vois ce que veut dire Liana, maintenant, quand elle parle de toi. Je comprends pas du tout Lily, par contre » Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche « Ne l'insulte pas, s'il te plaît ! le menaça-t-elle faussement.

Son éclat de rire fut très vite communicatif, et le couloir vide se remplit vite de l'euphorie qui les prenait.

* * *

Dans le manoir des Carlson, ceux qui participaient à la réception s'étaient séparés en deux groupes : les adultes et les adolescents. Pour les premiers, dans le vaste salon, l'heure du champagne et du vin était terminée, c'était maintenant celle du café. Dans la cuisine, les deuxièmes avaient réussi à substituer un peu de Bordeaux et se le partageait entre eux.

Lily était parmi eux, seule, appuyée à une commode, un verre à moitié vide dans la main. Les yeux dans le vague, elle écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre la musique du fond.

_I think I should get off her first, I think she wants some water, To put out the blow torch_ (4)

Elle fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée. Quand est-ce que la musique avait changé ? Depuis le début de la soirée, c'était la célèbre _The Lion Sleeps Tonight _des Tokens qui tournait en boucle, parce que c'était la chanson préférée de Solène et de Sarah. Elle avait été remplacée par _Polly_ de Nirvana, un des groupes préférés de Lyra, que ses parents ne connaissaient absolument pas !

En même temps, après deux ou trois heures sur cette chanson, la sorcière brune avait dû en avoir assez, c'était tout à fait légitime. Bien sûr, les deux chansons étaient moldues.

_Polly says her back hurts, She's just as bored as me_

Plongée dans la chanson en remuant la tête en rythme, elle sentit à peine la main sur son épaule.

- Je t'ai retrouvée ! s'exclama joyeusement David.

C'était ça qui l'avait tirée de sa rêverie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace en imitant sa voix « Bravo, qu'on l'applaudisse ! » Nullement vexé, il porta son verre à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ?

- Va savoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'accoudèrent tous deux à la commode, et elle chercha sa soeur des yeux, fuyant son regard insistant.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne parlais pas russe ? s'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

- Pour me trouver une excuse. Comme ça, j'avais une raison valable de ne plus être avec l'autre fille, et je pouvais rester avec toi.

Lily haussa les sourcils de manière dubitatif mais décida de laisser courir.

Elle croisa un instant le regard bleu de Pétunia qui ne fit pas attention à elle, comme elle l'avait fait tout le long de cette journée. Son coeur se pinça, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se livra.

- C'est ma mère qu'on a enterré, aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit David se raidir et jeter un regard dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait des trois femmes immobiles, leur sourire semblant si défraîchi en ce jour sinistre. Il devint blanc et bégaya un moment.

- Tu... Sarah Evans ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux, et hocha la tête. Il resta pensif.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Je sais.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait répété cette phrase aujourd'hui.

Avec surprise, elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et des lèvres sur son front. David l'avait presque collée à lui, elle avait fermé les yeux et avait respiré un grand coup. Bizarrement, l'odeur du jeune homme lui plaisait. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer ou de se lamenter sur son sort. Bizarrement, il la rassurait.

Sans lâcher ses épaules, il se détacha légèrement d'elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif. « Allez, tend ton verre, s'exclama-t-il, c'est ma tournée ! » Il s'arrêta un instant, la bouteille juste au-dessus de leurs deux verres « En fait non, c'est plutôt la tienne, mais faisons comme si !

- Grouille, rit Lily.

Mary avait vu juste, elle devait être vraiment lunatique. Ou bipolaire. Bah, ça voulait dire la même chose.

Les lèvres dans leur verre, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Il avait des beaux yeux, David. Marron-doré autour de la pupille, puis d'un beau vert printannier. Un cercle noir autour de l'iris, qu'on ne pouvait rater au deuxième regard, le rendait un peu mystérieux.

Elle se rappela de lui, chuchotant cette langue, la mettant dans un tel état... Elle frissonna derechef (5).

- Tu as froid ?

Elle baissa les yeux, espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu le rose soutenu de ses joues. « Non » souffla-t-elle. Il raffermit quand même sa prise autour de ses épaules.

- Dis, commença-t-il, ça veut dire que tu es une sorcière ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Lily recracha tout son vin sur sa chemise.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle, alors que lui explosait de rire.

Rigolant toujours, il sortit une baguette de sa poche arrière de jean, la pointa sur sa chemise trempée, et la nettoya d'un sort informulé.

- Tu es majeur ? s'étonna Lily, le pensant plus jeune.

- Non, j'ai seize ans. Mais mes parents sont hauts-placés, donc j'ai jamais eu de problèmes.

- Pratique, grommela-t-elle.

- Je parie que ça te saoule, de ne pas devoir utiliser la magie, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, et t'as deviné ça tout seul ?

Elle faisait semblant d'être énervée, mais il lui avait redonné le sourire. David secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Une heure et quelques verres plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Personne ne faisait attention ni à eux, ni à leur rire. Quand il avait un peu bu, David pouvait vraiment être quelqu'un de sympa et d'extrêmement drôle.

Pour le moment, il avait une des mains de Lily, paume vers le ciel, dans les siennes. Il avait pris un accent qu'il voulait d'origine tzigane, et faisait comme s'il lisait l'avenir de la jeune fille dans les lignes de sa main.

- Yé voua, yé voua... qué cé souar, tou verra Dumbledore qué dounsera sous les cocotiers, mé attenzione !

Lily le dévorait de ses yeux souriants, son coude posé sur la table, son poignet soutenant son menton, et ses mains cachant son sourire gigantesque. Il était parfait dans le rôle de la mauvaise liseuse de bonne-aventure, avec les bêtises qu'il débitait. Très souvent, elle ne pouvait retenir son rire.

Cette soirée n'était pas vraiment si déprimante que ça, en définitive. Grâce à David, elle était capable de s'amuser, le jour même de l'enterrement de sa mère ! En temps normal, Lily se serait sentie affreusement coupable, mais sa nouvelle philosophie, c'était : Par le calbute de Merlin, laissez-moi tranquille avec ma mère !

David en eut assez de son rôle, il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily. C'était comme s'ils partageaient plus de choses ainsi que par la parole, ce qui était vraiment surprenant. Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, trois heures ?

- On s'en va ?

Réellement surprise, Lily sursauta aux mots du jeune homme. Contrairement à Lyra quelques heures plus tôt, il semblait vraiment sérieux.

- Où ça ?

- Dans un endroit plus sympa, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le contempla avec intensité, puis lâcha sa main. Elle se leva, se saisit d'une bouteille de champagne qui traînait sur une étagère, en but une longue gorgée. Se tournant vers lui, avec un grand sourire, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle pour le mettre debout.

Complètements euphoriques, ils riaient en sortant de la cuisine. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que la porte se fermait correctement, et croisa un regard bleu-vert parfaitement reconnaissable. Lily fit un sourire et un signe de la main à Liana, qui avait froncé les sourcils en la regardant. David lui serra la main, et ils disparurent soudainement.

* * *

(1) : hum, pour ceux qui pensent que ça revient au truc de la marque des ténèbres sur la peau des mangemorts, c'est pas ça, ils le savent même pas à l'époque.

(2) : pas encore, mouhahahaha

(3) : Vu que David est un peu important dans l'histoire, son nom n'a pas été choisi au hasard. En l'honneur de David Schwimmer (Ross dans "Friends") et David Matthews (du groupe génial Dave Matthews Band)

(4) : Paroles tirées de "Polly" de Nirvana. Pour l'histoire de Lily et David (j'espère que vous aurez compris qu'il est important), elle se déroule en deux chaps, celui-là et le prochain, donc j'ai trouvé ça bien d'utiliser cette chanson pour ces deux chaps. Le titre du chap vient donc de cette chanson, et le prochain, se nommera "Lily wants a cracker", initialement "Polly wants a cracker". J'adore cette chanson :)

(5) : la PREMIERE fois que j'utilise cette expression, je sais même pas si c'est bien ça ou si c'est écrit correctement ^^.

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. A très vite, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bises, et bonne journée._


	10. Lily wants a cracker

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, pour ceux qui en ont (pour les autres, je compatis, vraiment).

Hum... Me tapez pas, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de ce retard inqualifiable. J'ai vraiment trop honte. D'autant que j'adore écrire, j'ai fini ce chapitre vendredi soir, soit le soir-même de mes vacances (enfin, j'ai cours samedi, mais bon ça compte pas), et je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis deux semaines (horribles, ces deux semaines). Bref.

Ce chapitre ne parle pas du **nouvel an**, en fait. Ca sera pour le chapitre d'après. Normalement, ça aurait dû, mais bon j'aurais encore mis une semaine à poster, et ce chapitre aurait fait quelque chose comme 25 pages ^^, déjà que celui là en fait une quinzaine... Bref, le prochain chapitre sera la partie 2 de celui là (ou alors la partie 3 de toute cette histoire avec David ^^), et je pense qu'il se nommera **And a happy new year**, pour faire dans l'original lol.

J'avais oublié ! Le chapitre précédent a été posté le 29 janvier je crois, sois la veille de l'anniversaire de **Lily Evans Potter**. Donc, avec 15 jours de retard, je lui souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire ! Rendez-vous compte qu'elle aurait pu avoir 49 ans hinhin, ou alors, si vous prenez ma fic en compte, elle en aurait eu 53. Mes persos sont nés dans cette histoire en 1956.

Voilà. Je vous promets plus de parution régulière, parce que j'en ai marre de pas être régulière, mais je vais essayer de poster beaucoup plus rapidement, ça c'est sûr ^^.

Je remercie infiniment pour leur reviews : **Eliane62**, **Audrey **(j'adore David mais il n'est vraiment que de passage. Je pense la même chose que toi du couple Nicole/Sirius ^^) et **namille**. Merci aussi pour ceux qui lisent sans laisser de mots, je vous invite vraiment à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Petite précision : Nicole Wheeler n'a JAMAIS été amoureuse de Sirius. Sirius est un beau gosse, bien sûr, et ils se ressemblent un peu du point de vue de leur succès chez l'autre sexe et de leur popularité, et ils avaient beaucoup bu (comme tout le monde dans ces deux chapitres, en fait ^^) mais c'est tout. Je dis pas qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux, mais il ne s'agira jamais de vrais sentiments :). Quant à David, ne vous en faites pas, il ne prendra jamais le place de James. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on ne le reverra plus dans la suite de cette fic, à part dans le chapitre suivant.

La deuxième partie de ce chapitre pourrait, éventuellement, en choquer quelques uns. J'en dis pas plus, mais vous êtes prévenus.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est "Polly" de Nirvana.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**9.**** Lily wants a cracker**

**

* * *

**

Rappel du chapitre précédent : A Poudlard, c'est le bal de Noël. Remus, Sirius et James s'y rendent respectivement avec Mary, Nicole et Mei. Nicole et Sirius se sont un peu embrassés, mais se sont rendus compte chacun qu'ils ne devaient pas : Nicole ne voulait pas trahir Liana, toujours follement amoureuse de Sirius, et celui-ci était toujours avec sa copine, Gail Howks.

Du côté de Liana, Lily et Lyra : c'est le jour de l'enterrement de leurs mères. Liana encourage sa soeur à faire encore plus d'efforts pour aller à Poudlard dans un an (Valery, sa soeur, souffre de crises d'angoisses). On apprend que Piotr, le meilleur ami moldu russe de Lyra, en pince pour Liana, mais c'est sans espoir. Lily rencontre à la cérémonie un type de 16 ans, David, qui la drague un peu. Ils passent une partie de la soirée ensemble à rire et à faire les idiots.

A la fin, David et elle partent de la maison pour se rendre "quelque part". Liana les a vu.

_Let me take a ride, Don't cut yourself, I want some help, To please myself_

_

* * *

_

_Il était ce que j'avais toujours cherché. À ce moment, bien sûr. Irremplaçable, il me complétait, devenant une partie de moi-même. Il avait soulagé le poids dans ma poitrine, libéré quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui m'étais devenu essentiel._

_Essayez de voir ça autrement. C'était _lui_ qui m'était alors essentiel. Ces moments passés avec lui avaient été merveilleux, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des semaines - seulement une vingtaine de jours, en réalité. C'était incroyable ce que le temps pouvait passer vite. Comme le bonheur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait - il n'allait pas durer. Alors, j'en profitais. À fond._

Avec un 'Crac' sonore, Lily attérit dans un endroit totalement différent de celui qu'elle avait quitté. Un carrefour, deux rues qui se croisent, sombres. Son hilarité la quitta aussitôt. Cet endroit lui rappelait certains _souvenirs_ qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle secoua sa tête, bougeant légèrement son bras, et elle se rendit compte ainsi que sa main était toujours dans celle de David.

- Lily ? l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle cessa de penser à _où_ elle avait attéri pour se demander _comment_ elle avait attéri ici. « Tu sais transplaner ? »demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée mais avec un air admiratif.

Il plongea ses yeux mystérieux dans les siens et eut un petit sourire amusé. « Je suis pressé de voir la tête que ferons les examinateurs, quand je passerais le permis et que je réussirais du premier coup.

Lily pouffa légèrement et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. David la tira par la main ; Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité - sa vivacité étant largement ralentie par l'alcool déjà bu en début de soirée - qu'il la traînait à l'intérieur d'un bar.

- Où on est ?

- _« Le Chat Noir »_.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. C'était étrange, le bar était rempli. Elle pouvait voir plusieurs serveurs se faufiler entre les tables, prenant les commandes. Il devait être quoi, onze heures du soir ? L'intérieur était tellement lumineux et bruyant qu'on avait l'impression d'être en plein après-midi.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Lily sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de la serveuse qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Elle l'examina attentivement : jeune, jolie, cheveux bruns méchés de blonds, des yeux très noirs, un sourire avenant. Pendant son observation, David commanda deux bierreaubeurres et les conduit vers deux tabourets près du bar.

- Lily, t'as pas l'air bien, fit-il après qu'ils se soient assis.

- T'inquiète pas, juste un peu déboussolée, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il lui sourit gentiment et lâcha sa main quand les boissons arrivèrent. « J'ai préféré qu'on commence doucement, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en portant sa bierre aux lèvres. « Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle une nouvelle fois.

- À quoi, alors ? » Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais elle haussa les épaules « Aucune idée ! » Il éclata de rire, finit sa bierre en une gorgée, et rappela la serveuse.

Une heure et quatre verres chacun plus tard, Lily était en train de finir son cinquième whisky pur feu. Elle s'écria « Wouha ! » dès qu'elle eut avalé la dernier goutte.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas la danse de la victoire, grogna le jeune homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu t'écroulerais dès que tu descendrais de ton... truc.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son « truc », pas sûre de quoi il parlait - son tabouret, en réalité - et releva la tête avec un sourire éblouissant.

- N'empêche que j'ai gagné, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il répéta son geste puéril, et finit son verre en grimaçant. Au cinquième, ils avaient fait un concours de celui qui arriverait à le boire le plus vite possible, et il venait de perdre.

- Je t'ai laissé gagner, ricana-t-il.

- Bien sûr » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons et leur fierté mal placée !

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, mais tendit l'oreille en entendant le début d'une chanson. Dès les premiers accords d'une guitare, elle la reconnut.

- Ecoute ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains d'enthousiasme.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à une vraie gamine, mais elle le coupa. « _Polly wants a cracker_ » chantonnait-elle. (1)

« _I think I should get off her first _» David grimaça. La voix de Lily, complètement fausse, grinçait trop pour ses pauvres et innocentes petites oreilles.

- Arrêêêêtes, s'il te plaît !

Avec une lueur de défi, elle rouvrit la bouche pour continer, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres. Son sourire narquois se figea quand il sentit quelque chose glisser contre ses doigts... Quelque chose de chaud, d'humide... Il enleva sa main rapidement avec un air dégoûté.

- T'es dégueu ! gémit-il en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon.

Lily lui montra une nouvelle fois sa langue, cette même langue qui venait de lécher sa peau... S'il avait bu un peu moins, David aurait sûrement pu se rendre compte de l'érotisme de la situation.

- J'arrêtes si tu me dis que tu reconnais cette chanson.

- Je la reconnais, répéta-t-il aussitôt.

Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais oh ! Hors de question de se faire avoir aussi bêtement.

- Nan, nan, nan, sourit-elle. C'est trop facile. Dis moi _où_ est-ce que tu l'as entendu.

Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de lui mentir, il la fusilla plutôt du regard.

- David, t'es nul ! le rebroua-t-elle. On l'a écouté tout à l'heure, dans la maison ! Elle a tourné en boucle pendant tout le temps qu'on s'est parlés ! « Polly », de Nirvana, enfin ! Tu me déçois, vraiment.

Sa fausse mine boudeuse disparut dès que le jeune homme éclata de rire. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Son rire redoubla. « Quoooiii, David ! » Elle le secouait maintenant aux épaules. « Dis-moiiiiiii » le supplia-t-elle.

Il planta son regard dans le sien en inspirant profondément. « Ce sont les premières phrases intelligibles que tu prononces depuis ton deuxième verre » Et il repartit dans son fou-rire, accompagné cette fois de la rouquine.

Lily se rassit plus confortablement sur son tabouret. Elle faillit cependant se casser la figure quand David lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Comment tu te sens ? Par rapport à... aujourd'hui, et tout ça » Il fit un geste ample, qui était censé englober le souvenir de la mort de sa mère, de ses tantes, l'enterrement, la cérémonie, les invités bavards... Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus.

Tout le long de la soirée, les couleurs vertes et marrons de iris du jeune homme avaient attiré sans cesse son regard, et comme à chaque fois, le mystérieux cercle noir la rassurait. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de quelques centimètres, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura-t-elle. Là, tout de suite... Je me sens pas trop mal. Détendue, un peu dans le brouillard, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu m'étonnes, rigola-t-il.

- C'est comme si j'étais vide, continua-t-elle à mi-voix. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien » Son regard devient vague, et elle répéta « Vide ».

Il pencha légèrement la tête, son regard s'étant détaché du sien et se dirigeant un peu plus bas. Lily contemplait son visage avec émerveillement - elle ne savait pas trop _pourquoi_, d'ailleurs - et mit du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il fixait ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

C'était un peu comme un signal, pour lui. Rapidement, il avait avancé son visage, elle n'avait même pas eu la réaction, ou bien l'envie, de se reculer. Au contraire, elle s'était même penchée un peu. Les lèvres du garçon se collèrent gauchement aux siennes, remuant avec maladresse. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes.

- Et là ?

Lily sursauta en entendant sa voix rauque. Il continuait de fermer les yeux. « J'ai pas ressenti grand chose » s'excusa-t-elle.

Il soupira, se retourna vers le comptoir, évitant le regard de la rouquine.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce baiser. Même tout à l'heure, quand il avait sous-entendu qu'elle lui plaisait, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il flirtait avec elle - elle n'en était toujours pas sûre. Elle ne devait pas considérer les moments où ils riaient ensembles, où ils souriaient, où ils se touchaient, de la même façon que lui.

Ou alors, elle se faisait réellement des idées. Ce type ne devait pas être attiré par elle, il était juste bourré, il avait juste fait ça impulsivement, par curiosité. Ou bien pour l'aider, pour essayer de lui faire ressentir quelque chose.

Elle soupira à son tour. Ce type était génial. Lily ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il la fascinait. Elle se sentait inexplicablement attirée par lui. Pas vraiment amoureusement, ni amicalement... Elle était un peu perdue.

- Tu danses ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise, elle-même n'en revenait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre les initiatives. « Tu penses vraiment qu'on en sera capable ? plaisanta-t-il.

- On nous relèvera, si on s'écroule par terre, sourit-elle.

Il pouffa de rire et prit sa main. Quand ils se mirent tous deux debout, ils titubèrent quelques secondes avant de retrouver une stabilité quand même assez bancale. Se moquant de leurs grimaces mutuelles, ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à bouger en rythme. David détacha une de leur main, fit passer les deux autres au-dessus de Lily et essaya de la faire tourner. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il fut obligé de la rattraper.

- Attends, haleta-t-il.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui, elle passa tout de suite les siens autour de son cou. « On y arrivera peut-être mieux » rit-elle. Une fois encore, leur regard s'accrochèrent. Lily commençait à le connaître par coeur.

- C'est toujours la même chanson, s'étonna David.

- C'est la troisième fois qu'elle passe, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha de son visage. « _Lily wants a cracker_ » fit-il à son oreille, mi-murmure mi-chanté. Elle rit, essayant de cacher ses frissons qui la reprenaient.

- C'est Polly.

- Pareil, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et puis, les joins, très peu pour moi, rajouta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard où leurs pieds se détachaient à peines du sol, ils s'écroulèrent sur leur tabouret - leur salut - riant comme des bossus.

- On est vraiment pathétiques, fit Lily en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je te l'avais dit. Attention, tu vas te ramasser ! » la prévint-il. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Merci, répondit-elle en remettant sa jambe au bon endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que ferais sans moi, hein ? railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois et satisfait.

- Oh, tais-toi !

Son air fâché ne survit pas longtemps, le sourire de David était communicatif. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis frappèrent le comptoir avec leur verre vide en un bruit sourd.

- À boire ! s'écrirèrent-il d'une même voix.

Deux verres plus tard...

- Dave, j'ai chauuuuud ! » Lily avait les joues écarlates, le front luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la gorge en feu. Se tenant difficilement debout, elle tirait sur le bras du garçon.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, gamine !

- J'suis pas une gamine, bouda-t-elle.

- Là, tu fais l'enfant, sourit David.

Elle lui tira la langue « Et puis, reprit-il, quatorze ans alors que j'en ai seize...

- J'en aurais quinze dans un mois, rappela-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle profita de son relâchement pour tirer un grand coup sur son bras. Mission accomplie. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le plancher, leurs corps entremêlés. Lily s'étouffant de rire, David essayant de reprendre usage de ses bras et de ses jambes.

- Lily ! rugit-il. Aide-moi, ou je t'assomme ! » Cet ordre ne fit que redoubler son rire.

Grâce à sa bonne humeur communicative, un sourire fleurit très vite sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui la contempla quelques minutes. « Allez, continua-t-il, si tu m'aides, on va dehors »

Le rire de la jeune fille s'arrêta immédiatement. Avec calme, sérénité et une habilité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas d'une jeune ado avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, elle réussit à se retirer de leur étreinte. Tout ça en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Son coeur manqua un battement. _Ok_, se rassura-t-il, _ça, c'était juste le whisky_. Ils se relevèrent tous deux avec peine, et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Alors, on va où ?

Sans répondre, il balança trois gallions sur le comptoir, et la tira vers une porte, celle qui était à l'opposée de la porte d'entrée. Il posa une main sur sa poignée, puis se retourna précipitamment vers elle en posant ses lèvres sur son front. Sous la caresse, qui lui rappelait son baiser par sa maladresse attendrissante, Lily sourit. Il se recula et tourna la poignée.

- Allez, mauvaise graine !

Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge. Deuxième tournant inattendu de la soirée. Devant elle, une vaste place déserte, dont les limites se perdaient dans le noir ; elle avait l'impression que ce bar était le seul endroit peuplé d'êtres humaines à quinze kilomètres à la ronde.

C'était une place assez moderne. Le sol était noir, sûrement même à la lueur du jour, avec parfois de minuscules ronds de lumière blanche ici et là. Lily lâcha la main du garçon et fit quelques pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et eut le souffle coupé. Des étoiles à perte de vue, un fin croissant de lune dans un coin de son champ de vision. C'était magnifique, son estomac se tordait d'émerveillement ; ou alors parce qu'elle se rendait compte de sa taille minuscule dans le vaste monde qui avait daigné l'accueillir. Ses yeux se baissèrent, intimidée.

Parfois, la surface du sol brillait un peu plus... C'était de l'eau, ce qui l'avait intriguée. De larges carrés d'eau à même le sol. C'était simple, et ça donnait une impression futuriste, on se croyait vraiment dans un autre monde. Et puis, les petites lumières blanches, la surface totalement noire, c'était comme si... Elle n'était entourée que du ciel, que de la nuit et de ses étoiles. Aucun moyen de revenir à la réalité.

_Oulah_, pensa-t-elle, _le dernier verre était vraiment de trop_. Tout était en plus totalement silencieux autour d'eux, depuis que David avait refermé la porte du bar. Quelque chose de particulier vint pourtant troubler cette tranquilité : un bruit d'éclaboussure.

Des jets d'eau verticaux venaient d'apparaître, à peu près aux mêmes endroits que les ronds de lumière. Avec émerveillement, elle les contempla, puis se tourna vers David en souriant. Celui-ci ne faisait même pas attention à elle, hypnotisé par les jets d'eau.

_Il est beau_, pensa Lily. Cette idée lui donna une bouffée de chaleur. Elle se retourna rapidement vers les espèces de petites fontaines. Deux idées s'imposèrent alors à son esprit : la température de son corps qui devait au moins avoisiner les 1000 degrés et _de l'eau_.

Sans même réfléchir, elle s'accroupit et défaisant les lacets de ses chaussures. Après les avoir envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied, chaussettes comprises, elle se dirigea lentement vers les fontaines, titubant un peu, tout en détachant sa chemise bouton par bouton. Elle s'en débarassa sans états d'âme, la jetant par terre.

Arrivée devant un des jets d'eau, elle le fixa en plissant les yeux, comme elle aurait défié un adversaire du regard. Sans rompre ce « contact visuel », elle porta ses mains à son jean, défit lentement ses boutons, sa braguette, le baissant le long de ses jambes, retirant ses pieds. Elle s'approcha, toujours avec lenteur, de l'eau, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque sauvagement.

Elle accueillit les premières gouttes fraîches sur sa peau avec un soupir de bonheur. Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle imaginait sans problème la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa peau bouillante au contact du froid. D'un pas rapide, la voilà complétement immergée, l'eau coulant à flot et glissant sur son corps. Elle levait la tête pour accueillir ce don du ciel - du sol, plutôt -, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le haut.

Son esprit était totalement vidé. Elle avait oublié David, sa mère, ses amies, son père, sa soeur - tout. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement étrange ; elle se trouvait quand même en sous-vêtements sur une place publique, accompagnée d'un garçon plus âgé qu'elle connaissait à peine... Elle n'imaginait même pas les rumeurs, à Poudlard, si des étudiants l'avaient surprise. Enfin, après tout, elle s'en fichait.

David, lui, s'était un peu approché. Dès qu'elle s'était détournée de lui, il l'avait observée, curieux et un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand elle avait commencé à se déshabiller, persuadé que l'alcool le faisait délirer. Mais non, les habits de la jeune fille traînaient bel et bien sur le sol, et elle était vraiment en train de se « rafraîchir » sous l'eau d'une fontaine artificielle, un soir de décembre, alors que la température extérieure était sûrement négative.

Du gros délire, quoi. Il se dirigea vers elle en ramassant ses affaires, et prit peu à peu conscience de la situation. Lily ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte. Elle était presque _nue_. Elle était belle, et assez bien foutue pour son âge, du moins d'après lui.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, figé devant le spectacle qu'elle donnait. Elle était face à lui, tournant sur elle-même, et il ne se lassait pas de la détailler. Ses cheveux gorgés d'eau tombaient en cascade sur son dos, sa peau crémeuse semblait si douce. Elle était fines, ses jambes longues le faisait rêver...

Elle n'avait pas trop de formes encore, pas trop de hanche, une poitrine pas vraiment remarquable, mais... Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par elle, tout comme elle était fascinée par lui. C'était étrange, indescriptible, et très fort.

Il examina sa chute de reins ; le petit grain de beauté au creux de son côté gauche le fit gémir intérieurement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle frotta involontairement ses deux cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Il devait avoir l'air d'un pervers à la détailler ainsi, mais bon, après tout...

Son visage trempé se tourna soudainement vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. David ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait lâché les chaussures de Lily, ni qu'il serrait convulsivement ses vêtements de sa main gauche, ni qu'il s'était autant approché d'elle. Comme de nombreuses fois pendant cette soirée, ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. David fit un pas vers elle, elle restait immobile, l'estomac se serrant d'apréhension.

À son tour, il sentit l'eau couler sur lui, soulageant un peu la chaleur insupportable de son corps, trempant ses vêtements. Pas comme si ça avait une réelle importance, cependant. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était Lily. La peau découverte de Lily, les lèvres attirantes de Lily, les deux émeraudes envoûtantes de Lily, le visage et l'expression de Lily qu'il commençait à connaître par coeur, l'odeur de Lily qu'il respirait malgré l'eau. Tout Lily n'était que tentation.

Ils se détaillèrent un moment et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment. Le contact de leurs lèvres les électrisèrent totalement, ils perdirent la notion de tout. Elle se serra contre lui, il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Ce n'était plus un bisou maladroit, c'était un baiser assoiffé, emporté, passionné.

Dévorant la bouche de l'autre, ils eurent tous deux un gémissement rauque quand leur langue s'effleurèrent, et resserèrent leur étreinte.

'Crac'. Ils disparurent tous deux dans la nuit.

* * *

Les yeux de Lily restaient fixés sur le plafond. « C'était... » commença-t-elle, sans savoir par quoi finir sa phrase.

Toute la scène se rejoua dans son esprit. Tous deux, sur le lit du jeune homme. Elle se rappelait de leurs baisers, aussi intenses que sous la fontaine, qui s'éternisaient tant leur nervosité les faisait hésiter à aller plus loin - même si elle était déjà presque nue. Ils se touchaient à peine, et David s'était déshabillé tout seul. Lily n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme complètement nu, avant ce jour.

Elle s'était dressée sur ses genoux, ne le quittant pas du regard, avait passé ses bras dans son dos et dégrafé son soutien-gorge. Avec une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter, il avait fixé sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à accepter ses seins de jeune fille, petits, moches et pointus, et elle avait été un peu inquiète. Mais il n'avait rien dit et l'avait juste embrassée.

Que penser de cette toute première fois ? Lily n'en savait rien, elle avait mal à la tête. Que penser de leurs baisers interminables, du fait qu'ils s'étaient à peine touchés, du moment où il l'avait allongée sur les draps et s'était installé contre elle, de ses doigts caressant son intimité, de la blague misérable qu'il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille pour la détendre, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, du petit rire qu'elle avait eu, brisant enfin la tension qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans cette pièce, à ce moment précis ?

De l'absence de douleur quand il était doucement entré en elle - merci le whisky -, de la légère friction pendant qu'il bougeait en elle, du fait qu'elle ne savait pas si ça avait été agréable ou désagréable ?

Elle se redressa sur un coude et vit David, sa tête vers elle. Elle le fixa avec intensité. Elle se pencha soudainement vers lui, posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Merci » souffla-t-elle en se retirant.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, jugeant que c'était le moment idéal pour se rhabiller et déguerpir, mais il attrapa son bras. Il l'obligea à rester sur le lit et la fixant avec incompréhension.

- Merci de quoi ? » Sa voix rauque la fit frissonner, comme à chaque fois. Avait-elle _réellement_ ressenti plus de plaisir en écoutant sa voix plutôt qu'en couchant avec lui ?

- Et bien, hésita-t-elle, comme ça... C'est fait » Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

Il avait l'air figé sur place. Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître ses pensées en cet instant. « Quoi... c'est tout ? »

Elle éclata de rire, tous deux se détendirent, et il afficha un petit sourire amusé.

- On m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais à priori, si les gens adorent ça, c'est sûrement pas pour ce qu'on vient de faire, non ? charria-t-elle en prenant une place confortable à ses côtés.

Sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller, lui avait posé la sienne dans sa main pour l'observer. C'était un peu redevenu comme avant. Comme si elle n'avait pas perdu sa virginité avec lui. Comme s'ils étaient restés chez Lyra, ou au bar, plaisantant, et lui flirtant avec elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La seule chose qui changeait ? Ils étaient nus, sur le lit de David.

Il grimaça. « Je sais, j'ai été complètement nul. » Elle ne répondit rien, attendant la suite, n'ayant, après tout, rien pour comparer.

- Mais tu sais, c'était la première fois que je couchais avec une fille vierge.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir. « Et alors ? Moi, c'était ma première fois tout court.

- Je sais, dit-il en acquiesçant, mais ça fait que t'étais pas la seule à être nerveuse.

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, elle le trouvait adorable. « En même temps » répondit-elle avec une voix lente et amusée « c'est pas avec ton truc minuscule que j'allais être comblée »

David examina son sourire carnassier pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Poussant un petit « Oh ! » choqué, il se jeta sur elle en la chatouillant.

Quand deux personnes, totalement nues, et aussi intimes qu'ils l'étaient devenus, se déclarent une guerre de chatouilles sans merci, ça peut vite dégénérer... Ainsi, David au-dessus de Lily, presque à califourchon sur elle, ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, chacun un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles... Leur bouche mirent moins d'une seconde à se retrouver.

* * *

La tête penchée sur le côté, Lily examina la maison de sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentait lourde, complètement dans les vapes, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se concentrer pour entrer sans se ramasser par terre. Elle ne faisait pas un pas sans tituber. Il fallait dire qu'une nuit avec autant d'émotion, arrosée d'autant d'alcool, avec une telle activité sportive et en ayant si peu dormi était une nuit dont on ne revenait jamais intact.

Elle ne sut comment, mais elle réussit à entrer dans la cuisine des Carlson sans s'ouvrir le front, _et_ à s'écrouler sur une chaise sans renverser une goutte du du café froid, qui traînait et qu'elle venait de se servir. Les coudes sur la table, elle porta ses mains à ses tempes pour les masser en gémissant de douleur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de potion anti-gueule de bois dans cette foutue baraque, merde !

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il faisait à peine jour, donc peut-être six heures... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur le liquide dans la tasse. Elle se perdit dans sa couleur noire, le noir qui prit toute la place dans son champ de vision, le noir qui lui permit de plonger dans ses souvenirs de la nuit...

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Ils s'étaient embrassés, juste après les chatouilles, un baiser incomparable. Comme s'ils se connaissaient par coeur, s'étaient tout dit, et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rester ensemble, qu'à continuer ce qu'ils étaient faits pour accomplir : l'amour.

Ça avait été _tellement_ différent... Elle n'avait pas reconnu David, ne s'était pas reconnue elle-même. Ils avaient juste oublié ce qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'un homme et une femme, qu'un tas d'hormones ambulants, qu'un concert de gémissements outrageants, qu'un enchevêtrement de peau brûlante.

Ils s'étaient caressés, cette fois. Sa main à lui contre son flanc à elle... Merlin, elle en tremblait rien qu'en y repensent. Sa main sur son sein, l'autre sur sa fesse, ses baisers sur sa gorge. Puis sa bouche sur son sein. Elle croisa et décroisa ses jambes, espérant calmer ainsi le feu à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle avait soudain pris les commandes. Elle s'était retrouvée sur lui, l'avait embrassé partout où ses lèvres rencontraient sa peau, s'était délectée de ses soupirs, particulièrement quand elle s'était attaquée à ses tétons et à son nombril.

Il était revenu sur elle, ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion... Elle adorait l'embrasser. Leurs langues jouant, luttant, dansant, se caressant - avec sensualité, douceur, volupté, désir frénésie, extase. Sa surprise avait été indescriptible quand un doigt s'était inséré en elle. La friction était devenue... Wouah. Un massage professionnel, avec les meilleurs chocolats du monde et la voix rauque de David, ne lui aurait pas fait autant d'effets.

Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de David. C'était presque pareil de se souvenir que de le vivre - enfin, pas vraiment, mais elle avait encore une fois perdu toute notion. Tout son corps, cette fois, était totalement en feu.

Et puis il lui avait mordillé la lèvre inférieure. Et puis un deuxième doigt. Et un troisième. Elle avait suçoté sa lèvre en griffant son dos, en se cambrant tant qu'elle le pouvait contre lui, écoutant les sons curieux qu'il émettait du fond de sa gorge, et des vagues de plaisir parcouraient tout son corps

Avec empressement, il avait retiré ses doigts et l'avait pénétré, sans aucune douceur. Elle avait jeté sa tête en arrière, il avait fondu sur elle pour posséder encore ses lèvres. En vérité, il la possédait toute entière.

Et les vas et viens, et son bras à elle autour de son cou pour approfondir leur baiser, et ses lèvres délicieuses à lui, et ses jambes à elle autour de sa taille pour qu'il lui appartienne complètement, à son tour.

Leurs cris de plaisirs. Humides de sueur, leurs lèvres gonflées, leur souffle court, leurs yeux sombres, leurs corps rougis et emboîtés l'un dans l'autre.

Son premier orgasme à elle. Une des meilleurs fois pour lui.

Et maintenant, ses soupirs de plaisir dans la cuisine. Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendus compte qu'elle les avait fermé. Elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours seule dans la cuisine. Personne ne devait être levé, à cette heure-là, dans la maison.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais revivre ce moment, indéfinissable tellement il avait été... Ça avait éclairci ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur son café toujours froid et pressa ses mains contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tasse se réchauffait progressivement.

Lily avait découvert, deux ans auparavant, qu'elle savait faire ça. Elle savait faire d'autre choses, des petits tours de magie avec ses mains - comme déplacer des trucs - même si elle ignorait comment elle en était capable. Ce n'était pas la magie que les enfants avaient parfois du mal à contrôler, quand ils ressentaient des émotions fortes. Jamais elle n'avait reçu de lettre d'avertissement du Ministère de la Magie, lui rappelant qu'il était interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ce devait être une magie particulière.

Cette scène matinale lui en rappela une autre, quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt. La veille, elle avait parlé à Severus Rogue pour la première fois, et il lui avait avoué qu'elle était une sorcière. Ce matin-là, Lily avait réfléchi à tout ça devant un chocolat chaud, en le remuant distraitement. Il lui avait seulement suffi de tourner son index au-dessus du breuvage, comme si une cuillère imaginaire l'avait mélangé.

Sa mère était alors descendue, interrompant ses réflexions profondes. Avec bonne humeur, elle lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'une cuillère pour son chocolat.

Se souvenir de Sarah Evans aussi brusquement fut difficile pour Lily. Sa gorge se noua, c'était comme si un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Elle replongea ses yeux dans le noir du café, préférant les souvenirs de cette nuit à celui de cette personne disparue et si chère à son coeur. Curieusement, cela l'apaisa, et son coeur qui s'était emballé recommença à battre normalement.

Repenser à ce garçon avait comme un effet d'anesthésie sur la douleur et le chagrin de la perte de sa mère. Elle espérait que ça durerait longtemps, elle détestait ressembler à ce qu'elle avait été pendant une vingtaine de jours - un fantôme.

Elle entendit des pas et se raidit légèrement. Son père entra dans la pièce. Sans un geste, elle bougeait seulement ses yeux pour ne pas le perdre de vue, tandis que lui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Puis il se retourna.

- Lilou ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils s'examinèrent mutuellement. Il paraissait avoir pris dix années d'un coup. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas et faisait apparaître les charmantes petites rides autour de ses yeux. Son teint était pâle, ses traits tirés, le blanc de ses yeux était rouge.

Lui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas changé de vêtement, et qu'elle puait la transpiration et l'odeur particulière du sexe.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il.

- On fait aller, acquiesça-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de café. Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'aggrandit, mais Lily n'était absolument pas dupe. « Bien dormi ? » L'adolescente toute fraîchement dépucelée espérait que ses joues ne s'étaient pas trop enflammées. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà avalé sa gorgée, elle se serait autrement étouffée.

- Pas trop mal, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Sans crier gare, son mal de tête se réveilla. Elle devait absolument se souvenir où elle avait rangé la potion qui lui sauverait la vie. Une paire de lèvres, extrêmement différentes de celles qui l'avaient embrassée toute la nuit dernière, se posèrent sur son front. Lily fut émue par ce geste d'affection, son père lui en témoignait si peu d'habitude... Elle croisa un moment son regard, presque identique au sien, puis posa ses yeux vers l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle avait entendu quelqu'un d'autre arriver. Liana se tenait devant elle, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Lily grimaça en son for intérieur, _ça va faire mal_, pensa-t-elle. La rouquine pouvait voir que son amie restait crispée en présence de Greg Evans, qu'elle attendait qu'il parte enfin. Il sortit avec un « Bonjour, Liana, à toute à l'heure ».

Avec une lenteur inquiétante, la blonde ferma la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir ? dit-elle froidement.

Elle ne laissa pas à Lily l'occasion de répondre. « Où tu étais ? Et avec qui ? C'était qui, ce type ? Et t'as vu ta tête ? Vous vous êtes défoncés, ou quoi ? » L'interpellée ressentit une vague culpabilité, même si elle ne regrettait aucun de ses actes de la nuit passée. Liana n'était pas sa mère, bordel. Elle n'avait plus de mère.

_Penser à David_, se répétait-elle, comme un leitmotiv.

- On s'est inquiétées, avec Lyra, je te ferais dire ! cracha-t-elle. On avait décidé de rien dire, de te couvrir, mais si t'étais pas là quand on se levait, on allait tout avouer à ton père ! Tu te rappelles que y'a un taré, _des_ tarés, qui courent les rues ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'_il_ a fait ?

Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de Lily. Des prunelles bleues vertes, un cercle noir autour. Elle se leva brusquement, sous le regard mauvais de Liana, prit sa tasse avec elle, décidée à prendre une douche et à trouver la potion.

En passant à côté de son amie, elle leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle lâcha à mi voix « J'ai passé la nuit avec un garçon » et sortit.

Bien sûr, Liana s'était doutée qu'elle était restée toute la nuit avec cet inconnu. Mais, dit comme ça - jamais elle n'aurait pensé que - avait-elle, vraiment ? Immobile, Liana écarquilla les yeux tellement fort qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Ok, Lily avait pété un plomb, là.

David et elle - ils avaient prévu de se revoir. Le lendemain. Lily y pensait avec bonheur. Dingue comme elle pouvait être lunatique. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours de vacances, elle avait l'attention d'en profiter pleinement, avec lui.

* * *

(1) : C'est la même chanson qu'au chapitre précédent, Polly de Nirvana. _Cracker _est à prendre au sens de pétard, join, bédo. Je vous dis en gros ce que vient faire cette chanson dans l'histoire avec David. "_Let me take a ride, Don't cut yourself, I want some help, To please myself_" (ma traduction qui se ramène à Lily/David : Emmène-moi faire un tour (Lily qui parle), ne te fais pas souffrir (David) , j'ai besoin d'aide, pour me supplier-moi même (pour me libérer) (Lily à nouveau)) et _Lily wants a cracker_ (Lily veut un join), en gros David serait devenu son _cracker_, c'est à dire autant son moyen de se libérer que sa drogue. Vala. Des questions ^^ ?

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, ri, pleuré ? Vous vous êtes enfuis en courant ^^ ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire :)._

_Pour ma part, et parce que je raconte toujours ma vie, je vais voir pour la deuxième fois _Twilight_ au cinéma (film adapté du roman de Stephenie Meyer, mais à ce que j'ai compris, beaucoup ici qui lisent des Potterfictions connaissent où l'ont déjà lu/vu), pour pouvoir baver devant le magnifique Robert Pattinson, qui joue Edward - miam miam. Après avoir baver, hier, devant Brad Pitt, dans _L'étrange histoire de Benjamin Button_ - miam miam (bis). _

_Hum, bref, bonne journée à tous ! Bises, malilite. _


	11. Did the cat get your tongue ?

Hey !

Je suis fière de moi, je poste plus vite ^^ (même si bon, c'est les vacances lol).

J'aime bien ce chapitre, mais j'en suis pas trop fière. J'ai beaucoup du mal à mettre les Maraudeurs en scène, surtout à cette époque, je préfère les écrire en 6e ou 7e année. Et puis, je me suis à peine relu, y'a des passages que je déteste ^^.

J'ai eu énormément de mal à commencer ce chapitre. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais faire, c'est enfin devenu évident ^^. Je n'avais jamais, jusque là, vraiment mis en scène deux femmes très importantes dans la vie de Sirius : Andromeda Black et la mère de James Potter, ici prénommée Christa.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **namille**, **m'wa**, **Audrey **(j'avais déjà vu Twilight la semaine de sa sortie, en fait je l'ai vu 3 fois en tout ^^. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Brad Pitt :P, et j'adore ton enthousiaste ;) !) **tchingtchong** et **Eliane62**.

Réponse pour **m'wa** : j'aurais préféré t'envoyer un message privé, mais bon. En tout cas, wow, ta review m'a énormément surprise, je m'y attendais absolument pas ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je m'excuse pas d'avoir écrit ce que j'ai écrit, mais de t'avoir fait ressentir de telle chose... Parfois, ça fait du bien, ce genre de trucs, j'espère que ça a finalement été ton cas. Je suis désolée aussi, selon tes mots, tu n'as pas dû avoir une vie facile. Enfin bref, j'espère que je t'aurai pas dégoûté des fics ^^, même si je doute être aussi douée, quand même :D.

Pour le **prochain chapitre** : Liana qui découvre les rumeurs à son sujet à Poudlard. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de quoi il s'agit : le soir-même où elle a appris que sa mère avait été assassinée, Liana veut se faire consolée par Sirius. _Quelqu'un_ aurait découvert qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, mais a tiré les mauvaises conclusions : on pense qu'ils ont couchés ensemble, alors qu'ils n'ont que passé la nuit enlacés, pour que Liana se sente mieux. Kay Stevenson, garce et miss ragots par excellence, fait quand même courir la rumeur qu'ils ont couchés ensemble.

Au fait, nouveau **résumé complet** : 'The world is upside down - Le monde tourne mal'. Avec au programme les débuts de Voldemort, secrets et meurtre chez les Evans, ragots et coups bas à Poudlard, des moeurs changeants chez les Gryffondors... Et dans leur coin, Lily et James discutent, de tout, de rien, de leurs amis, de leurs rires, de leurs amours. Ils philosophent, refont le monde. - La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter. - On n'a que 15 ans, Evans, on a le temps d'y penser. Drôle de 4e année... Deux adolescents vont peu à peu se trouver, pas encore pour toujours, pas encore en amour, mais au moins pour se soutenir et apprendre à se connaître...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Les paroles présentes sont tirées de la chanson "15 Steps" de Radiohead, j'ai écrit quasiment la totalité du chapitre là-dessus.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**10.**** Did the cat get your tongue ? **

**

* * *

**

_Etions-nous amis ? Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Comptions-nous vraiment l'un pour l'autre ? Allait-il me manquer ? Allais-je l'oublier ?_

_Gardez toujours un peu de mystère et de fantaisie dans votre vie. Elle ne vous paraîtra que plus intéressante._

James Potter et Sirius Black passaient leur deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël chez les parents du premier. C'était désormais habituel que le meilleur ami de leur fils reste quelques jours au Manoir Potter, voire quelques semaines pendant les vacances d'été. Christa et Damien Potter appréciaient énormément Sirius. James et lui s'entendaient tellement bien ensembles qu'ils se sentaient moins coupables de travailler autant et de laisser leur enfant seul trop souvent. Ils considéraient aujourd'hui l'hériter Black comme un membre de leur famille.

Lors de ces vacances, une fête assez intime se préparait pour le nouvel an, seuls quinze personnes seraient présentes, en comptant les hôtes. Deux des invités étaient un jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'année : Ted Tonks et Andromeda Black.

31 décembre, 15h, Manoir Potter. Les enfants, c'est à dire James, Sirius, Franck Londubat, Marlene McKinnon, étaient partis faire une partie de Quidditch à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Ted visitait la cave des Potter accompagné du maître de maison. Andromeda se trouvait dans la cuisine, sirotant tranquillement un jus de citrouille en examinant la pièce. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, étant donné que Mrs Potter semblait vouloir sonder son âme du regard.

- Vous avez vraiment une très jolie maison, finit-elle par dire. Impressionnante.

- Merci, répondit simplement Christa.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Andromeda. « Cette cuisine me fait penser à celle du Square Grimmaurd » dit-elle en se retournant pour observer l'entrée de la pièce.

Comme dans la demeure d'Orion et Walburga Black, la cuisine se situait au sous-sol. En regardant les escaliers qui menaient au hall des Potter, elle se souvint des marches froides et pointues de la cuisine des Black, où elle ne s'était rendue que peu de fois.

- Excusez-moi ? demanda son interlocutrice, un air d'incompréhension les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Votre cuisine ressemble un peu à celle de Sirius, expliqua Andromeda en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Peut-être que ça expliquait, en partie, pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise dans cette pièce.

Elle jeta un regard à Christa Potter, tout en se posant encore une fois cette fameuse question : pourquoi diable Ted et elle avaient été invités à cette soirée du nouvel an ? Bien sûr, il pourrait y avoir une explication tout à fait logique. Son petit-ami et Mrs Potter s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe d'Auror, quatre années plus tôt. Ils avaient fait connaissance dès les premières semaines de leur apprentissage et étaient facilement devenu amis, malgré leur différence d'âge et de génération.

Andromeda n'était pourtant pas certaine que c'était la seule raison. Ce n'était qu'un hasard, qu'une coïncidence, mais bon, en plus d'être la copine d'un de ses collègues, elle était quand même la cousine du meilleur ami du fils Potter.

Même d'un point de vue extérieur, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcière : une Black traître à son sang. Avec tout ce que cela entraînait ; Andromeda, décidée à se dresser contre sa famille, avait tout de même hérité de la célèbre puissance magique des Black, et elle connaissait bien le fonctionnement du monde des sorciers influents.

Elle passerait également son diplôme pour devenir Auror en juillet prochain. Elle était déterminée à prendre part à cette guerre qui se profilait et était totalement consciente qu'elle pouvait être une alliée utile pour ceux qui, comme les Potter, partageaient ses idées.

C'était cette fois au tour de Mrs Potter d'examiner sa cuisine, tandis qu'Andromeda la contemplait songeusement. Elle était assez différente de ce que lui avait décrit son petit-ami. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas vraiment vive, ou causante, ou souriante, mais carrément distante.

- Elle est bien sûre beaucoup plus chaleureuse, rajouta la jeune femme.

- Qui donc ? fit Christa en sursautant légèrement.

- Votre cuisine, sourit la brune avec un air amusé.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, éclairant son beau visage.

- Sirius m'a toujours dit qu'il adorait votre maison. Je comprends enfin pourquoi, continua Andromeda, elle est... très différente de la sienne.

- Je suppose, oui, fit prudemment Christa.

- Sa maison illustre assez bien son environnement familial. Son enfance fut... sans aucune chaleur, sévère... difficile... » Le regard d'Andromeda se perdit dans le vague, et sa voix hésitante ne devint plus qu'un murmure « Notre enfance » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

À dire vrai, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui l'avait amenée à se livrer ainsi. En livrant Sirius, également, celui qu'elle aimait comme une soeur et qui avait placé une confiance absolue en elle. Venait-elle de bafouer cette confiance ? Pas vraiment, pensait-elle, car son cousin semblait être particulièrement lié à cette femme, et au reste de sa famille.

Elle se sentait affreusement gênée. Elle connaissait cette femme depuis une heure à peine, et n'avait aucune raison de se fier à elle. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle d'ailleurs, mais bon, pas comme si ça avait été important.

De toute manière, Ted lui avait promis que les Potter et le reste des invités de ce soir étaient dignes de confiance. À ce qu'elle en savait, ils étaient tous des sorciers « de la haute », il était de ce fait possible qu'ils fréquenteraient, dans un avenir proche, ses parents ou ses soeurs lors d'une réception. Et personne de sa famille, exceptés peut-être les déshérités, ne devaient connaître l'endroit où elle vivait ou ses trop proches connaissances.

Elle connaissait ses parents et l'esprit Black : un traître ne devait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Et Andromeda ne savait pas tellement jusqu'où leur rancoeur pouvait aller, même si elle savait exactement de quoi ils en étaient capables. C'était sa soeur aînée, Bellatrix, qui l'inquiétait particulièrement.

Ted l'aimait, ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire et devait se fier à ses paroles. D'ailleurs, en tant que celui qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa trahison, et né-moldu qui plus est, il n'aurait pas vraiment de traitement de faveur si jamais sa famille décidait de se venger et réussissait à les retrouver. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son intérêt de lui mentir.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées peu réjouissantes de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait de réfléchir à toutes ces choses, elle préférait d'habitude l'insouciance au ressassement : pas forcément plus responsable, mais plus facile à vivre.

- Sirius est un garçon très bien, dit Christa pour rompre le silence.

Andromeda la regarda avec un air poli, attendant qu'elle continut. « Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui, qu'il a souffert et souffre sûrement toujours. Il n'en parle jamais, cependant. Il est tellement... »

Elle cherchait ses mots avec peine, puis commençait à parler avec une émotion dans la voix que remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme.

- Je ne l'ai presque jamais connu autrement que souriant, farceur. Plein de ressources, d'imagination. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi loyal et fidèle en amitié que James. Il a cette espèce de passion, de joie de vivre, qui réchauffe le coeur et qui s'entend dans chacun de ses rires.

Leur regards se croisèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, elles n'eurent besoin que de peu de mots pour se comprendre. « C'est un gamin épatant » conclut Andromeda.

- J'ai entendu le parquet craquer, dit Christa après deux minutes d'un silence de réflexion. Ils doivent être rentrer.

Quand elle vit le visage abasourdi de Sirius à sa vue, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, Andromeda ne put retenir d'éclater de rire. Toujours muet, et en lui adressant enfin un sourire étincelant, Sirius se précipita vers elle et prit sa main. Elle répondit à son sourire puis regarda les autres adolescents.

- Londubat, dit-elle en apercevant Franck, avec un ton un peu surpris.

Elle savait que ce soir, une famille Londubat serait de la partie et qu'ils étaient proches des Potter. Elle n'avais jamais fait la relation avec son vieux camarade de Poudlard.

Franck Londubat et elle ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Elle était déjà en cinquième année quand lui était entré à Poudlard. Mais elle avait été préfète, et il lui avait plus d'une fois donné du fil à retordre, surtout l'année qui avait suivi. Et bien sûr, étant Serpentarde et lui dans la maison ennemie, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'écouter.

Franck se pencha vers elle en lui serrant sa main libre, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il se rappelait d'elle. « Black ! Et comment va Tonks ? »

Andromeda retint un rire. Pendant sa sixième année, alors qu'elle était encore terrifiée que ses soeurs découvrent avec qui elle sortait, celui qui était en deuxième année à l'époque les avait surpris, Ted et elle, en pleine séance de bécot. Elle avait essayé de se montrer autoritaire, l'avait supplié, puis avait dû marchander avec lui - ce qui était la raison d'une bonne dizaine d'humiliations publiques - pour qu'il garde son secret.

Ce qui était le plus drôle, c'est qu'il devait aujourd'hui s'attendre à une réaction bien différente de sa part : de la gêne, un rougissement... Sûrement pas cette phrase :

- Il est Auror depuis deux mois, et on prévoit d'acheter un appartement plus grand que celui qu'on partage déjà.

Andromeda ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à lui, ni à Marlene McKinnon, l'adolescente qui se tenait à côté du jeune homme, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur James Potter. Incroyable comme il pouvait ressembler à ses parents ! Il était un parfait mélange des deux adultes.

Il tenait de sa mère la couleur noisette de ses prunelles, ses cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, son grand nez et ses pommettes non-marquées. La forme de ses yeux, la couleur noir de jais de sa tignasse et le reste de ses traits lui venaient de son père. Elle se demandait par contre de qui il avait hérité ses lunettes, car ni Christa ni Damien Potter n'en portaient.

Il ressemblait un peu à Sirius. Presque la même taille, même carrure fine, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres. L'air joyeux, insouciant, et un grand sourire. Se dire que ce jeune homme était un de ceux qui avaient embelli la vie de son cousin chéri... C'était assez étrange. Elle n'avait jusqu'ici connu que deux personnes capables d'arracher un rire à Sirius : Camille, une ancienne amie moldue qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, Fulvia et elle-même.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Andromeda.

- Salut ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Salut, James » Elle serra chaleureusement la main qu'il lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, elle le regarda attentivement, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour des doigts de son quasi-frère. Elle vit le fils Potter lancer un regard curieux à son ami - il ne se rendait pas compte.

- Andro ? fit Sirius en tirant sur sa main. Tu veux faire un tour dehors ?

Il amena sa cousine à l'extérieur avec gaieté. Il était tellement content de la retrouver ! Surpris aussi. Mais comblé, vraiment. Elle lui avait manqué.

* * *

Lyra inspira profondément l'air frais en observant la ciel dégagé de la nuit. C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans son manoir : le premier étage comportait une vaste terrasse qui donnait sur une immense forêt, aussi touffue et obscure que la Forêt Interdite. La nuit, on n'arrivait plus à distinguer la ligne de l'horizon, à différencier le ciel sombre et étoilé des arbres.

En ce soir de 31 décembre, une petite réception était organisée dans la demeure des Carlson. Outre les Evans et les Harper, les amis les plus proches de Gregory, George et Tristan avaient été conviés. Pétunia avait invité sa meilleure amie Coleen et son frère jumeau Denis - d'ailleurs, Lily le soupçonnait de sortir avec 'Tunie en cachette.

Mary, Mei et Nicole avaient été invités par Lily, Liana et Lyra. Les trois dernières leur faisaient la visite de la maison des Carlson, qui se terminait par la terrasse, l'endroit préféré d'à peu près tout le monde connaissant cette maison.

Mei, accoudée à la balustrade aux côtés de Lyra, contemplait le paysage apaisant en silence. Mary et Liana discutaient de tout et de rien, la tête levée vers la lune pleine à demi. Lily était en retrait, adossée au mur, juste à côté de la porte qui les ramenait à l'intérieur, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Nicole, quant à elle, excitée comme une puce, s'amusait comme une gamine ayant la moitié de son âge : elle tournait sur elle-même à toute vitesse, le visage orienté vers le ciel et orné d'un grand sourire, ou alors elle dansait, sautait, faisait des roues, profitant des soixante-cinq mètres carrés qui lui étaient offerts.

Elle attérit bruyamment sur les fesses et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Les cinq autres se tournèrent vers elle et s'approchèrent, quelque peu inquiètes par la santé mentale de la métis. Mei, rigolant également, tendit la main vers sa meilleure amie et l'aida à se relever.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses, les filles, s'exclama-t-elle en les surprenant toutes. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces vacances ?

Liana et Lyra se regardèrent, le coeur battant. La question sous-entendait plutôt : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait _d'autre_ à part vous lamenter sur votre sort ? Le coeur de la blonde se glaça ; Lyra passa ses bras autour de son corps pour tenter d'apaiser le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

- Liana joue du piano une bonne dizaine d'heure par jour, avoua Lily en regardant ses ongles.

Elle paraissait ne pas avoir été affectée par cette semaine qui avait été _horrible_ pour les deux autres. Bien sûr, penser à la perte de sa mère la faisait toujours souffrir. Mais on pouvait dire qu'elle disposait d'un... remède assez efficace contre la douleur. Elle sourit à ses propres pensées.

- T'exagères, murmura la pianiste amateur.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Et toi, Lyra ? » demanda Mei en posant une main sur son bras.

- Plein de choses, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me suis promenée, j'ai fait les magasins avec mon père sans rien acheter » Elle eut un sourire sans joie « J'ai fait un peu de violoncelle - ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'y avais pas touché, c'était catastrophique » Liana leva les yeux au ciel. Ses prestations musicales avaient été _tout_ sauf catastrophique.

Sa meilleure amie avait un don pour la musique. Autant elle-même ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au piano, mais qui était le seul responsable ? Un travail acharné. Et que faisait Lyra Solène Carlson pour jouer parfois aussi brillamment qu'un très bon élève de Rostropovitch (1) ? Rien, nada, nichts. Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyra lui lança un regard malicieux. Les deux filles se détendirent peu à peu. « J'ai fait les boutiques avec Valery aussi, cette fois on a complètement refait notre garde-robe » Mei et Nicole poussèrent un petit cri d'excitation.

- Je vous montrerais tout ça demain matin, les filles, ne vous en faites pas ! rit Lyra. Et je me suis remise à l'astronomie, termina-t-elle.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, sourit Mary, c'est quasiment inné chez toi.

- Et pourtant, tu serais surprise de tout ce que je peux avoir oublié !

Mary eut une moue qui signifiait _« Tu me fais marcher » _et Lily éclata de rire.

- Lils, à ton tour, fit Nicole avec un sourire.

Ses amies semblaient aller beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne le pensait, elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue.

- Pas grand chose » répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. Elle décida d'ignorer le raclement de gorge ou le regard noir que ses meilleures amies lui adressaient. « J'ai passé quasiment toutes mes journées chez Severus »

Elle sentit le regard insistant que lui jetait Liana, mais une fois encore, Lily n'y fit pas attention. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à ses amies. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus que _« J'ai passé la nuit avec un garçon » _quant à la nuit qui avait suivit l'enterrement de leurs mères. Elle n'avait rien raconté sur les trois jours qu'elle avait en réalité passé avec David.

Liana et Lyra n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité du _remède humain_ de leur cachotière d'amie. Et elles ne soupçonnaient certainement pas comme Lily avait pu se dévergonder depuis quelques jours...

- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- On discute beaucoup. On a fait aussi pas mal de potions, répondit Lily en essayant de paraître détachée.

Depuis hier, elle réussissait à ne plus rougir quant elle parlait de ses occupations secrètes.

- Quel genre de potion ? insista Lyra.

Lily lui fit un regard carnassier. « Des potions très... _éducatrices_ »

Nicole éclata de rire, pensant certainement que l'adolescente plaisantait.

- On descend ? proposa Lily.

C'était une soirée pour le nouvel an, après tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les invités étaient arrivés, et Lyra s'était chargée de l'ambiance musicale.

_Did the cat get your tongue ? Did your string come undone ? _(2)

Liana et Valery discutaient avec un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, un ancien collègue de leur père qu'elles connaissaient bien. Mei et Nicole avaient offert leur aide en cuisine ; ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient occupées à discuter tranquillement pendant que les elfes de maisons, spécifiquement engagés pour cette soirée, leur proposaient de goûter tel ou tel encas.

Pendant que Lyra regardait les CDs que sa famille possédait, dans un coin de la pièce, Mary se tenait à côté d'elle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Les deux filles ne discutaient pas, toutes deux préoccupées. Mary examinait attentivement Lily du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher.

Contrairement à Nicole et Mei, elle n'avait pas été dupe quant au comportement de la rouquine. Elle connaissait son amie. Et _ça _ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Que signifiait ce « _ça_ » ? À peine une vingtaine de jours après l'assassinat de sa mère et de ses tantes, trois jours après leur enterrement, Lily paraissait resplendissante. Même si on pouvait toujours compter une touche de mélancolie et de tristesse dans son regard ou sa voix, elle semblait épanouie, et Mary l'avait rarement vue ainsi, même quand sa mère vivait encore.

Lily portait une robe d'été, alors qu'on était en plein hiver, et que tous les autres étaient habillés assez chaudement. Sa robe lui donnait deux ans de plus, elle ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à une jeune adolescente. La robe était d'un beau bleu pastel tirant parfois sur le vert pâle. C'était une robe fluide et légèrement décolletée, elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, dévoilait la moitié de son dos, et s'attachait sur sa nuque.

La jeune Evans n'avait jamais été du genre coquette, même lors des quelques rencards qu'elle avait eu. Et pourtant, ses cheveux, dont la couleur se nuançait entre auburn et roux foncé, étaient plus soyeux, plus brillants, et quelques-unes de ses mèches étaient bouclées. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient rehaussés par du crayon noir, du mascara. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses et rosées.

Le plus bizarre, c'était son air songeur et son demi-sourire qui ne la quittaient plus ; quand elle discutait avec quelqu'un, c'était son ton enjoué et une confiance en elle dont Mary n'avait été que rarement témoin. Et, tout de suite, la distance qu'elle mettait avec les autres invités. Lily, encore une fois, était en retrait, appuyée contre la baie vitrée, scrutant rêveusement le jardin, une bierreaubeurre ouverte mais non-entamée à la main.

Lily Sarah Evans cachait définitivement quelque chose. Rogue l'avait peut-être empoisonnée avec ces fameuses « potions éducatrices » ?

_You used to be alright. What happened ? Et cetera, et cetera... _

_

* * *

_

- Sirius, dépêches-toi, bon sang !

Se pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, Sirius sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura « Momenti immobiliare ». Un fin jet de lumière illumina les araignées sur les draps, et il remit la couverture en place. Il lança le même sortilège au deuxième lit de la pièce.

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, qui avait été chargé de faire le guet. Aussitôt, leur rire explosa. Quand Marlene McKinnon et Fulvia Potter partiraient se mettre au lit, une petite surprise les attendrait. Sirius et James avaient réussit à réunir une bonne vingtaine d'araignée, dix pour chaque lit. Après les avoir placées dans les draps, le sort qu'avait lancé Sirius les rendait immobiles. Immobiles, jusqu'à ce que l'édredon dont il les avait recouvert soit retiré par une main féminine et innocente...

Les deux Gryffondors, toujours hilares, descendirent les escaliers, mais s'immobilisèrent devant une jeune fille de quinze ans à l'air sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme conneries, vous encore ? les apostropha-t-elle.

- Vi, voyons, tu me blesses, là, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Fulvia leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit une taloche à l'arrière de la tête, avant de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon des Potter.

Pause. Ne serait-il pas temps de vous expliquer qui est Fulvia Potter ? Ainsi que ses parents, Dorea et Charlus ?

Ces deux dernières personnes étaient ceux qui avaient permis pas mal de choses biens dans la vie de Sirius, depuis son entrée à Gryffondor. Commençons par les présenter.

Dorea Black, épouse Potter, était la tante de la mère de Sirius, Walburga. Charlus Potter était l'un des cousins du père de James, Damien Potter ; entre autre considéré comme un traitre depuis ses vingt-deux ans.

L'histoire officielle était que Charlus, au moment où il avait demandé Dorea en mariage, avait tourné le dos à sa propre famille et à leurs opinions, pour devenir partisan des valeurs sombres des sangs-pur. Par exemple, il haïssait les moldus et tout ceux qui étaient indignes de pratiquer la magie, comme les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés.

Leur mariage avait été approuvé par la totalité de la famille Black, principalement grâce aux croyances rendues publiques du jeune homme. La famille Potter entière, une des branches sangs-pur les plus tolérantes envers les moldus et les sorciers d'origine moldue, l'avait renié. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, Fulvia, le couple restait très discret dans le monde sorcier.

Cependant, officieusement, la réalité était totalement différente. Charlus et Dorea avaient eu une liaison secrète pendant un an avant leurs fiançailles. Un an : c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Charlus pour chambouler l'univers de l'amour de sa vie. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les croyances de la famille Black et ce qu'elles entraînaient ; il avait transformé ses opinions et sa manière de vivre.

Mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas été prête à renier publiquement toute son éducation et à être déshéritée par sa famille. Par amour pour elle, Charlus eut l'idée de faire croire que c'était lui qui trahissait sa famille pour que leur union ne soit pas rejetée par les Black.

Même si ça l'avait fait souffrir, même si Dorea s'était sentie atrocement coupable de le voir s'infliger ça, cela avait été la solution à leur problème. Le geste de Charlus leur avait permis de vivre leur amour au grand jour, au détriment de ce en quoi ils croyaient.

_« Je suis tombée amoureuse de Charlus parce qu'il m'a fait voir quel genre de personnes étaient en réalité ceux que je méprisais. Il m'a montré une autre façon de voir la vie, plus douce, plus tranquille, où je n'aurais pas besoin d'être tout le temps parfaite. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ce genre de vie sans lui. »_ avait raconté Dorea à Sirius, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué la réalité.

Ils jouaient ainsi la comédie depuis des années, vivant dans un monde à part lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Quant à leur fille Fulvia, elle avait été élevée dans l'idée que le respect, l'ouverture d'esprit et l'égalité de tous étaient des valeurs essentielles. Elle étudiait chez elle, portait un masque froid et impénétrable en public pour garder le secret, et sa meilleure amie était une moldue.

Sirius partit rejoindre la jeune fille en question et le reste des invités dans le salon. Il vit Ted Tonks qui discutait avec Christa et Damien, ceux qui s'étaient conduits comme de véritables parents envers lui, attentionnés et protecteurs, pendant trois étés ; plus que ne l'avaient jamais fait ses _géniteurs_ pendant toute son enfance.

Assis devant la cheminée, Andromeda lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle semblait avoir une conversation passionnante avec Charlus, tandis que Dorea semblait un peu s'ennuyer (3).

Lors de l'été 1967, Andromeda Black avait rejoint le clan des déshérités Black en s'enfuyant avec son petit ami Ted Tonks, un né-moldu, sans même avoir fini ses études à Poudlard. Dès que sa trahison avait été rendue publique, elle avait été contactée en secret par Charlus et Dorea Potter. Ils voulaient l'aider à se protéger des éventuelles remontrances de sa famille et à s'installer confortablement dans sa nouvelle vie d'adulte. Lui faire également comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son cas. Les deux couples étaient depuis lors bons amis.

Andromeda leur avait parlé de son cousin Sirius, qui faisait lui aussi partie des rares moutons blancs du troupeau Black. Réunir les deux cousins et permettre à Sirius de s'échapper un peu de cette famille qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne ; ceci avait toujours été le but de Dorea et Charlus, depuis qu'ils étaient entrer en contact avec Walburga et Orion Black.

Depuis l'année de sa répartition à Poudlard, ses parents permettaient ainsi à Sirius de passer une bonne partie des vacances chez Charlus et Dorea. Ils ignoraient cependant qu'il en profitait pour rendre visite à sa cousine préférée.

L'été 1968, alors que Sirius était chez Ted et Andromeda, Charlus s'était rendu chez Damien Potter, le cousin dont il avait été si proche dans son enfance, également le père de James. Il lui avait raconté la vérité sur sa pseudo-trahison et l'avait même invité à visiter sa maison. Depuis des années, il l'ensorcelait pour paraître aussi froide qu'un manoir Black, ce qui n'était qu'une illusion : sa demeure était en réalité aussi accueillante et chaleureuse que celle de l'enfance de Charlus, Damien, et de presque tous les Potter.

Depuis ce jour, Charlus était redevenu le bienvenu chez Christa et Damien, tandis que le secret installé une vingtaine d'année plus tôt était préservée aux yeux du reste du monde sorcier. Et, depuis ce jour, Sirius et James restaient une bonne partie des vacances ensemble, sans que ses parents ne le sachent.

La vie de Sirius ne restait pas toute rose pour autant. À cause de sa répartition à Gryffondor, ses parents étaient encore plus cruels et sévères avec lui. Lui permettre de se rendre chez Charlus et Dorea n'était, pour eux, rien d'autre qu'un moyen de se débarasser de lui.

Un bruit de bouteille qu'on débouche, suivi de rire et d'exclamations joyeuses. Les verres qui se remplissent, et Sirius qui goûte avec délice du champagne moldu. Il sursaute en entendant un cri de surprise et un gémissement de désespoir : Andromeda, distraite, a renversé de l'alcool sur sa robe. Christa lui propose de la suivre à l'étage, elle se souvint d'une potion spéciale qui permet de détacher facilement les tâches.

Sirius regarda pensivement les deux femmes ; l'une qui lui ressemblait tant sur tellement de choses, l'autre qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts depuis trois ans. Comme sa cousine, plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était beaucoup interrogé sur la présence de Ted et Andromeda.

Il avait posé la question aux parents de son meilleur ami : Damien prétendait qu'il souhaitait faire enfin la connaissance de Ted Tonks - ce qui était absurde pour Sirius, car les deux hommes étaient tous deux Aurors. Christa lui avait souri avec tendresse. « On voulait apprendre à mieux te connaître » avait-elle répondu en passant une main dans la tignasse brune et soyeuse du jeune homme.

_N'importe quoi_, avait pensé Sirius.

* * *

- Lyra, arrêtes la musique, ordonna George à sa fille. Ou alors, fit-il après un instant de réflexion, mets autre chose, j'en ai marre de cette chanson.

La brune haussa les épaules. « Mais dépêches-toi, reprit son père, c'est bientôt l'heure du décompte ! » Elle acquiesça et partit changer de CD.

Elle revint au centre de la pièce deux minutes plus tard, où tous les invités étaient réunis pour le fameux décompte.

- 10, 9, 8...

James but une gorgée de ce nectar doré et pétillant qu'il adorait. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Marlene viendrait le chatouiller sous les aisselles, ni qu'il allait recracher la moitié de son verre sur la cousine de son meilleur ami. « Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir ! »

- 7, 6, 5...

Tristan remplit le verre de sa fille en riant. Liana avait les joues écarlates et s'écria « Stop, enfin ! » en regardant sa coupe remplie aux trois-quarts. Ils passaient tous vraiment une bonne soirée, comme si rien ne s'était passé une vingtaine de jours plus tôt.

- 4, 3, 2...

Fulvia secourut Marlene que James pourchassait dans toute la salle en sautant sur son dos. Solidarité féminine. Tous deux perdirent l'équilibre et se ramassèrent sur le sol, écroulés de rire.

- 1...

Lily regardait par la fenêtre, en faisant nerveusement tourné une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle avait l'air ailleurs.

- _Bonne année !_

Autant chez les Potter que chez les Carlson, les embrassades et les cris amusés retentirent.

Fulvia embrassa Sirius et James sur les lèvres, tour à tour, en oubliant les liens de parenté - assez éloignés tout de même - qu'elle avait avec eux.

Les six filles de Gryffondors firent un « câlin collectif ». Liana partit embrasser George et Greg, et serrer à étouffer son père dans ses bras. Avec réserve, Lily embrassa sa soeur sur les deux jours. Liana partit rejoindre Lyra en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Youhouuuu ! s'écrièrent-elles avec Mary.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elles, puis sur la raison de leur cri enjoué.

Nicole et Mei était en train de se rouler une pelle fondamentale, qui dura quelques secondes, puis la chinoise se recula, un faux air éprouvé et dégoûté au visage. Ses amies se tordirent de rire en la voyant avaler une bonne gorgée de champagne, et Nicole faillit tomber à terre en se tenant les côtes quand Mei se jeta sur Mary pour l'embrasser à son tour. Personne ne fit attention aux moqueries ou aux airs quelque peu choqués, voire écoeurés, des adultes.

L'étreinte de Lyra et Liana se transforma soudainement en une bataille de chatouilles, sur le sol. Nicole et Lily s'étaient retrouvées bras-dessus bras-dessous, la première encourageant les autres, la deuxième, tête posée sur l'épaule de son amie, surveillant les mouvements dans le jardin

C'était bientôt l'heure.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lily disparut de l'assemblée. Elle était dans le jardin des Carlson, appuyée contre un mur, à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée qui montrait la fête. Elle entendit enfin le bruit qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience.

'Crac'.

David apparut dans son jardin, à quelques mètres de Lily, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la zone du jardin éclairée par l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la jeune fille du regard. Il entendit des pas qui couraient vers lui.

L'air radieux, elle sauta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber. Dans l'herbe humide, la nuit étoilée au-dessus de leur tête, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Lily happa ses lèvres si délicieuses, qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des « doigts », et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. Elle se détacha de lui avec un petit rire, puis se releva.

- Viens, faut pas qu'on nous voit.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en prenant sa main.

Les surprenant tous les deux, elle se jeta sur lui une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant ; sa voix l'excitait toujours autant. Elle se recula une nouvelle fois du baiser, riant en entendant l'exclamation frustrée du garçon, et les dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait la demeure de Lyra.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? riait David.

Un hoquet coupa son rire, et Lily lui jeta un coup d'oeil hilare. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir avaler plusieurs coupes, alors ? Ça lui rappelait le jour de leur rencontre...

- J'ai l'impression de revenir y'a trois jours, lui souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, il la regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux luisaient de désir. Déglutissant d'appréhension, elle accéléra le pas. Derrière les arbres, elle était sûre qu'ils seraient cachés.

Elle le plaqua contre un chêne, se colla à lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et reprit là où ils en étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'enlaça au niveau de la taille, caressa la peau nue de son dos, tout comme sa langue caressait sensuellement celle de la jeune fille.

Il adorait l'embrasser. Lily se recula, une troisième fois, frôla ses lèvres avec un air satisfait et mutin, puis détacha ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains baladeuses caressèrent ses épaules, son torse, son abdomen, pendant qu'elle se baissait avec lenteur. Leurs regards étaient soudés, leurs coeurs allaient sortir de leur poitrine tellement ils battaient fort, leurs ventres se tordaient d'excitation.

Ses mains féminines fixées sur les hanches de David, elle se mit à genoux et posa ses yeux sur son entrejambe. Au simple regard de Lily, il se sentait déjà plus serré dans son pantalon. Avec rapidité et précision - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait - Lily détacha son jean et le baissa au niveau des genoux. Elle regardait la verge dressée derrière le boxer comme un de ces bonbons d'Honeydukes dont elle était si gourmande.

Elle remonta son regard vers le visage de son amant, et se délecta de ce qu'elle voyait : les joues rouges, le souffle court, les yeux sombres à demi-fermés. Tout en baissant le sous-vêtement du garçon, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et le sentit frémir. Elle était ravie de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Lily se re-concentra sur son but premier. Elle posa d'abord ses lèvres sur le sommet de son pénis - un toucher aérien qui arracha un soupir à David - puis souffla dessus, le parcourut de sa langue, et le prit enfin dans sa bouche. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait une fellation, et elle ferma les yeux en se sentant frissonner de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas _ça_ qui lui faisait de l'effet - même si ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, que sa peau à cet endroit là était beaucoup plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et que son sperme n'avait pas un goût si horrible que ça. C'était les gémissements de David. C'était sa _voix_ qui était la cause des sursauts de désir dans son ventre.

David jouit en poussant un long soupir et elle se leva immédiatement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il la colla à lui, la tête un peu lourde, mais son baiser le réveilla. Ils reprirent leur souffle au bout de quelques minutes, leurs fronts collés.

David en profita pour la contempler avec soin. Ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux ébouriffés ne lui étaient pas inconnus - elle finissait toujours dans cet état quand ils étaient ensembles. Sa robe lui allait à merveille, et il se ravit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en observant ses tétons qui pointaient sous le tissu.

- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement, tandis qu'elle sourit avec bonheur en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Mmmhh mmhh, fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, son muscle cardiaque reprenant un rythme effréné.

Elle avait très bien fait de demander à Tristan, en début de soirée, de lui jeter un sort pour que justement, elle n'ait pas froid.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. David fit glisser sa main sur ses seins tendus de désir. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre, là, tout de suite. Qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille, qu'il entre en elle, qu'elle jouisse à son tour. Sa deuxième main glissa ses fesses, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Ils vont commencer à me chercher, désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa encore. « Je passe demain chez toi ? » Il hocha la tête en suçant sa lèvre supérieure. Elle se détacha de lui après un dernier baiser, et partit en reculant. Son sourire refusait de quitter son visage. Elle ne rentra dans la maison que lorsqu'il transplana.

Lily courut dans une salle de bain : dans l'état où elle était, elle était obligée de se rafraîchir un peu si elle ne voulait pas attirer encore plus de soupçons.

* * *

Pendant les huit jours qui avaient suivi l'enterrement, David et Lily s'étaient vus sept fois. Les sept fois, ils avaient retirés leurs vêtements.

Le jeune homme avait complétement boulversé l'éducation sexuelle et la notion de plaisir de l'adolescente. Ensemble, ils avaient tout expérimentés. Parfois, plusieurs fois par jour.

Il lui avait appris à faire une fellation, lui avait montré les merveilles du cunnilingus. Lily n'avait pas aimé le 69 ; ses positions préférées restaient celles du missionnaire, du lotus, et la levrette. Ils l'avaient fait partout, également : sur un lit, sur un tapis, contre un mur, sur une table, dans un fauteuil, dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, dans l'eau - sous la douche _et_ dans une piscine.

Même sur l'herbe, après un pique-nique. Ça s'était passé dans un parc public sorcier, ensorcelé pour faire croire qu'on était toujours en été. Ils n'avaient pas été suffisament discrets, des gens les avaient surpris. David les avait aussitôt faits transplaner chez lui, sans faire attention à leurs restes de nourriture. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'était que la sensation du transplanage avait joué son rôle.

Ressentir toutes leurs sensations après être passés dans le tube en caoutchouc avait comme tripler leur plaisir, et ils avaient presque immédiatement joui. Cette fois-là avait été une des meilleures, la plus surprenante, et celle où ils avaient le plus ri.

Peu importait leur différence d'âge - de moins d'un an et demi -, peu importait leurs sentiments complexes. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils n'avaient déjà aucune idée de comment décrire leur relation... Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles, ne partageaient pas non plus une « amitié avec bénéfices ». Leur relation était plutôt _d'abord_ basée sur le sexe, comme si coucher ensemble leur était essentiel, et _après _ils étaient amis. Ils se sautaient d'abord dessus, ensuite ils discutaient et plaisantaient comme ils le faisaient avec leurs autres amis.

Le soir du nouvel an, quand David lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle, puis qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et sa température corporelle, Lily avait douté de ses sentiments. Son coeur avait fait des trucs bizarres, et elle avait pensé, un instant, être amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient revus le lendemain, elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas et était persuadé que lui non plus.

_Etions-nous amis ? _Oui, mais là encore, c'était un sentiment particulier d'amitié. _Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? _Non, évidemment. _Comptions-nous vraiment l'un pour l'autre ? _Oui, mais à quel point... _Allait-il me manquer ? _Assurément. _Allais-je l'oublier ?_ Bien sûr que non.

Ils étaient simplement... Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, se désiraient, appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Pourquoi se torturer en essayant de définir leur relation ?

Allaient-ils un jour se revoir ? Ce n'était pas prévu. Garderaient-ils contact ? Ils n'en savaient rien. David avait pourtant promis de lui envoyer un hibou pour son anniversaire, le 30 janvier. Leur vision de l'avenir s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que le Poudlard Express était en route vers Pré-au-Lard. Trois heures que James et Sirius avaient passé dans un compartiment avec sept filles de cinquième années, trois Poufsouffles et quatre Gryffondors. Sirius restait avec Gail Howks, sa petite-amie et sa jumelle Alma, tandis que James flirtait innocemment avec une Poufsouffle dont il ignorait le nom.

Au bout de trois heures, lassé, James sortit de son compartiment pour faire un tour. Il aurait bien aimé que Remus ou Peter soient là, pour ne pas avoir à tenir la chandelle ou à parler à une fille avec qui il n'avait rien en commun. Ses deux amis étaient restés à Poudlard.

Remus l'avait décidé parce que ses parents avaient gagné à la Loterie sorcière, un mois plus tôt, et il leur avait proposé - presque ordonné - de s'offrir une seconde lune de miel. Peter avait préféré rester à Poudlard plutôt que passer Noël chez lui. Il avait déclaré amèrement que, de toute façon, qu'il soit à la maison ou pas, c'était pareil pour ses parents.

Peter parlait rarement de sa famille. Il s'était une fois vaguement confié à Remus, et l'avait autorisé à le raconter aux deux autres, mais avait refusé d'en discuter une deuxième fois. Il considérait que ses problèmes n'étaient pas si importants que ça.

De ce que James avait compris, ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention à lui. Gustave Pettigrew travaillait le plus clair de son temps, en ne se permettant que deux semaines de vacances l'été - cette période était formidable pour Peter, car il adorait son père quand il était avec lui.

Galathée Pettigrew était... absente. Spirituellement. Toujours plongée dans ses livres, dans ses rêves sur des personnages fictifs, préférant penser à sa vie imaginaire qu'elle modifiait chaque jour, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus intéressante que sa vie réelle.

Peter n'avait pas présenté le comportement de sa mère comme pathologique, il ne souhaitait même pas se pencher sur la question. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Très tôt, Peter s'était formé une culture littérraire impressionnante pour son jeune âge, pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais il avait échoué et essayait depuis d'éviter au maximum les livres et les bibliothèques.

Bref, Peter avait donc décidé de rester à Poudlard, puisqu'il y aurait au moins Remus pour faire attention à lui. En dehors de l'école, il y avait bien Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, qui devait certainement mieux le connaître que ses parents vu que Peter passait beaucoup de temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais bon... Poudlard restait un choix préférable.

James aurait voulu rester avec ses amis à Poudlard, mais ses parents lui avaient demandé, ainsi qu'à Sirius, de venir chez eux.

Il soupira, reprochant silencieusement à ses parents d'être aussi protecteurs envers lui. Enfin, c'était la rentrée, maintenant... Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit à peine l'adolescente devant lui avant qu'il ne la bouscule.

- Oups, désolé !

- Non, non, t'en fais pas, c'est rien...

- Evans ?

- Potter ! Salut, bonnes vacances ?

- Oui et toi ? » James se traita automatiquement de triple idiot. Quoique sa camarade n'avait pas l'air d'être si mal en point, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et entourés par de gros cernes violets, son teint n'était pas pâle et maladif, elle ne semblait pas à ramasser à la petite cuillère... Elle ne répondit cependant pas à sa question.

- Bonne année, au fait ! » Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

- Toi aussi. Tu as prévu des bonnes résolutions pour 1971 ?

Lily sourit « Pas vraiment. Peut-être travailler encore mieux, mais... » James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir de meilleures notes, dans ton cas ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Parle pour toi ! Tu en as, toi ?

- Tu me connais mal, se moqua le brun décoiffé.

- Je m'en doutais, rit-elle en le frappant amicalement à l'épaule.

James était vraiment étonné. Il était là, en train de plaisanter avec Lily Evans, la fille avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé. À croire que l'alcool était vraiment un bon moyen de se lier avec les gens - il n'avait aucune idée de combien il disait vrai.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ? lui proposa-t-elle.

James haussa les épaules « Liana nous bassine avec Black et toi depuis le début du voyage, elle pensait que vous seriez toujours à Poudlard » Lily sourit malicieusement « Et puis, j'ai entendu parlé de tes prouesses avec Mei, au bal » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que James éclatait de rire.

- On y va !

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils marchaient. Leur conversation était en fait si passionnante qu'ils la poursuivirent pendant deux bonnes heures, assis dans le couloir, juste devant la porte du compartiment des filles.

* * *

(1) : Mstislav Rostropovitch, un des plus talentueux violoncellistes de 20e siècle, originaire de Russie. Il est mort y'a deux ans je crois (corrigez moi si je me trompe). Pour votre culture générale, il a vécu en Allemagne avant la réunification et, quand le mur de Berlin est tombé 1989, il était juste devant les ruines à jouer du violoncelle, un morceau magnifique dont j'ai oublié le nom.

(2) : Paroles de "15 steps" de Radiohead, sur laquelle j'ai écrit la quasi totalité de ce chapitre. Elle est par ailleurs sur le générique de fin du film Twilight, qui est selon moi une des parties les plus stylées et classes du film ^^. D'ailleurs, pour raconter ma vie, j'ai vu deux fois ce film pendant les vacances (dimanche, donc, et vendredi matin), en plus de l'avoir déjà vue la semaine de sa sortie. Héhéhé ce film est trop bien.

(3) : L'histoire de Charlus et Dorea Potter dans cette fic a été totalement inventée par moi-même, comme leur fille Fulvia. Les personnages existent par ailleurs réellement dans l'esprit de Rowling (regarder l'arbre généalogique des Black sur Wikipedia, c'est facile de la trouver sur le site en anglais en tapant _The Black Family Tree_ je crois). Cette note, c'est parce que je viens de me rendre compte que les initiales des deux persos, C et D, sont les mêmes que celles des parents de James, **C**hrista et **D**amien, ce que je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès ^^ ! Christa et Damien sont des OC complets. Des rumeurs disent que Charlus et Dorea seraient les parents de James, mais bon, je crois que Rowling n'a jamais dit que c'était vrai, et je trouvais ça moins marrant pour mon histoire. Bref.

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Ri ? Détesté ? Pleuré ? Vu que je suis super curieuse, et que j'ai __vraiment__ envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez, pourrirez-vous appuyer sur le petit bouton blanc et vert ? Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai mis __**trop**__ longtemps à me faire au bouton vert de m*rde. Parfois, j'appuie encore sur le bouton violet, ça m'énerve, je préférais, quoi !_

_Enfin bref. A bientôt, j'espère. Bonne soirée, bonnes vacances aux uns, bon courage aux autres. _

_Bises, malilite._


	12. Don't Speak

Hello !

Pas taper, pas taper ! Je suis mortellement désolée de ce retard complètement impensable. Plus d'un mois, quoi ! Heureusement, bonne nouvelle, les TPE c'est fini ! Ca me fait un poids en moins, donc un peu plus de temps pour écrire héhé.

De toute façon, cette fic est bientôt finie, il reste genre 3 ou 4 chapitres. Avant la suite, bien sûr ^^ ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de la quatrième année, et la suite débutera par l'été entre la 4e et la 5e année.

Je remercie énormément pour leur reviews : **Eliane62**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **audrey** (une majuscule ou pas ? Lily qui se dévergonde héhé, ça a été mon idée de base ^^. Bref, merci d'avoir aimé et reviewé !), **Anonyma** (lol pour les Rolling Stone, nan, t'inquiète pas je les aime bien, c'est que Remus qui pense ça. Il est assez accès musique, même si ça se voit pas pour l'instant, et je le vois bien critique comme ça. Haha j'ai découvert cette chanson de Radiohead grâce au film Twilight, c'est le générique de fin (qui est d'après moi une des meilleures parties du film) et je l'adore ! Tu connais la version des Grammy Awards ? tape ça sur youtube ^^ et t'inquiètes, ça me va aussi de parler musique avec les revieweurs ^^) et **Forever Young** (est-ce que ton pseudo vient d'une chanson de Bob Dylan ? Sinon, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant, surtout qu'elle n'a que 15 ans... Après, on a une idée assez faite de Lily par les fics, une préfète un peu coincée, mais bon, j'ai perso jamais eu cette idée d'elle, selon moi, elle n'est pas totalement différente de gens comme les Maraudeurs. Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !). Merci encore, continuer à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît :D !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Le titre du chapitre est celui d'une chanson du groupe No Doubts, très bonne chanson, dont je reprendrais les paroles pour un autre chapitre (je pense pour la 5e année).

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez. Perso, je l'ai trouvé nul une fois écrit, et je l'ai relu et je l'ai trouvé pas si nul, mais bon, je sais pas...

Dernière chose : le 10 mars c'était l'anniversaire de **Remus Lupin** et le 26 mars, soit 3-4 jours plus tôt, c'était celui de **James Potter** ! Donc voilà, joyeux anniversaire, personnes fictives qu'on aime pourtant très fort ! S'ils avaient vécu jusqu'en 2009, ils auraient... 49 ans. Wow, désillusion ^^ même si pour moi, ils resteront toujorus des beautés de 20 ans ^^, même Remus.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**11.**** Don't Speak  
**

**

* * *

**

_"A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal" - Autrement dit, un peu de sincérité n'est que dangereux, tandis que beaucoup en est fatal. Belles paroles d'Oscar Wilde. _

_Et bien, j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. _

Il était plus de minuit, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de quatrième année. Trois dormaient à poings fermés, deux lits étaient vides. On pouvait voir, à travers les rideaux tirés, une faible lumière éclairant le sixième lit, d'où provenaient des murmures à peine audibles.

- ... L'as revu ? chuchota une voix.

Un poignet fin et blanc se tordit, déviant la trajectoire de la baguette qu'il tenait, et ainsi le jet de lumière qu'elle émettait. Un visage de jeune fille, au teint pâle et aux yeux clairs étincelants, apparut dans l'obscurité. Assise en tailleur, les jambes croisées sous elle, Lily sourit légèrement à ses deux meilleures amies.

- Même toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de poser cette question, murmura-t-elle.

- Et vous l'avez refait ?

Surprise d'une telle sincérité, la jeune adolescente - fraîchement dépucelée, rappelons-le - ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Oui... à chaque fois qu'on s'est vu » Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

- Mais vous faisiez autre chose ?

- Ou vous baisiez comme des lapins ? reprit la troisième, avec, sur son visage, la réplique exacte du sourire de la rouquine.

Un bruit curieux retentit, provenant de la gorge de Lyra, tandis que Lily avait plongé la tête dans son oreiller, toutes deux essayant de retenir leur éclat de rire.

- On discutait, reprit-elle après un petit moment, on plaisantait, on était amis. Mais bon, d'abord, fallait passer par la case sexe, quoi.

- Normal, je fais ça tous les jours !

- Arrêtes de me faire rire, merde... gémit Lyra, allongée sur les trois quarts du lits, toujours secouée de spasmes.

Lily regarda ses deux amies de toujours en souriant. Même si elle avait hésité, elle était finalement contente de leur avoir raconté son aventure avec David. Elle avait joué les cachottières trop longtemps.

- En tout cas, heureusement que t'as fini par nous le dire, renchérit Liana. On commençait à s'imaginer des trucs bizarres...

- Mais tu savais, non, après ce que je t'ai dit dans la cuisine ?

- « J'ai passé la nuit avec un garçon », reprit la blonde, désolée Lily, mais après plusieurs jours où tu disparais sans rien dire, ça laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

- On avait surtout peur que tu fasses des bêtises, continua Lyra. On se doutait pas que tu faisais _que_ coucher avec lui à répétition - je veux dire, t'aurais très bien pu te faire embarquer dans une histoire encore plus louche. Vu que c'est pas trop ton genre à la base de te volatiliser comme ça, autant voir grand. On savait rien, nous, sur ce type, il aurait très bien pu te droguer ou je sais pas qu-

Elle fut coupée en plein élan, tandis qu'un bras passait autour de sa nuque et la serra. « Mes copiiiiiiines ! » s'exclama Lily d'un ton strident.

Derrière les rideaux, un gémissement endormi retentit et les trois filles pouffèrent de rire.

Une minute de silence s'écoula. Lily passa les jambes sous sa couverture, Liana se cala contre un des pillers du lit, Lyra regardait pensivement le plafond sombre du baldaquin.

- Bon, lâcha Liana dans un souffle. Ça fait deux sur trois. Trois sur six. (1)

Lily hocha la tête. « Moi, Nicole et Lyra » continua-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Lyra tressaillirent. « Et puis, tu vas te charger de déflorer notre bon vieux Sirinouchet, non ? » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en claquant amicalement sa main sur la cuisse de Liana.

Pas si amicalement que ça, à en juger par la légère grimace de douleur de la blonde. « Oh, j'avais oublié la règle de « ne pas parler de la première fois de Lyra Carlson » » se moqua-t-elle.

- J'vais me coucher, grinça la concernée entre ses dents.

- Lyra, je plaisantais, allez !

Elle n'écouta pas et se glissa dans son lit, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendut quelques minutes plus tard les deux autres filles cesser de parler et Liana se coucher, puis il n'y eut plus que le silence. Sans le vouloir réellement, Lyra se souvint de la nuit où elle avait perdu sa virginité.

Elle n'avait que treize ans, pour sa première fois, qui était restée l'unique jusqu'à maintenant. Ça s'était passé pendant l'été entre sa deuxième et sa troisième année.

Par un hasard inattendu - elle avait d'abord été invitée à une soirée-pyjama dans son voisinage moldu - elle s'était retrouvée dans une fête, donnée par le frère majeur de la moldue qui l'avait invitée. Il ne restait plus que cette dernière et Lyra, sur les six filles de la pyjama-party, et toutes deux avaient dû rester à cette fête.

Une fête où les jeunes, âgés de quinze à vingt ans, buvaient et dansaient n'importe comment pour les plus énergiques ; les autres fumaient et prenaient de la coke, gisant dans un coin comme des épaves.

Lyra se souvenait vaguement d'une bouteille de vodka et de quelques joins. Elle avait même fait de la magie spontanée, à cause de son ébriétée, et se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas intervenu.

Elle avait finalement rencontré un type, environ deux ans plus âgé qu'elle. Par une autre étrange coïncidence, il s'était révélé être un sorcier - ce qui tisse des liens de confiance et de début d'amitié, forcément. Ils avaient bu ensembles, il l'avait fait rire, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un lit, s'embrassant lascivement en laissant leurs mains se balader un peu partout.

Ça n'avait rien eu d'une première fois romantique, ou sensuelle, ou magique, ou jouissive. Pour Lyra, ça avait été comme un jeu, une bonne tranche de rigolade - elle était _vraiment_ défoncée. Elle n'avait pas eu mal, ni ressenti de vrai plaisir.

Un souvenir flou, brumeux, lui revenait parfois, quand elle y repensait : la sensation de chevaucher le gars frénétiquement - en s'y prenant certainement comme un manche -, en rigolant, se penchant parfois vers lui pour lui voler un baiser ou caresser ses cheveux.

Au réveil, elle était juste partie comme une voleuse. Elle avait mis plusieurs heures à, d'une part retrouver le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, et à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui venait de lui arriver. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vécu, comme si elle n'en avait été que témoin. Comme si une autre fille avait pris à sa place.

* * *

Après cette nuit passée à Poudlard, la première de l'année 1971, Mei Ming Yue Zhao se réveilla lentement. Elle avait complètement oublié la rentrée, oublié qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de traîner au lit, oublié que dans une heure, elle devrait se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ses yeux nois papillonnèrent, elle étira longuement ses bras et ses jambes - même son visage, qui se tordit en une affreuse grimace. Poussant un long gémissement de désespoir - sortir des draps chauds, oh non mais _quelle horreur _! - elle replaça la couverture sur sa tête, et se prépara à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. C'était sans compter un petit visiteur, venu de nulle part, qui troubla ses projets...

Ce ne fut d'abord que d'innocents petits frôlement sur la couette. Mei les sentait à peine, croyait les avoir rêver. Mais les frôlement se rapprochaient, et elle sentait même le drap bouger au-dessus de sa tête.

La couette se souleva légèrement, et elle frissonna en sentant un petit courant d'air. Elle entendit des bruits à peine perceptibles, comme des bruits de pas, ou de galop, mais très rapides et étouffés. Une légère odeur, inhabituelle, un peu comme du renfermé, vint jusqu'à elle, et elle fronça le nez.

Surprise et curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait _pas du tout_ à voir. De tous petits yeux noirs et humides, pleins de poils partout, un long museau, de grandes moustaches...

- OH MON DIEU ! » Elle hurla, comme elle n'avait jamais _hurlé_ de sa vie, tout en rabattant furieusement la couverture et en bondissant hors de son lit.

- Putain, Mei ! ronchonna quelqu'un.

La chinoise n'y fit pas attention et s'agita dans tous les sens, passant ses mains sur son corps, pour être sûre que l'_affreux monstre_ n'avait pas attérit sur elle.

- Mei, calme-toi ! s'écria Nicole en se levant précipitamment.

Celle-ci, l'air toujours effaré, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine et la bouche grande-ouverte, manquait clairement d'air. Elle reculait doucement, jetant des coups d'oeil autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur la main de Lyra qui sortait de la couette en tatônnant sur sa table de nuit, tout près de sa baguette magique. Ni une, ni deux, Mei se jeta sur la baguette, se retourna prestement, et deux enjambées plus tard, se retrouva à pointer le bout de bois vers son propre lit. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il lui allait être impossible de définir une trajectoire pour un quelconque sortilège.

- Explique-toi, enfin ! s'énerva Nicole en lui prenant la baguette des mains.

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, dont les tremblements faiblirent.

- Un rat. Dans mon lit, chuchota-t-elle.

La réaction de la métis ne se fit pas attendre, elle hurla - plus fort que Zhao, si c'était possible - et la repoussa avec force, comme si _elle_ était la créature en question. Elle courut dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte, fermant à double tour.

S'en suivi un autre évènement étrange : Lyra qui sauta hors de son lit pour attérir sur celui de Mei, sans avoir à mettre un pied par terre. Elle commença alors à remuer les couvertures et les oreillers, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose. « Fais gaffe » Mei voulut la prévenir « il y a un-

- Rat, je sais, la coupa-t-elle en regardant sous le matelas. C'est le mien.

- _Quoi _? Mais depuis quand tu as un rat, toi ? Ou plutôt, non, depuis quand as-tu perdu la tête ?

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. « J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? » demanda faiblement Nicole.

- Elle est folle ! lui répondit Mei.

- Piotr me l'a offert pour Noël, indiqua Lyra, étalée sur le sol avec une main sous le lit de Mei, cherchant à tâtons. Elle s'ap- Ah !

Son exclamation satisfaite arracha un cri de peur à Mei qui courut grimper sur son bureau, renversant tous ses parchemins. Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle vit Lyra se relever et poser sa bouche sur - _argh_ - cette... chose...

- Comment tu peux... seulement... Brrrr, gémit-elle en secouant sa tête et ses épaules.

- Quoi ? cria Nicole. Elle fait quoi ?

- Elle l'embrasse !

- Je vais vomir.

Lyra éclata de rire face à la réaction excessive de ses amies. D'accord, elles n'étaient pas très « nuisibles » ou quoi, mais bon, quand même... « Comment vous faites pour être sorcières ? Les rats sont communs, dans notre monde » Elle s'approcha de Mei, tendit vers elle ses mains où reposait tranquillement l'animal.

- N'approche pas _ça_ de moi !

- C'est une femelle, dit doucement Lyra. C'est un cadeau, elle est adorable. Je l'ai appelée Dania.

- T'as vraiment aucun goût » La voix de Mei tremblait encore, et elle ne quittait pas le rongeur des yeux tout en essayant de se coller contre le mur.

- T'es vraiment qu'une froussarde, fit la brune avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle retourna vers son lit, déposa son rat dessus, qui se blottit sans plus attendre sur l'oreiller. Lyra la caressa une dernière fois, puis se tourna vers son amie. « Pour ton information, Dania est un diminutif pour « Dasvidania », qui veut dire « Au revoir » en russe.

- Contente pour toi, grinça Mei.

- Mais dégage, si t'es pas contente !

- Essaye de te faire réveiller par quelque chose que tu détestes et dont tu as peur ! Non seulement tu t'y attends pas, mais en plus... Ça te plairait toi, un Détraqueur qui vient t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour ?

Lyra leva les yeux au ciel, puis la fusilla du regard quand elle lui tira la langue.

Quant à Liana et Lily - Mary étant en train de prendre sa douche depuis une bonne demi-heure -, elles dormaient paisiblement, toutes les deux dans le lit de la miss Harper. Un petit _Silencio_, et hop, le tour est joué ! Héhé, pas folles, les filles.

* * *

Remus sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd. Il tourna la tête vers Peter, son unique voisin de table, et sourit en le voyant se frapper le front à répétition sur le bois de la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la classe et à McGonagall, puis se pencha vers son ami.

- Hello, fit-il d'une voix grave et chantante.

- J'suis désespéré, Rem', pleurnicha Peter.

Il se redressa vers lui, la mine déconfite. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu sais pas faire l'exo ? » demanda Lupin. Peter soupira.

- Si ce n'était que ça... Non seulement j'y arrives pas, mais en plus, si _ça_ c'est pas possible pour moi... Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que jamais je pourrais être un... un tu-sais-quoi !

Face à l'expression prudente de son camarade et ses regards furtifs autour d'eux, Remus se pencha vers lui et murmura « Un _animagus_ ? » Il hocha la tête.

- Si j'arrives pas à faire ça, pourquoi j'arriverais un acte de magie aussi compliqué ? gémit Peter avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

Remus soupira et tapota gentiment son épaule. « Tu sais, faut que t'ai juste confiance en toi. Beaucoup de sorciers, surtout de ton âge, n'arrivent déjà jamais au point où tu en es.

- Mais Sirius et James...

- Tu te rappelles du jour de l'accident de James ? » Remus haussa les sourcils en cherchant le regard de son ami, qui lui sourit de toute ses dents.

- Quand ses mains et ses pieds se sont changés en sabots ?

- Et qu'il a dû rester toute la journée dans le dortoir en attendant que ça redevienne normal...

Le regard de Peter se perdit dans le vague, un air rêveur au visage. « Et quand » continua le loup-garou « Sirius a perdu la boule, qu'il s'est mis à sentir tout ce qui passait sous-

- Son nez, termina Peter. Et après, quand il a essayé d'arrêter de faire le chien, il ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher de se gratter derrière l'oreille.

- Miranda Johnson a fait courir la rumeur qu'il avait des poux...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire. « Pettigrew, Lupin ! » les gronda la prof de Métamorphose « Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- J'ai la situation en main, madame, lança Remus avec un sourire plein d'innocence.

Il prit sa baguette et se pencha vers Peter « Viens, je vais te montrer comment on fait »

Pendant ce temps, Nicole Wheeler effectuait l'exercice de métamorphose devant toute la classe. Une fois que son raton laveur se soit changé en fennec, elle revint à sa place, fière d'elle. Elle buta néanmoins sur un sac qui traînait, faillit avouer au sol son amour éternel mais perdit sa baguette. Elle se pencha pour la chercher elle-ne-savait-où, quand des mots retinrent son attention.

- Harper avec le plus beau gars des quatrième...

Lyse Edgecombe et Maria... quelque chose. Deux filles de Poufsouffles, avec qui elles avaient cours, qui ne s'occupaient absoluement pas de faire leur exercice, et qui préféraient plutôt jouer les commères. Nicole ralentit ses mouvements. Elle voulait se faire discrète et écouter leur « blablatage ».

- Ça me paraît un peu énorme, quand même, rajouta Edgecombe.

- En même temps, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble, chuchota Maria.

- Mouais, fit l'autre, pas convaincue. En tout cas, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus excitée, tu crois qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle avait trop honte d'avoir couché avec lui ?

Nicole se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un cri d'indignation « Tu plaisantes ? Ça serait plutôt à Sirius de se cacher ! Enfin, soyons honnête, cette fille n'est _rien_ à côté de ce...

- Canon ? Bombe humaine ?

- Exactement.

- Wheeler ! Retournez à votre place, enfin !

Toujours accroupie, perchée sur ses orteils, Nicole pivota pour faire face au regard sévère de Minerva. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle se leva rapidement et s'assit à côté de Lyse, qui s'anima immédiatement « Tu fais quoi, là ? » regard noir et moue méprisante « Mais dégages ! » Petit cri hystérique. Aussi aimable qu'une porte d'Azkaban, elle, encore.

- Tu sais qu'on s'est jamais parlé et que tu m'agresses ? dit Nicole doucement.

- Et alors ?

La métis jeta un regard énervé au professeur. Bah voyons, quand _elle_ cherchait sa baguette - qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvée, d'ailleurs - c'était le drame, mais une élève qui crie, ça, non... Incroyable. Depuis le début de l'année, la vieille McGo' favorisait les Poufsouffles, on ne savait pourquoi, tout en restant directrice des Gryffondors.

- De toute façon, quand on dit des conneries aussi grosses que soi, c'est pas comme si une de plus allait faire la différence.

- Répètes ce que t'as dit, là ? s'énerva Maria.

Nicole haussa les épaules en regagnant sa place. Quand elle allait dire à Mei ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Enfin, c'est vrai, quoi, Liana qui serait partie à cause d'une nuit passée avec Sirius ? Même s'ils l'avaient vraiment fait... Est-ce qu'il n'y avait plus que ses amis pour se rappeler que sa mère avait été _assassinée_, ou tout le monde ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à cette histoire idiote ?

* * *

À l'heure des repas, la Grande Salle était toujours tellement bruyante, qu'il était très facile de se laisser distraire par les voix des étudiants, de se connecter du monde réel en écoutant cette douce cacophonie berçante... Surtout quand on avait au moins dix heures de sommeil en retard.

Le regard dans le vague, le menton appuyé sur ses paumes, ses coudes sur la table, Lily réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, son cerveau était complètement vidé, à tel point qu'elle ne pensait même plus à la délicieuse odeur du _filet mignon_ de son assiette, ou au bois des bancs de la Grande Salle qui martyriser son superbe fessier.

Mais, ô joie ! Son cerveau fut reconnecté quand un soupir assourdissant parvint jusqu'à elle. Sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, Mei resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes la bouche grande ouverte, à bailler aussi élégamment que... Black quand il mangeait des crevettes. Pas comme si elle avait déjà eu la chance de voir ce spectacle, mais elle était sûre qu'il devait être totalement ridicule - _haha, idée à creuser_, pensa-t-elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde de baillement intempestif, Potter, assis juste en face de Mei Zhao, ne put résister à l'envie de glisser une pomme entre les dents de la jeune fille. Il éclata de rire quand Mei ferma la bouche en croquant violemment dans le fruit dur, poussant un cri de douleur. Elle retira la pomme de sa bouche et se massa la mâchoire en fusillant le brun décoiffé du regard.

- T'es pas bien, toi !

Elle lui jeta la pomme à la figure et le frappa au mollet de son pied. Son rire cessa immédiatement, les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard complice, et commencèrent ce qu'on pourrait appeler « une bataille de pied » sous la table - je vous laisse imaginer de quoi il s'agit...

Lily les contemplait en rigolant. Depuis la rentrée, deux jours plus tôt, Mei et James Potter semblaient être devenus amis. Comme Mary et Lupin, et Nicole et... _Black_. Elle frissonna de dégoût. C'était bien sûr dû à ce que les six adolescents étaient allés au bal ensemble. Mais quand même, Nicole avec Sirius Black...

Elle-même ne saurait comment définir sa relation avec Potter. Des fois, c'était comme s'ils étaient complices ; ils discutaient facilement, mais juste après, ils s'ignoraient devant leurs camarades, comme si... Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

Parce quelque chose se produit. Une chose que Lily avait toujours _rêvé_ de voir. Une chose qui allait tourner en boucle dans sa mémoire, un de ses meilleurs souvenirs - sûrement grâce auquel elle allait pouvoir faire un ma-gni-fi-que Patronus, sans exagérer - quelque chose d'inespéré et à la fois de fantastique.

Liana, sa meilleure amie, qui traversait la Grande Salle, presque en courant. Liana, c'était bel et bien elle, une expression furibonde au visage, qui s'arrêta juste derrière Black. Black qui n'avait pas fait attention à elle.

Liana qui s'exclama avec rage « Alors comme ça, on a couché ensemble ! » - bon, à la limite, cette partie là était à oublier, ça lui donnait plus des frissons qu'autre chose.

Puis Liana qui administra une _formidable_ claque à l'arrière du crâne de Black. Si _formidable_, si grandiose, si intense, si forte, que Black... tomba en avant, la tête la première dans son plat.

Black qui se releva, le visage et les cheveux dégoulinants de sauce gélatineuse, rouge et tâchante. Liana qui partit en courant, mais Lily avait déjà fermé les yeux, un air d'extase absolu sur le visage.

Tout s'agita autour d'elle - les uns voulaient savoir pourquoi, les autres si Sirius n'avait rien, et elle entendit Lyra se lever et courir rejoindre leur amie - mais elle, elle ne réagit pas. Elle sentit Mary poser une main sur son épaule.

- Lil-

- Chut. Ne dis pas un mot, pria-t-elle d'une voix calme, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Sirius Black, l'abominable homme en gelée... (2)

* * *

- Super rentrée » soupira ledit surnommé Abominable Homme en gelée. Il s'était rapidement essuyé toute la sauce sur son visage avant de partir en courant de la Grande Salle, pour rattraper son amie. Il n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette pour s'enlever la totalité de la sauce. Sirius avait été tellement surpris par ce qui venait de se passer...

Il ne l'avait même pas vue entrer, ni entendue venir vers lui. Et AH !, une voix qui lui hurle quelque chose dont il n'avait compris que la fin : « ...-ouché ensemble ! ». Puis OUCH !, une gifle qui lui vaudra une énorme bosse à l'arrière de la tête, suivi par un ZBLAM !, un petit plongeon dans le plat du jour. Charmant.

Son esprit, exceptionnellement vif, n'oublions pas de vous le rappeler, avait tout de suite fait le lien entre cette crise de colère - un tempérament qui ressemblait si peu à Liana - et cette rumeur idiote qui circulait depuis... l'assassinat.

Curieusement, même dans ses pensées, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de penser plus que _ça_, plus que « le Chemin de Traverse », ou « l'accident », quand il repensait à ce qui était arrivé à la mère de son amie. « L'assassinat » était le terme qui lui demandait le plus de maîtrise.

Bref, ne divaguons pas trop non plus. Sirius avait toujours redouté le moment où Liana allait apprendre ces ragots sur leur pseudo vie sexuelle. Lui n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Toujours sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver à ses camarades de maison, et puis, il l'avait entendu la première fois dans la bouche de sa petite-amie, donc il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que de la rassurer, lui dire que c'était faux. Et _après_, il s'était demandé comment Liana allait le prendre.

Pour lui, ça restait quelque chose d'absurde. Et puis, si jamais il devait un jour... Enfin, si tous deux... Argh, mais pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui de _juste_ le penser ? Il devait vraiment pas tourner rond...

Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il l'avait cherchée dans tout le château. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Oui, après qu'elle l'ait appris par quelqu'un d'autre, oui, c'était pas très malin. Ni sympa, ni loyal, ni bien. Il aurait dû le lui dire.

- Merlin, j'aurais vraiment dû lui dire...

Bon, pas comme si c'était très important. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, basé sur quelque chose de faux. Mais, qui pouvait savoir ? Liana n'était visiblement pas dans son état habituel - quoi de plus normal, après ce qu'elle venait de traverser - donc ça pouvait devenir quelque chose de grave...

- Faut vraiment que j'arrêtes de me tor-

Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il approcha du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Il avait cherché _partout_, y compris la Tour des Gryffondors. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à prendre le balai de James pour se rendre dans le dortoir de la miss Harper. Et non, elle avait dû revenir à un moment ou un autre, et l'attendait _ici_. Si c'était pas ironique.

- Hé, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, en s'approchant d'elle tout en essayant de l'observer.

Elle avait un air tellement perdu sur son visage qu'il se mordit la langue de culpabilité. Si seulement il lui avait dit...

- Désolé » murmura-t-il. Elle ne réagit pas. Ah, si, elle passa un bras autour d'elle, en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même. « Vraiment, Liana.

- Arrêtes, c'est pas ta faute, dit-elle, d'une voix forte et claire.

Liana avait levé les yeux vers lui. Son regard d'abord froid s'était immédiatement adouci à sa vue. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes, murmurant « T'en as encore plein dans les cheveux ». Elle leva sa baguette et les nettoya d'un mouvement du poignet. Pendant ce temps, Sirius n'avait pas cessé de la fixer.

Elle avait des yeux assez extraordinaires. Beaux, sans être d'une couleur particulière - pas doré, comme Remus, ou gris foncé, comme lui, ou argenté, comme Carlson, ou noir, comme Zhao, ou émeraude, comme cette peste d'Evans, ou... ça pourrait durer longtemps. Ils étaient d'un beau bleu-vert. Vous savez, vert d'eau autour de la pupille, qui se nuance peu à peu et devient bleu outremer.

Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient extraordinaires, c'était leur vivacité. Ils étaient si expressifs, capables d'exprimer n'importe quelle émotion... Mais attention, pour autant, on ne pouvait pas lire en Liana Susan Harper comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sirius avait parfois l'impression que Liana pouvait exprimer... et bien, n'importe quoi. Sans exagérer non plus, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses yeux comme une « quélé commente » - quels ingénieux, ces moldus ! - seulement qu'en plus d'être une bonne actrice, Liana n'aurait ainsi aucun mal à jouer la comédie, à tromper son monde sans que ses yeux ne la trahissent.

Enfin, c'était juste un des nombreux détails qui faisaient que Liana était elle, et que Sirius la connaissait si bien. Mais là n'était pas la question. À cet instant précis, son regard reflétait exactement ce qu'elle devait ressentir : de la confusion, car elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère, triste, ou se sentir humiliée.

Ses deux prunelles brillaient, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

- C'est en partie ma faute, quand même, continua-t-il d'un ton calme. J'aurais dû te le dire. Tu aurais été préparée, tu aurais su quoi répondre...

Sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui, Liana n'écoutait pourtant pas ce qu'il disait. Il était déjà suffisamment dur comme ça d'analyser ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle ne faisait d'ailleurs jamais, c'était plutôt un truc à la Lily ou à la Mei, et ce devait être si compliqué à cause de ça, son manque d'expérience.

_L'expérience_. Drôle de mot, quand même, qui pouvait signifier tellement de chose.

- T'aurais sûrement fait quelque chose de différent, comme aller buter Stevenson. Tu savais que c'était elle-

Elle n'avait quasiment pas d'expérience, ce qui était en soi habituel pour une ado de son âge. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas grâce à Sirius si elle devait devenir un jour plus... expérimentée. C'était surtout ça qui lui faisait du mal.

Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Pourquoi se voilait-elle la face comme ça, en continuant de courir après... après quoi, au fait ? Un fantôme ? Plutôt un fantasme, un rêve qui ne se réalisera pas, jamais. Quelle idiote elle faisait, et déjà, les yeux lui piquaient. _Pathétique, Harper._

- -qui avait raconté ça à tout le monde ? Quelle salope, cette fille, déjà que je la portais pas trop dans mon coeur... J'en avais déjà parlé avec-

Lui et elle, elle et lui. Ça n'arrivera jamais. Sirius et Liana. C'était une idée tellement absurde. Harper et Black. Totalement impensable, comme si _un jour_, il cesserait de la voir comme plus qu'une amie.

Sirius et Liana Black. Et leurs enfants, Pégase et Nadine Black.

- - les gars, on travaille pour trouver une blague - ou une punition cruelle et marrante, appelle ça comme tu veux - à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a fait. Plutôt une humiliation publique, en fait, mais on sait pas trop...

Ses lèvres tressaillirent et elle retint un rire. Pourquoi avait-elle seulement envie de plaisanter ? Parce que, même Sirius aurait assez pitié de son fils pour lui donner un autre nom que celui d'un ridicule cheval ailé, ou parce qu'elle était complètement idiote de se torturer ainsi ? Elle était quoi, masochiste ? Comme si c'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle pense à leur mariage ou leurs enfants, qui ne verront jamais le jour...

- Mais bon, ça doit pas beaucoup t'intéresser, ce que je raconte. Est-ce que... Je veux dire, si t'es là, c'est forcément parce que tu voulais me dire... Qui te l'a dit, d'ailleurs ?

Il était tellement beau... Et il allait l'être encore plus, un futur véritable dieu grec. Ses traits n'avaient pour l'instant pas grand chose de masculin, contrairement aux autres garçons de son âge qui commençait déjà à ressembler à ce qu'ils allaient être une fois adulte.

Sirius, lui, gardait des traits assez androgynes, magnifiques. Des traits fins, harmonieux, une beauté distinguée ; des lèvres fines et pleines à la fois, plutôt pâles mais pas trop ; un nez fin et droit ; des cheveux qu'il faisait pousser depuis cette année, qui lui arrivaient pour l'instant juste en-dessous des oreilles, des cheveux aussi noir que ceux de James, doux et soyeux ; une musculature fine qui se développait un peu grâce au Quidditch (il jouait beaucoup avec James en dehors des cours sans faire partie de l'équipe).

Ses yeux étaient tout simplement superbes. Des yeux gris foncés, profonds et mystérieux, avec des éclats gris clairs autour de la pupille. Ils étaient pourvus d'une nuance bleu nuit en automne ; en hiver, quand il faisait vraiment sombre, ils s'assombrissaient également et viraient au noir. Lorsque venait l'été, ils étaient légèrement parsemés de paillettes bleues et argentées ; enfin, ça, Liana n'en était pas vraiment sûre, car quand elle l'avait remarqué, elle avait, hum, un lé-ger coup dans le nez.

Sirius avait des dents blanches et régulières, parfaites, et un sourire à tomber. Il dégageait une aura à la fois noble et qui intimait le respect, du fait de sa beauté, de son éducation qui ne le quittait pas et se voyaient dans ses manières élégantes ; à la fois, il dégageait une telle confiance en lui, une insouciance et une gaieté qu'on croyait sans limite. Et en même temps, ceux qui le connaissaient savaient également à quel point il pouvait être mature - sa vie n'avait pas été facile, et il était pourtant capable d'être heureux et de relativiser.

En gros, la personne idéale, avec la personnalité parfaite. Tant que s'en était rageant. Après, Liana n'était sûrement pas objective, elle l'idéalisait sûrement, et il allait sûrement la décevoir un jour ou l'autre, et sûrement bla bla _bla_... pour reprendre le petit speech annuel - mensuel, hebdomadaire, quotidien - de Lily. Accessoirement, la personne la _moins_ objective possible quand il s'agissait de Sirius Orion Black.

Wow ! Liana sursauta et cria. Sirius venait de se rapprocher brusquement d'elle, et très près, tant qu'elle avait pu deviner toutes les nuances de ses si beaux yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Son dos avait durement rebondi contre le mur, elle avait glissé par terre, maintenant assise.

- Désolé, mais tu ne me répondais plus, alors je pensais...

- T'inquiètes, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, une main chaude entrelaça ses doigts à elle, pour la tirer en avant. Il la mit debout sans lâcher sa main, en essayant de sonder son regard, savoir ce qui clochait. Elle doutait qu'il sache un jour.

- Ça n'a aucune importance de savoir qui me l'a dit, continua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Ô joie ! s'exclama-t-il, je pensais que tu ne m'avais même pas entendu.

- Et la seule chose que tu as à te reprocher, fit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, c'est effectivement de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. Et c'est déjà oublié.

Sirius fit quelque chose de totalement impulsif, qu'il ne faisait jamais et qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle referma ses bras autour de son dos, et cela finit de réduire à néant ses dernières défenses. Elle se mit à pleurer, le menton appuyée sur son épaule, respirant à fond son odeur.

- Liana, soupira-t-il en voulant se retirer, certainement pour la regarder.

Mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passant la main derrière son cou, (3) et força pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne, pour qu'elle puisse garder son visage près de sa joue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était _lui_, son essence, son odeur, sa peau, son humanité, son corps. Pas son ami, pas son esprit. Merlin, elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Il réussit néanmoins à se reculer. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Il grimaça automatiquement devant sa propre bêtise, ce qui arracha un espèce de petit gloussement à Liana, à mi-chemin entre le rire étranglé et le sanglot étouffé « Plutôt : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je me sens tellement... » _Déprimée, désespérée, frustrée, parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir._ « Humiliée »

Sirius hocha la tête « Parce que les gens vont continuer de penser ça de toi pendant un certain temps ? » dit-il, sans prendre aucune pincettes « Merci à Kay-je-suis-une-garce-et-je-sers-à-rien-Stevenson »

_Plutôt triste, parce que je ne pourrais jamais prétendre que tu as été à moi, un jour._

Ce qui perturbait Liana, c'était de savoir si... est-ce qu'elle l'aurait fait ? Si Sirius, ce soir-là, lui avait fait des avances, s'il l'avait regardée au fond des yeux, s'il lui avait paru sincère, s'il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle en avait toujours rêver... s'il l'avait embrassée... Malgré la mort de sa mère, de ses tantes, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait fait ?

Aurait-elle fait l'amour avec l'amour même de sa vie ?

Est-ce qu'elle se serait juste laisser aller, ou alors elle aurait pensé au fait que l'avoir pour une nuit aurait été déjà « mieux que rien » ? Ou bien, trop prise par son deuil, elle aurait refusé...

Argh, c'était tellement frustrant ! C'était pas comme si elle avait réellement eu une chance, cette nuit, qu'il soit à elle, de la manière dont elle le souhaitait, après tout.

- Liana » Mais Merlin, Morgane, Marie, Joseph, Bordel de merde ! Voilà qu'il... qu'il... Mais zut, à la fin !

Elle autant envie de le repousser que de le serrer encore plus contre elle. Elle choisit la deuxième option et se colla à lui. Parce que bon, c'était une occasion qu'elle ne devait pas manquer, même si elle détestait raisonner ainsi...

- Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

* * *

- Potter !

James se retourna pour voir Lily Evans courir vers lui. « T'aurais pas vu Liana ? » Il secoua la tête.

- Et toi Sirius ?

Elle renifla avec un air méprisant, et il eut envie de rire. Ils pouvaient être si gamins, quand même... « De toute façon, ils sont sûrement tous les deux » Elle hocha la tête.

- On les cherche ensemble ? J'aimerais bien la trouver rapidement, je m'inquiète.

- Pas de problème. J'ai déjà fait une bonne partie de l'aile Ouest et Nord... Mais pas la Tour d'Astronomie.

- On y va alors ? proposa-t-elle. J'ai juste fait un tour du côté des Gryffondors.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la Tour d'Astronomie. « Explique-moi ce qui est arrivé » commença Lily après quelques secondes silencieuses « Parce que j'ai rien compris » Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais pourquoi Liana a pété les plombs, comme ça ?

- Ben... » Il comprit enfin « T'étais déjà partie, toi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Stevenson a lancé la rumeur que Liana et Sirius avaient couché ensemble, la nuit juste avant votre départ. Que ça expliquait pourquoi on l'avait vue descendre du dortoir des garçons.

Elle avait donc bien compris ce qu'avait crié Liana. Lily frissonna de dégoût, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle réagissait de façon aussi excessive. Pas comme si elle était jalouse de Liana ou amoureuse de Black... Elle éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard inquiet de James. Alors ça, ça serait le bouquet, non ? Amoureuse de son ennemi, l'histoire de la plus fine des frontières entre la haine et l'amour...

- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- À n'importe quoi, répéta-t-elle. Et que c'est n'importe quoi, ce que raconte Stevenson.

- Je sais.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. « J'ai l'impression de faire une ronde de préfet » commenta Lily pensivement. Potter la regarda une nouvelle fois bizarrement.

- Tu en as déjà faite ?

- Une fois. L'année dernière, avec un préfet de cinquième, avec qui j'ai failli sortir.

C'était une des choses qui posaient problème à Lily. Elle avait failli sortir avec pas mal de garçons, et n'avait eu qu'un seul petit copain - excepté David. Ce n'était pas important, en fait, mais elle avait tendance un peu à complexer sur ça. Comme si les garçons avec qui elle flirtait, sur lequel elle se faisait plein de films, se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas une fille assez bien ou qui n'en valait la peine. Ou bien, elle se faisait des idées et il n'y avait eu qu'un seul mec qui s'était intéressé à elle - David mis à part. Et elle ne savait pas quelle option elle préférait.

Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle pensait à ça, pourquoi elle se désintéressait soudainement de l'histoire loufoque de son ami pour penser à ses problèmes insignifiants. Quelle égoïste elle faisait !

- Evans, tu vas bien ?

Potter avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle... « Tu veux devenir préfète ? » Lui aussi changeait de sujet comme de chemise, elle n'était donc pas seule à être un petit peu... distraite ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup. » Il avait l'air de celui qui ne comprenait pas, qui ne comprendrait certainement jamais l'opinion de la rouquine.

- Pourquoi ? » Elle s'y était attendue. Potter et elle étaient différents - pas comme le blanc et le noir, hein, plutôt comme le gris clair et le gris foncé.

- Toujours la même question, rit-elle, et je ne sais jamais y répondre. C'est comme ça. Pourquoi tu es un Maraudeur, à ton avis ?

- Parce que c'est cool, et marrant, et sympa, et-

- Ok, sourit-elle, donc toi tu sais, et pas moi.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. James qui essayait d'abord de flatter Lily « Tu ferais une merveilleuse préfète » pour enchaîner avec un ton séducteur « Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse un marché ?

- De quel genre ? avait-elle répondu avec un air suspicieux.

- Du genre, si l'année prochaine tu me surprends à faire des bêtises alors que t'es préfète...

Lily avait éclaté de rire « Tu voudrais que je me la ferme, c'est ça ?

- Juste si je me promène pendant tes rondes, alors ?

- Tu n'as rien à me proposer, Potter, donc j'ai rien à gagner avec ton petit jeu » Moue vexée de la part du Potter « Oh, et tu vas me bouder, maintenant ? » Un fou-rire qui reprend.

Tous deux finirent par monter l'escalier pour se rendre au sommet de la Tour. Personne. « Si on réessayait près de la salle commune ? » Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la tour des Gryffondor, et leur discussion continua. James se vanta de la réussite de leur dernière blague - dès qu'une de leur victimes ouvrait la bouche, elle était obligé de rire jusqu'à en pleurer et à en avoir mal aux côtes.

- Tu comprends, ça rajoute une véritable joie de vivre au château.

- Bien sûr, railla Lily, et tu oublies la petite McDinen qui a failli s'étrangler avec sa salive, et, euh, _mourir_ ?

- Oh, ça va, bouda Potter, c'était qu'une blague innocente.

- Même si la première personne à avoir été touchée était Severus » Lily enfouit ses mains tremblantes de colère dans ses poches. Depuis le commencement de cette haine entre les Maraudeurs et son meilleur ami, elle le surprotégeait de plus en plus - quoiqu'il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en plaindre - et leurs mauvaises blagues la mettaient toujours hors d'elle.

- Mouais, m'enfin, tu remarqueras qu'il n'y avait pas que des Serpentards non plus. J'avais visé Franck Londubat et Marlene McKinnon, aussi.

- Mise à part ces deux-là, c'étaient que des Serpentards. Et, à ce que j'ai compris, c'est plutôt une vengeance contre eux.

- Ils étaient tellement marrants, tous les deux, se souvint James avec un sourire songeur, en repensant à ses presque frère et soeur.

- Quel manque de loyauté ! rigola Lily. On dirait un vrai vert et argent, et après, _tu_ leur mène la vie dure.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il la frappa amicalement à l'épaule en boudant une... troisième fois. Il pensa, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec elle, à quel point c'était facile et agréable de passer du temps avec elle.

Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion qu'ils trouvèrent enfin leurs deux meilleurs amis. Dès qu'elle vit Lily, Liana se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. La rouquine lança son regard le plus chargé de haine vers son ennemi, qui lui répondit par un majeur dignement tendu ; James donna une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

- On discutait, on mettait les choses au clair. Et y'a eu des Serpentards, tu sais, la bande à Nott, ils- ils ont dit des choses horribles, ils ont insultés Liana. J'ai pris ma baguette, j'en ai désarmé deux, mais un troisième avait déjà envoyé un Doloris à Liana... Un Doloris, tu te rends compte ! Ils ont complètement pété un câble !

James avait immédiatement bondi vers son amie, posant une main sur son épaule, tandis que Lily ne cessait de lui demandait avec une voix inquiète si elle allait bien.

- Je sais pas comment, continua Sirius, mais elle a réussi à y échapper, et après... après... elle a fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle a craché dans leur direction, puis a fait un grand geste de la main, et le type qui lui avait lancé le sort - je sais plus qui c'était-

- Avery, murmura Harper d'une voix étranglée.

- Avery, c'est ça, a valdingué à l'autre bout du couloir, et il a attérit contre le mur, et j'ai même entendu ses os craquer !

- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'étonna James en regardant la blonde qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- C'est pas important, enfin ! répliqua durement Lily. Nous, on va se coucher, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Liana ne réagit pas et laissa son amie l'emmener dans le dortoir, bras dessus, dessous. « Bonne nuit, Potter » dit Lily sans le regarder, ses yeux braqués sur Sirius « Black... Et bien, tu as une fois de plus montré à tout le monde ton inutilité, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Va mourir, cracha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et disparut dans le trou qui menait à la salle commune. Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui le regardait, l'air de dire « Et _maintenant_, tu vas _tout_ me dire »

- Tu savais que Carlson avait un rat ? » Peter lança un regard ahuri à James.

- Sérieux ? Comment tu sais ?

- Mei me l'a dit. Elle est complètement terrifiée, rajouta-t-il, c'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air crevé.

Déjà, Peter ne l'écoutait plus, une idée florissant dans son esprit. « Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'infiltrer dans leur dortoir.

James haussa les sourcils, surpris « Pourquoi faire ? »

Elle sortit de son dortoir, mais cessa tout mouvement dès qu'elle se trouva juste devant sa porte. Bon, c'était simple, elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, et toute la journée. Soit elle descendait dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, soit... soit elle montait les escaliers, pour aller _lui_ parler.

Liana inspira profondément, et décida de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Elle pourrait alors faire un trait sur cette stupide rumeur. Et, par la même occasion, sur Kay Stevenson.

* * *

_Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer XD ! Lol, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_J'ai bien aimé écrire la première partie... J'espère que vous avez pas été trop choquée par le fait que, et oui, __Lyra aussi__, j'espère que sa vous déçoit pas trop. Le truc avec Mei et le rat, et Nicole, m'a trop fait marrer. J'ai bien aimé l'intense réflexion de Sirius et Liana, et la petite discute entre Lily et James... _

_Prochain chapitre : Du Liana et du Stevenson, surprenant également (essayez de deviner !), une petite aventure entre Peter et Dania ^^, et aussi... De la nostalgie, des conflits et des preuves d'amitié. ET du Sainte-Mangouste !_

_Enfin bref, jespère que vous voudrez bien laisser un petit mot... Bises à tous, bonne fin de journée et bonne semaine !_

_malilite_

_PS : pour ceux inscris et qui publient, vous avez vu la nouvelle configuration de quand on édite nos stories ? Trop fort !  
_

(1) : Au cas où : _deux_ (Lily et Lyra) sur _trois_ (Lily, Lyra et Liana). _Trois _(Lily, Lyra et Nicole) sur _six _(Lily, Lyra, Nicole, Mary, Liana, Mei).

(2) : héhé reprit à Ron dans le tome 4. "Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Draco Malfoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante" perso c'est la façon dont j'imagine qu'il dit "extraordinaire" qui me fait le + rire.

(3) : allez, levez la main toutes celles qui ont cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser ^^.


	13. Dans les vapes

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je suis désolée de mon retard monstrueux, enfin moins que la dernière fois, c'est déjà mieux. Je suis en vacances ! Vacances ! **VACANCES ! **Et franchement, je les ai mé-ri-tées !

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura une nouvelle OC, mais qui ne réapparaîtra plus vraiment par la suite. Je suis consciente qu'il y a beauuuuuucoup d'OC dans mon histoire, donc je vais essayer de ralentir un peu ^^.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **Eliane62**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **Audrey** (merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire :D c'est vrai que c'est assez tôt, j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que les ados sont trop précoses dans ma fic, mais bon, c'est la vie déjantée de Poudlard lol) et **namille**. Merci encore, et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent !

J'ai terminé le plan de cette fic, et après ce chapitre là, il reste 4 chapitres, donc cette fic comptera 16 chapitres en tout. J'ai l'intention (très prétentieuse lol) de tous les écrire pendant ces vacances, mais bon, rien n'est fait. En tout cas, je pense que la publication de cette fic sera terminée vers le 3 ou le 10 mai.

Quant à la publication de la fic d'après, qui racontera donc la 5e année, je la commencerai soit début juin, soit début juillet. Et j'ai pour ambition de terminer cette fic là avant Noël 2009. Enfin bref, fin des plans sur la comètes ^^.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**12.**** Dans les vapes****  
**

* * *

_Non, il n'en faut pas peu pour être heureux. Il faudrait, mais non. Plus que de l'eau fraîche et de la verdure. Parce que les gens veulent devenir des Animagi, ou se changer les esprits, ou tomber amoureux quand on en aurait envie._

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé aller aussi loin. Je ne savais même pas à quoi ça ressemblait. Et pourtant... Oui, la vie est trop compliquée pour se satisfaire du nécessaire. _

- Sir', je te répète que cette fille ne me _matait _pas ! soupira Remus en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, aussi bruyante qu'elle l'était habituellement un samedi après-midi.

- Elle t'a au moins fait du pied, non ? demanda Sirius en jouant des sourcils.

Remus sourit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche « Elle était assise deux places plus loin... En plus elle mangeait avec un mec, c'était peut-être son copain » Sirius posa la main sur la poignée de leur dortoir.

- Oui, _peut-être_, just- Wow, ça sent bizarre ici !

Remus fronça le nez en acquiesçant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il buta sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au départ. « Peter ! » s'écria-t-il en découvrant le corps sans réaction de son ami.

- Il dort ? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers Peter.

- Par terre ?

Tous deux s'accroupirent à la droite et à la gauche de Pettigrew, Sirius cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche et Remus posant une main sur le front du jeune endormi. « Ah ha ! » s'exclama le brun en brandissant fièrement sa baguette.

- Il a vraiment pas l'air bien, on devrait appeler l'infirmière... s'inquièta Remus. Il est brûlant, tout pâle, il se réveille pas...

Peter ne réagissait toujours pas à la présence de ses amis. Il était allongé sur le sol, raide, les bras en croix, le front légèrement humide d'une sueur froide, le ton rosé naturel de ses joues ayant complètement disparu. Ses mains étaient froides, contrairement à son visage, bouillant.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? demanda Sirius.

- Au petit-déjeuner » Remus se pencha en avant, plaçant son oreille contre la bouche du malade « Sa respiration est faible. Toi ? » Il commençait un peu à stresser. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais...

- Il voulait aller dans le dortoir des filles, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait utiliser mon balai...

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose à propos du rat de Carlson... Je savais même pas qu'elle était assez timbrée pour en avoir un...

Remus, qui était en train de comparer son poux avec celui de Peter, se tourna brusquement vers Sirius avec de grands yeux. « Merde » souffla-t-il.

_Non_, pensa-t-il, _il a quand même pas été assez con pour_... « Son coeur bat lentement.

- Je peux faire un _Aguamenti _?

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, fit le châtain, tendu.

Lorsque le jet d'eau atteint la tempe de Peter, tout son corps sembla sursauter, tout seul. Puis il se mit à convulser, sans raisons apparentes, la mâchoire crispée. Ses orbites révulsées aparaissaient par à coups, à cause du papillonnement frénétique, effrayant, de ses paupières.

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, s'écria Sirius d'un air désolé.

- Peter ? tenta Remus, affolé, tout près de son oreille. Peter, qu'est-ce que t'as, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il passait ses mains sur ses joues et son front, essayant de le calmer.

Celui-ci semblait s'être apaisé au son de sa voix, ou alors au toucher de ses paumes. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne pouvaient s'arrêter sur un point fixe, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Remus ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le doré croisa le bleu pâle, et le voile des prunelles de Peter s'évapora. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un son inarticulé sortit de sa gorge, avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser sèchement.

Lorsque sa toux se calma, Sirius et Remus découvrir avec horreurs quelques gouttes de sang au coin de sa bouche, ils échangèrent un regard affolé.

- Tu t'es entraîné aux Animagi ? » Le garçon aux yeux gris sursauta en entendant le ton précipité et presque hystérique du loup-garou. Cette question n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi pensait-il ça ?

Mais Peter hocha la tête, difficilement « Sans nous ? » gronda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il était inconscient, ou quoi !

- Allez, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, soupira Remus.

Et après, il tenterait de convaincre ses trois abrutis de meilleurs amis qu'il fallait cesser, sur le champ, ce projet irréalisable. Ils étaient brillantes, certes, mais beaucoup trop jeunes et inexpérimentés, et ça ne tenait pas debout... _Ils se feraient sûrement renvoyer si Dumbledore l'apprenait un jour_, pensa-t-il avec effroi.

Les tremblements de Peter reprirent alors qu'il avait secoué la tête avec vigueur. En signe de négation.

- Me dis pas que tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, quand même ?

- Tu sais, Remus, s'il y va, Pomfresh lui demandera comment il s'est fait ça, et alors on pourra plus continuer à essayer de devenir-

- Ça ne serait pas plus mal, t'as vu à quel point c'est dangereux ! Tu risquerais la vie de ton _ami_ pour pouvoir continuer tes idioties ? demanda sèchement Remus. _Très_ décevant, Black.

Sirius trépigna sur lui-même, mal à l'aise - ce qui n'arrivait _jamais_, il fallait le dire - et croisa le regard de Peter « Pas... Pomfr... » réussit-il à haleter.

- S'il veut pas y aller, on peut pas le forcer...

- Merde, Sirius, t'es con ou quoi ! On perd un temps précieux, là, il va peut-être y rester !

Très sérieusement, le Black doutait fortement que son ami « y resterait », justement, mais il était vrai que le temps pressait... Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Peter, il put voir ses prunelles bleus pâles changer de direction et se poser vers une des étagères, près de la salle de bain.

Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, se précipita pour s'emparer de l'objet que lorgnait Peter. Une vieille paire de chaussette trouées, noircies, roulées en boule.

Heureusement pour Pettigrew et Black, le lycanthrope ne fut pas assez vif. Une demi-seconde suffit à Sirius pour donner un coup de baguette sur la boule de chaussette, la poser d'autorité dans la main libre de Remus, sans la lâcher, et se saisir du poignet de Peter. Celui-ci abordait une mine soulagée confondue dans une grimace de douleur.

Les trois Maraudeurs disparurent, sans un bruit.

* * *

_Une goutte. Une larme. Une perle d'eau salée, tombe. Sa chute dure si longtemps, un temps si indéfini... En vérité si déchirant. Elle fend l'air à toute vitesse, avec le bruit du vent qui bat à ses tempes immatérielles. Pour finir par s'échouer... dans un étang. _

_Une onde, deux, trois, naissantes qui se propagent, formant plusieurs cercles autour de la sépulture d'une goutte d'eau. _

_Un jeu de lumière, ces fils qui contiennent à eux seuls une clarté fine et élégante, se fondent dans l'eau, créant des nuances entre le bleu, le vert... Le jaune lacté de la lumière... Du rouge ? De l'orange ? Du mauve ?_

_Un nouvel élan vient troubler ces couleurs fascinantes, psychédéliques, et en un clin d'oeil, elles disparaissent. Pour réapparaître la seconde d'après._

_S'agit-il d'un papillon, enfermé dans une prison de verre liquide, qui tente de se libérer à tir d'aile ? Est-ce la myriade de couleurs qui colore ses ailes que l'on perçoit dans l'eau, qui vont et viennent à cause de ses mouvements ? _

_Non, il ne s'agit que de paupières, de leur papillonnement à elles._

_L'adolescente tire une nouvelle fois sur son joint fumant, source de ses vertiges, remet ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, cligne une dernière fois des yeux, se penche vers le bord de l'étang, et replonge dans le caléidoscope qu'elle a créé par sa mélancolie. _

* * *

- _Ayant ainsi parlé, il coupa les hommes en deux, comme on coupe les_... les quoi déjà ? Oui, les cormes ! Les _cormes, pour les mettre en conserve, ou comme on coupe les oeufs avec un crin_. Pff, n'importe quoi, avec un crin, faut vraiment être débile, genre ça va marcher...

Remus ferma soudainement la bouche en regardant autour de lui, soupirant de soulagement vu que le couloir, blanc du sol au plafond, était complètement désert. Ce n'était plus Peter qui allait se retrouver à être examiner, mais lui, si on le voyait parler tout seul !

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche - mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le blanc dans cet hôpital ? - passa devant lui, le regardant avec curiosité, vu qu'il était assis à même le sol. Avec une audace dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec une femme aussi jolie, et qui devait être bien plus âgée que lui, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise mais eut un sourire amusé, avant de continuer son chemin.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Remus était assis dans ce couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Juste en face se tenait devant lui une porte fermée, derrière laquelle Peter se faisait examiner par des médicomages.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, donc, Sirius, Peter et lui avait attérit dans un grand fracas à Sainte-Mangouste, juste devant la réception. Immédiatement, des médicomages s'étaient précipités vers eux pour se charger de Peter, encore inconscient et toujours plus pâle.

La difficulté avait été de tout raconter à une des réceptionnistes. Ou plutôt, quand elle leur avait demandé s'ils étaient de Poudlard, et si leur directeur avait été mis au courant. Mais heureusement, les années de maraudage que Sirius et Remus avaient derrière eux avaient enfin servi. À force de retenue et surtout d'avoir été pris en faute par les professeurs, ils étaient devenu... des professionnels. Pour embobiner leur monde.

Sirius lui avait assuré, en jouant parfaitement son rôle, que Dumbledore était au courant. Par contre, quand elle avait voulu savoir s'ils étaient accompagnés d'un adulte, Remus n'avait pas laissé à Sirius le temps de répondre. Sinon, il aurait pu tout faire foirer en racontant n'importe quoi, que « non, mais Dumbledore sait tout, et puis, vous connaissez Dumbledore, pas besoin d'être là pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, et si jamais il y a un problème... » Il l'imaginait très bien dire quelque chomme ça.

La réceptionniste les avait tout de suite laissé tranquilles, quand Remus lui avait dit que Mallory Elions, Guérisseuse à l'hôpital, les prenait en charge. Un médicomage qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il voyait souvent pendant les vacances.

Puis Peter avait été emmené dans une chambre où les médicomages l'auscultaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Sirius était reparti à Poudlard pour chercher James - toujours sans avoir l'intention de prévenir le directeur ou un adulte quelconque - et Remus était resté, pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Rem ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé !

Le lycanthrope bondit sur ses pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis. S'il devait encore une fois réciter sa leçon de runes, en l'occurence le mythe des androgynes (1), pour passer le temps, il allait devenir vraiment dingue.

James avait l'air beaucoup plus angoissé que les deux autres « Alors ? Tu sais quelque chose ? » Remus secoua négativement la tête. Sirius tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Devine où il était ? Ce traitre discutait tranquillement avec Evans !

- Traitre ? T'y vas un peu fort, rit Remus

- Je parlais pas avec elle, s'exclama James sans pour autant croiser le regard du brun aux yeux gris.

- Bah voyons, tu l'aidais dans son tricot, peut-être ?

James leva les yeux au ciel « Je lui demandais juste si elle ne vous avait pas vu ! Ce que tu peux être casse-pied, avec ta jalousie mal placée !

- Quoi ? s'écria Sirius, les yeux exhorbités ? Moi, jaloux ?

- Oui, parfaitement, mons-

La porte s'ouvrit sur leurs chamailleries. La médicomage que Remus avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt les invita à entrer, sans prendre en compte les joues rosies de Remus. La pièce était déserte, il y avait juste Peter, allongé dans un lit. Il avait l'air toujours aussi mal en point, mais il avait au moins repris quelques couleurs, et il leur souriait.

- Pete, enfin !

James se jeta sur son lit à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui « Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Je t'explique même pas ce que c'était que de voir l'autre zigoto courir vers moi en hurlant que t'étais mort » Peter réussit à rire en regardant Sirius, qui répliquait que James racontait vraiment n'importe quoi et qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça.

- Ils ont dit quoi ? demanda Remus.

- À moi, rien, fit le Maraudeur en haussant les épaules. J'étais trop dans les vapes, je... j'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'ai fait.

- T'as été complètement inconscient, tu sais, le gronda Sirius, assis sur un fauteuil.

- Je sais, mais... » Peter sembla chercher ses mots, puis dit à voix basse, avec un sourire mystérieux, « C'était trop génial »

Les trois Maraudeurs sursautèrent en même temps. Génial ? Comme dans quelque chose de positif ? Ah ça, s'ils s'y attendaient... Horrible, atrocement douloureux, d'accord, mais ça...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait ?

Peter se rassit confortablement, puis prit une mine de conspirateur et continua, toujours à voix basse, pour plus de discrétion.

- La seule fois où j'ai été aussi proche de _lui_, de mon animagus, c'était quand j'ai su que ce serait un rat. Mais là... J'étais vraiment en osmose avec lui. J'ai juste... pris le rat de Carlson, je l'ai d'abord habitué à moi - mais déjà, elle avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi, alors que j'ai toujours un mauvais feeling avec les animaux.

Il fit une petite pause en les regardant un à un « Je l'ai caressé un peu, puis j'ai commencé. J'ai fait le truc de la Recherche, et comme d'habitude, ça a été le brouillard. Mais après, j'ai senti le rat courir sur moi... Je l'ai mis sur mon bras nu, et je me suis reconcentré, et là c'était comme si le brouillard était devenu beaucoup moins épais, et je sentais quelque chose changer en moi, même si je savais pas vraiment quoi... Alors après, j'ai essayé la première étape de la Transformation.

- La Prise de Consicence ? demanda Sirius, pendu à ses lèvres, comme les deux autres.

- Hum hum, acquiesça Peter, un air radieux au visage, comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade. Sauf que cette fois j'ai mis le rat sur mon ventre. Je me suis détendu en fermant les yeux, comme il est dit dans le bouquin, en caressant le rat. Vu qu'il était avec moi, c'est comme si tout était allé plus vite, et je suis entré en communion avec mon animagus super vite.

Peter parlait d'un ton encore plus rapide et excité, cette expérience avait vraiment dû être extraordinaire.

« Je le voyais pas, continua-t-il, mais je sentais sa présence. J'ai essayé, dans ma tête, de le toucher, et d'ailleurs je crois que je l'ai fait... Je suis pas sûr, mais-

- C'était pas plutôt le rat ? le coupa James.

- J'y ai pensé, mais non, parce que les poils du rat de Lyra était beaucoup plus soyeux que ceux de mon animagus. Bref, j'ai continué à essayer, mais le rat est parti - celui de Carlson - mais je voulais pas laisser partir mon animagus, donc je me suis encore plus concentré... »

« Je crois que » Il fronça les sourcils, son regard perdu dans le vide « quelque chose a explosé, dans mon esprit, et là mon animagus est complètement parti. Et après, le brouillard total, et quand vous m'avez réveillé, j'avais l'impression que c'était mon cerveau tout entier qui avait explosé.

Le silence était revenu, tous méditant chaque parole de Peter. « Mais en tout cas, c'était super ! Il faudra à tout prix recommencer, sauf que cette fois j'immobiliserais le rat, je suis sûr que ça marchera pareil, fit-il avec une voix animé, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

- Et on sera là pour empêcher qu'il y ait de la casse encore, fit doucement James.

- Faudrait que je me trouve un chien, dit Sirius, ça irait sûrement beaucoup plus vite...

- Tu peux toujours demander son chien à Hagrid, suggéra le brun ébouriffé. Crockdur, c'est ça ?

Remus restait songeur. Si Peter avait failli « explosé » alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment essayé de se transformer, qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait quand il voudrait se métamorphoser ? Sa main se changerait en patte, puis elle péterait, comme ça, et il n'aurait plus qu'un moignon sanglant à la place... Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche, il fallait que tous ses amis arrêtent ses bêtises. Rien qu'à penser à leur demander ça, se dire qu'il resterait seul toute sa vie pour la pleine lune, un poids apparut sur son coeur. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

Son regard se posa sur la boule de chaussette, posé sur le sol. Celle qui avait sûrement sauvé la vie de Peter Pettigrew.

Dès le début de la scolarité de Remus, cette boule de chaussettes élimées avait été ensorcelée en Portoloin menant à Sainte-Mangouste. Une des dispositions mises en place pour le loup-garou, comme la Cabane Hurlante ou le Saule Cogneur.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire servi que deux fois. Aujourd'hui, pour Peter, et la première fois en fin de deuxième année. Remus avait attrapé une indigestion combinée à une grippe. Et deux jours avant la pleine lune, ça s'était transformé en pneumonie qui avait failli déclencher une crise d'appendicite.

Parfois, les loup-garous étaient atteints de pathologies si graves qu'une infirmière n'était pas capable de soigner ; ou tout du moins, que Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvait reconnaître pour ensuite guérir le malade. C'était pourquoi un Portoloin avait été créé, pour qu'immédiatement Remus puisse être pris en charge par des spécialistes, à l'hôpital, qui saurait prendre soin de lui, sans attendre de se rendre chez Dumbledore et de perdre une temps précieux.

Aujourd'hui, Remus espérait que Dumbledore ne se rendrait pas compte que le Portoloin avait été activé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trafiquer des dossiers de Sainte-Mangouste et de mentir à son directeur - d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux manoeuvres serait la plus difficile.

Sirius apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, un sourire aux lèvres, certainement dû à une blague lancé par un des deux autres « Remus ? T'es avec nous ? »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Elle ne regardait que lui, avec un air impassible, mais Remus savait qu'il cachait une expression réprobatrice. Sur sa blouse blanche étaient cousue une baguette magique croisée avec un os : l'insigne de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Remus ? Viens dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît »

* * *

Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, Liana descendit lentement, très lentement, la dizaine de marches qui séparaient son dortoir de celui des cinquièmes années. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se massa les tempes en inspirant et expirant profondément, tentant à la fois de calmer sa nausée et les hippogriffes qui faisaient la java dans son cerveau.

Elle posa son front contre le bois frais de la porte, put discerner des voix à l'intérieur de son dortoir. Mei et Lyra, si elle ne se trompait pas. « Si tu crois que je vais t'aider à retrouver ta bestiole de malheur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Le bras tout entier, même » « J'étais sûre que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça »

La voix hargneuse de la chinoise et celle amusée de l'autre adolescente avaient beau être étouffées par les murs, Liana les entendait quand même et tressaillit face au pic de douleur dans son front.

Elle ouvrit la porte - le 'clic' lui arrachant une grimace - et fit deux pas avec prudence, levant lentement la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur les expressions variées du visage de ses compagnes de dortoir : surprises, choquées, effrayées, perplexes... Une vraie palette de sentiments.

- 'Lut, chuchota la blonde en faisant un léger signe de la main.

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée !

- Moins fort, s'te plaît, gémit-elle à la voix aigüe et stridente d'une Lyra Carlson stressée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard interrogateur, mais leurs questions restèrent bien sûr sans réponse.

Il fallait dire que Liana, outre le fait qu'elle se sentait très mal, n'était pas non plus belle à voir. Son teint blanc virait sur le jaunâtre, elle n'avait jamais eu de cernes si prononcées, à la fois violacées et noirâtres. Son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et emmêlés, et elle se tenait légèrement voûté sur elle-même.

Son regard fatigué parcourut la pièce et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur un parchemin blanc, dont elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait - _« Je vais dormir avec Sirius encore, je me sens pas bien, lui seul peut me consoler, vous savez pourquoi. À demain, Liana »_. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, sans faire attention aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Sans non plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit un geste de la main, puis serra le poing - et la porte se ferma, à double tour. Elle entra dans la douche, gardant ses habits et ses chaussures, mit la douche en route et s'assit par terre, adossée contre le carrelage. Elle laissa l'eau tiède la tremper.

Liana réussit ainsi à se calmer, se détendre, et son mal de tête diminua légèrement.

Comme des éclairs, des flash-back de la nuit dernière passèrent dans son esprit. Cette nuit avait été si étrange, et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas sentie si bien depuis tellement longtemps. Non seulement la plaie de son coeur avait été guérie - du moins, elle arrivait à ne plus y penser - mais en plus... c'était comme si elle avait été en paix avec elle-même.

Elle s'était sentie si légère, si bien. Son esprit avait été envahi par un univers de douceur, de liberté, et en même temps d'extravagance, de couleurs, de sensations aussi différentes les unes que les autres.

Stevie avait elle-même dit que c'était dingue, l'effet que ça lui avait fait...

Qui était Stevie ? Kay Stevenson, bien sûr, qui d'autre... Exactement, **la** Kay Stevenson, garce de cinquième année à Gryffondor, Miss Potins par excellence et superficielle comme personne. Celle qui avait, en quelque sorte, « rafraîchit » la réputation, de notre amie Liana Harper.

Mais racontons l'histoire depuis le début. La veille, donc, en fin de soirée, Liana s'était décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec miss Stevenson. Elle avait frappé à la porte, mais il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Alors, elle l'avait ouverte.

_Elle ouvrit la porte, et resta dans l'encadrement, car elle gardait comme un bête sentiment de violer l'intimité de personne qu'elle connaissait à peine. En vérité, c'était plutôt la surprise qui l'avait clouée sur place._

_Liana papillonna des yeux, les plissa, elle avait l'impression de voir flou. C'était comme si la pièce avait été enfumée, tout était un peu brumeux ; les formes des meubles restaient indistinctes, et la luminosité de la pièce était comme voilée. Elle fit un pas en avant, et une odeur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, - apre, amer ou bien âcre - qui lui rapait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux, s'imposa à elle. _

_Elle put enfin voir distinctement et constater que le dortoir était désert. Elle le pensait, tout du moins... La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître celle qu'elle cherchait._

_Mais était-ce réellement elle ? C'était bien son uniforme, son chemisier moulant et sa jupe raccourcie. Mais était-ce son visage, ses cheveux, sa posture ? Sa figure était sans maquillage, une première depuis sa deuxième ou troisième année, selon les souvenirs de Liana. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, et elle n'avait pas talons aiguilles, ce qui lui donnait une taille ridiculement petite - pour dire, elle était à cet instant encore moins grande que la miss Harper._

_Le plus étrange était l'expression sur son visage. Un air de pure extase, de folie avancée, de joie non contenue, de naïveté candide, d'abandon total... On doit ressentir ceci, tout ça à la fois, lorsqu'on se croit capable de déplacer des montagnes. Stevenson ne marchait pas non plus de sa manière habituelle, féline et aguichante, elle sautillait plutôt, d'un pied sur l'autre, suivant un rythme qu'elle seule pouvait entendre._

_L'examination de Liana termina par la main gauche de Kay. Ses doigts tenaient une sorte de petit tube blanc, avec un bout rouge d'où émanait de la fumée. La cinquième année porta ce tube à sa bouche, fermant les yeux, et sembla souffler à l'intérieur. Puis elle s'écarta du tube, rejeta la tête en arrière, et souffla longuement un grand panache de fumée foncée._

_Elle poussa un gémissement de délice, comme un ronronnement, qui se tranfsorma en un petit cri excité, et elle se mit à sauter sur place en se déhanchant - Liana était-elle devenue sourde, et n'avait pas entendu la musique qui se jouait dans le dortoir depuis le début ? Ou alors Kay Stevenson avait-elle perdu la tête pour de bon ?_

_Stevenson fit un tour sur elle-même, le tube blanc lui échappant soudainement des mains. En riant, elle le ramassa et le porta à sa bouche, sans se soucier du petit trou noir qu'avait laissé le tube, trou qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et émettant une odeur de brûlé._

_Stevenson bondit deux mètres plus loin, en même temps que Liana se précipitait vers la moquette consumée. Faute d'une meilleure idée, elle tappa dessus avec son pied, ce qui heureusement suffit. Kay sursauta en se tournant vers elle._

_- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et éraillée, suivit par un raclement de gorge. Elle eut un petit rire froid, et Liana eut l'impression que l'effet procuré par ce petit tube, sa gaieté enfantine, avait totalement disparu, et enfin, elle reconnaissait la garce de Gryffondor._

_Elle plissa les yeux puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique. « Oh, Liana Harper. Si je m'attendais... » elle prit une minse songeuse « Quoi que j'aurais dû, la pute de Black ne se laisse pas découvrir sans rien faire »_

_La bile lui monta à la gorge tandis qu'elle commençait à voir rouge, oui, Liana tremblait littéralement de rage. Comment osait-elle ! _

_- Tu... te... je..._

_- Oh, elle a des difficultés, la pauvre petite ? s'attendrit ironiquement Kay, se penchant vers elle avec une moue adorable._

_- Tu sais très bien que tout ça, c'est que des conneries ! Que jamais je n'ai couché avec Sirius ! Que je ne suis la pute de personne ! s'écria Liana, en tentant vainement de garder son sang froid._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir, mon p'tit bout ? » Elle s'était approchée d'elle et avait caressé sa joue du bout des doigts, mais Liana s'écarta d'un bond « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, ma belle._

_La blonde en resta comme deux ronds de flan « Hein ? Mais, tu viens de le faire ! » Kay fronça les sourcils « Pas selon mes souvenirs, en tout cas._

_- T'es complètement dégénérée, ma pauvre, tu sais ça ?_

_Kay haussa les épaules en portant à sa bouche le tube blanc qu'elle tenait toujours, et qui avait bizarrement raccourci. « Oh, Merlin » gémit-elle en se tortillant sur elle-même, après avoir recraché de la fumée._

_- Bref, continua Liana en essayant d'ignorer le comportement étrange de la cinquième, je suis là pour que tu me promettes que tu vas démentir toutes ces rumeurs. Demain, ou même tout de suite. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches, de tout ça ! s'exclama Stevenson. Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce que les gens racontent sur toi, ça a de l'importance, quand même ? T'as pas autre chose à penser ? Tes amis, tes merdeuses de meilleures amies qui pleurent sans que tu ne le vois, ton deuil, ou encore trouver l'assassin de ta mère !_

_Tout en crachant ses paroles, Kay s'était approchée d'elle autant que Liana avait reculé, la regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Sa dernière phrase déchira le coeur de la blonde, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. _

_Stevenson détacha son regard du sien et s'assit à son bureau. Elle sortit un petit sachet d'un de ses tiroirs, puis la vue de Liana se brouilla trop pour qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit que la cinquième faisait de la magie, et que l'odeur âcre et détestable s'était renouvelée, en plus concentrée encore._

_Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, quelque chose s'était glissé entre ses lèvres, qu'elle recracha immédiatement. Elle entendit un juron, et daigna enfin sécher ses yeux._

_- C'était quoi ? murmura-t-elle._

_- Tiens » Kay lui tendit un autre petit tube blanc, elle en avait un autre dans la bouche. Etrangement, elle évitait son regard. Peut-être qu'elle était mal à l'aise d'avoir blessé Liana ? Peut-être que cette... chose étrange, rendait les gens meilleurs ? Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle obéit et prit ce que Stevenson lui offrait. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- De l'herbe. Du shit. Un joint. Un pétard. Du crac. Un bedo. Un..._

_- De la drogue ? s'exclama Liana en examinant attentivement le « joint ». _

_Kay acquiesça « C'est mal, bah, pas beau, caca, OH MON DIEU, MAIS JETTES __ÇA __! » Son cri fut suivi d'un fou-rire nerveux. Elle jeta un regard à Liana qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté son délire. (2)_

_Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand les lèvres de la quatrième année se refermèrent sur le joint. _

Elle avait tout d'abord soufflé dans le tube blanc, et le rire de Stevenson avait redoublé, avant qu'elle lui explique, d'une voix hâchée, qu'il fallait _aspirer, et non pas souffler_. Liana était sûre qu'elle devait avoir l'air bien conne.

Le reste de la soirée, déjà complètement fantasque, l'avait été encore plus. Deux fois plus, dix fois, _milles_ fois plus. Comme un rêve. Tout d'abord, Liana avait voulu vomir à cause du goût qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'odeur que l'herbe dégageait : âcre, épouvantable. Mais Kay l'encourageait tout le temps, lui disant qu'on s'y habituait, et que de toute manière, c'était l'effet que ça donnait, le plus important.

C'est sûr, après deux bouffées, Liana avait eu la tête qui tournait. Et la nausée, et un mal de tête, très vite. D'ailleurs, à la fin de son tout premier joint, Liana avait couru aux toilettes, rendre son dîner entier. Mais Kay l'encourageait encore, à réessayer, de nouveau.

Le deuxième n'avait pas été plus agréable, mais elle s'était retenue de gerber cette fois. Pour le troisième, tout avait été plus flou, elle avait à peine ressenti les côtés désagréables. C'était au quatrième que Liana avait vraiment compris ce qu'avait ressenti Stevenson : l'euphorie. L'envie de rire tout le temps.

Le cinquième lui avait donné l'envie de danser, de courir, de sauter, de crier, de chanter... Sans musique, exactement. Le sixième, ça avait été la liberté et l'abandon complets. Elles s'étaient toutes deux, Kay et elle, mises en sous-vêtements, et avaient dansé sous le jet brûlant de la douche, en chantant à tue-tête _Hit The Road Jack_, de Ray Charles.

Le sixième avait été le plus étrange, pour elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait - Stevie lui avait juste dit qu'elle était restée étendue sur sa moquette, toujours trempée - mais des images étranges, des sortes de rêve, lui revenaient en tête, et elle était sûre que c'était à ce moment là qu'elles les avaient eu. Ce sixième joint avait provoqué une véritable effervescence dans son esprit.

Elle avait eu des hallucinations, un feu d'artifices avait explosé sous le noir de ses paupières, puis toutes ces étincelles s'étaient transformées en filets colorés, en ondes vertes et rouges, en nuages violets et bleus, en vagues oranges et grises, en oiseaux marrons et jaunes... Puis elle avait fumé son septième joint.

Pareil, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais Stevie rigolait encore quand elle lui avait raconté. Parce que Liana n'avait plus eu besoin d'avoir les yeux fermés pour halluciner. Elle s'était prise d'abord pour un cheval, puis un coq, puis un dauphin - ce qui lui avait valu tous ces bleus sur ses genoux et ses bras.

Elle avait ensuite discuté avec le Premier Ministre de la Magie, avait tenté de convaincre un des Beatles, George Harrisson, d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour ses dents - « elle a un miroir génial, ça va vous corriger ça en moins de deux ! » avait-elle dit -, et avait plaisanté avec Baloo. Mais oui, Baloo, l'ours tout droit sorti du _Livre de la jungle_. Que ça avait été drôle, de chanter avec lui les _Bare Necessities_ et _I Wanna Be Like You_ ! Stevie s'en rappelerait toute sa vie. (3)

Kay lui avait ensuite donné son huitième joint, qui l'avait complètement bouleversée. Liana s'était effondrée, en pleurs, gémissant des choses inintelligibles. Elle s'était traînée à travers la chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bains, elle s'était penchée au-dessus de la cuvette, et avait sagloté au-dessus. Elle s'était une fois exclamée « Viens voir, Stevie, le joli papillon ! », mais Stevie n'en était pas sûre, parce que Liana s'était remise à pleurer juste après.

Et puis après, toutes les deux s'étaient réveillées vers midi. Stevie avait raconté à Liana ses péripéties de la nuit, en décrivant à merveille les cris de harpie que la blonde était capable de pousser pendant son sommeil. Ce qui avait valu à Liana un nouveau surnom : « Harpie, ça te plaît, non ? » avait sussuré Kay avec un clin d'oeil. « Oh, _Stevie_, j'adore, merci ! » avait chuchoté sarcastiquement Liana. Stevie avait explosé de rire.

Et Liana était retournée dans son dortoir, après avoir passé la nuit la plus surprenante de sa vie.

* * *

- J'ai examiné ton ami, Remus.

La voix dure et froide de Mallory Elions claqua, mais Remus ne flancha pas. Il continuait de la fixer dans les yeux, un regard fier et pleins de défis, un de ceux dont il avait le secret. Mais, après toute ces années que la jeune femme cotoyaît ce garçon, elle n'était plus impressionnée par ce jeune lycanthrope.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu enrôlerais tes amis dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, répliqua-t-il.

Mallory haussa un sourcil perplexe. « Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ce que j'avais espéré, c'était qu'ils ne me rejettent pas quand ils l'apprendraient.

- Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix, plus douce.

- Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Ce sont eux qui ont voulu devenir des Animagi.

- C'est horriblement dangereux » Mallory soupira, inquiète, comme toujours.

- Tu ne dois rien dire » Tous deux avaient perdu leur air froid, et Remus était presque devenu suppliant.

- Secret professionnel, souffla Elions. Mais je vous conseille vraiment d'arrêter. Si j'ai su ce qu'avait ton ami, c'est parce que j'en ai déjà vu avant. C'était un adulte, il a eu la même chose, mais en dix fois pire.

Remus l'écoutait silencieusement, l'air impassible revenu sur son visage « Peter a voulu faire un acte de magie trop intense. Le trop plein de flux magique a fait que la grande majorité de sa magie est directement montée à sa tête, et ça a comprimé son cerveau. Il n'a plus été capable de respirer pendant plus d'une minute, ce qui lui a fait perdre connaissance »

Remus se tordait les mains de nervosité, à présent « Quand il est revenu à lui, alors que sa magie s'était calmée, elle s'est réveillée en même temps que lui, et ça a fait une réaction que l'on appelle celle de Derwent » Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver un moyen de l'expliquer facilement.

« Ces cellules se sont mises à s'agiter, comme un peu de l'électricité moldue - c'est pourquoi il a craché un peu de sang. Quand on fait de la magie aussi compliquée pour nous, c'est une des réactions de notre corps, parce qu'il n'est pas habitué. On lui a donné une potion qui a réussi à le calmer, mais... »

Remus acquiesça et baissa la tête. Il savait que ce beau rêve, cette lubie qu'il ne serait bientôt plus seule à la pleine lune, n'allait pas durer, n'allait même jamais vraiment se réaliser. Il savait que Mallory avait raison, il la connaissait depuis longtemps, il avait confiance en elle. C'était une guérisseuse brillante.

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, alors qu'elle approchait à peine la trentaine. Elle n'avait en plus pas eu un parcours habituel, et avait étudié beaucoup de domaines médicaux : soins aux créatures magiques, pédiatrie, pathologies ordinaires, maladies orientales et africaines. Elle n'était que stagiaire dans le domaine des maladies magiques rares et spécifiques, ses dernières études, quand elle avait rencontré Remus, c'est à dire le soir de sa morsure.

Elle avait approfondi sa formation sur les maladies rares en parcourant le monde, et les soignait aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Remus Lupin depuis leur rencontre. Elle était à la fois son médicomage, sa psy et son amie.

C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à accepter sa nouvelle personnalité ; à savoir s'il devait révéler la vérité à ses amis ou pas ; et encore aujourd'hui, elle l'aidait à apprivoiser le loup en lui, pour qu'il puisse un jour vivre mieux ses transformations.

C'était aujourd'hui avec humour que Remus pensait que, des années plus tôt, il était amoureux d'elle. Ils n'avaient après tout qu'une douzaine d'année d'écarts ; à dix ans on ne prend pas cette différence d'âge au sérieux. Son amour s'était soudainement envolé lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de son fiancé. Il entretenait désormais avec elle une relation beaucoup plus saine, mais totalement contraire à la déontologie, car ils étaient trop proches. Il était comme un neveu pour elle, et elle était un peu sa marraine.

Enfin bref. Remus était déçu, bien sûr, par le diagnostique de Mallory. Il aurait espéré quelque chose de moins... radical. Quelque chose du genre « Bah, c'était rien, juste un peu de fièvre, il sera bientôt sur pied ! Oh, et si tu veux, Remus, je peux carrément aider tes amis à devenir plus vite des Animagi hors-la-loi ! Une chocogrenouille ? »

Elle n'allait pas les dénoncer, c'était déjà bien...

- Tu me promets que vous allez arrêter vos sottises ? Je suppose que les deux autres, Sirius et James, font la même chose ? Je ne reviens déjà pas que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé, Remus ! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance...

Devant le flot de paroles énervées de son amie, Remus se sentait perdu. Ses yeux lui piquaient, il avait une sérieuse envie de pleurer. Pourquoi la vie était elle aussi vache avec lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure ?

Il voulait que ça soit plus facile, plus joyeux, plus agréable... « Remus ? » Il releva les yeux vers la mine bienveillante de la jeune femme, ses prunelles bleus-vertes brillantes d'inquiètude. « Tu promets ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, mais... « Oui, 'Lory, je te jure »... derrière son dos, il avait croisé les doigts.

* * *

Liana faisait preuve de trésors de sang-froid et de patience, depuis que ses deux meilleures amies étaient sur son dos. Ça faisait bientôt une heure qu'elles l'assaillaient de questions, et bon, il fallait dire que la blonde en avait _un tout petit peu_ marre.

- On t'a vu, Liana, essayes pas de mentir, t'étais vraiment mal !

- Dis-nous ce qu'il y a, on peut t'aider, tu sais !

Elles s'étaient énervées, à un moment, se souvint Liana. Elles avaient dit que Liana ne les aimait pas assez pour leur dire la vérité, qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elles. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à retourner avec l'abruti congénital - touche personnelle de Lily - si elle ne les considérait pas vraiment comme ses meilleures amies !

Liana les avait trouvé ridicules. Et puis quoi, on a plus le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, maintenant ? De toute façon, elle n'avait pas craché un mot. Ah si, juste pour dire qu'elle allait descendre manger, mais qu'elles pourraient continuer de s'exciter toutes seules avec elle si elles en avaient envie. Elles s'étaient donc tues, mais passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, leur silence n'avait plus été que souvenirs.

Alors qu'elles approchaient de l'escalier menant au hall, Liana craqua enfin « Bon, ça va ! Je me suis bourrée la gueule avec Sirius, vous êtes contentes ! » Et le silence était revenu.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait menti, mais ce n'était pas si différent, non, la drogue et l'alcool ? Bien sûr, ce qui était plus... _inédit_, c'était qu'elle l'avait fait avec Stevie, enfin, Kay Stevenson, plutôt qu'avec Sirius. Mais bon !

- Tu sais que Lyra veut se remettre au violoncelle ? avait alors glissé Lily, pour metttre fin au silence tendu et gêné qui s'était installé.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma la blonde, contente que le sujet ait enfin changé.

Lyra leur sourit « On va devoir aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour que j'aille cherché mon violoncelle.

- Bah, je pense que tu peux essayer de te le faire envoyer ici, non ? Tu crois pas, Liana ?

Liana ne broncha pas, mais elles l'avaient déjà oublié, de toute manière. Son regard était attiré par un coin du grand hall. Kay Stevenson - redevenue elle-même, c'est à dire maquillée et plus grande de cinq centimètres, aguicheuse et sardonique - qui discutait avec un jeune homme. Liana ne le connaissait que de vue, elle savait juste qu'il était de Serpentard, un septième ou un sixième.

Elle voyait Stevie - _Stevenson, Stevenson ! _- rire doucement, rejetant ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses épaules, une main sur le bras du Serpentard. Il avait un air impassible et remuait à peine les lèvres. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche dont Kay s'empara prestement, le rangeant à l'abri des regards. Liana n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle était sûre que c'était transparent et blanc à la fois...

Elle croisa le regard de Stevenson. Perçant, il la mit mal à l'aise. Pendant les quelques secondes où leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent, elles se remémorèrent la nuit passée, et se firent la même promesse. Celle de ne rien dire, de garder ça secret. Et celle... de recommencer, peut-être.

Liana sut _exactement_ ce que Kay « Stevie » Stevenson avait rangé dans sa poche.

* * *

(1) : un texte que j'ai étudié en cours de grec ^^ écrite par Platon. Je me suis dit que bon, entre plagier un écrivain célèbre mais que ça paraisse un peu réaliste, et me casser le c** à en inventer une fausse... On va dire que j'ai été flemmarde sur ce coup ^^.

(2) : j'étais pétée de rire après avoir écrite cette phrase, surtout pour avoir placé le mot qui commence par un c- et finit par -aca mdr. Que voulez-vous, on a 3 ans d'âge mental ou on les a pas ^^.

(3) : Première chose, je n'ai RIEN contre les dents de George, je m'en fiche, d'autant qu'il y a quelques photos de lui où il est vraiment suuuuuper canon. C'est la même histoire qu'au chapitre 3 ou 4 ou 5, quand Remus a en quelque sorte insulté les Rolling Stones - moi j'aime bien les Rolling Stones. Je ne fais que faire parler mes personnages, attention ^^ !

Et après, le truc avec Baloo, ce n'est qu'un petit vestige de ma folie Disney des derniers jours (pendant laquelle je me suis fait Peter Pan, La Belle et la Bête, la Belle au Bois Dormant, La petite Sirène, Pocahontas, le Livre de la Jungle, et je compte me faire encore Alice au pays des Merveilles, Bernard et Bianca, Pinocchio, Dumbo, les Aristochats et Balto, si je le trouve). On peut voir ma folie qui va jusque dans la note en italique au début du chap, j'espère que vous avez reconnu ^^.

_Bon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, en tout cas. Particulièrement les scènes avec Liana et Kay, j'ai eu plus de mal avec les Maraudeurs, même si quand Peter racontait son expérience avec le Dania le rat c'est allé assez vite. La deuxième partie, avec le papillon, le délire de Liana, c'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit en cours (la première chose que j'écris en cours au lycée, youhou !) que je pensais pas du tout mettre dans ma fic, mais bon..._

_Pour le prochain chapitre__ : Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaiiiiiiire ! L'anniversaire de qui ? Essayez de voir... Dans la fic, on est en plein mois de janvier... Qui a son anniversaire en janvier ? Pour ça, il suffit de regarder la note du chapitre d'avant ou alors de celui encore d'avant pour comprendre... Donc voilà, pendant cet anniversaire, il va se passer des trucs, entre autre avec Kay et Rogue. Et on aura un nouvel aperçu sur la vie des Maraudeurs !_

_Bon, je pense publier le prochain chapitre dimanche qui arrive. Oui oui, exactement, soyons fous, d'ailleurs je vais l'écrire de ce pas !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, de bonnes vacances pour les uns et beaucoup de courage et d'ondes positives pour les autres :). Gros bisous, votre soutien est toujours encourageant !_


	14. Happy Lirthday

Hey !

Lol, ça fait un peu bizarre de pas être en retard... Donc voici le **13e chapitre**, et oui, déjà... Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, le week-end, et certainement dimanche en fin de soirée ^^.

Je remercie énormément pour leur reviews : **LaLouisaBlack**, **namille** et **Eliane62**. Je vous remercie vraiment énormément, toutes les trois, de rester aussi fidèle et d'avoir reviewé quasiment tous les chapitres - Eliane62 a d'ailleurs tout reviewé, merci ^^. Sans vos encouragements plus que réguliers et vos remarques qui me font vraiment plaisir, je vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour poster autant, et pourtant, vous avez vu à quel point je galère pour être au rendez-vous à chaque fois ^^. Je remercie également **Audrey**, qui n'a pas reviewé cette fois là, mais elle a laissé un petit mot à plus de la moitié des 13 chapitres.

Je remercie également ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, et franchement, je vous encourage à reviewer également. Pas que pour moi et mon égo personnel ou que sais-je, mais aussi pour la qualité de mon écrit. Plus de reviews, ça veut dire plus de motivation, donc soit plus d'inspiration, soit plus de volonté d'améliorer ma façon d'écrire, et sûrement plus de motivation pour écrire et poster plus souvent.

Ce ne sont pas des remerciements de fin de fic, comme je vous l'ai dit, il reste encore **3 chapitres**. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens particulièrement émue... Ceci parce que je suis allée voir Princesse Mononoké de Hayao Miyazaki ce matin. Ca doit être la cinquième fois que je le vois, et pourtant il m'a marquée comme si c'était la première fois. J'adore vraiment ce film, mon préféré de Miyazaki avec Porco Rosso, et la moitié de ce chapitre a été écrit sur la musique du film.

Enfin bref ! assez de bla bla pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Le titre est un peu pourri, je sais ^^, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant quand je l'ai écrit.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**13.**** Happy Li-rthday**

**

* * *

**

_Nous avions quinze ans. Nous venions de vivre quinze années ; deux lors desquelles nous étions intimement proches - il s'agissait presque de liens familiaux - puis neuf où nous n'avions aucuns souvenirs les unes des autres, et enfin, presque quatre ans où nous étions redevenus celles que l'on se devait d'être : des soeurs de coeurs. _

_Quinze ans étaient passés, déjà. Et nous débutions, ce jour-là, notre seizième année. Qu'allait-il nous arriver, cette année-là ? Car bien sûr, nous resterions ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour reprendre la devise débile des Maraudeurs, c'était « à la vie, à la mort ». Ils étaient quoi au juste, les quatre mousquetaires ?_

_Quinze ans... Cette seizième année allait être la première que nous allions vivre, sans l'appui et l'amour de nos mères. _

_Et franchement, vu l'anniversaire que nous avions eu, on ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un bon présage... _

- On peut vraiment pas savoir où vous nous emmenez ?

- Pour la dernière fois, non, soupira Nicole, désespérée. Elles ne s'arrêteront jamais, hein ?

Mary pouffa de rire, si bien qu'elle faillit ne pas voir la marche qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. « Oups, désolé Lily » Mary serra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur l'épaule de la rouquine en signe d'excuse.

- T'inquiètes, va, c'est pas comme si j'étais aveugle après tout !

Le rire jaune de Liana et de Lyra lui donnèrent raison. Les trois Gryffondors, dont les yeux n'étaient pas voilés, échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

- C'est la dernière fois que je joue à Zorro avec vous, bouda Lily.

- Zorro, ou zéro ?

- Zorro ! Tu sais, le super héros - et pas zéro, hin hin, très drôle Mei - avec un masque noire qui lui cache les yeux... enfin, lui arrive à voir !

- C'était un sorcier alors !

- Mais non, y'avait des trous !

- Comme quoi, les moldus savent être ingénieux...

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Mary, Mei et Nicole devaient faire preuve d'une patience infinie, car cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elles guidaient leurs trois amies à travers Poudlard, vers un endroit précis qu'elles voulaient garder secret. Et pour cela, elle leur avait bandé les yeux avec du tissu noir, très épais. Là était la raison de leur cris outragés.

- Et moi, c'est la dernière fois que je veux rendre ça plus amusant, sourit Nicole.

- Mais tes intentions étaient très bonnes, ironisa Lyra, seulement, pourquoi en faire une surprise ?

- T'as déjà vu un anniversaire sans surprises ? s'insurgea la métis.

Liana eut un gémissement qui se voulait déchirant, et fit rire ses amies « Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas contentées d'éteindre les lumières du dortoir et d'hurler « Surprise ! » quand on entrait ?

- Bonne idée pour l'année prochaine, Harper !

- On est arrivées, glissa Mary, un sourire amusé aux lèvres devant le manège de ses amies.

- On enlever ça ?

- Nan, claquèrent les trois autres d'une seule voix.

Une autre voix s'éleva, qu'aucune des trois aveugles ne reconnurent. « Je suis de chair et d'os, mais seule la magie empêche ma sécheresse d'avoir raison de moi. Qui d'entre le loup-garou et le vampire m'est le plus dangereux ? »

Lily eut un petit cri de surprise « Je rêve, vous nous avez ammenées chez les Serdaigles ? Et avec un mot de passe pareil, vous espériez qu'on saurait pas où ça allait être !

- Tais-toi, Evans, somma Zhao, et réfléchis. Loup-garou ou vampire...

La voix reprit « Attention, l'oiseau ne trouva pas non plus la réponse.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Liana en bondissant, ce qui était assez comique vu qu'elle avait les yeux toujours bandés. Je savais que ça me disait quelque chose... C'est l'énigme de Géronte !

Face au silence éloquent de ses amies, Liana continua « Vous savez bien, Merlin a voulu jouer un tour à Morgane, son ennemie, il s'est déguisé en vieillard - il disait s'appeler Géronte, et tout ce qui commence par « géront- » veut dire quelque chose de vieux - et il lui a posé cette énigme ! Elle n'a pas su répondre, et l'animagus de Morgane était un oiseau !

- Si tu le dis, soupirèrent en coeur Lily et Lyra avant d'éclater de rire.

- Donc la réponse ? pressa Mary.

Liana, toujours aveugle, eut un sourire triomphant « Ce dont on parle, c'est un Inferi : seule la magie lui permet de bouger, malgré le fait qu'il n'a pas de circulation sanguine, d'où la sécheresse. Donc, le plus dangereux est le loup-garou ! Le vampire ne s'intéresse qu'au sang, alors qu'un lycanthrope, et bien... Il veut bousiller tout le monde !

- La réponse est correcte » L'annonce de la voix rendit le sourire de la blonde encore plus éclatant.

- Je crois qu'on peut t'applaudir, là, ma belle.

- Vous connaissiez vraiment pas ça ? Mais... » Liana paraissait bouleversée, à présent « C'est le minimum à savoir quand on connaît Morgane, et Merlin, et leur adversité ! C'est le minimum de culture générale qu'on doit avoir !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, entre maintenant, les énigmes, c'est fini, soupira Mei en appuyant sur le haut de son crâne pour la faire passer par la porte qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

- Vous avez remarqué, les filles » Lyra avait un air ennuyé au visage « Qu'on sait toujours pas ce qu'on vient faire là ?

Nicole soupira et essaya de reprendre une voix enjouée « Vous avez quinze ans, ça doit se fêter ! » Lily répondit à Carlson, sans prendre en compte les paroles de Wheeler. « Tu sais, du moment que je sais que ça va bientôt être fini, je suis soulagée »

Liana éclata de rire, sous le regard mauvais des trois autres, qui s'étaient quand même un peu décarcassées pour elles, alors un peu de reconnaissance, s'il vous plaît !

Lily eut un fou-rire « Ne me dites pas » commença Mary « que j'ai encore parlé tout haut !

- Hé, salut mon coeur, les coupa une voix masculine et agréable - mais encore une fois inconnue.

- Salut bébé, répondit Nicole.

Un bruit de succion se fit entendre, et Lily devina qu'il s'agissait de Carter Williams, le nouveau copain de la métis. « On peut prendre la salle, mon poussin ? » La rouquine se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, elle a-do-rait quand la métis prenait cette voix mielleuse pour manipuler ses Jules. Tout compte fait, elle s'amusait bien, ce soir.

- Bien sûr, ma belle, tu sais où c'est.

Les six Gryffondors traversèrent la salle commune « étrangère » en silence, même les aveugles pouvaient sentir qu'elles étaient observées, détaillées de la tête aux pieds. Impression pas très agréable.

Une porte claqua. Le cri de joie de trois des six filles, « Et voilà ! » fut aussitôt suivi d'un long soupir de soulagement des trois autres.

Lyra, Liana et Lily regardèrent autour d'elle. C'était un genre de pièce dont elles ignoraient l'existence, tout du moins ici, à Poudlard. Un petit salon, assez classe, qui ressemblait un peu aux salles communes, mais avec un air beaucoup plus « intime » et moins « école ».

Les flammes d'un feu dansaient à l'intérieur d'une cheminée. Il n'y avait que deux tableaux pour donner vie au mur ; un portrait de Rowena Serdaigle, et une gravure qui représentait les quatre fondateurs, prenant la pose devant ce qui avait été la construction de Poudlard.

Teintés de différentes nuances de bleus et de gris, les canapés, les fauteuils et les poufs avaient l'air incroyablement confortables. Un buffet longeait la moitié des murs et leur offrait toutes sortes de plats salés et sucrés. « On est allées en cuisine pour demander ça aux elfes » précisa Nicole en les voyant lorgner sur la nourriture.

- Pourquoi être allé jusqu'ici pour ça ? demanda Lily.

- Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

- Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout, se rattrappa la rouquine, c'est juste que...

- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, coupa Mary. Non, on a pas de salon privé à Gryffondor. Je crois qu'il y en a à Serpentard aussi, mais pas à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor.

- Etrange, fit Liana, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je crois même que c'est que Serdaigle, non ? Le salon de Serpentard dont tu parles, c'est pas la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Non, non, on arrête tout ce qui est culture et littérature et histoire » Pour appuyer ses dires, Mei se précipita vers le buffet, prit une de la dizaine de coupes remplies de champagne et la leva vers le ciel « Tchin ! »

Ses amies lui obéirent immédiatement, particulièrement Lyra qui, comme Mei, adorait l'alcool. Toutes deux étaient celles du groupe qui tenaient le mieux l'alcool, d'ailleurs.

- Les filles, commença Mary, eh bien... Que cette nouvelle année soit remplie de bonheur pour vous, et que, quand vous penserez à vos quinze premières années, vous n'ayez ni remords, ni regrets.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Nicole.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Les six filles burent une gorgée de champagne, puis les filles dont on fêtait l'anniversaire serrèrent leurs amies dans leur bras. Avant de s'étouffer de rire devant la piètre tentative de Liana de finir son verre cul-sec, et qui s'était étouffée à la place.

- Donc, Nicole, fit Lyra, c'est grâce à Jeremy que tu connais cet endroit ? » Ah, Jeremy Williams, pas Carter.

La métis hocha la tête, avant de rougir légèrement « Il m'avait montré ça quand on avait voulu avoir plus... d'intimité » Son ton mal à l'aise sonna l'alarme dans la tête de Lily. Déjà ? Mais, ça faisait quoi, même pas deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles !

- Vous avez... demanda Liana avec un sourire équivoque.

Nicole croisa le regard de Mei, à qui elle avait déjà tout dit « Non, pas vraiment, mais on a fait... d'autres trucs » Son rougissement s'accentua, alors qu'elle tentait de se cacher dans son verre.

Lyra et Lily frissonnèrent, alors que les trois autres rirent. Lily ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, entre le cunni, la pipe ou autre encore. D'ailleurs - la jeune fille tourna son regard vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce - n'aurait-elle pas dû recevoir une lettre, aujourd'hui ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les six filles discutaient de leurs projets, et particulièrement, de la manière dont elles se voyaient dans dix ans. Tout à coup, la porte du « salon de Serdaigle » s'ouvrit, laissant place à quatre des élèves les plus célèbres de Poudlard.

- Joyeux quinze ans ! » Les Maraudeurs, bien sûr.

Quatres des cinq filles se levèrent du canapé pour les accueillir avec un grand sourire. Lily se tenait toujours assise, rigide, sa main serrée autour de son verre, si fort qu'elle risquait de le briser. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. _Mais par Merlin que faisait-Il là ?_ Quant à Lyra, elle avait juste jeté un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie - pas que ce soit sa faute, au contraire - mais été restée sur le canapé. Elle n'avait après tout aucun lien avec les Maraudeurs.

Black avait pris Liana dans ses bras, ses mots chuchotés que seule elle entendait la faisant rire. Quant elle se défit de ses bras, son sourire était radieux, et elle rayonnait. Puis Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant complètement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras également. Liana fit la bise à Lupin, puis à Pettigrew, qui lui souhaitaient encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire en souriant.

Un sourire avenant aux lèvres, Black s'approcha de Lyra et se pencha vers elle. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la rouquine, décida d'anticiper et tendit la main au jeune homme pour serrer la sienne brièvement. Elle accepta néanmoins d'embrasser les trois autres Maraudeurs sur les joues.

Lily, quant à elle, daigna enfin se lever en voyant Pettigrew se diriger vers elle. Comme Lyra avec Sirius, elle serra la main de Peter et de Remus. Et quand Sirius s'avança vers elle... Il avait décidé de passer outre leur haine et lui faire la bise - enfin, pour l'emmerder, bien sûr.

- Ne t'approches pas de moi » avait-elle sifflé. Du coin de l'oeil, tous avaient remarqué avec inquiétude la fenêtre trembler.

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, répondit-il avec un air suffisant, _Lily_.

- Va te faire, Black.

- Lil's ! la reprit Mary.

- Ecoutes tes amies, Evans.

Lily respira profondément, résistant à son envie de lui arracher les deux yeux. Heureusement que James venait de se placer devant elle, entre Sirius et elle. Il lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura « Si tes yeux étaient des baguettes magiques... » Cela lui arracha un sourire, et quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, les prunelles noisettes croisèrent des émeraudes rieuses.

- Les cadeaux ? » Lyra sursauta en se tournant vers Mary.

- Vous auriez pas dû, les filles...

- Chaque année tu nous dis la même chose, Carlson...

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

L'anniversaire des trois filles se trouvant être le même jour, le 30 janvier, les six amies étaient tombées d'accord sur qui devait offrir des cadeaux à qui, histoire de ne pas trop faire chauffer le compte à Gringotts et d'éviter les quiproquos. Chacune des trois recevaient alors deux cadeaux : un aux noms de Mary, Nicole et Mei, et le deuxième à ceux des deux autres _(donc si c'est Liana, le deuxième cadeau lui sera offert par Lyra et Lily ; au cas où ^^)_.

Liana reçut une nouvelle cape et le troisième volume de l'_Europe sorcière des deux derniers siècles : une histoire pleine de rebondissements_ ; Lily eut le dernier CD des Beatles ainsi qu'un lot de parfums sorciers ; quant à Lyra, qui était assez compliquée car elle n'était jamais satisfaite si ses cadeaux ne venaient pas d'une liste qu'elle donnait juste avant les vacances de Noël, encore une fois ses caprices furent exaucées : un pull qui changeait de couleur selon ses envies et une partition d'un concerto de violoncelle, qui durait plus de cinq heures, écrit par une sorcière polonaise méconnue que la joueuse amateur avait découvert l'année dernière.

Evans insista pour que le CD soit immédiatement mis en bruit de fond, malgré les plaintes de Mei qui détestait ce groupe ; il fallut confisquer son pavé à Harper, sinon elle le commençait tout de suite et n'en serait pas ressorti jusqu'à la dernière page ; Carlson déclara avec un petit-rire qu'elle allait rétrécir son pull pour le mettre à Dania, son rat - Nicole et Mei grincèrent des dents, en voilà une belle utilisation de leur cadeau.

Et surprise ! les Maraudeurs avaient également leurs cadeaux. Ils offrirent à Lyra un panier garni des dernières sucreries sorties de Honeydukes. Liana fut gâtée : James avait spécialement fait faire par sa tante, restauratrice de tableau sorcier, son portrait façon dix-huitième siècle à partir d'une photo d'elle qu'il lui avait envoyé, dans un joli petit cadre d'argent.

Le cadeau de Lily était soigneusement emballé dans du papier multicolore, mais elle gardait un visage renfrogné. Sirius et elle s'affrontaient du regard, alors qu'il lui tendait le cadeau du bout des bras, le même sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- C'est mort, connard. Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir aussi facilement » Elle avait parlé si bas que seuls Nicole et Sirius, les plus près d'elle, l'avaient entendu.

- Allez, Evans, pour me faire plaisir.

- Toi, tu l'ouvres » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent enfin en un sourire moqueur « Et loin de moi, à l'autre bout de la salle »

Il haussa les épaules avec un air blasé « C'est toi qui décides » Et effectivement, il partit dix mètres plus loin. Il défit le papier cadeau lentement, ne quittant pas Evans des yeux, et prit tout son temps pour soulever le couvercle de la boîte.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, un nuage noir s'échappa de la boîte. Très rapide, il se posa juste au-dessus de la tête de Sirius, qui le regardait d'un air tranquille, avant de foncer à l'autre bout de la pièce - vers Lily. Elle cria quand les chauves-souris arrivèrent tout près de son visage, en battant des ailes dans tous les sens. Black éclata de rire.

- Enlèves. Moi. Ça. TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle, en essayant de se protéger de ses bras tant bien que mal.

Le fou-rire de Sirius redoubla, mais d'un mouvement de la baguette, il réussit à éloigner les créatures de Lily. Elles formèrent à nouveau un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête de la rouquine.

- Sortilège de détection, sourit le brun.

- Si c'est tout ce que t'es capable de faire, sussurra-t-elle, en remettant ses cheveux en place, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir directement jeté ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'aggrandit encore, si c'était possible « Parce qu'alors, tu n'aurais pas pu profité de la deuxième partie du cadeau » Le regard d'avertissement que Lily lui lança ne servit à rien.

Elle fut aussitôt recouverte d'une substance pas très appétissante, oscillant entre le marron et le noir, d'une texture et d'une odeur douteuses.

- De la merde de chauve-souris, murmura Lyra, se retenant d'éclater de rire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Pendant quelques secondes - le temps que la « substance » dégouline le long de son visage - on ne vit plus Lily faire un seul mouvement. Et Sirius, juste avant la « deuxième partie », avait fait l'erreur de se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle se jeta sur lui, et ils débutèrent leur première bagarre physique - tout n'était que mots, farces et sortilèges, auparavant. Elle essayait de s'aggripper partout, de griffer, de mordre, tandis qu'il tentait de l'éloigner de lui à force de coups - bon, d'accord, il voulait la blesser aussi. Tant de frustration déversée, ça faisait du bien !

- LILY ! hurla Nicole.

Les Maraudeurs les avaient déjà séparés, James avait les bras autour d'Evans et Peter ceux autour de Sirius, qui avait perdu son sourire et avait le même visage que Lily à présent : rempli de haine

- Non mais t'as pas honte ! reprocha la métis à la rouquine. Tu te donnes en spectacle, le jour de ton anniversaire !

Par magie, les excréments et les chauves-souris disparurent. Lily offrit à son amie le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donné.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » explosa-t-elle. Quand Lily Evans était furieuse, Lily Evans était vulgaire. Et effrayante.

Mais Nicole, habituée, ne ploya pas sous son regard flamboyant, bien qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas montrer le tremblement que ses mains avaient eu.

- Comme si c'était _ma _faute si je me donnes en spectacle, comme tu dis ! Tu trouves ça choquant, que je _me donnes en spectacle le jour de mon anniversaire_ ? Et le fait que mon pire ennemi soit là, dans la même pièce que moi, à fêter mon anniversaire, ça te choque pas non plus ! Et le fait que mon meilleur ami soit pas là, _le jour de mon anniversaire_, ça te fait rien !

- T'es pas toute seule, Liana et Lyra ont quinze aujourd'hui aussi » Pourtant, la voix de Wheeler n'était plus aussi convaincante.

- Et c'est à moi de faire des efforts ! Vous n'avez jamais détesté Severus, à ce que je sache.

- C'est un Serpentard, merde Lil's ! soupira Mei.

Elle se tourna vers elle comme si elle s'était brûlé et renifla d'un air méprisant « Tu prends son parti, bien sûr » Elle savait très bien pourquoi les filles ne voulaient pas que les Maraudeurs partent.

Liana était amoureuse de Sirius, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Depuis le bal, Mei et James, Nicole et Sirius, étaient devenus plus que des connaissances, sans être amis, mais ils s'appréciaient. Mary désespérait de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé de copain à presque quinze ans, de ne toujours pas avoir eu de premier baiser, et elle savait qu'elle plaisait à Remus depuis le bal, donc elle tentait de s'en rapprocher - même si c'était pas gagné, étant donné sa timidité à elle.

Et puis, Nicole avait toujours eu un faible pour Remus Lupin. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vraiment remarqué, elle avait flashé sur lui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était toujours pas sortie avec lui mais n'était pas désespérée, ou triste, ou amoureuse de lui. Elle avait en vérité l'impression que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle et lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas jalouse de Mary ou pourquoi elle ne s'était pas empêchée de sortir avec autant de mecs depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Mais Lily, à part James qu'elle appréciait modérément, n'en avait rien à faire, des Maraudeurs. Et _elle_ avait eu la sensibilité de ne même pas demander à ses amies si Severus, son meilleur et son plus vieil ami, pouvait être invité à leur petite fête. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, même si ça l'avait rendue triste, et que son rêve de voir un jour toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait - vivantes, tout du moins - réunies dans une même pièce s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Sans compter que, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle avait l'impression de tout vivre plus intensément - ce qui, selon Liana et Nicole, était plutôt dû à la semaine riche en... sensations qui avait suivi la perte de son pucelage. Elle était plus joyeuse avec ses amies et plus affectives envers elles, plus passionnée quand elle parlait de potions, de musique ou de cours intéressants. Et également plus haineuse envers un certain Gryffondor.

Alors elle devait rester là, à serrer les dents, le jour de ses quinze ans ? Elle devait supporter les humiliations publiques de son ennemi ? Pff, comptez toujours dessus !

- Les Maraudeurs sont des amis proches de Liana, et c'est son anniversaire aussi, dit Mary d'un ton timide.

- Tu veux que je te décrive une autre millième fois à quel point je _hais_ Black ? lui demanda Lily d'une voix doucereuse.

Mary déglutit devant l'air furibond d'Evans et partit se cacher derrière l'épaule de Lupin, qui éclata de rire. Son rire se brisa dès qu'il croisa son regard émeraude.

- On aurait vraiment dû aller chez Jim, soupira Lyra. _(Cf chapitre 7)_.

Elle croisa le regard plissé de Nicole, et la brune lui répondit par un geste d'impuissance. Enfin, c'était pas sa faute si la métis s'était prise un rateau quand elle avait essayé de draguer Jim, au début de l'année !

- Tiens, laissons Lyra trancher, alors, proposa Liana.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la brune, qui adoptait un air surpris. Elle les regarda les uns après les autres attentivement, l'air songeur.

Lyra paraissait toujours être la plus discrète et la plus pensive. C'était vrai qu'elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup remarquer, sans être pour autant inexistante. Mais par exemple, peu savait qu'elle avait vécu en Russie pendant presque dix ans, ou encore qu'elle était sortie avec Amos Diggory en mai dernier, alors qu'il était tout de même assez populaire. Les seules choses qu'on savait d'elle étaient qu'elle était à Gryffondor - mais l'année, tout le monde n'en était pas vraiment sûre - et qu'elle avait perdu sa mère en décembre dans un horrible attentat.

Pour autant, Lyra n'était ni effacée, ni studieuse, ni hypersensible, ni réservée, comme l'étaient la plupart des gens discrets, comme Mary ou la plupart des Serdaigles - du moins, c'était ce que leur réputation laissait entendre.

Elle avait des résultats moyens, à part en métamorphose et en sortilèges où elle se débrouillait plus que bien. Elle était cynique, sarcastique, et avait un humour pourri. Elle était lunatique, parfois colérique, et très caline le matin. Et elle était discrète parce qu'elle était souvent perdue dans son monde. Pas forcément un monde de rêves romanesques, mais un monde... obscur.

Obscur par sa complexité. Rempli, entre autre de réflexions tordues et d'opinions contradictoires - parce qu'elle était une personne extrêmement versatile. Un monde...

- Lyra ! » Dans lequel elle venait, encore une fois, de plonger.

Lyra regarda Nicole, qui venait de s'exprimer, et haussa les épaules « Qu'ils soient là ou pas, je m'en fiche » Elle sembla réfléchir une fraction de seconde « Mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec Lily » Nicole ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé « Avoue quand même qu'elle a le droit d'avoir les nerfs.

- Les filles, on va vous aider, fit Peter en se levant, à la grande surprise de tous - c'était comme si on les avait déjà oublié, les Maraudeurs. On va partir.

- Non, c'est bon, lui sourit gentiment Evans en se levant à son tour. J'avais déjà décidé de partir avant que Lyra ne se perde dans les nuages. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez pour ou contre moi.

- T'es vraiment puérile, lança Nicole.

L'air gentil de Lily disparut et elle fusilla son amie du regard. Elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans plus de cérémonies. On entendit Sirius pousser un soupir de soulagement.

La porte se rouvrit pourtant, Lily revint à l'intérieur. Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle donna le plus fort de ses coups de pied dans le tibia du Black, et partit comme une fusée.

- Si tu pars à sa recherche pour te venger, Sirius, je hurle, fit Nicole.

* * *

La bonne humeur était heureusement revenue après le départ de Lily. Sirius était d'abord resté dans ses pensées - certainement dirigées vers une certaine rousse, préparant déjà sa vengeance.

Remus avait augmenté le son de la musique et avait invité Mary à danser - Nicole avait soupiré d'exaspération, quand est-ce que ces deux là allaient sortir ensembles ! - et ils avaient tous plus ou moins suivis. Puis James avait commencé à parler de Quidditch avec Peter et Mei, Sirius s'était enfin réveillé de sa torpeur et s'était joint à eux.

Les Maraudeurs étaient partis deux bonnes heures après leur arrivée, mais les filles, elles, n'étaient pas pressées de rentrer. Elles continuèrent à danser en écoutant les _Gran Willows_, le dernier groupe sorcier en vogue dont Mei était complètement fan. De longues minutes plus tard, essoufflées, elles s'affalèrent sur les fauteuils et les canapés. (1)

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et toutes sursautèrent de peur que ce ne soit Flitwick. Mais il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor, perchée sur des talons aiguilles.

Nicole, qui était toujours profondément en colère contre elle, s'était levée, le visage fermé « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lyra jeta un regard inquiet à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci était loin d'être fâchée ou triste... Elle était simplement surprise, et un peu paniquée. En somme, elle ne réagissait absolument pas comme l'avait supposé la brune.

- Eh, paix, ma soeur » sourit Kay Stevenson. Liana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en se mordant les lèvres. Comme pour se punir, avait-elle pensé. « Je viens juste fêter un joyeux anniversaire à Harpie. Harper. » se reprit la cinquième année, en adressant un sourire franc à la blonde. Celle-ci lui répondit timidement.

- Allez, Nicole, dit Mei devant l'air toujours hostile de la métis, les rumeurs, c'est fini maintenant, non ?

Elle avait raison. Ce qui restait toujours un mystère, d'ailleurs. Avant la nuit que Kay et Liana avaient... « passé ensemble », les ragots allaient vraiment bon train, et la vie sexuelle de Liana Harper et de Sirius Black n'avait jamais été aussi remplie, et imagée.

Mais, une semaine après cette nuit, toutes les rumeurs avaient cessés. Personne ne savait comment Stevenson s'était débrouillée, pourtant plus personne ne parlait de la pseudo relation purement physique entre les deux Gryffondors. À croire qu'elle avait réellement une influence énorme sur ce qu'on racontait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était peut-être un pouvoir magique particulier, qui pouvait savoir ?

Nicole soupira et laissa la garce de Poudlard et son sourire satisfait s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle alla tout d'abord vers Lyra, lui souhaitant une joyeuse seizième année en lui faisant la bise. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Liana, qui, mine de rien, redoutait ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle resta debout, à côté de Liana, assise sur sa chaise, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui embrassant une joue. Puis son étreinte se resserra au niveau de son cou quand elle voulut embrasser l'autre joue, sa crinière rousse flamboyante chatouillant le visage et les clavicules de Liana. Quand elle se recula, la blonde avait rougit et regardait la cinquième année avec un air abasourdi.

Avec un « Joyeux quinzième anniversaire, Harper », Kay Stevenson sortit de la pièce. Nicole ne put s'empêcher de médire aussitôt sur elle, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de lui faire entendre raison.

Liana restait toujours figée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que la cinquième avait fait. Si elle avait été surprise, si Rusard l'avait vu, ou su, et si ses amies l'avaient vu... La drogue était interdite à Poudlard, zut !

N'empêche qu'elle avait été maligne. Profiter du fait que, penchée sur elle, Liana était complètement cachée par ses cheveux, pour lui en passer... Elle avait seulement ouvert sa main, qui reposait sur sa clavicule, et le petit sachet transparent qui contenait l'herbe avait glissé sur la peau de Liana pour disparaître dans son décolleté. Liana pouvait sentir le sachet, blotti entre ses deux seins.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait vraiment s'en servir. Du moins, pas seule, pas sans Stevie.

Elle commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment quant à toute cette histoire.

Lily avait facilement trouvé Severus dans une salle de classe abandonnée, dans les cachots, juste à côté de la salle de potions et pas très loin de la salle commune des Serpentards. Les deux amis s'installaient souvent ici quand ils voulaient travailler à de nouvelles potions. Depuis la rentrée, Rogue travaillait avec acharnement sur le philtre d'Amortentia, et, comme l'avait supposé Lily, il se trouvait dans leur sorte d'atelier personnel.

Elle l'avait obligé à en sortir pour discuter, car sinon il allait rester distrait par son chaudron bouillant. Elle disait qu'elle « n'avait pas quitter des gens, ses « supposées » amies qui la poignardait dans le dos, pour son meilleur ami qui n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait ».

* * *

- Et aucun ne t'a rattrappée ? s'étonna le Serpentard quand elle eut finit son récit. Pas même Carlson ? » Lily hocha la tête négativement « Et elles disent être tes amies » Il secoua la tête à son tour, mais d'exaspération « Désespérant... Quoique pas très étonnant de la part de Gryffondors.

- Sev', l'avertit Lily.

- Quoi ? Sérieux, après le coup qu'elles t'ont fait, tu ne vas pas être d'accord avec moi, au moins sur ce point ?

Un duel visuel s'engagea entre eux, l'émeraude contre l'onyx. Mais rien à voir avec ceux qu'endurait Lily avec Black, car celui-ci était amical. Lily perdit celui-ci avec une moue boudeuse, puis éclata de rire.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant la mine songeuse de son meilleur ami « Tu penses à quoi ?

- À Black... Et à son manque de raffinement. De la merde de chauve-souris, vraiment ?

Lily hocha la tête en grimaçant « En même temps, on a toujours su que ce type était un abruti » finit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. La rouquine se figea et le regarda, la bouche en O. Elle fit mine d'être émue, essuya une larme imaginaire, et portant les mains à son coeur.

- T'es toujours pas d'accord avec moi ? » fit semblant de s'effarer Severus, sachant exactement où elle voulait en venir. Il la connaissait comme s'il l'avait faite, après tout.

- C'est seulement... _Enfin _un de mes amis est d'accord avec moi ! sourit-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, qui contrastait fortement avec son air toujours impassible, typique des Serpentards « Sirius Black » annonça-t-il avec un air pompeux « est un crétin fini-

Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules en piquant un baiser sur sa joue « Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Attends, attends, j'ai pas fini. Je disais donc, c'est un crétin fini, doublé d'un con sans imagination. Il a de la bouse dans la tête, rien dans le calbute » Il éclata de rire avec Lily « On peut donc en conclure, Miss Evans »

Le rire de Lily redoubla devant son ton professoral, et elle fut incapable d'entrer dans son jeu. « On en conclut que ce type est une sous-merde et qu'il ne sert à rien » La Gryffondor reprit son souffle et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est presque jouissif, lui murmura-t-elle, comme sur le ton de la confidence.

- Tout comme son acolyte, Potter, continua Rogue.

Lily lui fit une moue sceptique, mais ne souhaita pas entrer dans un autre débat. Elle prit son bras pour le tirer vers la gauche « Viens, on va manger un bout dans les cuisines. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir du gâteau »

* * *

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée « Le moment qui m'a le plus fait rire, c'était quand Carlson a annoncé que le pull serait à son rat » Remus rit à ses propres paroles en faisant un clin d'oeil à Peter.

- Rigole pas, bouda Pettigrew, Dania pourrait être mon âme-soeur » Mais cette fois, les trois Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire « Ou dis-toi que ce rat aurait pu être moi. Moi, dans quelques années »

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius enleva sa robe de sorcier et s'effondra sur son lit « Bien sûr, comme si t'avais déjà eu l'intention de rester une brave bête de compagnie » Peter rit à son tour.

Chacun des Maraudeurs regagna son lit. Tous étaient quand même plus ou moins d'accord sur la même chose : cette soirée avait été étrange.

- Comment tu savais que le rat s'appelait Dania ?

- Carlson l'a dit, idiot, répondit Remus à la place de Peter.

- Non, répliqua-t-il, je le savais déjà avant. Elle s'appelle Dasvidania en vrai, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

- Dit ? » Les yeux de Sirius et de James sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Peter, satisfait de son petit effet, hocha la tête.

- Quand j'étais... dans les vapes ? » Peter se tourna vers Remus, incertain « Dans l'au-delà ? Dans la phase spatiale de transformation ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules « Aucune idée de comment on peut appeler ça.

- Enifn, vous avez compris. Quand je suis allé _là_, je me parlais à moi-même, dans ma tête, pour essayer de pas me perdre et de me guider. J'ai entendu une autre voix qui me répondait. Enfin, Dania savait pas comment faire pour m'aider, mais elle m'a un peu raconté sa vie.

- T'es sérieux...

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai tout de suite su que c'était elle » Il se gratta la nuque, la mine pensive. Aussitôt, James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

Ils se montrèrent mutuellement du doigt, et leur rire redoublèrent. Remus les regardait, sourcils froncés, puis sembla comprendre et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je parie que ces deux idiots ont pensé un truc du genre « Peter est amoureux ».

James tomba de son lit en se tenant toujours les côtes, mais déjà, Sirius semblait être revenu à ses moutons « Quand même, tu peux parler à ton espèce, c'est vraiment cool... »

- Oublie tout de suite, Sirius, le prévint Remus, on a dit que vous arrêtiez.

Sirius ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser la tête. Les deux autres n'avaient pas non plus réagi à ses paroles.

- Heureusement qu'on a un autre projet, s'exclama Peter. La carte, hein ?

C'était une idée de Sirius. Quand Peter lui avait raconté que, dès qu'il avait appris que Carlson avait un rat, il avait pensé à s'en servir, il s'était demandé comment rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance de pouvoir y entrer et de prendre l'animal si le dortoir n'avait pas été désert. « Ça serait bien de savoir exactement où les gens sont »

Ils en avaient parlé aux deux autres, et de fil en aiguille, l'idée de la carte était venu. Une carte qui montrerait la totalité du château, le parc, peut-être même Pré-au-Lard. Ils connaissaient déjà une bonne partie de Poudlard, ainsi que le passage du Saule Cogneur qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante et celui de la Sorcière Borgne pour aller à Honeydukes.

Tout d'abord, ils fabriqueraient la carte, et au fur et à mesure de leur expédition à travers le château, ils la complèteraient. Cette partie là n'était pour l'instant pas la plus compliquée. La vraie difficulter allait être de trouver un sortilège qui permettrait à la carte d'indiquer la présence exacte de chacuns des habitants de Poudlard, et même des éventuels visiteurs, si c'était possible.

Autant dire que cela allait leur demander de longues heures de recherche à la bibliothèque, comme il en avait fallu pour les Animagus.

- Grave ! On commence demain, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- On va lui donner un nom ?

- Sophiiiiie, geignit James d'une voix suraigüe comme seuls étaient capables les garçons qui étaient en train de muer.

Remus rigola « Mais non, débile, la Carte du Maraudeur, bien sûr !

- Comment faire dans l'original, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si t'as une autre idée, te gêne pas, répliqua Peter. Je trouve que ça en jette, moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller saluer Morphée. Dès demain débuterait la fabrication de la Carte du Maraudeur.

* * *

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je pense que Mulciber commence à prendre du plomb dans la cervelle.

- Nooon, pas possible !

- Si, si, je te jure !

Lily sourit à Rogue en se calant contre sa chaise, reposant sa cuillère pleine de chocolat. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de gâteau chez les elfes, mais ces derniers avaient préparer une succulente mousse au chocolat, pour le lendemain. Severus leur avait ordonné, de sa grosse voix de méchant de Serpentard, de leur en servir, et Lily, même si elle aurait honte de l'avouer, avait bien rigoler devant leurs mines effrayées.

- Avery aussi, mais bon, ça, je m'y attendais, continua le jeune homme en prenant un air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il est venu dans le dortoir pendant que je révisais la botanique - sans frapper, comme d'hab, mais va essayer de lui apprendre le respect de l'intimité d'autrui » Lily éclata de rire « Enfin bref, et il - Regarde ! » s'était-il exclamé.

La Gryffondor sursauta et suivit ses prunelles noires fixées sur une des fenêtres de la cuisine. Un hibou minuscule qui semblait lutter contre la pluie tapait laborieusement du bec contre la vitre.

Elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir. L'animal, tremblotant et battant maladroitement des ailes, s'effondra dans le reste de sa mousse au chocolat.

- C'est pour moi ! s'étonna Lily en regardant le nom du destinataire, le sien.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait lui écrire, elle ne reconnaissait pas cette écriture ronde et pas vraiment soignée. Elle ouvrit la lettre, déplia le parchemin, et lut tout de suite le nom de l'expéditeur à la fin. Aussitôt, une bouffée de chaleur vint teinter ses joues d'une couleur écarlate.

_David_.

- Alors ?

- Mon père, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de David à Severus. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait, s'il n'avait été qu'un petit-ami ordinaire. Mais elle se sentait gênée de parler de... _ça_ avec lui.

Elle rangea précipitemment le parchemin dans sa poche, et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle sortit cette autre chose de sa poche et découvrit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau foncé.

Sans plus se poser de questions, elle l'ouvrit, et sourit devant le titre du livre qu'on lui avait offert : _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ d'Emily Brontë.

- Et ça, tu sais de qui c'est ?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de son meilleur ami. Lily ouvrit la première page de couverture du livre et vit un petit bout de parchemin.

_Tiens, puisque tu ne l'as pas eu à Noël. Mais je te préviens, Remus m'a dit que c'était nul._

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_James Potter._

Elle sourit d'un air songeur, se remémorant la fois où elle avait dit à James qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lire une des oeuvres des soeurs Brontë, particulièrement celle-ci. Il lui avait répondit que ces femmes avaient une telle réputation dans le monde des moldus, que souvent les sorciers s'étaient demandés si elles n'avaient pas été des créatures magiques déguisées, des vampires ou des Harpies.

Lily sentit un souffle sur son épaule et referma le livre d'un coup sec. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, plongea dans le noir de ses iris et, sans ciller, répondit « Un cadeau de ma grand-mère que j'ai reçu ce matin. Je l'avais oublié »

Deux mensonges, en moins de deux minutes, à son meilleur et plus vieil ami. Brillant, Lily, brillant.

* * *

(1) : C'est un petit clin d'oeil à Pocahontas. Grand-mère Feuillage (pour les ignorants ou les amnésiques, c'est l'arbre qui conseille Pocahontas en cas de besoin) se dit en anglais _Grand -mother Willow_, j'ai juste un peu modifié.

_Alors ? J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus. J'ai particulièrement aimé la partie avec Kay ^^. Je commence vraiment à beaucoup aimé ce perso. Et j'aime encore plus mon __prologue__ ! Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose, enfin, que j'ai quelque chose à y dire !_

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'ai pas mal de mal avec les Maraudeurs, je parle beaucoup plus de Lily et de ses amies. C'est juste parce que je préfère les Maraudeurs un peu plus vieux, de 6e ou de 7e, et que pour l'instant, vu qu'on les connait pas vraiment, j'ai pas mal de chose à dire sur les filles. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu que j'ai essayé de faire un petit portrait de Lyra. _

_Prochain chapitre__ : Il s'appelera _Talk_ ou bien _I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_. A vous d'essayer d'en déduire quelque chose. On a déjà une scène devant une cheminée... Beaucoup de magie... Un peu de désespoir... Des cachotteries... _

_Bisous à tous, passez une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine !_


	15. Talk 1

Hey !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 14. J'aurais pas dû le séparer normalement, surtout que si on le lit d'une traite, c'est beaucoup mieux. Mais ça aurait fait dans les 30 pages, ce que je trouve vraiment trop long et limite chiant (je parle que pour ce chapitre là, pas pour les autres fics). Et puis, je suis trèèès à la bourre, je voulais pas attendre une semaine de plus, et de toute façon je publierais la 2e partie mercredi au soir ;).

Je m'excuse encore sincèrement du retard. C'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

Je remercie sincèrement pour leurs reviews : **LaLouisaBlack** (j'ai du retard sur ta fic, désolée !), **Eliane62**, **Audrey **(t'inquiètes pas si t'as pas reviewé au chapitre d'avant, ce n'est pas parce que je t'en voulais que j'ai cité ton nom, c'était vraiment pour te remercier vu que tu suis vraiment cette fic, et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue dans ce chapitre pour ce qui est de la relation James/Lily. Merci en tout cas) et **Likyboy's** (même si t'es toujours pas arrivée à ce chapitre lol, toutes tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir). Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont lus sans se manifester, et je les encourage à me laisser un petit mot !

**EDIT du 29/06/09 : **Merci à Bee d'avoir souligné une faute assez importante quand même. J'ai donc remplacé les "seize" et "seizième" par "quinze" et "quinzième". Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'avais seize ans, c'était donc un lapsus ;).

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Le titre du chapitre est le titre de la chanson "Talk" de Coldplay. Et **EDIT express** : une des phrases de l'intro a été grandement inspirée de la série (merveilleuse) "Veronica Mars". J'avais oublié, donc merci à EpicGirl qui vient de me le rappeler.

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**14.**** Talk**

_Partie 1__ : __Tell me how do you feel ?_

_

* * *

_

_Lily et moi... C'était indescriptible. Une relation presque épique ; traversant les années et les continents, des vies ruinées, du sang et des larmes... Compliqué, instable, stupide, passionnel, du gros n'importe quoi. Et c'était pas du tout quelque chose de classe ou de romantique, comme un jeu de séduction, le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'était nos erreurs, les siennes et les miennes, nos disputes, nos défauts. On s'aimait, plus que tout, mais ça a mal tourné. Plus d'une fois._

_Alors quand je repense à ce moment, à cette nuit-là... C'était si simple. On ne faisait que discuter. On se confiait, l'un à l'autre. On se rapprochait grâce au moyen de communication le plus __facile__ et le plus __sain__ qui soit : en parlant. Je m'en souviens, en souriant, parce qu'à l'époque, on avait vraiment aucune idée de la suite. De ce qui allait arrivé. De ce qu'on allait être l'un pour l'autre. _

La salle commune était vide, silencieuse, sombre. La seule source de lumière, la cheminée, éclairait seulement le canapé juste en face d'elle. La lumière jouait sur le corps d'un jeune adolescent, James Potter, aussi muet que la pièce. Il était immobile, de ses yeux jusqu'à ses orteils.

Orange. Jaune. Rouge. Elles étaient un mélange de toutes ces couleurs nuancées, accompagnées de tons ambrés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Les observer se courber et se relever, tournoyer et virevolter, avec élégance.

Depuis il ne savait combien de temps, James était hypnotisé par ces flammes aux couleur chaudes, dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'entendit même pas les pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La voix rauque de Lily s'érailla d'avantage sous la surprise. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la salle commune de nuit, voir le Maraudeur seul, avec un peu l'air d'un fantôme, ça lui avait vraiment fait un choc.

Tout comme à James, qui avait bondi de surprise sur son canapé. Il tourna son visage vers Lily et sourit quand il la reconnut. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes muets de nouveau, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le canapé à ses côtés, en restant un peu éloignée de lui quand même. Posant son coude sur le rebord du canapé, elle posa sa joue sur sa main, et de son autre main étouffa un baillement « Alors ? » James haussa les épaules.

- J'arrivais juste pas à dormir, répondit-il en se retournant vers le feu.

Elle continua de contempler son visage, pensivement, sa joue toujours dans sa main. Les ombres du feu se reflétant sur son visage avait quelque chose de... mystérieux, d'étrange. Troublée, elle dirigea son regard vers la cheminée, soufflant « Moi non plus ».

Elle frissonna. La fascination que James ressentait pour les flammes... C'était si clair. Fasciné par leurs mouvements, elles dansaient avec grâce, souplesse, fluidité ; se mouvaient sur une musique silencieuse qu'elles seules étaient capables d'entendre. La chaleur qu'elles donnaient était capable de réchauffer tout un corps, et même un coeur gelé depuis longtemps.

Lily secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout du moins, elle ne voulait plus dormir... comme ça. Depuis son anniversaire, depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de David qui lui avait fait tant plaisir, elle sentait un vide en elle. Le même vide que son premier et unique amant avait seul réussi à combler.

Avant, c'était comme si elle était anesthésiée, dans un monde de coton. Elle semblait enjouée, croyait tout ressentir plus intensément, mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion. Maintenant qu'elle avait quinze ans... Elle vivait vraiment son deuil. Elle avait froid tout le temps, mangeait moins... Elle arrivait heureusement à le cacher, arrivait toujours à sourire et rire, parfois sincèrement, mais le vide était toujours là.

Depuis son quinzième anniversaire, les cauchemars étaient revenus. Ceux qu'elle faisait avant le meurtre de sa mère, et d'autres également. D'autres où elle se sentait perdue ou impuissante ; elle tombait dans un trou noir et glacé, ou assistait à la torture des gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, sans pouvoir rien faire. Des trucs joyeux dans le genre.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Potter, croisa les jambes en tailleur sous elle, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

* * *

- Laisse tomber, Black, j'ai plus envie de te parler ! » Devant le regard ahuri de Sirius, et même de toute la Grande Salle, Caroline Nelson rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules, tourna les talons, et franchit avec classe et fracas la gigantesque porte.

Aujourd'hui, _ladies & gentlemen_, Sirius Black venait de se faire plaquer pour la première fois de sa vie. La grande majorité des élèves parlaient de se qui venait d'arriver et fixaient le Maraudeur, qui lui n'en revenait pas et restait sans bouger, les bras ballants.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de plaisanter sur la malheureuse expérience du brun qu'une paire de lèvres vinrent happer les siennes, les entraînant dans un long baiser langoureux. Lorsque Mary se recula, il put voir les paillettes dorées de ses yeux bleus pétillaient plus que jamais. Lui la regardait avec un petit air béat - elle ne l'embrassait pas souvent de cette façon.

Cela faisait quelques semaines, déjà, que Remus et Mary sortaient ensembles. Depuis environ l'anniversaire de Harper, Carlson et Evans. Avant, bien sûr, Mary avait pris Nicole à part pour être vraiment sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas la métisse, entichée du châtain depuis de longues années déjà. Mais il n'en était rien, et les deux tourteraux filaient le parfait bonheur depuis.

- Que me vaut cette soudaine passion ? plaisanta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, un air mutin au visage, effleurant ses lèvres.

Souriante et comme hypnotisée, ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de la bouche tentatrice de son petit-ami. « J'essaye de te faire tomber amoureux de moi, pour que tu ne me traites pas comme Sirius l'a fait »

Remus se recula, choqué « Mais c'est _lui_ qui s'est fait plaqué ! » Mary éclata de rire.

- Et tu ne penses pas que ton copain l'a mérité, peut-être ?

Il serait intéressant de se pencher sur la réaction de deux Gryffondors : Lily Evans et Liana Harper, toutes deux affichant un grand sourire. La première était aussi hilare et contente que la fois où sa blonde de meilleure amie avait engueulé Black et l'avait fait plongé la tête la première dans son plat ; voir l'honneur de son ennemi bafoué ainsi n'était, pour elle, qu'un excellent présage sur la journée à venir.

Quant à Liana, pour ceux qui connaissaient son penchant pour le Maraudeur, il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi elle affichait un petit air satisfait, un sourire en coin, qu'elle essayait tout de même de cacher en se servant des céréales, les yeux baissés. Mais la raison n'était pas si évidente pour Potter.

- Liana... commença-t-il en l'observant de ses yeux plissés, je rêve ou on dirait que ça te fait plaisir !

Elle releva son visage vers lui et s'exclama avec un air outré et amusé « Franchement, James, en quoi sa me ferait plaisir ? C'est juste marrant la façon dont il s'est fait jeter, c'est tout » Il finit par hausser les épaules et retourna à son petit déjeuner, tandis que ses amies la regardaient, abasourdies devant son talent d'actrice.

Lily suivit du regard Black partir le plus rapidement de la Grande Salle sans se départir de son sourire. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et chercha le beurre des yeux. Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage quand elle le vit, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle tendit légèrement la main, et tout en la rapprochant de sa poitrine, l'assiette de porcelaine contenant l'objet de sa convoitise glissa vers elle, en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne vit pas les yeux exorbités de sa copine chinoise suivre ses mouvements, ses yeux faisant sans cesse l'aller retour entre elle et le beurre.

- Co-comment... bredouilla Mei, comment tu fais ça ?

Lily la regarda, sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Nicole répondit à sa place « Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'avais jamais remarqué ? »

* * *

- T'as fait de la guitare ? » La mine fatiguée de Lily, quand elle était descendue de son dortoir, avait maintenant disparu et laissé place à un sourire radieux « Tu en fais encore ? »

- J'en ai fait pendant deux-trois ans, mais j'ai arrêté en arrivant à Poudlard. Pas aussi impressionnant que toi et tes sept ans de violon, remarqua James.

Lily grimaça légèrement « Je suis pas très très douée, tu sais. Surtout qu'ici, j'ai pas trop le temps. Ça fait un an que j'ai quasiment abandonné, juste un peu de temps en temps... Mais pourquoi la guitare ?

James sembla réfléchir quelques instants « Mes parents ont choisis, je crois. C'était vraiment la mode, à un moment, chez les sorciers, de jouer d'un instrument. Ça fait une dizaine ou quinzaine d'année que tous les sorciers font de la musique, au moins les enfants, et ça dure encore aujourd'hui » lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je savais pas.

- Sirius a fait de la guitare aussi, un peu de basse, sourit James. Quand il était gamin, ses parents voulaient qu'il fasse du piano, tu sais, l'instrument _noble_ des sangs-pur qui s'y croient » Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps « Mais, tu connais toute cette histoire de rebellion contre ses parents et tout, du coup il a choisi la guitare. Remus est un virtuose de la batterie, continua-t-il, mais il en joue plus depuis quelques années. Enfin, des fois, tu peux le voir taper sur tout ce qui entoure, il entre dans une espèce de transe, c'est assez impressionnant.

Lily le regarda avec un air songeur, essayant d'imaginer le Maraudeur se déchaîner sur les meubles de son dortoir « Et Peter fait de l'harmonica. Plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

- C'était vraiment pas une blague, alors, plaisanta-t-elle.

* * *

Un air un peu paniqué au visage, Lily ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements, mais les trois filles - Mary et Nicole passant du temps avec leurs copains - ne s'en occupèrent pas. Elles s'intéressèrent plutôt au regard affolé que lançait la rouquine au reflet de son propre corps dans le miroir. Elle s'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Lyra ! appela-t-elle, des accents hystériques dans la voix.

La brune s'approcha, confuse « Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'ai pas grossi ?

Lyra eut un sourire de soulagement « C'est que ça ? » Mais Evans lui lança un regard noir. Soit elle faisait plus attention à sa ligne que d'habitude, soit il y avait autre chose encore.

- Mais regarde ! Je suis sûre d'avoir pris des fesses et des seins...

Lyra examina attentivement son amie, sans gêne, tandis que Lily redirigea ses yeux vers son reflet, en tournant sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus de formes. Que sa taille s'était affinée, ses hanches s'étaient élargies, ses fesses étaient plus rebondies. Ses seins, autrefois plus petits et surtout plus pointus, avaient une forme plus arrondie et étaient plus serrés dans son soutien-gorge.

- T'es vraiment bien foutue, en fait !

Lily sursauta et se tourna vers Liana qui la regardait, la tête penchée. Elle croisa son regard vert émeraude à la lueur hostile, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Devant l'air presque aggressif de Lily, elle revint s'assoir à son bureau et continua ses devoirs de métamorphose.

- Liana a raison, Lil's, y'a rien qui cloche, fit Lyra. Tu te développes, c'est tout ! finit-elle avec un sourire hilare.

- Ouais, sûrement, mais... » Elle se pencha vers elle et murmura « J'ai plus eu mes règles depuis les vacances de Noël »

Au tour des yeux de Lyra de rouler hors de leurs orbites. « T'es sûre de toi ? » Lily plongea son regard dans le sien « Tu penses être enceinte ? » dit-elle d'une voix aiguë qui attira l'attention des autres. Lily lui lança un regard de reproche, qu'elle ne vit pas, les yeux fixés sur son ventre.

La rouquine rougit, cachant son ventre de ses mains. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte que le fait de se réjouir de n'être toujours pas entrée dans la plus mauvaise période du mois n'était pas normal. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais elle s'était vraiment arrondie, même si c'était pas encore au niveau du ventre ; et un mois de retard, c'était quand même long.

Elle garda ses yeux dardés sur Lyra et fit semblant de ne pas voir les autres, même si elle pouvait entendre Mei et Liana murmurer pas si discrètement que ça derrière elle. Elle ne voulait se confier qu'à sa _vraie_ meilleure amie.

Celle-ci se frappa le front d'une main en soupirant longuement. Elle offrit à Lily un sourire radieux, mais elle ne lui rendit qu'une mine paniquée « Si tu me félicites, je pars en courant, la menaça-t-elle.

- Nan, Lil, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Comment tu sais ? » La petite voix de Lily la fit sourire encore plus.

- C'était pareil pour moi quand j'ai été dépucelée !

Lily ne comprenait pas, tout comme Liana et Mei. Cette dernière allait dire quelque chose, mais la blonde avait recouvert sa bouche de sa main, ne lui laissant pousser qu'une petit cri étouffé. Harper avait tout de même saisi qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment. Lily avait toujours une dent contre elles.

- À la fin de l'été - ça faisait environ un mois et demi que j'avais fait l'amour pour la première fois » Elle grimaça, mais on ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle détestait en parler, ou même s'en souvenir, ou bien à cause de l'expression « faire l'amour » qui était loin d'être bien choisie « J'avais plus de formes et du retard, deux mois en ce qui me concernait. J'ai fait un test, pas de grossesse en vue, et j'ai fini par avoir mes règles.

« N'empêche qu'à partir de ce moment, mon cycle menstruel est toujours super irrégulier, ça va d'une semaine à quatre mois, et mon corps fait n'importe quoi. J'ai une silhouette interchangeable » rit-elle « Enfin, vous l'avez remarqué, parfois j'ai des seins beaucoup plus gros ou plus petit, et je grossis et maigris plus facilement que les autres.

- Quel est le rapport avec ton dépucelage ?

- Je sais pas trop... Peut-être que ça a bouleversé mon mental, et donc mon corps. Mais c'est un peu bizarre comme coïncidence, non ? Que, juste après _ça_, mon corps soit aussi bizarre ?

Ni Lily, ni les autres ne surent vraiment quoi répondre. C'était quand même étrange, cette histoire. N'empêche que l'hypothétique préposée aux layettes avait repris des couleurs. Elle n'était peut-être pas enceinte !

- Franchement, Lily, reprit Lyra, je raconte peut-être n'importe quoi, tu ne deviendras sûrement pas comme moi - du moins je te le souhaite, c'est assez soulant à la longue - mais c'est _possible_. Regarde Nicole, ça ne lui ait jamais arrivé, que je sache ! Bref, fais un test, mais tu n'es sûrement pas enceinte.

Evans resta pensive quelques secondes, puis remercia son amie par un long regard brillant et retourna dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Un silence avait pris place dans la salle commune. Pas pesant, plutôt agréable, apaisant. Qui fut malheureusement interrompu « Et avec Liana et tout, ça va ? »

Lily s'était raidi, sa mâchoire s'était contractée, ses poings s'étaient serrés. Elle ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur le feu sans vraiment le voir, et James put trouvé la réponse à sa question tout seul.

- Il y a un problème ? Est-ce que... Tu leur en veux toujours à cause de la fête ? tenta James avec un ton prudent.

Lily haussa les épaules, mais même Potter pouvait voir qu'il avait touché juste.

- Si tu veux en par-

- C'est pas qu'à cause de cette stupide fête, le coupa Lily en se retournant brusquement vers lui. C'est... Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais, j'veux dire, elles sont allées tellement loin ! C'était grave, quoi !

- Ok... » Il fronça les sourcils. Pour exploser comme ça, elle devait avoir gardé ça pendant longtemps au fond d'elle. Plusieurs semaines, après tout.

- Elles ont trouvé normal que Black se ramène. Qu'il me fasse ce qu'il a fait, sans me défendre. Je me suis cassée, elles ont pas essayé de me retenir. Nicole m'a reproché d'avoir gâché sa stupide fête » Durant son énumération, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. James garda le silence, mal à l'aise.

« C'était tellement dégueulasse de leur part... Heureusement, au moins, j'avais Severus » Le Gryffondor fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas réagir « Il m'a remonté le moral. J'ai vu ton cadeau » Elle lui fit un sourire timide qui détendit son visage « Et j'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami. Sans tout ça, je leur aurais plus parlé pendant des semaines.

- Et là, tu leur parles ?

- Non, pas vraiment, réfléchit Lily. Juste à Lyra. Elle était de mon côté, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Enfin bref. J'adresse quasiment plus la parole à Mei et Mary, encore moins à Nicole » Elle cracha presque son prénom « Mais j'essaye de faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien » James devina que c'était la réaction qu'elle devait avoir souvent, pour ce genre de situation.

- Et Liana ?

Lily ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute. Elle était pleine de contradictions, pour ce qui était de Liana. « Selon moi... » Elle hésita toujours et plongea dans le regard noisette de James pour essayer de comprendre ses propres pensées.

- C'est... Je pense que c'est celle qui a le moins de choses à se reprocher. C'était normal pour elle que vous veniez, quoi, comme ça aurait dû l'être pour moi que Sev' vienne. En même temps... Elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle est celle, en plus, qui aurait dû s'affirmer, essayer de calmer le jeu, de prendre des décisions, parce qu'elle tient à nous au moins autant qu'elle tient à vous.

James écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Il n'était pas sûre d'aimer Liana autant que les Maraudeurs, il pensait que c'était pareil de son côté à elle. Bien sûr, il ignorait que Lily parlait essentiellement de Sirius et pas vraiment de lui... De toute manière, elle-même n'en était pas sûre.

- Elle aurait dû me défendre à cause de la blague de Sirius. Qu'elle ait rit, ok, j'aurais fait la même chose, mais elle aurait dû après être de mon côté. Elle aurait dû m'empêcher de partir. Elle aurait dû dire » Sa voix recommençait à trembler « qu'elle voulait que je sois là autant que Sirius. Et autant que toi, bien sûr »

« Elle est celle contre qui je suis le plus en colère, et en même temps celle à qui j'en veux le moins - simplement parce que j'y arrives pas, à lui en vouloir. Alors depuis, reprit-elle, je lui parle quasiment normalement, des fois je suis injuste et je m'énerve contre elle juste par envie. Je sais que je suis froide avec elle, et je passe beaucoup moins de temps avec elle. Je préfère être seule avec Lyra plutôt qu'avec cette bande... d'hypocrytes.

- Wow, carrément ? Tu crois pas y aller un peu fort ?

Elle haussa les épaules « Assez parlé de moi. Et toi ? Avec tes amis ? Vous semblez tous les quatres tellement proches, tellement en harmonie. Tu sais ce que les gens pensent des Maraudeurs ? »

Il sourit légèrement devant le ton enjoué qu'elle avait repris « Que vous êtes pareils sur plein de points, et différents sur d'autres, comme si vous vous complétiez. Vous avez un lien indescriptible, très fort »

James éclata de rire. Déjà parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais vraiment décrit son amitié avec les autres Maraudeurs, et aussi parce que c'était à peu près ce que ses amis et lui avaient toujours pensé de leurs camarades. Surtout de Lily, Liana et Lyra.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? sourit Lily.

- Rien, rien, se calma James. Mais justement... Je peux te parler franchement ?

Il avait repris une mine sérieuse, et rien qu'à cause de ça, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, penchant sa tête vers lui, pour lui prouver qu'elle était toute ouïe.

- Vas-y, puisqu'on est dans les confessions.

Il détailla son visage du regard. Ils en étaient aux confessions maintenant ? Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'Evans... Evans, la fille de sa maison, de son année, bonne élève, plutôt sympa mais un peu trop névrosée selon lui... celle qui détestait son meilleur ami... celle qui fréquentait son ennemi... cette Evans là...

Elle était plus ou moins devenue « quelqu'un » pour lui. Pas une amie, plus qu'une connaissance...

Elle et son regard vert émeraude. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les yeux verts. Il n'aimait pas le vert. Mais elle, son regard, il commençait peu à peu à s'y faire...

- Alors ? Je t'écoute, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se reprit et chuchota, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre, ce qui était absurde.

- On s'est toujours tout dit, avec les mecs, commença-t-il avant de refaire une petite pause. Enfin, presque » Si on effaçait l'_oubli_ de Remus de leur dire qu'il était lycanthrope « Et là... On cache quelque chose à... »

Il remua un peu, mal à l'aise. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Non, bien sûr que non, ça serait trahir _the_ secret des Maraudeurs, mais... Pouvait-il dire à qui ils le cachaient ?

- Bref, je sais pas trop, hésita-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas dit à quelqu'un. Il voulait pas qu'on le fasse. C'est pas quelque chose d'interdit, ou de dangereux, se reprit-il devant l'air suspicieux de la rouquine.

_Ni dangereux, ni interdit, bien sûr_... « Du coup, avec... les deux autres-

- Attends, c'est à un autre Maraudeur que vous cachez ça ? demanda Lily, surprise.

Il hocha la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux, encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Justement. Mais du coup, on est obligé de se cacher, et on a un peu... peur » Il grimaça à ce mot, ce qui fit sourire Lily et détendit l'atmosphère « qu'il découvre tout. Pas que ça serait une si mauvaise chose, mais on est presque sûr qu'ils nous empêcherait de... Enfin bref, oublie ça » décida-t-il soudainement, à la surprise de l'adolescente.

- D'accord, dit-elle doucement. Tu sais, si tu veux, vous pourriez...

- Non, je veux plus qu'on parle de ça. Parlons d'autre chose.

* * *

Lily soupira, faisant semblant de suivre des yeux les mouvements de son professeur de Divination. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi elle avait pris cette option, et pourquoi elle n'avait pas abandonné au début de la quatrième. Ah oui, se souvint-elle, l'année dernière, ça l'intéressait.

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil Mei et Nicole, celles qui partageaient sa table avec Lyra, qui chuchotaient entre elles d'un air excité. Elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle et Lyra se pencher « Tu veux voir quelque chose de drôle ? »

Lily croisa son regard gris-bleu si particulier brillé d'une lueur malicieuse et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'elles préparent leur plan diabolique, les quatres filles s'intéressèrent à la boule de cristal et essayèrent d'y voir quelque chose à l'intérieur, d'après l'exercice du prof.

- Attendez, dit Lyra, sourcils froncés, en se penchant vers le cristal. Je crois que je vois quelque chose...

- Fais voir ? firent Nicole et Mei d'une même voix.

Tandis qu'elles se rapprochèrent du cristal, les deux autres échangèrent un regard, et Lily eut du mal à retenir son sourire. Personne ne vit leurs deux baguettes remuer sous la table.

Un. Deux. Trois... « AAAAAHHHHHHH ! » La métis et la chinoise avaient bondis en arrière, renversant leurs sièges et s'affalant par terre.

Lily et Lyra éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans éprouver aucun remords devant le regard noir que leurs « amies » leur lançaient. Leur fou-rire avait vraiment valu le coup d'ensorceler la boule de cristal pour y faire soudainement surgir des images de Dania. Lyra avait toujours eu envie de... se venger du mépris que les deux filles éprouvaient pour son rat.

D'habitude, après une farce pareille pour deux de leurs amies, Lyra aurait soufflé un « Désolé » du bout des lèvres. D'habitude, Lily leur aurait demandé, d'une voix douce si elles allaient bien, et si elles allaient leur en vouloir, avec une mine de chien battu. D'habitude, elles leur auraient, de cette façon, plus ou moins adressé des excuses.

Mais cette fois, elles ne s'étaient pas excusées. Elles continuaient de parler entre elles, de rire, de se moquer ouvertement du cri de Mei ou de la tête de Nicole. Elles ne proposaient même pas aux deux filles une main salutaire pour les relever.

Lily avait juste l'impression d'avoir un petit poids en moins dans la poitrine et Lyra s'était bien amusée.

* * *

- Laisse-moi te poser une question » commença James, puis il mit ses mains devant lui, en signe de paix « Mais attends avant de crier » la prévint-il. Elle sourit, se cala dans son siège. D'un sourire, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne s'énerverait pas.

« Comment es-tu devenue amie avec Rogue ? » Devant les sourcils haussés d'une Lily étonnée, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une question de ce genre, il continua « Et pourquoi es-tu son amie ?

- La vraie question serait plutôt : pourquoi _toi_, tu le détestes ?

Lily avait une mine triomphante et James la regardait sans savoir vraiment si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Elle croyait vraiment avoir détourné sa question avec sa magnifique rhétorique ? Bah, s'il devait jouer le jeu...

- T'auras intérêt à répondre sincèrement après, la prévint-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Vais-je enfin connaître le grand secret de toute cette cruelle rancoeur ?

Il leva un sourcil en secouant la tête, feignant l'exaspération, devant sa pathétique théâtralité. « C'est tout con, en fait. En première, après Halloween je crois, on se promenait avec Sirius et James dans le château.

- En toute innocence, je suis sûre.

- Ça, miss Evans, c'est une autre histoire.

- Continue.

- On a entendu des bruits de bagarre, donc on est allés voir, forcément » Il jeta à Lily un regard complice « C'était Liana et Rogue. Elle était allongée par terre, plus de baguette dans les mains. Je crois qu'il lui a jeté un _Expelliarmus_, et il l'a jeté à terre avec un autre sort. On a défendu Liana, et il est parti.

Lily pinça les lèvres. Elle connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami, son ennemi, et Potter pour savoir qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Ils avaient certainement raillé Rogue, l'avaient traité de lâche parce qu'il s'en prenait à une élève sans défense, s'étaient sûrement moqués de son apparence - ses cheveux « gras » et son « horrible » nez étaient leurs sujets favoris - et avaient médit la maison Serpentard. Ou un truc dans le genre.

- C'était au moins cool de votre part, de secourir Liana. Même si je l'appréciais pas à l'époque.

- Elle était déjà notre amie, rappela James. Et puis, ça valait mieux pour elle je pense...

Lily grimaça légèrement. Liana était plutôt une élève moyenne, et elle connaissait très peu de sorts à l'époque, contrairement à Severus qui pratiquait la magie avec acharnement depuis son premier jour, et même avant. Si James et Black n'avaient pas été là, ça aurait pu vraiment mal tourner pour la Gryffondor.

- Liana m'avait déjà parlé de ça. C'est elle qui l'a provoqué. Toujours la même histoire, que la mère de Rogue aurait empoisonné les grands parents de Liana.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, songeuse. C'était tout à leur honneur de chacun défendre leur famille, même si c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais Liana pouvait être cruelle et blessante quand elle le voulait, et Severus... Elle l'adorait, vraiment, et il était de sang-froid d'habitude, mais dès qu'on s'en prenait un peu trop à sa mère, il pouvait se servir avec cruauté de toute sa connaissance sur les sorts d'attaques.

- Ça a rien changé, continua James en haussant les épaules. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, on se moquait de lui, il répondait à nos provocations. En commençant par Sirius et son « changement de camp », même si c'était pratiquement rien par rapport à aujourd'hui, et... Tu sais où ça en est maintenant.

Son ton léger devint plus tendu jusqu'à ce que sa voix vibre presque de colère.

- C'est presque viscéral. Je hais _vraiment_ ce type. De toutes les fibres de mon corps, je peux pas le blairer. De ses cheveux crasseux à sa fascination pour la Magie Noire - arrêtes, Evans, tu te voiles vraiment la face si tu t'en es toujours pas rendu compte. Heureusement que c'est réciproque. Quand il reste penché, complètement courbé, sur son chaudron fumant en cours, j'ai juste envie de... d'appuyer sur sa tête pour le faire plonger dedans » finit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

« Tu dois sûrement comprendre ce que je ressens » Elle le regarda sans comprendre, parce que, non, elle n'avait pas l'impression de vouloir trucider son ami à coup de potion magique. « Avec Sirius, patate ! » rit-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira « Ne me lance surtout pas sur le sujet Black, sinon je pourrais plus m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de faire gaffe, quand tu remonteras dans ton dortoir » termina-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Une petite surprise ? tenta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

* * *

Mary attendait patiemment dans le hall de Poudlard, adossée contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vague. Plus tôt dans la journée, Remus lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, pour une promenade dans le parc, et il était en retard pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Mais ce qui était bien, dans le fait d'être une éternelle rêveuse, était qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais lorsque l'on devait patienter.

Elle se perdait dans les méandres nébuleux de son esprit, peuplés de projets saugrenus, de différentes opinions de son entourage, de paroles de chansons que ses amies écoutaient, de quelques extraits de livres qu'elle lisait, de souvenirs... Des bruits de pas retentissants la sortirent de sa rêverie.

Des talons qui claquaient, c'était ça qui recouvraient presque les bruits de conversation des autres élèves présents. Et bien sûr, qui était la seule et unique fille à porter des chaussures aussi bruyantes dans tout Poudlard ? Kay Stevenson.

Tiens, elle avait changé, remarqua Mary. Elle n'abordait plus sa longue crinière rousse, mais des cheveux coupés aux épaules, noirs, parfaitement lisses. Son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, presque blanc, ses yeux étaient peintes en rouge sang, il y avait beaucoup trop de noir autour de ses yeux. Ses ongles noirs et les petites piques en argent qui ornaient son collier de cuir autour du cou parfaisaient sa nouvelle apparence sombre et un peu gothique.

Elle avait un look beaucoup plus rebelle, qu'elle souhaitait provocant, comme d'habitude. Selon Mary, elle n'en était que moins jolie, mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses compliments que Stevenson cherchait à obtenir avec son attirail.

Quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que la nouvelle Stevenson arriva. Kay se dirigeait vers l'endroit exact où était assise Liana, dont Mary venait juste de remarquer la présence. Mary se rapprocha, sans quitter son amie des yeux. Celle-ci accueillit la cinquième année avec un demi-sourire. Elle dit quelque mots que Mary n'entendit pas et Stevenson lui tendit une main pour la relever du sol où elle était assise.

La blonde l'accepta, et quand elle fut debout, toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Liana montrait de l'intérêt quant aux paroles de son interlocutrice et sembla lui répondre avec animation.

C'était étrange. Déjà, rien que le fait que cette fille, qu'elles connaissaient à peine et qui avait fait du tort à Liana, vienne s'incruster à la fête d'anniversaire des trois filles et transmettre ses voeux à Harper, c'était bizarre. Et là, alors que toutes deux paraissaient... complices, ça l'était encore plus.

Surtout que Liana ne leur avait jamais reparlé de la cinquième année depuis son anniversaire.

De toute manière, les choses devenaient tellement plus bizarres, plus compliquées, dans leur petit groupe. Lily leur faisait toujours la tête, Lyra semblait souffrir en silence sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment, elle-même se sentait plus à l'aise et moins sous pression en compagnie de Remus qu'avec ses amies ; même Nicole et Mei avaient l'air d'être moins complices qu'avant, alors qu'elles étaient des amies au moins aussi proches que l'étaient - ou l'avaient été, il n'y a pas si longtemps - Lily, Liana et Lyra.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Liana Harper, il était vrai que celle-ci était de moins en moins présente. Mei lui avait dit qu'elle disparaissait, souvent pendant des heures, et qu'elle refusait de dire où elle passait. Elle avait déjà séché deux heures de cours en début de semaine, de Métamorphose. Elle était clairement en train de se renfermer sur elle-même.

Cela, évidemment, on le devait à l'abandon de ses deux amies les plus proches. Les filles qui la comprenaient et la connaissaient le mieux, peut-être même plus qu'elles ne se connaissaient et se comprenaient elles-mêmes.

De là, quand même, à plaisanter avec Kay Stevenson...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est sans doute un des chapitres les plus importants de la fic, et dans l'évolution de la relation James/Lily. Et même entre les autres persos._

_J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite trace de votre passage. La partie 2 s'appelera : "I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you"  
_

_A mercredi, donc ! Bonne fin de soirée et bonne semaine._

_malilite _


	16. Talk 2

Hello !

J'avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre mercredi, je sais, je sais, mais pauvre de moi, mon ordi a eu un bug énorme. Il bug toujours d'ailleurs, trop chiant. Sinon, côté bonne nouvelle... Lundi dernier, c'était mon anniversaire ! J'ai **17 ans** maintenant, héhéhé !

Je remercie sincèrement pour leur review : **LaLouisaBlack** (j'essairais de passer voir ta fic ce soir, :( désolée encore), **EpicGirl** (Hahaha oui, j'adore Veronica Mars, mais cette citation-là n'est pas ma préférée, j'adore particulièrement, si tu t'en souviens, c'est le même épisode, "There was this one girl, blond, petit... Smells marshmallows and promises - Promises... That's the name of my perfume !" Lool merci pour ta review), **Eliane62** et **Audrey** (si tu aimes la conversation de Lily et James, ça continue ici ! ca me fait plaisir que tu ai aimé, merci pour ta review !). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Pour les autres, merci de me lire (le nombre de lectures et de lecteurs augmentent à chaque chapitre, yay !) et je vous invite vraiment à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. Le titre du chapitre est toujours "Talk" de Coldplay.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera le week-end prochain au plus tard, mais j'essairais de l'écrire pendant la semaine, donc _peut-être_, je ne promets rien, qu'il arrivera plus tôt. Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas vraiment joyeux, celui d'après le sera un peu plus mais pas des masses, par contre celui d'après aura une ambiance totalement différente, plus joyeuse et plus "adolescente".

Au fait, ce chapitre-ci vient **directement après celui d'avant**. C'est la suite, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était trop long, sinon.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**14.**** Talk**

_Deuxième partie__ : __I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

_

* * *

_

_Après avoir passé quatre ans dans la même maison qu'un garçon, même s'il n'est pas votre ami, vous finissez par le connaître un minimum. Non ?_

_Non. On s'était découverts mutuellement, cette nuit-là. Autant, avant, on se parlait vite fait dans un couloir. Mais là, on avait tout notre temps. On a vraiment passé _des heures_ à discuter, sans s'arrêter. À se faire rire, à se raconter notre vie, à philosopher. C'était bizarre, mais c'était cool. _

_'Let's talk'_

James avait suivi son conseil et était resté prudent, quand il était monté dans son dortoir pour aller aux toilettes. Il redescendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune, sans s'intéresser à l'heure sur l'horloge - il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Il se pencha pour se rassoir dans le canapé, mais stoppa tout mouvement, restant penché, les fesses en arrière, quand son regard s'était posé sur Lily. Ses yeux étaient fermés, moitié assise, moitié allongée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa respiration n'était pas celle régulière et profonde des endormis, elle s'était juste assoupie.

Il finit par s'assoir, près d'elle, et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait jamais regarder dormir, elle n'avait jamais paru si détendue et vulnérable à ses yeux. C'était reposant. Une sorte de sensation de bien-être s'empara de son corps, comme si elle la lui transmettait en étant simplement à ses côtés.

James fit un mouvement pour récupérer un plaid sur le fauteuil à côté et voulut la recouvrir avec, mais il la tira de son sommeil léger. Elle papillonna des yeux, se les frotta brièvement, puis regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

- Potter...

- Tu veux pas plutôt aller dormir ? T'as l'air crevé.

Il ne fut même pas surpris du ton curieusement doux de sa voix. Lily secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, non » Elle se remit en position assise en lui prenant le plaid des mains. Elle l'étendit sur ses jambes à lui, puis s'enveloppa à moitié dedans devant le regard noisette attentif du sorcier. « Racontes-moi encore tes étés avec Marlene et Franck » le pria-t-elle.

* * *

Kay était camée. Partie. Complètement dans les vapes. En train de planer. Touchait-elle seulement le sol de ses pieds ?

Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était. La seule chose qu'elle sentait avec certitude - ou peut-être était-ce le seul phénomène de son délire qu'elle reconnaissait - c'était la brise. Un petit vent frais qui faisait voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Un léger souffle qui caressait ses joues. Qui déposait un doux baiser volant sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Mmmmmmhhhhh...

Son gémissement de plaisir dura interminablement. Elle adorait ça. L'euphorie, elle aimait, ça allait, quoi. Mais la _vraie_ sensation planante, c'était la meilleure partie. L'impression de réellement profiter de quelque chose, à fond. Même si ce ne devait être qu'une petite brise.

Soudain, trop tôt, pensa-t-elle, la sensation perdit de son intensité. Elle essaya de la faire durer encore, en tirant une autre fois sur son join, mais ça ne faisait plus effet. Dommage, vraiment.

Stevenson rouvrit les yeux, découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était dans le parc, alors que le soleil se couchait et que le ciel était presque totalement bleu, un peu foncé. Elle chercha Liana des yeux. Et partit dans un grand éclat de rire quand elle la vit.

Elle n'avait absolument pas changé de comportement depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Cette fille avait un rapport très... fort avec la came. Intense. Avec elle, ça durait longtemps, et ça lui faisait énormément d'effet. Rien qu'à voir sa première fois, elle avait été malade comme un chien. Et là, mademoiselle se fumait un join et demi, et elle dansait pendant un quart d'heure.

Depuis exactement quinze minutes, mademoiselle dansait la valse, avec un cavalier imaginaire - peut-être était-il réel pour elle, c'était possible, même si le fait d'être seule n'empêchait pas vraiment quelqu'un comme Liana de danser - en répétant les exacts même pas. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière, et on tourne. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois...

Tout en préparant un autre pétard, la toute nouvelle brune continuait d'observer son... amie ? Sa camarade ? Bah, elle continuait d'observer la fille avec qui elle fumait parfois. Celle-ci sautillait vers elle.

Souriant, Kay tendit le join vers elle, et la blonde posa ses lèvres dessus en aspirant une bouffée, tenant debout uniquement grâce à sa main posée sur le gros rocher où Kay était assise. Elle toussa une seconde plus tard « Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de m'étouffer, tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée « Tu veux voir quelque chose de cool ? » Kay plongea dans ses yeux bleus-verts, vitreux mais avec une étincelle à l'intérieur. Elle acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était plus capable de parler depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Attends un peu » Liana lui prit son pétard des doigts et continua de le fumer. Elle le finit en un temps record, ce qui allait faire d'autant plus d'effets. C'était ce qu'elle semblait chercher.

« Je crois, fit-elle en regardant Stevenson dans les yeux, que la came décuple mes pouvoirs.

Stevenson écarquilla les yeux « Bah vas-y, Harpie, montre moi ce dont tu es capable » Liana lui fit un sourire resplendissant et marcha dans une direction opposée à elle.

Elle s'arrêta juste en-dessous d'un arbre, et, de son rocher, Stevie dut se pencher, se plier en deux, se tordre le cou pour regarder vers sa gauche, pour pouvoir l'apercevoir. Liana prit une grande respiration, et commença à courir comme une dératée.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, foulant le sol de ses jambes avec autant de force qu'elle en possédait. Elle ne sentait pas son souffle s'accélérer, elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne pas sentir grand chose. Par contre, sentir le vent lui souffler en pleine figure... C'était grisant.

Tout d'un coup, elle le fit. Elle prit une grande, une gigantesque impulsion de son pied, frappant la terre le plus fort possible, et sauta. Plusieurs fois, elle tappa du pied par terre, plusieurs fois, elle s'élança dans les airs, plusieurs fois, elle sentait son corps se détacher de l'attraction qu'avait la terre sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle volait.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Kay n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle _savait_ que ce n'était pas la drogue qui lui faisait voir ça.

Mais à chaque fois que Liana retombait sur la terre, chaque fois qu'elle sautait de nouveau, chaque fois elle s'élevait plus haut et restait plus longtemps dans les airs. Elle volait vraiment, ses jambes presque étirées en un grand écart, ses bras grands ouverts, ses cheveux qui formaient un halo autour de sa tête, son rire hystérique qui brisait le silence de la nuit tombante.

C'était aussi beau que c'était effrayant, aussi étrange que c'était magique. Parce que Kay sentait la magie crépiter autour d'elle - enfin, là, elle n'était plus très sûr si c'était la drogue qui parlait ou pas.

N'empêche que Liana volait. C'était...

* * *

-... Inquiétant. Enfin, continua James, moi, je m'en rends pas vraiment compte, tu vois. Mais j'ai entendu mes parents en parler, et ils s'inquiètent.

Lily le regarda avec sérieux « T'es parents sont Auror, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce qui se passe, au Ministère ? » James haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

- Ben, en gros, tout le monde se voile un peu la face. Le ministre, Leach-

- Attends, on a pas changé de ministre en 1968, ou 1969 ?

- Si, si, sauf que maintenant, c'est son frère, expliqua Potter. C'était Nobby Leach jusqu'à 1968, et maintenant c'est _Adam_ Leach, fit-il en accentuant sur le prénom du nouveau ministre. Et bon, je m'y connais pas du tout en politique, mais crois-moi, c'était une vraie erreur de l'élire _lui_.

Son air dédaigneux lorsqu'il poursuivit fit sourire Lily « Tout le monde pensait que vu que c'était son frère, il serait un aussi bon ministre que lui. Mais en fait, ils sont tellement différents... Nobby Leach était actif et avait le sens des réalités. Selon mes parents. Je veux dire, il a instauré toutes ces nouvelles lois sur les dragons-

- Alors que l'élevage commençait à se faire la mal, oui, j'en ai entendu parlé.

- Et Adam Leach... Il fait tellement rien ! Si j'ai bien compris, le chef des Aurors fait des espèces d'actions en douce, et collabore avec le Département des Mystères, pour essayer de faire quelque chose.

- Ils font quoi en gros ?

James fronça les sourcils et voulut se remémorer les paroles de ses parents « Des sortes de réunions secrètes. Ils essayent plus vraiment de savoir qui sont ces terroristes, mais plus de voir s'ils ont une technique de combat particulière. C'est pas dit dans la Gazette, mais quand ces gens-là attaquent, les combats avec les Aurors durent vraiment longtemps, ils sont plutôt durs à battre.

- Une technique de combat ?

- Oui, acquiesça James, je savais pas, mais à priori chaque groupe organisé de sorcier qui combattent ensemble, comme ça a l'air d'être le cas, ont des tactiques particulières. Mon père me l'a dit.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font exactement, avec le département des Mystères ? Le père de Liana travaille là-bas, peut-être que...

- Je sais pas exactement, répondit James en haussant les épaules. J'en ai parlé à Remus, et il m'a dit que c'était sûrement des recherches et des entraînements spéciaux. Pour se tenir prêt quand les sorciers de « Lord Voldemort » » Il prononça ses deux derniers mots en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts « attaqueront encore. Ils utilisent une forme de Magie Noire vachement poussée, qu'on connaît pas bien. Qui de plus qualifiés que les Langues-de-plomb peuvent aider ceux qui vont les combattre ? »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle eut un léger frisson, de peur certainement. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. James la regardait avec un air de réconfort, et tapota gentiment ses mollets croisés sur ses cuisses à lui.

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête. On était loin du gamin plaisantin et insouciant, ce soir. Du garçon plein d'orgueil, de loyauté, d'humour, d'imagination. De l'adolescent bourré d'hormone qui l'avait déjà un peu dragué, une seule fois, pour rigoler, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il faisait preuve de maturité, ce soir, même s'il ne faisait que répéter les paroles de ses parents, parce que visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

- Tu crois qu'on aura un autre massacre ? Encore plus énorme, plus sanglant ? Comme _Foggy Night_ en 1943 ?

James évita le regard scruteur de Lily, face à toutes ses questions. Sauf qu'il ignorait ce qu'était _Foggy Night_.

- Si Liana l'apprenait un jour, tu te ferais décimer » Mais le soi-disant ton blagueur de Lily ne fonctionna pas. Alors, elle raconta.

En décembre 1943, la même nuit, la brume était successivement tombée sur trois villages, chacun mi-sorciers, mi-moldus. On avait d'abord pensé à une attaque injustifiée des Détraqueurs qui auraient abandonné Azkaban, mais le brouillard était beaucoup trop épais, si épais qu'on pouvait difficilement bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Les corps étaient tombés par dizaines, par centaines, presque par milliers, cette nuit-là, sans qu'ils n'en prennent vraiment conscience. Les victimes n'avaient même pas le temps de sortir leur baguette pour se défendre.

Au lever du soleil, les survivants de cette « Nuit Brumeuse » se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Environ une dizaine de rescapés pour chaque village, dont chacun comportait plus de trois milles habitants. Un des plus grands et des plus affreux massacres de l'histoire sorcière.

Aujourd'hui, tous étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre de Grindelwald. Pourtant, on en ignorait la cause. La guerre qui opposait le plus grand mage noir du vingtième siècle au reste du monde n'avait, en réalité, vraiment lieu qu'en Europe de l'Est. Pourtant, on en ignorait toujours la raison. Etait-il question d'une simple manière de narguer l'Europe Occidentale ? De faire comprendre aux britanniques de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires sous peine de représailles ? Qu'ils étaient tous voués à leur perte ? Beaucoup d'historiens considéraient que le cerveau de Gellert Grindelwald était aussi obscur, embrouillé, nébuleux que ne l'avait été cette fameuse nuit-là.

James ne sut quoi dire face à une telle monstruosité. « Evans » Il croisa les doigts « J'espère vraiment que non.

- Tu penses que Dumbledore sent ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Bien sûr, fit-il avec un ton d'évidence. McGo sûrement, aussi. Je vois bien Slughorn faire comme si de rien n'était, par contre, cracha-t-il avec méchanceté.

- Je pense pas. C'est quelqu'un proche du directeur, tu sais ? Il doit sûrement n'avoir aucune envie de voir ce qu'il se passe, mais je pense pas qu'il se voile vraiment la face.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'aime bien.

Elle rigola, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. James avait le regard fixé sur le feu.

- On a vraiment une prof pourrie, cette année, lâcha-t-elle.

- De Défense ?

Elle hocha la tête « Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? On a toujours eu des mauvais profs dans cette matière, à part en première.

- Tu dis ça parce que Gomez était canon, sourit malicieusement Lily sans que James puisse la voir.

- Arrêtes, dit-il, en rougissant tout du moins, tu sais qu'elle était pas trop mal, comme prof.

Elle haussa les épaules « Mais on a vraiment besoin d'être entraînés. C'est vraiment pas rassurant, ce qu'il se passe, dehors. Quand on va sortir de Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'on saura faire ? Oh, bien sûr, on nous a appris à combattre des créatures comme des Strangulots » railla-t-elle « Mais c'est pas comme si on allait devoir combattre ce genre de créatures une fois devant ce... mec, ce terroriste !

- Evans...

- On sait aussi comment différencier un loup d'un loup-garou, mais est-ce que ça va nous aider, une fois qu'on se retrouvera devant un de ceux-là ? Absolument pas !

Le ton légèrement tremblant de la jeune fille l'inquiéta « Evans, arrête, tu paniques pour rien » Il voulut la rassurer, il caressa son mollet doucement. Elle frissonna, sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi.

- Désolée, Potter.

- On n'est même pas en septième année. On a encore trois longues années avant de s'en occuper.

Elle releva sa tête vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent. « Quelqu'un a un jour dit que, pour l'homme, la guerre était une espèce de moyen d'expression, comme quand un bébé pleure et crie. C'est un moyen de résister contre quelque chose, de défendre quelque chose. Défendre ses convictions, ou bien sa bêtise »

Lily hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, le regard plongé toujours dans le sien, réfléchissant intensément à ces phrases. C'était la mère de James qui le lui avait dit, à Noël, mais elle-même ne se souvenait plus de quel philosophe sorcier venait ce raisonnement.

Dans leurs yeux, la même étincelle brillait, elle éclairait l'émeraude ou le brun. Seule le crépitement du feu troublait le silence, et la la lumière des flammes dansaient et jouaient sur leurs visages.

L'expression sérieuse du visage de Lily changea soudainement et se détendit, et un sourire mince s'étira sur ses lèvres « Et bien ! On aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher ! »

* * *

- _Caldierus_, souffla Lyra.

La brune attendit avec une infinie patience que sa coéquipière, Lily, daigne se rendre compte qu'elle venait de lui jeter un sort. Mais celle-ci continuait de faire semblant d'observer sa propre baguette magique, le visage fermé et l'air de mauvaise humeur, sans remarquer qu'elle était censée pratiquer la magie en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Lily ! somma la brune.

Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête vers elle, mais lui lança un regard noir « Non, j'ai rien senti » Lyra soupira de frustration. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'elle lançait ce sortilège, alors que son amie avait réussi dès le premier coup ! Elle n'avait pas son aisance magique, bien sûr, mais quand même...

- Tu est trop distraite, tu le sais très bien, lui dit Lily d'un air indifférent. Tu as énormément de potentiel, de puissance, mais tu ne le sais pas.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, c'est pas parce que je me sous-estimes ou quoi que ce soit que je bride mon pouvoir ! C'est ridicule.

- Je connais autre chose qui est ridicule...

- Arrêtes avec ça ! s'écria presque la brune.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Mrs Patterson, qui ne faisait même pas attention à son propre cours, puis reporta son attention vers la rouquine.

- Le maléfice Cuisant ! Lyra, on est en quatrième année, on est censé apprendre à se défendre vraiment ! Pas avec un maléfice Cuisant, bordel !

- Calme-toi » gémit-elle. Depuis le début de l'heure, Evans lui tenait le même discours. Et qu'on était trop vieux pour ce genre de futilités - elle sous-entendait carrément que Lyra était nulle car elle n'arrivait pas à lancer cette futilité, sympa, la meilleure amie -, et qu'on devrait s'entraîner comme si on combattait Grindelwald le lendemain, et que blablabla... Lyra perdait franchement patience.

- On devrait perfectionner le Sortilège du Bouclier...

- Tu arrives très bien à le faire » Tout comme Lyra le réussissait à merveille, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Elle décida d'affronter ce satané « maléfice de cuisson » - petit surnom moqueur de Lily - et se concentra. Mais impossible quand l'autre têtue juste devant elle continuait de maugréer ! Pas surprenant après qu'elle soit « distraite ».

- Se mettre au sortilège d'Explosion-

- Lily...

- Ou même d'Oblitération, super pratique je suis sûre...

- Lil...

- Celui d'Explosion doit être pas mal aussi, mais je me demande...

Tout à coup, elle se sentit tirée en avant par le col et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus-gris glacés « Lily Sarah Evans » énoncça-t-elle clairement et fermement « Tu vas te la fermer, oui, que je puisse me concentrer !

- À vos ordres.

Lyra poussa un soupir de soulagement puis remonta ses manches et se re-concentra sur la manière de lancer ce sortilège. Il était vrai que c'était assez facile, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu fais juste un blocage, c'est tout.

- Merde, Lily ! J'allais le lancer, tu soûles !

- Et tu manques de motivation aussi, je pense, continua la rouquine sans faire attention à son interruption.

- Ta motivation, tu peux te la mettre où je pense, râla Lyra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à relancer le sort, mais... « Faut à tout prix qu'on fasse le Patronus aussi » pensa Lily à voix haute. Lyra enfouit son visage dans sa main, exaspérée.

- Lil's... Le Patronus, c'est pas avant la cinquième, voire sixième année.

Lily haussa un sourcil ironique « Parce que tu penses que les Détraqueurs vont attendre qu'on soit en sixième avant de venir nous embrasser ?

- Quoi, t'as l'intention de faire une virée à Azkaban prochainement ? répliqua Lyra avec un air méprisant.

- Parce que tu penses pas que Voldemort va vouloir s'allier avec eux ?

Lyra regarda son amie d'un air complètement perdu « Mais... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- On est en guerre, ma vieille, soupira-t-elle.

Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses pendant plusieurs secondes. L'une parce qu'elle était sonnée, l'autre parce qu'elle attendait une réaction.

- N'importe quoi, finit par mumurer la première. C'est pas super rassurant dehors, y'a une sorte de tueur en série qui se balade dehors en jouant les terroristes avec ses potes, mais c'est loin d'être une guerre.

- C'est pas ce qu'on dit dans le Département des Aurors, se défendit l'autre.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il se passe chez les Aurors, nom d'un chien ?

Un raclement de gorge sauva Lily « Miss Carlson, Miss Evans, vous ne voulez pas partager votre conversation avec nous ? » Mrs Patterson n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé de l'autorité. Mais elle aimait bien rendre ses élèves mal à l'aise avec des phrases de ce genre.

- Il n'y a rien, professeur, répondit Lyra en jetant un regard interrogateur à son amie.

- En fait, si, répondit celle-ci. On préférerait apprendre des vrais sortilèges de défenses, et pas comment réchauffer son adversaire.

Quelques rires retentirent, mais la dame d'un certain âge fronça les sourcils devant son insolence. « Par exemple, Miss Evans ? Eclairez-nous !

- Celui de brouillard anti-gravité, dit-elle en défiant son regard.

Lyra se pencha vers elle et murmura « T'as avalé ce satané bouquin en entier, ou quoi ? » Mais elle ne réagit pas, continuant son combat visuel avec son professeur.

- C'est un sort compliqué.

- On peut avoir besoin de sorts compliqués, et dans pas longtemps, à mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Oh, je sais pas trop... Le fait qu'on a retrouvé un énième né-moldu assassiné hier matin, avec la même signature que tous les autres, peut-être ? » souligna Lily ironiquement. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui défiait ainsi un professeur, mais c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Cette discussion est terminée. Retournez à votre exercice.

Une autre voix, forte et masculine, résonna « Elle a raison, professeur » Potter venait de se lever et croisa brièvement le regard vert de sa camarade « Ça serait utile aussi, d'apprendre à s'entraîner au duel.

- Plus qu'utile, insista Lily.

Enfin, elle se sentait soutenue. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas vraiment d'effet. Mrs Patterson, faisant durer le suspens, se contenta de s'assoir à son bureau, de lier ses mains sur la table, de fixer son regard sur ces deux élèves, et de dire d'un ton calme « Si vous continuer sur cette lancée, Potter et Evans, vous aurez une retenue. Que vous vous fassiez tuer en sortant de Poudlard, ou pas »

* * *

- Non, non, pas d'accord, répliqua James, criant presque d'indignation. Une vie, c'est beaucoup plus important que ça ! C'est pas pour l'effacer en cinq minutes !

Lily le regarda intensément, cherchant les bons mots « Ecoute, Potter... De toute façon, la vie, ça craint, et après tu meurs, donc...

Le regard ahuri qu'il lui adressa la fit sourire.

- Expliques-moi, parce que là...

- Je reprends. _Selon moi_, la vie est nulle et tu dois crever après. Donc, tant qu'à faire, autant mourir pour une cause juste, ou que tu croies juste, mais- du moment que t'as des convictions... » Elle avait du mal à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Pas d'accord, répéta James.

- Si tu prends par exemple le suicide » Elle le vit grimacer « Les gens se suicident par désespoir, parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien qui leur rattache à la vie.

- Je suis partisan du « Tant que y'a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir », dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Je sais pas...

- N'empêche que tuer, c'est de la folie. On n'a pas le droit d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas demandé, qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, qui-

- Oui, oui, ça je veux bien. Normal, tuer, c'est mal » James éclata de rire, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pour rien. Il devait vraiment être tard.

- Mais ?

- Mais, fit-elle en pesant bien ses mots, c'est nous qui dirigeons notre propre vie. Elle nous appartient. On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut avec, du moment qu'on fait pas de mal aux autres, on a le droit de nous l'enlever à nous-mêmes si on veut.

- C'est quelque chose de trop précieux pour qu'on puisse vraiment faire tout ce qu'on veut » Lily remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire qu'elle avait _cette_ discussion avec lui, que James Potter et elle étaient en train de philosopher sur la vie et la mort.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est un cadeau. On ne l'a possède pas vraiment, ce n'est pas _nous_ qui nous la sommes donnée-

- On parle très bien l'anglais, depuis toute à l'heure, coupa Lily en riant.

- On ne se l'est pas donnée nous même, continua-t-il, alors c'est pas comme si on pouvait se la reprendre. Elle nous appartient, ok, mais pas vraiment.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je veux bien qu'on soit désespéré, abattu, détruit, et j'en passe, mais la vie à ça de génial. Elle nous offre toujours une deuxième chance. Ce n'est pas le désespoir qui dit que notre vie est finie, elle n'est pas finie à cause de ça, faut juste se donner les moyens de la continuer ou bien de la recommencer.

- J'aime bien ton « faut juste », répliqua-t-elle avec ironie, levant les yeux au ciel. Même après tout ce beau discours, la vie est loin d'être un cadeau.

- Arrêtes, soupira-t-il, y'a des bons côtés. Tu fais quoi des éclats de rire avec tes amies ? » Lily lui lança un regard sceptique. Sa dernière crise de rigolade avec ses cinq amies _réunies_ remontait à plusieurs semaines, déjà « Le bien-être quand tu embrasses un garçon qui te plaît vraiment ? »

Elle repensa à David, à l'extase étourdissante qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses bras... Ils ne se reverraient sûrement plus jamais. « Aux gâteaux à la mélasse » Elle lui sourit d'un air amusé. Surtout qu'elle détestait ça, elle préférait de loin la mousse au chocolat « Toutes les chansons et les mélodies que tu adores ? » Ah, ça, c'était un argument irréfutable « Les livres aussi »

Elle resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants. Mais même après tout ça... « Je suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup d'avoir aussi mal » dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Tu penseras toujours que tout ça, toutes les choses bien qu'il y a dans la vie, ça suffira à épancher ta douleur ? lui demanda-t-elle. Sincèrement, Potter, comment penses-tu que je me sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu vas éprouver quand tes parents mourront ?

Il lui jeta un regard effaré, mais elle se jeta en avant, tombant presque du canapé, pour se précipiter sur la petite table basse. Elle tapa du poing sur la table, devant les prunelles noisettes abasourdies de son camarade. « Toucher du bois pour porter chance, c'est un truc de moldu »

Il haussa les épaules « Je dis pas que c'est facile, ok ? Mais la vie est belle, quand même. Et surtout, tu n'es pas du tout dans un état d'esprit objectif » Il avait raison, elle le savait. Mais comment pouvait-on être objectif sur ce sujet ? Et lui, l'était-il vraiment ? Alors qu'elle était presque sûre qu'il était... heureux ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire » Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait « La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter » éclaircit-elle.

- On n'a que quinze ans, Evans. On a encore le temps d'y penser.

- Ça passe trop vite.

- On est jeune, bordel ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement. Tu devrais t'amuser, t'éclater, au lieu de déprimer comme ça !

Dans le silence, ils se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils avaient plus ou moins été du même avis, pour ce qui était du reste de leurs conversations, mais là... Ils pensaient tellement différement.

Lily poussa un long soupir déchirant. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme de la salle commune. Une idée étrange lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que les sorciers pensent qu'il y a, après la mort ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard noisette interrogateur « Je me suis jamais posé la question » Il réfléchit pendant un moment, pas vraiment sûr de la réponse.

- Comme les moldus, les sorciers ont cru pendant longtemps à une espèce d'au-delà, commença-t-il. On y croit toujours, mais beaucoup moins. C'est la même que vous et vos religions, vous y croyiez tous beaucoup y'a cent ans, mais c'est plus la même chose aujourd'hui. Bref. En gros, c'était un autre monde, un monde où il n'y avait que des morts. Il était séparé du monde des vivants par une paroi de verre.

- De verre ? sourit-elle, amusée.

- Oui. Ou ça ressemblait à du verre, je sais plus, mais bon, ça devait être du verre spécial vu que ça empêchait les morts de revenir à la vie. Les morts peuvent toujours nous observer, de ce monde, il est situé au-dessus des nuages - les vivants ne peuvent pas l'atteindre - ou bien on a l'impression que c'est au-dessus des nuages. Attends » Il chercha dans sa mémoire « Il y a des nuages, ou ce qui y ressemble » assura-t-il.

- Du verre, des nuages, récapitula Lily. Et ils peuvent nous voir.

- Voilà. On dit que parfois, ils peuvent revenir dans le monde des vivants. Ils se... collent à la paroi, je crois, se fondent dans le verre, et ils reviennent sur terre. Mais on ne peut pas les voir. Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, peut-être juste... Des âmes errantes, j'en sais rien. Ah oui, le truc aussi, c'est qu'ils sont différents.

- Quoi ?

- Dans le monde des morts, ils gardent la même apparence que lorsqu'ils sont morts, les mêmes habits, le même âge. Ils peuvent marcher, parler, courir, mais ne peux pas boire ou manger. Ni faire de la magie, et ils ont l'impression de ne plus ressentir la magie qu'il y a en eux.

- Comment tu peux la ressentir, de toute manière ?

James haussa les épaules « Aucune idée. Tu as un poids en moins, ou peut-être un poids en plus parce que la magie te manque. Ils ne sentent plus de vie en eux non plus. Mais dans le monde des vivants, c'est différent. Ils n'ont plus de corps - pas comme si ils en avaient sinon, mais chez les morts ils _pensent_ en avoir, et chez les vivants non. Ils n'ont plus de consistance, mais par contre, la magie est revenue en eux.

- Et la vie ?

- Non, juste la magie. On dit que, parfois, ils peuvent faire des petits actes de magie, comme bouger un petit objet. Pour qu'on sache qu'ils sont là. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester trop longtemps dans le monde des vivants. À part ça, il y a l'histoire de choisir de devenir un fantôme ou de... « partir »

- C'est ce que disent les fantômes, non ? Qu'ils ont eu un choix à faire, mais qu'ils ont été trop lâches pour continuer...

- Oui, ça c'est vrai. Rien à voir avec nos suppositions bidons sur un monde après la mort.

- Tu n'y crois pas ? s'étonna Lily.

- Et bien, ça fait partie de ma culture, mais bon, j'ai pas trop envie de m'y intéresser. C'est loin d'être super joyeux.

* * *

Lily avait réussi à trouver un moyen de se vider la tête. En couchant avec un inconnu. Elle avait réussi à oublier sa douleur dans les plaisirs de la chair. Egalement dans les cachotteries à ses amies, mais bon.

Liana s'était remise au piano, de manière vraiment intensive. Sans supprimer sa douleur, elle s'était défoulée grâce à ça. Et aujourd'hui... Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle pensait que, derrière les mensonges et les secrets de Liana - chacun son tour, après tout - la blonde cachait quelque chose. Un moyen d'oublier sa vie merdique.

Mais elle... Lyra avait essayé de retenter sérieusement le violoncelle. Elle était toujours aussi douée, pas de souci, mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle se sentait toujours aussi... Elle sentait toujours le poids dans son ventre, la douleur dans son coeur. Le manque de ne plus avoir sa mère. C'était pourtant ridicule, parce qu'à cette époque de l'année, elle ne la voyait jamais, mais elle sentait ce manque, au plus profond d'elle.

Ou alors, ce manque s'était emparée d'elle. Oui, c'était ça. Et tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était un vide. Elle n'éprouvait rien. Le vide, le néant.

En vérité, ce qui la tuait, c'était que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Aucune des personnes qu'elles cotoyaient chaque jour n'avait compris l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Aucune de ses six amies, des six filles qu'elle connaissait depuis bientôt quatre ans, ne s'étaient rendu compte d'à quel point elle se sentait mal, perdue, anéantie.

Aucune de ses meilleures amies, ni Liana, ni Lily, n'avaient réalisé que la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était un grand vide. Un gros trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être que les autres l'avaient fait. Peut-être qu'elles avaient toutes deux accepté ça. Le fait d'avoir perdu leur mère d'une manière aussi cruelle, aussi injuste.

Ce qu'on ne disait pas, c'était que des gens disparaissaient chaque semaine, pour revenir dans un état lamentable - torturé physiquement ou psychologiquement, une jeune femme avait même déclarée avoir été violée... - ou alors morts. Mais ça, on ne le disait pas dans la Gazette. Pour ne pas affoler le public.

Lyra était au courant grâce à son père, George Carlson, un fonctionnaire haut-placé au ministère. Mais elle-même ne l'avait dit à personne. Elle gardait ça en elle, pour essayer de combler le vide en elle. C'était étrange et malsain, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Elle ne supportait pas que sa mère soit morte ainsi. Si jeune. Sans avoir pu dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle aimait, sa famille. Sans avoir pu sauver celles qu'elle considérait comme ses soeurs. D'abord rendue folle par les nombreux Doloris qu'on lui avait lancé. Puis tuée, touchée par un rayon vert, assassinée.

La vie s'était tout d'un coup échappée d'elle. Comme s'était évanouie la compassion de Lyra. Ou même... La possibilité de ressentir autre chose que le vide. La capacité à rire, sourire, plaisanter. Consoler, rassurer. Se confier. Aimer.

Tout ça, elle le cachait bien. Le fait que son coeur se soit soudainement glacé, elle le dissimulait aux autres. Elle arrivait à sourire, rire, plaisanter, consoler, rassurer ; à prétendre qu'elle se confiait ou qu'elle aimait. On disait que Liana était une bonne actrice ; Lyra ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus. C'était différent bien sûr. Là, il ne s'agissait que de la négligence de la part de ses autres amies.

Rien que Lily, qui restait avec elle 24h/24, qui était aveuglée par son propre égoïsme, sa propre vengeance - qui n'en était pas vraiment une, d'ailleurs... Enfin. Lyra était cruelle, de penser ça. Rien à foutre.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'était la colère. La rage contre ses amies, qu'elle aimait quand même - ou prétendait seulement aimer, elle ne savait pas trop. La haine contre celui... cet enfoiré... qui lui avait enlevé sa mère. La colère contre elle-même, parce qu'elle ne faisait rien.

Prise d'un accès de fureur, Lyra balança son pied en l'air, comme pour frapper quelqu'un. Elle atteignit le mur, et comme dans les bandes-dessinées moldues, sautilla sur place en tenant son pied dans ses mains « Merde, ça fait maaaaaal ! »

Des larmes, pas forcément de douleur, pas forcément de colère, montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste impatient de la main, mais elles revenaient toujours en surnombre. Sans plus y faire attention, elle ferma les paupières, les perles d'eau salée dévalant sur ses joues, et tenta de souffler pour se calmer. Même son souffle était agité.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle avait eu raison de se promener dans le château. De penser que déambuler dans les couloirs obscurs lui ferait du bien. Que ça la détendrait et clarifierait ses pensées.

Que des conneries. Enfin seule, elle pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Pour pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'était pas totalement vide, finalement.

Lyra recommença à marcher, longeant presque le mur. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la pierre froide, et glissèrent dessus pendant qu'elle marchait. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait. Les yeux fermés de nouveau, elle se laissa uniquement guider par sa main.

Toutes ses pensées revinrent en flèche dans son esprit. Ses amies, la sensation d'être trahie ; sa mère, celle d'être abandonnée ; ces salopards de terroristes, le sentiment de... ne servir à rien. Sur le mur, sa main se crispèrent, et la pression de ses doigts sur le mur se fit plus fort. Ses ongles crissèrent sur la pierre.

Elle se sentait... nauséeuse. La tête lui tournait, légèrement. Elle ne tremblait pas, du moins pas physiquement, mais toute son âme tremblait à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle avait l'impression que des bourrasques de vent s'affolaient autour d'elle, faisant voler ses cheveux et sa robe de sorcière dans tous les sens.

Elle sentait _quelque chose_. Pas une autre personne, mais elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait envie de pousser un cri, rauque, un hurlement, bestial, un gémissement, terrifiant.

Assaillie par un pressentiment étrange, elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, regardant le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne notant rien de non-familier, mais se recula et fit quelques pas.

Elle poussa alors un cri d'horreur, qu'elle étouffa immédiatement dans ses mains.

Sur le mur juste en face, il y avait de longues traînées. Elles étaient creusées dans la roche, et si Lyra passait la main dessus, elle pouvait voir que leur diamètre était exactement le même que ceux de ses doigts. Il y avait cinq marques.

Lyra examina attentivement ses doigts et vit un peu de terre sous ses ongles. Sauf que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas, par la simple force de ses doigts, charcuter un matériau aussi solide ! Faire des traces aussi profondes !

Les larmes de Lyra avaient cessé, à cause de la surprise. Elle se mordait la lèvre avec force, afin de s'empêcher de paniquer. De se demander ce qui lui prenait, ce qui lui arrivait. Parce que, même si ça semblait impossible, elle _sentait_ que c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle rafle de vent survint, venue de nulle part. Aussitôt, la dizaine d'armures situées dans le couloir s'effondrèrent, et quelques morceaux de métal roulèrent ici et là. Aussitôt, Lyra sursauta, apeurée, plaçant une main sur son coeur.

Il battait à tout rompre.

* * *

Le feu était éteint. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait franchement envie de le rallumer. La tiédeur du canapé et la chaleur corporelle qu'ils se transmettaient, sans être collés l'un à l'autre, leur tenait chaud. Les premiers rayons de l'aube étaient passés à travers les vitres des fenêtres.

- Bon, soupira Potter.

- Oui » Evans se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard complice. Qui signifiait qu'elle n'oublierait certainement jamais cette nuit. Et elle sourit, amusée, en remarquant que la joue du jeune n'était plus aussi lisse que la veille. Il lui rendit son sourire, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle claqua amicalement sa main sur sa cuisse et se leva, étirant ses bras en poussant un long baillement. Il avait fixé son regard sur la seule fenêtre qu'il pouvait voir. Les rayons du soleil avaient déjà disparu, le ciel était gris, le temps n'allait pas être des plus agréables, aujourd'hui.

Baillant à son tour, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers son dortoir. Lily le suivit, dans le brouillard, ses pensées se mélangeant entre sa fatigue actuelle et l'étrange nostalgie qu'elle ressentait, entre le mal qu'elle avait à tenir debout et tous les sujets qu'ils avaient abordé pendant la nuit.

James se retourna et regarda son visage fatigué. Ses yeux verts lui sourirent.

- Ça me soule d'aller en cours, souffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Il est six heures du mat' » Elle se frotta les yeux, James l'imita sans y faire attention « On tiendra jamais, pff » Ils n'arrivaient même pas à rire. Ils manquaient sérieusement d'endurance pour ce qui était de nuits blanches.

- On a quoi comme cours, demain ?

- Tu veux dire aujourd'hui, la taquina-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Alors ? » Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas trop... Je crois qu'on a... Que des cours pas importants, finit-il en fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de réflexion.

Un ange passa « Bon, ben à demain, Potter » Il lui sourit, secouant la tête d'exaspération « À toute à l'heure, Evans » Ils restèrent plantés ainsi, se souriant mutuellement, pendant quelques secondes.

- Ou alors, on dort.

- C'est mieux.

Ils rirent, enfin. « Bonne nuit, alors.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dors bien. Peut-être à cette après-midi.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est pas du tout joyeux, désolée._

_Bonne journée et bonne semaine, à bientôt ! Bises,_

_malilite._


	17. And I just can't get over you

Hey !

J'arrive pas à croire du retard que j'ai eu, là. Un mois et deux semaines ? Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_, vraiment, VRAIMENT, désolée. C'est inexcusable. Même si j'ai quand même des excuses :P : la fin de l'année, donc les derniers contrôles, décisifs. Stress du redoublement (mais je PASSE mes amis, je PASSE ! Terminale S, spé math, sans avis de redoublement, la vie est belle).

Et maintenant, le bac de français à réviser. Je dis merde aux premières françaises (métropolitaines, les autres désolées je sais pas) qui, comme moi, passe l'écrit le lundi 22 au matin (prions pour pas qu'il y ait le roman, j'aime paaaas ^^). Merde aussi pour votre oral. Et penser à moi le vendredi 26 à 10h, pour mon oral ^^.

Et puis aussi, j'ai un problèmé d'inspiration avec cette fic. Je commence à en avoir, tout du moins. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Bref, c'est pour quoi, par flemme, et par manque d'inspiration, et parce que j'ai l'impression d'être pressée par le temps, j'ai rassemblé les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic en un seul.

Ceci donc, mesdames et messieurs et mesdemoiselles, est le DERNIER chapitre de "La vie n'est pas un jeu". Il est pas génial génial, m'enfin, nécessaire je pense. Je suis assez contente d'avoir finit cette fic, surtout que je l'aime bien même si c'est pas ma partie préférée de l'histoire.

La suite arrivera je pense dans la semaine du 29 juin et racontera donc la 5e année de tout notre petit monde. Cette fic s'appelera, normalement, "Leave it behind" mais jsuis pas sûre. Pour le résumé, je l'ai pas encore, je peine beaucoup pour celui là.

Je remercie énormément pour leurs reviews : **LaLouisaBlack** (et à quand un prochain chapitre de toi aussi ;) ), **Eliane62** et **Audrey** (C'est vrai que Lily et Lyra faisaient bien tristes... Lyra n'en parle pas, ouais, je sais, j'ai l'impression que toute mon histoire c'est que des secrets et des non-dits quoi ^^ Ah les pouvoirs... beaucoup de chose à comprendre sur ça, tu verras ça dans la 5e année si tu suis toujours ^^ Le truc des régles déréglées, ben écoute, crois le ou non, je ne sais pas encore si ça a un rapport avec les pouvoirs ^^).

Sinon, merci à : _Eliane62_ - _namille_ - _LaLouisaBlack_ - _Audrey_ - _nini _- _Joano _- _Aella Black_ - _Likyboy's_ - _Anonyma_ - _LilyPetiteFleurDeLys_ - _angie_ - _tchingtchong_ - _Forever Young_ - _EpicGirl_. Merci à tous(tes) d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review. Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire, qui ets quelque chose qui compte assez dans ma vie en ce moment.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter est à JKR. Le titre du chapitre sont les paroles de "Sunday with a flu" de Yodelice, qui concerne plus la première moitié du chapitre. Les phrases en anglais de la fin viennent de "I talk to the wind" de King Crimson.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** La vie n'est pas un jeu**

**15.**** And I just can't get over you**

* * *

_Au moment où on commençait à se remettre progressivement de ce terrible évènement..._

_Au moment où tout recommençait à redevenir comme avant... Au moment où les Maraudeurs continuaient leurs stupidités, au moment où nous étions quasiment réconciliées... Au moment où on ne se cachait presque plus rien... Au moment où Lyra et moi, on recommençait à s'ouvrir aux autres..._

_À ce moment-là..._

_Un air de déjà-vu ? Peut-être bien parce que la vie ne cesse d'être une chienne, et qu'elle nous le prouve régulièrement. Parce qu'il est si facile de replonger, et parce que j'ai replongé si facilement._

Remus recracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et posa sa brosse à dents sur le bord du lavabo. Il se rinça la bouche, releva sa tête vers le miroir, croisa son propre regard marron-doré. Essuyant distraitement sa bouche humide de sa main, il contempla son propre reflet, sans réellement le voir, tête penchée.

Il sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et soupira longuement. Il remarqua soudain quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le reflet : une baguette posée sur la commode. Ils ne laissaient jamais leur baguette magique ici ; ils avaient beau être bordéliques, ils n'étaient pas pour autant irresponsables... bon, d'accord, ils l'étaient, un peu beaucoup même, mais pas quand il s'agissait de ça.

Il se tourna et s'empara de l'objet magique, faisant glisser son index le long de la baguette. Elle était d'un bois plus rapeux que la sienne, d'une taille moyenne mais un peu plus petite que la sienne, et quelque chose était gravé à son sommet. Un « M ».

Remus n'avait pas eu besoin de mener son observation aussi loin pour savoir qu'elle était à Sirius, mais il sourit devant le geste qu'il avait eu et que le lycanthrope avait qualifier de « blasphème ». C'était tout bête, en réalité : dès le moment où les quatres garçons s'étaient trouvés un nom de groupe, les Maraudeurs, Sirius avait immédiatement voulu graver l'initiale sur sa baguette, avec un petit canif. Remus l'avait traité de ciminel, de taré, et le brun avait bien rigolé.

Remus soupira derechef. Il avait compris que ses amis cachaient quelque chose. Ses _meilleurs_ amis _lui_ cachaient quelque chose. Ça s'était imposé à lui après les vacances de Pâques, qui s'étaient terminées deux ou trois semaines plus tôt. James, Sirius et Peter avaient passé dix jours ensembles chez les Potter. Remus n'avait pas pu y aller à cause de son père qui n'était à la maison que la première semaine et de la pleine lune la deuxième semaine.

Tout bien réfléchi, cette impression de secret datait depuis plus longtemps. Peut-être depuis début février... Ou bien depuis la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Carlson, Harper et Evans... Peut-être encore avant, Remus n'était pas sûr. Mais ça lui faisait de la peine bien sûr. Il avait cru que le serment qu'ils s'étaient faits de toujours tout se dire, après qu'il leur ait annoncé qu'il était un loup-garou, était quelque chose de sérieux.

Pas pour tout le monde, à priori.

Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait d'abord été en colère ; puis il avait essayé de leur poser des questions-pièges, mais ils étaient très fort pour détourner le sujet. Il avait finit par se dire « à quoi bon ? » et s'était comporté comme d'habitude avec eux.

Tout en pensant que cette situation avait intérêt, pour ses nerfs, à ne pas durer, il sortit de la salle de bains et tenta de réveiller ses amis.

Il ouvrit tout d'abord les rideaux de James, tendit la main pour remuer son épaule, mais il se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise et sa bouche forma un petit O.

Juste au-dessus du visage de charmant beau-gosse de son ami, surgissant de sa chevelure indomptable, des branches se dressaient fièrement. Elles étaient grandes, imposantes, magnifiquement arquées, du grand art.

Et là, il comprit. _Des bois_.

C'était ça, alors, qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il apprenne ? Qu'ils continuaient leurs transformations Animagi ? Un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage du loup-garou et il tendit la main vers les bois de son ami. Un poids s'était réellement retiré de sa poitrine.

La texture était soyeuse, beaucoup plus douce qu'un arbre ou la baguette de Sirius. Il parcourut de sa main chaque centimètre des bois de James, appréciant le velouté d'une matière qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de toucher auparavant ; c'était vraiment bizarre, d'autant plus que ces... choses sortaient de la tête de son meilleur ami !

Il baissa les yeux vers ledit ami et vit avec surprise qu'il était réveillé. Il bougeait légèrement, ce que Remus n'avait pas senti, et un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Arrêtes, murmura-t-il, tu me chatouilles ! » Un petit pouffement de rire franchit ses lèvres. Remus stoppa immédiatement, sans enlever sa main pour autant. Les yeux de James papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, puis son regard se dirigea vers Remus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant la situation. « Merde, Rem ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le châtain éclata de rire devant l'air affolé du garçon, qui tentait maladroitement de recouvrir ses bois avec son oreiller.

- Rem's, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air prudent.

Celui-ci s'assit lourdement sur le matelas et lui fit un sourire rayonnant, illuminant ses prunelles. « C'était ça que vous vouliez pas me dire ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? » James se cala contre le dossier de son lit et se frotta les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, Jamesie, réveilles-toi et ne me prends plus pour un con, fit Remus en ne perdant pas son ton amusé.

- Première chose » Le brun pointa un doigt vers lui « Ne m'appelles plus Jamesie » L'autre rit joyeusement « Et deuxième chose... Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Remus eut une moue confuse « J'ai jamais _vraiment_ voulu que vous arrêtiez, tu sais...

- Tu déconnes ! s'exclama le gryffondor à lunettes.

- C'était mieux pour votre sécurité, mais je m'étais fait à cette idée, je commençais à imaginer nos soirées de pleine lune, débita-t-il très rapidement, et-

- Pendant tout ce temps là, nous, on se cachait pour te faire la surprise, et toi... Argh, non mais je rêve, quand Sirius va savoir ça...

- Une surprise ? » L'air amusé de Remus laissa place encore une fois à de la surprise.

- Tu pensais pas qu'on allait jamais te le dire, quand même ? On a jamais voulu t'évincer du projet, Remus, si tu veux tout savoir » James comprit que se croire exclu de leur petit groupe, d'une certaine manière, dans une certaine mesure, n'avait pas dû être super agréable « On voulait juste te mettre devant le fait accompli, pour que tu ne puisses plus nous empêcher et ne plus culpabiliser.

Remus haussa les épaules « Je culpabilise pour plein de choses, c'est pas pour autant que je fais pas le con comme vous autres » James sourit en hochant la tête.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles la main de Remus se baladèrent de nouveau le long des bois de l'Animagus en apprentissage.

- Comment ça se fait que t'a ça ? » « Ça chatouille vraiment, c'est dingue ! » dirent les deux Maraudeurs simultanément.

Remus rit et retira sa main.

- C'est sûrement parce que j'apprends toujours et que je me maîtrise pas vraiment. Tu l'as pas vu, mais la transformation est vachement progressive. Sirius est le plus avancé dans sa transformation.

- Il arrive à se transformer ?

Il secoua la tête « Non non, par contre, quand il essaye, son visage se transforme un peu, il a des poils, noirs et assez long, sur une bonne partie du corps. Ses oreilles changent un peu aussi » Il mima la forme des nouvelles oreilles de Sirius et Remus rit « Et la peau de l'intérieur de ses mains et de ses pieds changent, elle est plus molle et plus douce » James sourit « Mais le plus drôle, c'est son comportement qui change vraiment beaucoup.

- Du genre ?

- On avait rempli la baignoire, il s'est amusé dedans comme un vrai chien fou pendant une heure.

Tous deux partirent dans un fou-rire de plusieurs minutes, l'un à cause de ses souvenirs, l'autre de son imagination « On-on a pris des... des photos » Il reprit son souffle « On voulait te les montrer quand on aurait fini, mais...

- Je n'attendrais pas un jour de plus, James.

- Peter est pas loin aussi, continua-t-il. Il rétrécit d'une dizaine de centimètres environ à chaque nouvelle transformation, sa peau change aussi, il a des moustaches... Je suis plutôt doué aussi, finit-il sur un ton pompeux en se redressant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait jamais « T'arrives à faire quoi ?

- J'ai pas de poils encore, mais ma musculature, mes os, ma posture... Enfin, j'sais pas trop, mon corps change ça prend la forme d'un animal. Et j'ai des sabots et des cornes.

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire « On appelle ça des bois, débile ! » James fit une moue vexé « Des cornes, des bois... Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc, quoi ! » Mais son ami riait toujours. Il semblait vraiment relâcher la pression qu'il avait accumulé, sans s'en rendre compte, ces derniers mois. « Des cornes... » répétait-il comme un leitmotiv.

- Jamesie a des cornes sur la tête » Il se stopa soudainement, et continua de murmurer « Jamesie... Corny... » Il secoua la tête devant le regard inquiet du Maraudeur en face de lui. « Laisse tomber. Et ça vous fait pas mal quand vous le faites ?

- On le sent presque plus, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Au début, si, ça fait mal - t'as bien vu pour Peter. Après, c'était juste désagréable, et là je sens plus rien. J'ai l'impression que ça change, mais...

Pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, Remus ressentit un éclair de jalousie. Bientôt six ans que lui trimait à chaque pleine lune, à sentir sa peau chauffer à blanc, ses os craquer et se déformer, ses muscles jouer à l'élastique... Il souhaitait vraiment que le Doloris n'était rien comparé à _ça_, sinon, c'était vraiment inhumain. (1)

_- À Lily, qui n'est définitivement pas enceinte » Lily rougit, surprise et gênée, et surtout parce que cette histoire datait maintenant. Ses soupçons dataient de plusieurs mois. La dizaine de test de grossesse qu'elle avait fait étaient tous négatifs. Pas qu'elle en soit malheureuse, au contraire._

_- À Mary, qui s'est étonnemment vite remise de sa rupture avec Remus et a trouvé le courage de demander à Todd Dunkelman de sortir avec elle » Mary leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec une voix agacée._

_- Je me suis prise un rateau, je te rappelle ! _

_- C'est l'intention qui compte, enfin ! _

_- À Nicole, coupa Mei, pour sa première relation sexuelle avec son Serdaigle, qui est également sa première fois qui ne s'est pas terminée par un désastre » Les quatres autres filles poussèrent une exclamation de surprise combinée à de la joie enthousiaste, tout en demandant des détails - tout ça en un amas de voix complètement mélangées. _

_- Je vous raconterais plus tard » Elle but une longue gorgée ambrée et pétillante, devant les protestations des autres car le toast n'était toujours pas fini « Une fois que je serais totalement cuite » Et elle leur tira la langue. _

_- Bref, conclut Mary avec un ton sévère en regardant Lily qui allait répliquer vertement, en levant son verre. À notre amitié._

_- À nous » finit Mei, et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent._

_- Merlin, rit Lily, ça fait horriblement cliché._

_- La ferme, répéta Nicole. _

Lily secoua la tête avec un sourire, réajustant le bras de Mei autour de son épaule. Oui, même si Lyra et elle devaient escorter Mary, Mei et Nicole jusqu'à leur dortoir, cette soirée avait été vraiment bien, elle avait absolument valu le coup.

Cette soirée n'avait pas été n'importe quelle soirée. Pas un anniversaire, pas vraiment une fête, plutôt une sorte de célébration. Implicite. Elle avait une signification.

Leur amitié revenue. La fin de la morosité de Lily, Lyra et Liana. La fin des tensions. La renaissance de leur humeur joyeuse.

Les vacances de Pâques les avaient quand même bien aidées. L'atmosphère était restée tendue avant, et elles avaient d'ailleurs passé leur voyage dans le train séparées. Pourtant, pendant les vacances, Lyra avait brisé la glace en commençant à écrire à Liana, et elles avaient correspondu par lettre pendant toutes les vacances. Nicole, Mary et Mei avaient offert un CD de musique rock psychédélique à Lily comme sorte de cadeau d'excuse. Et pour finir, elles étaient allées au concert de The Byrds, groupe moldu hyper connu. Ça les avait vraiment réconciliées.

Elles avaient donc décidé de le fêter. Sur la tour d'Astronomie, avec de la musique et beaucoup d'alcool.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas revenu comme avant, quoi qu'on aurait pu croire ; Liana avait toujours ce secret dont elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Et bien sûr, les autres se doutaient de quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus et de changer de sujet.

De toute manière, Liana n'avait même pas pu assister à la fête. Son pauvre petit coeur meurtri avait été brisé une fois de plus, par un malheureux hasard. C'était juste que, lorsque Lyra et Lily était montée au sommet de la Tour, elles étaient tombées sur Sirius Black et une de ses conquêtes. Elles étaient redescendues en faisant mine de rien, mais en disant tout de même que la Tour était « occupée » et qu'il valait mieux changer d'endroit.

Lily n'avait pas été assez subtile, Liana avait tout deviné. Comme la bonne maso qu'elle était, elle était montée en haut de la Tour, avait espionné pendant quelques minutes l'amour de sa vie avec une autre, et était redescendue en larmes et bouleversée.

Les cinq filles avaient tout de même fait la fête, sans elle. Elles se sentaient un peu coupable quand même, mais Nicole - déjà passablement saoule alors - avait fait remarqué avec justesse que, de toute manière, Liana préférerait rester seule ; que son histoire avec Sirius commençait à devenir lassant ; qu'elle devait être habituée, maintenant, à « continuellement se faire briser le coeur par ce beau salop » ; qu'elle « ne faisait rien, de plus, pour changer sa situation, donc elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seule ». Et que ça ne devait pas les empêcher de faire la fête.

- Chrysanthèmes, lança Lily à la Grosse Dame, qui émit un très _charmant_ ronflement tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Lil, on les pose ? geignit Lyra. J'en ai marre de les porter, j'ai mal au dos.

Lily pouffa légèrement « Si près du but, c'est un peu con, quand même » Elle stoppa en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était présent dans la Salle Commune. Une tête apparut juste au-dessus du dossier du canapé, sur lequel devait être étendu le reste du corps.

- Majdoline ! s'exclama Evans avec un sourire.

- Salut Lily » Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Carlson « Vous devriez vraiment faire attention, vous faites un de ses boucans ! » Elles choisirent d'ignorer son conseil.

- Tu as une insomnie ? » Elle assit Mei sur une chaise et se massa le dos avec une grimace.

Majdoline Peakes haussa les sourcils « Nan, j'ai été virée de mon dortoir. Je pensais que tu le saurais.

- Lil, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, tout de suite ! » La rouquine se précipita vers Lyra pour l'aider à assoir Nicole - qui gémit et posa immédiatement sa tête dans ses bras, s'étalant sur une table - et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour voir Mary assise contre le mur « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir ?

- C'est Stevenson qui nous a toutes délogées pour quelques heures, répondit Peakes.

Immédiatement, Lyra s'intéressa à son tour à la conversation. Les soupçons que toutes avaient sur les cachoteries de leur amie blonde avaient souvent un rapport avec Kay Stevenson.

- Elle était avec Harper... » Le ton en suspend de Peakes laissait penser qu'elle sous-entendait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'_elle _était au courant ? Ou bien elle attendait que Lily et Lyra le lui racontent ?

Les deux meilleures amies se consultèrent du regard et se mirent d'accord tacitement. « Majdoline, tu peux surveiller les filles ? On est de retour dans une minute » lui demanda Lily, et Peakes hocha la tête.

Toutes deux montèrent rapidement dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Sans aucune hésitation, Lyra actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? s'écria Lily, reflétant exactement les pensées de son amie.

La chambre était un foutoir indescriptible, et il y avait une odeur suffocante - comme une odeur de mort, ou comme quand on reste dans une chambre pendant plusieurs semaines, voire mois, sans aérer.

Liana était étalée sur le sol, les bras et les jambes en croix, et Lyra courut immédiatement vers elle, se penchant vers son visage. Elle faillit reculer tant son amie faisait peur. Son teint était cireux, son front était brillant de sueur, et ses yeux, ses yeux... Habituellement joyeux et doux, ils étaient maintenant inexpressifs, vide. Injectés de sang, et elle ne clignait pas des paupières, jamais, ce qui était impossible et inhabituel.

Elle entendit une voix s'éclaircir. « Putain, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Lily et Lyra se tournèrent vers Stevenson, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être en meilleur état que Liana, elle préféra même s'assoir à même le sol pour ne pas prendre le risque de tomber.

- T'inquiètes pas, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, Harpie n'est pas morte.

- Harpie ?

Kay partit dans un éclat de rire hystérique et pointa Liana du doigt.

- Ok » Lily prit les choses en main et s'approcha de la cinquième année « Vous avez fait quoi, au juste ? Alcool, ou bien drogue ?

- Lily ! » Lyra aurait presque voulu rire, tellement cela semblait absurde. Mais au même moment, Stevenson répondit d'une voix sèche « Herbe »

La brune fronça les sourcils, en cherchant... Elle ne savait pas trop, on avait le droit de faire pousser du gazon pour remplacer la moquette des dortoirs ? Et quel rapport y avait-il avec leur état de totale défonce ?

- Lyra, anticipa Lily, de l'herbe, c'est de la drogue.

La rouquine se tourna vers son amie et sourit devant son expression abasourdie « Même en ayant une mère moldue, tu restes si naïve sur l'esprit tordu des moldus » Elle se remit face à Stevenson, mais jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Lyra « Enfin, aussi tordu que les sorciers, bien sûr. Eux aussi se droguent.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide ? maugréa Lyra sans grande forme.

Quelle idée d'appeler de la drogue « herbe » aussi, ça prêtait à confusion...

- Depuis quand ça dure ? » Kay plongea dans le regard vert et inquisiteur d'Evans, et sembla être lucide pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu peux répondre à cette question par toi-même.

Elle avait raison. Lyra le pouvait également, d'ailleurs. En fait, toutes deux pouvaient répondre à toutes les questions, maintenant. Quand, où, avec qui, pourquoi, pourquoi et pour quoi - pourquoi Liana le faisait, pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit, et en quoi ça l'aidait...

Tout ce qu'elles avaient découvert ce soir, c'était la réponse au « quoi ». Elles savaient enfin ce qu'il se passait, et, franchement... Peut-être qu'elles auraient préféré ne pas savoir.

Il restait tout de même une dernière question... « Non, Evans, je ne te dirais pas _comment_ je me procure cette drogue.

- Mais il faut que tu trouves un moyen d'arrêter.

- Rectification, interrompit Lyra en lançant un regard dur et froid à la cinquième. Rien à foutre que _toi_ tu continues. Tu m'étais redevenue indifférente vu que tu avais définitivement fait taire les ragots, mais vu que c'est toi qui a entraîné _notre meilleure amie_ »

Elle aurait voulu accentuer le martélement de ces mots avec deux ou trois coup de poings dans la figure de cette blondasse colorée... « Bref, il faut que tu obliges Liana à arrêter de se droguer.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit Stevenson en haussant les épaules. Moi, je ne ferais rien. Elle décidera.

Lily se leva, sortit sa baguette, et d'un _Aguamenti_, la trempa de la tête aux pieds. « Allez, on l'emmène » et Lily et Lyra portèrent Liana jusqu'à leur dortoir. Elles récupérèrent Mei, Mary et Nicole dans la salle commune, et retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Toutes se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Mais dès le lendemain, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de convaincre Liana de cesser de se pourrir la santé.

Du bout de sa plume, Lyra se gratta le menton, n'ayant aucune idée de comment traduire cette phrase de Runes. D'habitude, elle était plutôt douée dans cette matière, mais elle faisait comme une sorte de blocage inexplicable ces derniers jours...

- Liana ? » Elle se pencha vers elle, mais la blonde ne réagit pas, traduisant sans aucun problème le texte que la prof venait de leur donner « J'arrive pas cette phrase, là, la quatrième, celle avec le kougar... »

Elle fut destabilisée par son silence. « Roh » râla-t-elle « Allez, Liana, tu vas pas me faire la tête pour ça, non ? » Toujours aucune réaction. Lyra se rapprocha d'elle, se colant presque à son épaule, et continua plus bas « On est tes amies, normal qu'on t'ait fait un sermon ! »

Sans rien dire, Liana prit la feuille de note de la brune pour y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil, y inscrivit quelques mots et lui redonna la feuille.

- Merci, murmura l'autre avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Attends, reprit-elle après avoir lu ses notes, je comprends même pas la _base_ du texte, j'y arrives pas avec ça !

Liana lui lança un regard inexpressif mais tout de même lourd de sens, du genre « Tu-vois-pas-que-tu-fais-chier-laisses-moi-bordel-sinon-je-te-scalpe-et-jettes-les-restes-à-ce-satané-kougar ». Du moins, c'est comme ça que Lyra l'aurait interprété. Devait-elle quand même se sentir heureuse que son amie ait finalement arrêter d'éviter son regard ?

- Au lieu de m'aider à ça, peut-être que tu pourrais... » Elle laissait exprès sa phrase en suspend pour attiser la curiosité de sa camarade, qui avait repris son petit jeu de quelques minutes plus tôt « ... m'en dire plus sur tes petites réunions de droguée avec ta petite copine ? » Lyra eut un rire moqueur.

La main de Harper eut un léger tic nerveux. Elle prit violemment son parchemin où sa propre traduction inachevée était écrite et le passa à son amie « Prends ça » dit-elle entre ses dents, sans un regard « Et fermes-là »

Lyra contempla son profil pensivement. Elle était celle qui avait le moins réagi face à la découverte de la nouvelle habitude de sa meilleure amie ; Lily avait pris les choses en mains, comme d'habitude. Elle l'avait sermonnée.

Contrairement à ce à quoi les six filles s'attendaient, Liana n'avait pas dit un mot. N'avait pas cillé, pas grincé, pas bougé d'un poil. Elle avait fixé la rouquine, mais avec un regard vague, signe qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention. Quand Lily avait terminé son discours passionné et poignant, elle avait gardé le silence pendant quelques secondes ; puis elle avait juste dit « Lily. Si j'avais voulu arrêter _ça_ et aller mieux par un autre moyen, je vous l'aurais dit, non ? ». Elle avait ensuite claqué ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'était levée et enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Lyra laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle de classe. Elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Peut-être parce que l'odeur qui flottait dans le dortoir des cinquièmes correspondait exactement à celle qui hantait ses souvenirs, ceux de la nuit où elle avait perdu sa virginité. Peut-être que...

- Oh » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent « Oh. Oh ! Liana ! » Elle attrapa le coude de son amie, qui se défit de son emprise avec un geste brusque « Regarde ! » la somma la brune.

Le ton surexcité convainquit la blonde. Elle suivit son regard ébahi, et sa mine renfermée disparut immédiatement. Elle aurait voulu éclater de rire.

Les seuls élèves Gryffondor de quatrième année du cours de Runes étaient Lyra Carlson, Liana Harper, et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était attablé à une table à quelques mètres d'elle avec une Serdaigle, Dylan Wash-Gorgman - à prononcer "Gordgemane". Cette même Dylan qui, sans aucune pudeur, faisait du pied à Lupin. Son pied à elle glissait sensuellement le long du mollet du jeune homme, immobile, dont on pouvait pourtant voir les mains se crisper sur le bois de la table.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent, réprimant un éclat de rire.

Lily contemplait pensivement son parchemin de Sortilèges. Ou bien était-ce de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Elle ne savait même pas. Son esprit vagabondait dans un contexte très éloigné de celui des cours. Bien loin de la discussion de ses amies à ses côtés, bien loin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Quand elle repensait à cette année... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait apportée ? À part la preuve de l'injustice de la vie, de la tragédie de l'existance - même dans ses pensées, ça sonnait pompeux - de la bêtise des gens quand ils vont mal ?

Elle y pensait depuis qu'elle avait vu, ce matin-même, Severus discuter avec ses copains de Serpentard. Il y avait entre autre Mulciber. Ce gars lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, alors qu'il avait son âge. En plus, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de discuter, plus de... conspirer. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup, c'était quasiment sûr - et pas un coup gentil à la Maraudeur. Un méchant.

Elle espérait juste que son meilleur ami n'allait pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup le loisir de le voir, cette année. Plutôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps. Ou encore, elle en avait eu un peu la flemme. Etrange.

Pas que Severus l'ennuyait, elle l'adorait, vraiment, mais... Peut-être qu'ils grandissaient, qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Evans ? » Ah, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à _cette_ voix résonnant à ses oreilles. James Potter s'approcha d'elle « Lily, ma belle Lily » chantonna-t-il. Elle tomba sur son regard chocolat, rieur, comme toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? sourit-elle.

En fait, quand elle y repensait... Elle avait quand même découvert en la personne de James Potter un gars sympa. Un bon ami.

- Lily-Jolie... » Il remarqua sa grimace et rit en s'appuyant à son bureau « J'ai besoin d'aide » Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension « En Divination. Je comprends rien » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais pas surprise le moins du monde.

- J'abandonne cette option l'année prochaine, je pourrais pas t'aider pour les BUSEs.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. S'il te plaît ?

Elle craqua devant sa moue enfantine. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait « Lily ». Qu'il venait lui parler comme ils se parlaient d'habitude, seuls, devant une foule de Gryffondors. Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, fin de leur amitié secrète. Elle abandonna ses parchemins de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - c'était pas les siens, de toute manière, mais ceux de Lyra - et se leva pour le suivre hors de la salle.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient et discutaient, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui parla de la nouvelle perruque de leur prof de Divination, elle rigola et rejeta sa tête en arrière, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

Attablées à l'endroit que venait de quitter Lily, Lyra, Mary et Nicole étaient bouche bée « J'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir ?

- Depuis quand ils sont amis, ces deux-là ?

- Depuis quand ils rigolent ensemble ?

- Incroyable, continua Lyra, comme Lily peut détester Sirius et, à priori, s'entendre bien avec James... 'Sont pratiquement les mêmes !

_- Est-ce que tu vois cette grappe d'étoiles près de la grosse ? C' est la Grande Ourse. _

_- Vraiment ? » Deux rires joyeux. _

_- Aucune idée ! C' est possible._

Mon coeur s'était serré quand j'avais vu Sirius et cette salope de Lucy Wilson collés l'un contre l'autre, lui avec un bras autour de son épaule, regardand tous deux le ciel. Puis Sirius s'était tourné vers elle, avait posé son nez dans ses cheveux et embrassé son crâne. Je l'avais entendu murmuré « Tu es vraiment très belle », elle s'était mise face à lui, montée sur ses doigts de pieds et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

Leur langoureux baiser avait brisé mon coeur en deux, j'avais eu envie de pleurer. Que s'était-il passé ? Pas vraiment la première fois que je voyais Sirius avec une fille, Sirius embrasser une fille. C'était vrai que je me réjouissais quand il se séparait d'une petite amie, et que j'étais... agacée ou bien un peu triste quand je le voyais heureux avec une autre, mais jamais je n'avais été aussi malheureuse.

Je me savais amoureuse, mais pas de manière irrationnelle - du moins, je pensais que je ne l'étais pas. Je pensais que ce qui me plaisait le plus dans ma relation avec Sirius Black, c'était son amitié. Que je m'y faisais totalement, et que je m'en fichais s'il allait un jour m'aimer en retour.

J'étais certaine que mes sentiments ne s'intensifieraient pas.

Merde, mais quelle idiote j'avais pu être ! C'était évident qu'un jour j'allais perdre patience, même sans m'en rendre compte, et devenir plus désespérée encore... Monde pourri. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Moi qui avait pensé abandonner l'herbe juste avant, car j'allais mieux, et tout... En fumer juste après m'avait redonné du courage, pour continuer à être l'amie de Sirius en souffrant en silence.

Et après, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais _aucune_ envie d'arrêter la drogue. J'aurais des ennuis de santé ? Si on allait dans cette direction, autant arrêter de se mettre au soleil, ça nous éviterait le cancer de la peau - non mais quelles idioties... Mes cellules grises crevaient petit à petit ? Je ne m'en rendrais pas vraiment compte tout de suite. J'allais mourir plus jeune ? De toute manière, j'avais une chance sur deux de mourir encore plus jeune avec cette connerie de guerre.

Et ça me faisait me sentir bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait, non ? Pas selon mes amies, en tout cas.

J'avais toujours l'horripilante voix de Lily dans ma tête. « _Et tes examens ? T'as commencé de réviser, au moins ? Comment ça, non ? Bordel, Liana, c'est la se-maine-pro-chaine ! _» J'avais eu envie de lui dire que c'était « tant mieux pour elle », mais que de toute manière, je m'en tirais toujours, avec au moins la moyenne, parfois plus.

La drogue n'atteignait pas encore mon cerveau pour ralentir mes capacités intellectuelles - je n'étais pas non plus idiote, j'étais au courant des effets à longs termes de cette saloperie divine, j'avais juste choisi de n'en avoir _rien à foutre_ - et en plus, pour je ne savais quelle raison, ça intensifiait mon potentiel magique. Alors les exams pratiques, les doigts dans le nez, que j'allais les faire !

Depuis qu'elles étaient au courant, elles étaient _tout le temps_ sur mon dos, à me parler de ça, me donner pleins de bonnes raisons pour arrêter. C'est sûr que leurs intentions étaient bonnes, mais quand allaient-elles enfin lâcher l'affaire ? Stevie disait que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir de vraies amies - d'après moi, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle était incapable de rester avec une personne plus de dix secondes sans qu'elle ne la fasse fuir, mais bon, ce que j'en disais...

Je vérifiais l'heure. C'était pour bientôt, mieux valait-il que j'y aille. Stevie avait l'intention de me présenter à son dealer officiel, un sixième année de Serpentard. Paraîtrait également qu'il aurait une nouvelle drogue à nous présenter.

Remus passa le seuil de la bibliothèque. Allez, courage, se disait-il, plus qu'un examen et c'était terminé. Il soupira tout de même de lassitude. Ses amis l'avaient suffisament nargué, tout à l'heure, car eux avaient terminé leurs exams. Lui, il lui restait les Runes encore...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux tables vides de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles, mais son regard fut attiré par une table plus en retrait. Une fille y était assise, Remus reconnut Dylan Wash-Gorgman - il souriait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son nom de famille, à cause duquel tout le monde appelait la jeune fille par son prénom.

Il alla s'assoir à sa table. Elle était très sympa, après tout. Jolie, aussi. Mais surtout très sympa. Elle jeta un regard surpris à celui qui la dérangeait dans ses révisions - une bonne dizaine de parchemins ornée de runes étaient étalés devant elle - mais adressa un sourire étincelant à Remus. Il prit place en face d'elle et sortit ses cours à son tour.

Quelque chose se posa sur son pied. Remus se crispa soudainement en le réalisant. Un autre pied - celui de Dylan. Il reconnaissait son pied de taille moyenne et surtout incroyablement fin, et son toucher très léger.

Elle avait cessé tout mouvement, son pied était juste sur celui de Remus. Celui-ci regarda la Serdaigle, qui semblait toujours plongée dans ses cours - mais il remarqua que ses yeux restaient immobiles.

Dylan finit par cambrer son propre pied pour que la pointe se déplace aussi lentement que possible et caresse le mollet de Remus, par-dessus son pantalon. Lui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ça avait été vraiment soudain, et juste avant que la cloche sonne, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Alors que là...

Son regard perdu dans le vague se fixa une nouvelle fois sur elle, et il croisa le sien. Le mouvement du talon de Dylan sur son tibia cessa, et tout était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

Dylan mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui réveilla Remus, qui cligna des yeux. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Son pied longea une dernière fois la jambe du garçon, qui pour une fois frémit, sans savoir s'il trouvait ça agréable ou pas. « Désolée » Sa voix avait les accents graves et langoureux d'un chaton ronronnant « Je voulais juste tester la souplesse de ma jambe » ou plutôt un chat fier et arrogant. Son sourire était lui même prétentieux.

Remus la trouva beaucoup moins jolie comme ça, il en fut le premier surpris. « Je te plais, c'est ça ? » Claqua-t-il d'une voix froide, qui ne la désarma pourtant pas.

Son sourire s'aggrandit et son sourcil se leva. Remus se demandait si Sirius transpirait autant l'arrogance quand il avait dragué Charlotte Courbet, car si c'était le cas, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi il s'était fait rembarré.

- Et si c'était le cas ? » Il détestait l'impression présente que donnait cette fille. Elle avait l'air tellement différente, tellement plus naturelle, moins fausse, quand elle était juste sa camarade de Runes ; c'était déconcertant, décevant.

Particulièrement parce que ses yeux le troublaient dangereusement. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte le vert-menthe foncé de ses iris était transpercé de fins éclats, de couleur entre le gris et le bleu ; qu'il était également parsemé de petites paillettes d'argents, et ses paillettes scintillaient, étincelaient son regard.

Elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux, et lui avait la bouche un peu trop sèche. Mais elle gardait son air confiant, sûre d'elle, et ça l'agaçait profondément. Alors, d'un geste habile, il retira son pied de sa chaussure. De la pointe de ses orteils, il fit le chemin de ses talons jusqu'à son genoux, et il s'amusa de ses si beaux yeux verts pailletés d'argent écarquillés comme s'ils allaient rouler de leurs orbites, de son assurance décomposée en une fraction de seconde.

Il n'en crut pas son audace quand il déplia son propre genoux et inclina la jambe, de manière à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Dylan avec le dessus de son pied. Aussitôt, elle piqua un fard. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, elle se mordit une deuxième fois la lèvre inférieure.

Hypnotisé, les yeux de Remus ne purent se détacher de cette vision troublante, excitante. Ses joues rosies, ses dents enfoncées dans la chair de ses lèvres... Ok, c'était pas du tout bon pour son propre self-control, ça. Avec précipitation, il retira sa jambe et rentra son pied dans sa chaussure. Fourrant ses affaires en désordre dans son sac, il se leva pour partir à grandes enjambées.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'écria Dylan avec une voix légèrement hystérique, toute arrogance ayant disparu.

Côte à côte, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous le regard noir de la nouvelle bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir avec pour seul bruit celui résonnant de leurs pas, trop troublés par la présence de l'autre pour se soucier d'une direction à prendre.

Remus lui jetait quelques coups d'oeils discrets et s'attendrit devant son air timide, les yeux baissés vers le sol, ses doigts crispés sur la bandoulière de son sac.

- Plus qu'un exam ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air tout sauf naturel. Je pensais pas du tout tomber sur le sortilège de Transfert ce matin, en Métamorphose...

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Remus se demanda si elle se sentait honteuse de son comportement... Elle était tellement jolie... « J'ai pas trouvé ça très dur non plus, mais bon... » Dylan poussa un léger soupir.

- Tout est relatif.

Remus rit en l'observant toujours. Elle leva la tête vers lui, vit le regard qu'il posait sur elle... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient cessé de marcher. Il la vit respirer profondément, son regard passant sans cesse de ses yeux ambres à ses lèvres.

Le surprenant, elle posa ses mains contre son torse avec douceur, une douceur qui le fit frémir, et le poussa contre le mur du couloir. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle l'embrassa, il lui rendit son baiser en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Remus ferma les yeux, et la vision d'une Dylan aux joues roses, se mordant les lèvres, surgit dans son esprit ; il l'embrassa plus profondément encore, et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Elle gémit de plaisir et répondit à son baiser avec enthousiaste.

En entrant dans cette bibliothèque, Remus n'avait à la base aucune idée qu'il allait recevoir le meilleur baiser qu'il ait eu jusqu'à maintenant...

Ce jour-là, Liana était bien contente que les élèves à la sortie du Poudlard Express soient si bruyants et agités. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils angoissés autour d'elle. « Hé, oh ! Harper, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes » Sans regarder le Serpentard en face d'elle, elle posa sa main dans la sienne et remplit sa poche des nombreux petits sachets pleins d'herbe.

- T'oublies pas d'humidifier le filtre à chaque fois, sinon ça tiendra jamais. Hors de question que tu gâches de la bonne comme ça.

- T'inquiètes, répéta-t-elle, distraite.

- J'arrives toujours pas à croire que t'en ai jamais roulés avant ! T'as commencé y'a un bail pourtant...

- Lâche-moi un peu, avec ça, tu m'as saoulé tout le voyage » Elle ne s'énerva pourtant pas, trop soucieuse que son père puisse la voir comme ça « Stevie t'a dit que c'était elle qui voulait s'en charger, même pour mes pétards à moi.

- C'est ça. Bonnes vacances, hein !

Elle regarda le sixième année dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom s'éloigner d'elle en mimant, ses deux doigts près de sa bouche, le bon vieux junkie qu'il était en action. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Liana regarda autour d'elle mais son estomac se contracta en croisant un regard émeraude. Celui qu'elle connaissait tant. Elle y lit de la déception, de la colère, de la tristesse... Liana n'avait pas voyagé avec Lily et les autres.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas passer ses vacances avec ses deux meilleures amies non plus. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter la came, et pourtant, est-ce que ça valait le coup, si ça la privait des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ? Du bout des doigts, elle sentit le plastique des petits sachets, rangeant ses questions et ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle était trop occupée par ses propres pensées pour voir ce qu'il se passait juste à côté d'elle ; Remus Lupin qui parlait avec engouement à Dylan Wash-Gorgman ; qui lui vola un baiser ; qui à son tour vérifia que personne ne les avaient vu, tout en passant vivement son bras autour de sa taille en riant avec elle ; en glissant dans la poche de son jean un petit bout de papier avec son adresse.

L'année était finie. Que leur avait-elle apporté de plus, à tous ces étudiants de Poudlard, ces adolescents qui découvraient la vie ? Pas grand chose, à part des soucis et encore plus de secrets à garder. Peut-être bien parce que la vie était un éternel recommencement, et qu'à la rentrée, il faudrait recommencer à étudier. Pour avoir ses BUSEs, pour réussir sa vie.

Même si on avait pas mal de chance de crever d'ici là.

_I'm on the outside looking inside  
What do I see ?  
Much confusion, disillusion  
All around me_

* * *

(1) a votre avis, quel est le plus douloureux : transformation en loup-garou ou le Doloris ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchit, mais franchement, j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis... A mon avis, ça se vaut assez, sauf que pour le Doloris t'as pas l'impression de te transformer en quelque chose d'autre, mais plutôt d'être brisé de partout... Enfin j'en sais rien ^^

_Alors ? S'il vous plaît, pour le dernier chapitre, allez, tout le monde s'y met, tout le monde review ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D..._

_Encore une fois, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'oubliais ! MERDE également aux premières non S qui ont d'autres épreuves anticipées. Egalement aux autres bacs non généraux, sauf que vous, désolée, je sais pas quand sa commence. Merde à ceux qui font des études avec des exams/partiels. Ceux qui passent le brevet. Ceux qui passe un quelconque test._

_Et surtout : merde aux terminales qui passent leur philo demain si je me trompe pas. Vous l'aurez, votre bac, j'en suis sûre :D ! Genre mon opinion serre à quelque chose lol. Bordel jesuis crevée._

_Bref. Merci davoir suivi jusque là. Je vous aime sincérement - il est 1h30 pile du matin, j'en peux pus. Vous savez, quand vous avez l'impression qu'une partie de votre cerveau est anesthésiée, c'est assez bizarre._

_BREF. J'ai du mal à vouis quitter en faite :'(. Mdr, je me fais vraiment rire toute seule._

_Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je vous quitte, adieu. A dans deux semaines pour la suite, héhé, croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez comme ça._

_Gros bisous à tous, à bientôt. Bonne nuit, et merde encore une fois._

_malilite_


End file.
